Schattenphönix
by La Morraine
Summary: Harry Potter hat es nicht leicht. Von seinen ehemaligen Freunden plötzlich angefeindet, krempelt sich sein Leben komplett um und er findet haarsträubende Dinge über sich und seine Familie heraus ... Evil!Dumbledore, SS/HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Da bin ich wieder, diesmal zur Abwechslung mit einer deutschen HP Geschichte, die ein wenig anders ausfällt, als die meisten hier.*g* Ich finde, es gibt viel zu wenige Geschichten mit Evil!Dumbledore und meinem Lieblingspairing, deshalb habe ich es auf mich genommen und eine geschrieben, die euch hoffentlich gefällt. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir mitteilen würdet, was ihr davon haltet. Reviews sind Liebe!_ ^_^

* * *

**Schattenphönix**

**Teil 1**

„Da wären wir, Freak", sagte Onkel Vernon selbstgefällig. Er wuchtete Harrys schweren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum des neuen Autos und warf ihn Harry vor die Füße. „Den Weg kennst du hoffentlich." Sein dickes, teigiges Gesicht kam ganz nahe an Harrys heran. „Sollten wir dich jemals wiedersehen, drehe ich dir den Hals um, genauso wie deiner beschissenen Eule. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, sah der Junge den fetten Mann nur trotzig aus glühenden Augen an. Offenbar genügte das, denn Vernon drehte sich schnaufend um und wuchtete sich zurück ins Auto.

Onkel Vernon mochte glauben, Harrys Widerstand gebrochen zu haben, aber weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt konnte er nicht liegen. Hedwig hatte er glücklicherweise gar nicht erst mitgenommen, sie war sicher vor seinem unberechenbaren Onkel.

Schweigend sah Harry zu, wie seine sogenannte Familie beschwingt davonfuhr. Dudley drehte ihm sogar eine Nase, wie er augenrollend feststellte. Sie verschwanden gerade aus seinem Leben, und nichts konnte ihm lieber sein.

Das war aber auch der einzige Grund zur Freude.

Wie zum Henker sollte er seinen Koffer auf das Gleis schaffen? In seiner jetzigen Verfassung kam es ihm vor, als wöge das Ding eine Tonne, obwohl er kaum irgendwelche Dinge besaß, die er hätte hineintun können. Alte Schulbücher und Harrys größte Schätze hatte Remus an sich genommen. Harry hatte nur die neuen Schulbücher dabei, und sonst nur seine Schuluniformen. Dudleys abgelegte Sachen hatte er gar nicht erst mitgenommen. Wozu auch? Sie waren inzwischen so ausgefranst und zerlumpt, dass er sie nicht mehr tragen konnte, egal, wie er es drehte und wendete. Nicht, dass er sich überhaupt darin sehen lassen wollte.

Seufzend und mit zitternden Muskeln machte er sich daran, den Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig vor sich herzuschieben. Ein kurzer Blick auf eine der vielen Bahnhofsuhren bestätigte ihm, dass Onkel Vernon ihn ziemlich knapp vor elf abgeliefert hatte. Hoffentlich bekam er den Zug noch!

So schnell es ging kämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Muggelmassen auf dem öffentlichen Teil des Bahnhofes. Viele gingen ihm aus dem Weg, wahrscheinlich, weil er so krank aussah.

Harry war es nur Recht – eine Sorge weniger, mit der er sich herumschlagen musste! Er schaffte es drei Minuten vor elf auf den magischen Bahnsteig. Der Schaffner half ihm, den Koffer in den Zug zu wuchten, dann ging es auch schon los.

Während der Hogwarts-Express schnaufend anfuhr, kämpfte Harry sich mit seinem Schrankkoffer durch die Waggons, auf der Suche nach einem leeren oder zumindest freundlich besetzten Abteil.

Auf der Suche öffnete er einige Türen, unter anderem das von Draco Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Harry machte sich nicht, so wie der andere, die Mühe, einen ätzenden Spruch von sich zu geben. Er entschuldigte sich nur leise und zog weiter. Die vielsagenden Blicke der Insassen bekam er gar nicht erst mit, so weit war er gedanklich weg.

Endlich fand er das Abteil, in dem Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Dean und Seamus saßen. Erleichtert öffnete er die Tür weiter, nachdem er den ersten Blick riskiert hatte.

„Hallo Harry!" rief Hermine sofort erfreut. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bleibst! Komm, hier ist noch ein Platz frei." Sie machte Anstalten, ihm mit seinem Koffer zu helfen.

„Es kommt noch jemand", fuhr Ron dazwischen. Er sah Harry irgendwie komisch an. „Parvati wollte sich zu uns setzen. Sorry, Harry."

Sprachlos wanderte Hermines Blick zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. Sie war die einzige, die so reagierte.

„… Oh", sagte Harry zögernd. „Ähm, na gut. Wir sehen uns später."

Verwirrt zog er die Abteiltür zu und starrte blicklos für ein paar Sekunden auf das Glas, das mit einem Vorhang zugezogen war. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, packte den Griff seines Koffers und wanderte weiter. Ihm schmerzte alles und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich hinsetzen und ausruhen zu können.

Ein paar Abteile weiter traf er auf Neville und Luna, die sich leise unterhielten. Er grüßte höflich, aber nach Rons merkwürdigem Benehmen fühlte er sich so vor den Kopf gestoßen und verwirrt, dass er sich gar nicht traute, zu fragen, ob sie ihn hereinlassen würden.

Glücklicherweise nahm der immer freundliche Neville ihm das ab. Herzlich lud er Harry ins Abteil ein. Luna begrüßte Harry mit ihrer verträumten Stimme, aber ihr Blick war wacher, als er ihn je gesehen hatte. Das beunruhigte ihn; manchmal sah dieses Mädchen nämlich eindeutig zu viel.

„Hallo Harry, wie war dein Sommer?" fragte sie freundlich. „Mein Vater und ich haben Kackler gejagt. Wir haben ganz viele Fotos gemacht, willst du sie sehen?"

„Gerne", erwiderte Harry. Gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln, wenn auch nur schwach. Seufzend lehnte er sich so gut es ging zurück. Sein Rücken brannte wie die Hölle, aber das war es wert. Er wollte so gerne die Augen zumachen und einfach-

-------------

„Harry, wach auf! Es wird Zeit, sich umzuziehen", weckte ihn jemand aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Bewusstlosigkeit traf es wohl eher, aber Harry lag nicht daran, sich zu beschweren. Das bedeutete wenigstens, dass er die anderen nicht mit seinen Albträumen belästigt hatte.

Es war Neville, der damit kämpfte, in seine Schulrobe zu schlüpfen. Groggy rappelte Harry sich hoch. War es wirklich schon so weit? Hatte er tatsächlich die ganze Fahrt verschlafen?

Himmel.

Angestrengt kämpfte er sich selbst in seine Schulrobe. Erst dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Luna gar nicht mehr da war. Er fragte Neville danach.

„Ach, sie ist mit Hermine zusammen losgegangen, um sich umzuziehen", gab Neville bereitwillig Auskunft. Er war fertig damit, seine Uniform anzuziehen und den Schlips geradezurücken. „Du, Harry … kann ich dich was fragen?"

Schlagartig war Harry wachsam, alle seine Muskeln verspannten sich. Neville tat so, als bekäme er das nicht mit. Mutig, wie es sich für einen Gryffindor gehörte, legte er los:

„Mit Verlaub, du siehst entsetzlich aus. Ist bei deinen Verwandten was passiert? Du hast Schmerzen, oder?" Aufgewühlt hockte Neville sich zu Harry auf die Sitze. Dem waren die Knie weich geworden, so dass er sich ebenfalls wieder setzen musste. „Hermine war hier, fast die ganze Zeit. Sie hat geweint und erzählt, dass Ron sie praktisch aus dem Abteil geekelt hätte."

„Was?" fragte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wieso?"

„Das wusste sie auch nicht. Aber Harry, viel wichtiger bist du im Moment. Bitte versprich mir, dass du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst, okay? Hermine würde sich das auch wünschen."

„Ich kann nicht", widersprach Harry schwach. Neville konnte nicht ahnen, wie gerne er genau das tun wollte, aber er hatte Gründe, es nicht zu machen.

Nevilles trauriger, besorgter Blick machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Ehrliches Mitleid war für ihn tausend Mal schlimmer als jede Verachtung, denn das perlte nicht an seinem gehärteten Herzen ab.

„Ich komme auch mit", beharrte Neville. „Du musst, Harry. Was ist, wenn du ernsthaft krank wirst und was zurückbleibt? Bitte, geh hin."

Leise seufzend gab Harry klein bei. Er wusste, dass Neville Recht hatte. Und er hatte Schmerzen. Schlimme sogar. Außerdem war er so unendlich müde. Immerhin schien es seinem Freund nun besser zu gehen, das war doch wenigstens etwas.

-------------

Die Fahrt zum Schloss hoch verlief in bedrücktem Schweigen. Die vier Freunde – Neville, Luna, Hermine und Harry – teilten sich eine Kutsche. Sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Kontakt zu Ron und den anderen aufzunehmen, da die Gruppe so laut und beschäftigt war, dass sie gar keine Lust gehabt hatten, sich einzumischen. Hermine sah man immer noch an, dass sie geweint hatte, obwohl sie sich schon lange gefangen hatte. Harry tat sein Bestes, um sie zu trösten, aber mehr, als stumm ihre Hand zu halten, konnte er auch nicht tun. Nevilles eindringliche Bitte nagte noch zu sehr an ihm.

Sie stiegen aus den Kutschen, als sie angekommen waren. Harry hätte gerne Hermine bei ihrer Pflicht als Schulsprecherin unterstützt, aber er konnte sich so schon kaum auf den Beinen halten, daher war er dankbar, dass Luna sich von allein bereit erklärte, sie zu begleiten. Neville ging währenddessen mit zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Harry sich vorsichtig niederließ.

„Nach dem Essen", erinnerte Neville ihn leise.

Harry seufzte, nickte aber.

Malfoy und seine Freunde schlenderten an ihnen vorbei, offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Tisch.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, iss doch mal was", schnarrte er kühl. Und dann ging er auch schon weiter. Niemand aus seinen Reihen kicherte oder lachte, was den ganzen Vorfall irgendwie noch surrealer machte.

Wie von selbst ballten sich Harrys Hände zu Fäusten. Er wusste selbst, wie elend er aussah. Es so sachlich von seinem Schulfeind gesagt zu bekommen, machte es nur noch realer.

In dem Moment stieß auch Hermine zu ihnen. „Vergiss es, er ist ein Idiot", murmelte sie.

„Nein, das ist er nicht", gab Harry genauso leise zurück. „Leider."

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron, der offenbar beschlossen hatte, sich nicht mehr um seine Freunde kümmern zu wollen. Er saß ein paar Sitze weiter weg auf der Bank und unterhielt sich lautstark mit Seamus und Dean. Auch Ginny saß dabei, wobei ihr Blick oft zu Harry wanderte. Die drei Zurückgebliebenen warfen sich einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Doch hier über solche Dinge zu reden brachte nichts außer Ärger. Stumm verschoben sie das auf später, aber eins war klar: Normal war dieses Benehmen nicht!

Für Harry verging der Abend, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich dabei. Er sah, wie McGonagall die Erstklässler nach vorn führte, damit sie vom Sprechenden Hut in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Er bekam keine Namen mit, und die Gesichter merkte er sich auch nicht. Danach hielt Dumbledore eine längere Rede über die Wichtigkeit des Zusammenhaltes gegen Voldemort und die Todesser. Harry zwang sich, aufzupassen, aber die Mühe hätte er sich auch sparen können. Der Alte hatte nichts von sich gegeben, das in irgendeiner Form wichtig gewesen wäre.

Unter dem Tisch hielt Hermine wieder seine klamme Hand. Sie sah ihn so schrecklich besorgt an. Schon in der Kutsche hatte sie ihm den Tränen nah erzählt, dass alle Briefe, die sie per Eule verschickt hatte, postwendend und ungeöffnet zurückgekommen waren, und wenn sie angerufen hatte, hatte seine Tante immer sofort aufgelegt. So oft, wie sie „Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte was _tun_ müssen!" geflüstert hatte, musste es wohl für ihr restliches Leben reichen. Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor. Dennoch war er so unendlich dankbar, dass sie es anscheinend den ganzen Sommer über versucht hatte, was man von Ron nicht behaupten konnte.

Dann erschien das Abendessen, doch obwohl sein Magen fürchterlich rumorte, wurde Harry eher noch schlecht vom reichhaltigen Geruch. Trotzdem zwang er sich, ein bisschen Suppe zu essen. Er wusste, er durfte es in den ersten paar Wochen sowieso nicht übertreiben, wenn er überhaupt etwas bei sich behalten wollte.

Viel zu lange dauerte das Festmahl. Den Stundenplan, den McGonagall durchreichen ließ, ließ Harry unbeachtet in eine seiner Umhangtaschen gleiten. Er war entsetzlich müde, schlimmer noch als im Zug.

„Komm, Harry, gehen wir", murmelte Neville, als sich das Ende wenigstens schon abzuzeichnen begann. Er zog Harry auf die Füße, der es widerstandslos geschehen ließ.

Neville hatte mit Hermine ausgemacht, dass sie zurückbleiben sollte, um keinen Argwohn zu erregen. Außerdem hatte Harry sie gebeten, genau auf Dumbledore zu achten, wenn er und Neville die Große Halle verließen.

Und genau das tat sie. Allerdings traf es sie weniger, wie zufrieden Dumbledore den Abgang der beiden Jungs hinnahm, sondern eher, dass Snape, der gleich neben Dumbledore saß, noch brütender und gefährlicher aussah, als sonst immer.

Hermine erschrak. Jetzt stand Snape sogar auf und verließ die Halle! Es stand außer Frage, dass er Harry und Neville folgen würde.

Der Tränkemeister entschwand mit wehendem Umhang in einem der vielen Gänge. Für einige Augenblicke blieb Hermine sitzen, doch dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Auch sie erhob sich und verließ hastig die Halle. Wenn Snape sich jetzt mit Harry anlegte, dann musste sie ihrem besten Freund einfach beistehen! In seiner Verfassung brauchte er dringend Hilfe, selbst, wenn Harry nicht wollte, dass sich jemand für ihn Snapes miese Laune einhandelte.

-----------

„Schaffst du es?" fragte Neville besorgt. Harry wurde immer langsamer. Seine Füße wollten ihn kaum mehr tragen, und die Stellen seines Rückens, die von Nevilles stützendem Arm berührt wurden, brannten furchtbar. „Halt noch ein bisschen durch, wir sind gleich da."

„Okay", flüsterte Harry matt. Letztendlich war er sehr froh, dass Neville so hartnäckig gewesen war.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den Schatten, der ihnen folgte. Sie erreichten gerade den Eingang zum Krankenflügel, als Hermines schnelle Schritte sie einholten und sie keuchend vor Neville und dem zusammensackenden Harry zum Stehen kam.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte sie, dann warf sie sich auch schon Harrys freien Arm über die Schulter. Sie war es auch, die an der schweren Tür klopfte.

Madam Pomfrey öffnete, sichtlich überrascht, so früh schon einen Patienten zu bekommen.

„Madam Pomfrey, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe", begann Hermine, doch sie kam nicht weiter.

Aus dem Nichts zischte ein Lähmungszauber zwischen ihrem und Harrys Kopf hindurch und fällte die Medihexe.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, fürchte ich", sagte Snape mit seiner dunklen, ruhigen Stimme. Er trat aus dem Schatten und belegte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Obliviate. „Sie und Longbottom bringen Potter in mein Büro. Jetzt."

Nachdem der Krankenflügel ausfiel, blieb Hermine und Neville gar nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Harry brauchte dringend Hilfe – sie konnten nur hoffen, dass er sie bekommen würden.

Der Weg war lang, daher wurde es Hermine irgendwann zu bunt. Sie belegte Harry mit einem Federleicht-Zauber, auch, wenn der nicht unbedingt für Menschen gedacht war. Immerhin ging es dann wesentlich schneller, was in ihrer aller Interesse war. Ein Mobilicorpus wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, aber sie wollte nicht riskieren, Harry irgendwo anstoßen zu lassen, wenn sie ihn vollständig schweben ließen.

Snape wartete schon ungeduldig. Sobald das Dreiergespann eingetreten war, versiegelte er die Tür mit ein paar Sprüchen, die sogar Hermine noch nie gehört hatte. Dann transfigurierte Snape seine Couch in eine Liege.

„Potter soll sich langlegen, ich bin sofort da", herrschte er. Snape warf seinen Mantel über seinen Stuhl, ehe er durch eine Tür verschwand.

Neville und Hermine lotsten derweil den immer noch leichtgezauberten Harry auf die Liege. Sie tauschten einen besorgten Blick.

Snape kam zurück. In der einen Hand hielt er eine schwer aussehende, schwarze Tasche, die ominös klirrte, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schlenker des Stabs öffnete sich die Tasche. Viele kleine Flaschen und Phiolen schwebten heraus und reihten sich auf einem Beistelltisch auf. Ein weiterer Schlenker entkleidete Harry bis auf die Unterhose.

Hermine entwich ein entsetzter, kleiner Schrei, als sie ihren armen Freund so sah. Überall auf der bleichen Haut zeichneten sich große, blaue Flecken ab. Einige sahen so schlimm aus, dass sie gar nicht lange hinsehen konnte. An den Armen und Unterschenkeln hatte Harry schlimme Kratzer, als wäre er ein paar dutzend Mal durch eine dornige Rosenhecke gerobbt.

Und er war viel zu dünn! Man konnte jede einzelne Rippe sehen. Das flackernde Licht verschärfte den Eindruck noch, da die Schatten die Einbuchtungen noch tiefer wirken ließen.

Ein paar Tränen entkamen, bevor Hermine sich zwang, sich zusammenzureißen und lieber Snape zur Hand zu gehen, sollte er sie brauchen. Der wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht, was es nur noch schlimmer machte. Immerhin schien Harry nicht mehr viel mitzubekommen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht. Hermine hoffte um seinetwillen, dass er bewusstlos geworden war, dann bekam er das wenigstens nicht mit.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden mir helfen. Longbottom, versuchen Sie, mir nicht im Weg herumzustehen." Snape sprach einige Diagnosezauber. Eine selbstschreibende Feder protokollierte die Ergebnisse, die Snape noch beim Schreiben mitlas. Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck machte Hermine Angst, aber wenigstens schien er sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

„Professor, warum sollte Harry nicht von Madam Pomfrey behandelt werden?" wagte sie nach einigen Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens zu fragen.

„Wenn Sie Lust haben, dass Potter das nächste Mal nicht geheilt wird, können Sie gerne hingehen", schnarrte er, „aber so, wie ich das sehe, hätten Sie ihn gerne heil wieder. Kommen Sie also künftig sofort zu mir, wenn Potter sich verletzt."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Hermine zu. „Aber … warum?"

Snape seufzte, hielt aber nicht inne, das Protokoll mitzulesen. „Sagen wir es so: Madam Pomfreys Loyalität liegt bei einem Menschen, der nicht an Potters Wohlergehen interessiert ist."

„Voldemort?" kiekste Hermine entsetzt.

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich. Dann begann er, vor sich hinzumurmeln. Hermine fing Nevilles nervösen Blick auf. Wo waren sie jetzt nur wieder hineingeraten?

Was auch immer es war, Harry ging es sehr schlecht. Mehr als einmal hörte Hermine das gefürchtete Wort _Fraktur_, ansonsten fauchte Snape unter seinem Atem diverse Prellungen, Zerrungen, Quetschungen, Striemen, Blutungen und, natürlich, Unterernährung. Bei jeder Feststellung wurde Hermine blasser, bis ihr wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Seufzend wandte sich Snape sich schließlich vom abgeschlossenen Protokoll ab und Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, ich benötige weitere diverse Tränke. Können Sie sie mir bitte holen?"

Als sie nickte, zählte er ein dutzend Tränke auf, die sie zusammen mit Neville klaglos aus seinem gut sortierten Schrank suchte. Snape versorgte unterdessen Harrys schlimmste Blessuren mit Zaubern, so dass sie nicht schlimmer werden würden.

„Hier sind die Tränke, Sir", flüsterte Hermine. Obwohl Harry wahrscheinlich nichts mitbekam, wollte sie leise sein. „Wann wird er wieder auf den Beinen sein?"

„Der Junge müsste ins Krankenhaus", sagte er in tödlicher Ruhe. „Wenn ich es nicht allein schaffe, werde ich ihn auch dorthin schicken, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich menschlich schien, wie er mit zornigem und doch besorgtem Gesicht Harry einige Tränke einflößte, andere aber für später auf die Seite stellte.

„Was werden wir Dumbledore sagen?" hakte Hermine nach. „Es fällt doch auf, wenn Harry nicht im Unterricht ist." Neville sah sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein", grollte Snape. „Um den Direktor kümmere ich mich schon."

Er beschäftigte sich noch eine ganze Weile mit Harrys Verletzungen, aber da er offenbar keine Hilfe mehr benötigte, saßen Hermine und Neville nebeneinander auf dem breiten Besucherstuhl und sahen zu, wie er methodisch erst Harrys Vorder- und dann die Rückseite versorgte. Erst, als Snape fertig war und ich die Hände gewaschen hatte, erhoben die zwei Schüler sich.

„Potter wird für eine Weile hierbleiben", verkündete Snape. „Ich werde ihn beobachten müssen. Beruhigen Sie ihre Freunde, wenn Sie können. Falls ich Potter ins Krankenhaus bringen muss, werde ich Sie benachrichtigen."

Hermine neigte respektvoll und dankbar den Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, zögern Sie nicht, uns Bescheid zu sagen."

Neville verbeugte sich ebenfalls, obwohl er immer noch nervös in Snapes Gegenwart war. Aber immerhin war es für ihn erleichternd, dass Harry nun geholfen wurde. Da war es sogar egal, _wer_ sich um ihn kümmerte.

-----------

Es waren ein paar sehr unbequeme Tage für Hermine und Neville. Natürlich fragten viele besorgte Schüler, wo Harry abgeblieben war, nachdem sie ihn doch noch bei der Begrüßungsfeier gesehen hatten. Niemandem schien jedoch aufgefallen zu sein, dass es ihm schlecht gegangen war. Hermine log oft, wie Snape es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Aber bei vielen Schülern musste sie gar nicht zu tief in die Trickkiste greifen; sie ließen sich leicht beruhigen. Nur die Slytherins musterten Hermine stumm mit wissenden Augen und starren Gesichtern, als wüssten sie etwas, das sich der klugen jungen Hexe entzog.

„Es macht mich wahnsinnig", wisperte sie einige Tage später während des Verwandlungsunterrichtes zu Neville, „sie scheinen alle zu wissen, was mit Harry los ist, aber niemand sagt etwas!"

„Ist schon komisch", stimmte Neville ebenso leise zu. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass sich unsere Freunde genauso komisch benehmen?"

Traurig und nachdenklich konnte Hermine ihm nur zustimmen. Ron, Ginny, Seamus und Dean hatten sich nicht wieder gefangen. Sie hatten sich auch nicht dafür entschuldigt, Harry so abweisend behandelt zu haben. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht verstehen; in ihren Augen trug Harry das Gewicht der Zaubererwelt auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte eine miese Kindheit gehabt und keine Freunde gekannt, ehe er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Nie würde es ihr einfallen, ihn zu verstoßen!

Dass Ron sie genauso schnitt wie Harry, war ihr mittlerweile sogar egal. Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass er beschränkt war und ein übles Temperament hatte, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen ging. Obwohl er in einer finanziell herausgeforderten Familie lebte, sah er nicht ein, etwas für sich selbst zu tun, sondern erwartete immer, dass es ihm zuflog. Neville, der es beileibe auch nicht leicht hatte, in keiner Hinsicht, war fleißiger und charakterfester als er und gab einen wirklich guten Freund ab.

„Sie werden sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern. Das ist unser letztes Jahr hier, danach müssen wir sie nie mehr wiedersehen." Entschlossen sah Hermine Neville kurz an, dann tat sie so, als schriebe sie weiterhin fleißig Notizen. Bis jetzt hatte Professor McGonagall noch nicht gemerkt, dass sie lieber schwätzte, als ihrem Unterricht zu folgen.

„Gehst du heute Nachmittag wieder zu Snape?" flüsterte Neville.

„Ja. Willst du mitkommen?"

Neville schüttelte kurz den Kopf und neigte sich ihr noch etwas weiter entgegen. „Luna und ich sind verabredet. Aber falls Harry wieder wach ist, bestell ihm bitte unsere Grüße. Wir besuchen ihn nächstes Mal."

„Okay."

Blitzschnell zogen die beiden ihre Köpfe ein, als Professor McGonagall an ihnen vorbeiging.

Nach dem Unterricht machte Hermine wie immer in der Bibliothek ihre Hausaufgaben. Sie war ziemlich einsam ohne ihre ehemaligen Freunde. Neville war oft mit Luna zusammen, was sie ihm nicht verdenken konnte, und Harry war ja immer noch unter Snapes Aufsicht. Mit den Mädchen hatte sie sich nie wirklich anfreunden können. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anfangen sollte außer lernen, daher versteckte sie sich hinter ihren Büchern, bis es Zeit wurde, sich zu Snapes Räumen zu schleichen und Harry zu besuchen.

„Meine Güte, Granger, vergräbst du dich wieder in Büchern?" fragte eine hochnäsige Stimme spöttisch. „Ich dachte, die Gryffindors hätten dir beigebracht, was Spaß ist, aber du siehst aus wie eine kleine verhuschte Vogelscheuche."

Verärgert sah Hermine auf. Pansy Parkinson stand grinsend vor ihrem Tisch und musterte sie vielsagend. „Was willst du, Mopsgesicht?"

Schniefend spielte Pansy an einem dicken Buch herum, das Hermine gegen ihre Schultasche gelehnt hatte. „Ich wollte dir lediglich sagen, dass es solche Dinge wie Lidschatten und Lipgloss gibt, um sich mal ansehnlich zu machen. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich vergebliche Liebesmüh. Du wirst immer eine Vogelscheuche bleiben."

„Oh bitte!" Hermine schnaubte abfällig. „Hast du jemals Schminke an mir gesehen? Hau ab, ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Blödsinn. Und wage es ja nicht, meine Bücher zu verhexen. Ich kriege es eh raus und zahle es dir heim." Sie hob herausfordernd ihre Augenbrauen.

Pansy wich tatsächlich etwas zurück und nahm die Hände hinter den Rücken.

„Nicht so feindselig, Granger. Ich gehe ja schon." Sie drehte sich um und schlenderte davon. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte beiläufig: „Übrigens, Maggies Magische Mundpflege hat schöne Lipglosse. Die solltest du mal ausprobieren." Sie lachte, als Hermine einen zerknüllten Zettel nach ihr warf.

Finster sah Hermine ihr nach, bis sie ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Was sollte _das_ denn? Hermine hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Pansy Parkinson sich freiwillig mit einem Gryffindor abgab. Irgendeinen Haken musste diese Sache haben. Ärgerlich prüfte sie nach, ob die Slytherin nicht doch ihre Bücher oder Pergamente verhext hatte, aber alles war sauber.

Nach dem Abendessen war Hermine immer noch verwirrt. Sie grübelte über diese merkwürdige Sache nach, während sie die Gänge hinunter wanderte, um Harry zu besuchen. Üblicherweise bemerkte sie schnell, wenn ihr jemand folgte, aber diesmal verließ sie sich auf Spion-Zauber, die ihr anzeigten, wenn jemand hinter ihr her war.

Heute schlug der Zauber nur einmal an. Es war Seamus, der ihr folgte. Nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte, tat er so, als wäre er auf dem Weg in die Küche und drehte ab. Seufzend setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort. Glücklicherweise sah es an dieser Stelle noch so aus, als sei sie unterwegs zur Bibliothek, aber hätte sie Seamus später bemerkt, hätte es sicher Probleme gegeben. Gryffindors konnten unsagbar ätzend sein, wenn sie wollten. Und offenbar _wollten_ sie ätzend sein.

Snape ließ sie umgehend ein, als sie barsch an seine Tür klopfte. Von Anfang an hatte er sie hereingelassen, Neville jedoch entmutigt. Hermine ging ihm oft zur Hand. Nicht unbedingt, um Harry zu versorgen, meistens war Snape damit schon fertig, wenn sie kam. Aber sie zeigte sich gern erkenntlich für seine Hilfe, indem sie Zutaten für ihn vorbereitete, Arbeiten jüngerer Jahrgänge korrigierte oder seine Regale entrümpelte.

Und helfen tat er wirklich. Nach fünf Tagen schlief Harry zwar immer noch, aber seine blauen Flecken und Blutergüsse waren inzwischen verheilt. Snape hatte ihr gezeigt, welche Salben und Tränke er benutzte, und Hermine hatte alles für später in ihrem Gedächtnis verstaut. Nur Harrys malträtierte Knochen brauchten immer noch Pflege, aber auch das war auf einem guten Weg.

„Ich denke, dass ich Potter in vier Tagen entlassen kann", sagte Snape leise mit seiner dunklen, intensiven Stimme. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie ihm helfen werden, alles nachzuarbeiten, was er verpasst hat?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir." Hermine streichelte sachte über Harrys dunkles Haar. Er lag in einem Bett am Rande von Snapes Wohnzimmer, wo der Tränkemeister ihn immer im Blick hatte. Diverse Protokoll- und Alarmzauber waren über ihn gewoben, aber ihre Berührung störte die Zauber nicht.

„Kann ich mich auch darauf verlassen, dass Sie Potter aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten werden?" Snape sah Hermine nicht an, aber sie wusste, dass er es sehr ernst meinte.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben." Hermine straffte sich und ging auf Snape zu. „Professor, eine Frage habe ich."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht, was so gut wie eine Aufforderung war, fortzufahren.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass Professor Dumbledore sich nicht regt? Und warum benimmt er sich so komisch?"

„Das sind zwei Fragen, Miss Granger." Snape wandte sich zu ihr um, aber er wirkte nicht übermäßig irritiert. „Professor Dumbledore ist leicht abzulenken, wenn man weiß, wie man es anstellen muss. Außerdem war er ganz zufrieden damit, Potter fürs erste aus dem Weg zu haben."

„Aber warum?" bohrte Hermine nach. „Er war es doch immer, der Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützt hat. Wieso sollte er es sich plötzlich anders überlegen?"

Snape musterte Hermine eingehend. „Das Alter macht nicht immer weise, Miss Granger."

Hermine wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, ob Snape noch mehr sagen wollte, aber das tat er nicht. Er wandte sich ab und beschäftigte sich weiter mit seiner Alraunewurzel.

„Sir", fing sie zögerlich wieder an, „werden Sie Harry weiter in Okklumentik unterrichten? Sie sind seine einzige Chance gegen Voldemort."

„Miss Granger, verwenden Sie den Namen des dunklen Lords nicht so inflationär", sagte Snape sanft. „Und ja, ich werde Potter weiter unterrichten. Wie man sieht, ist er nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu helfen."

„Sie müssen nicht so boshaft klingen", schoss Hermine ärgerlich zurück. „Aber danke. Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können. Versuchen Sie aber bitte diesmal, Harry so zu unterrichten, dass er auch _versteht_, was Sie von ihm wollen."

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde. Potter wird gut unterrichtet werden, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Danach hatten sie sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Hermine verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den langen Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs, in der Nähe des Eingangsportals, begegnete sie Lucius Malfoy. Der Mann sah imposant aus wie eh und je, sein Jahr in Askaban hatte seinem guten Aussehen überhaupt nicht geschadet.

Hermine musterte ihn argwöhnisch, genauso, wie Lucius Malfoy sie musterte. Sein eiskalter Blick war mörderisch, doch sie weigerte sich, Angst zu empfinden. Früher oder später, da war sie sicher, würden sie sich auf verschiedenen Seiten des Schlachtfeldes gegenüber stehen. Wenn sie jetzt Angst vor ihm hatte, würde er später leichtes Spiel haben.

Der Moment ging jedoch schnell vorbei. Malfoy hatte sie vielleicht mit seinen Blicken aufgespießt, aber aufhalten ließ er sich nicht. Mit wehendem Umhang verschwand er in dem Gang, aus dem Hermine gerade gekommen war.

Grübelnd und nicht nur ein wenig geladen brachte Hermine den Rest des Weges hinter sich. Sie traf Neville an und berichtete ihm, was Snape gesagt hatte. Auch, dass Lucius Malfoy im Schloss war, erzählte sie, aber das wusste Neville überraschenderweise schon. Luna hatte es ihm erzählt – sie war ein wenig hellsichtig und wusste öfter Dinge, bevor sie passierten.

Einigermaßen beruhigt begab sich Hermine ins Bett, aber die Sorgen, die sie wälzte, verfolgten sie auch in ihre Träume.

-----------

„Harry!" Hermine eilte auf Harry zu, sobald sie ihn aufrecht und _wach_ in Snapes Räumen sah. „Oh, Harry! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Schluchzend umarmte sie ihn, bemängelte, dass er so dünn war und streichelte ein wenig derangiert und grob über seinen Rücken.

Leise lachend ließ sich Harry ihre gut gemeinte Misshandlung gefallen. „Hey Minchen", murmelte er sanft. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

„Du hast geschlafen, Potter", mischte Snape sich herablassend ein. „Du kannst sie nicht vermisst haben."

Harry schnaubte nur. „Das sagt jemand, der kein Herz in der Brust hat. Bravo, Sie können einem echt das Wiedersehen vermiesen."

Snape rollte nur mit den Augen und räumte Harrys Bettstatt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Und es stimmte. Von Harrys Unterernährung war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er war immer noch schlank, aber keineswegs mehr so dürre wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Außerdem waren alle Verletzungen verheilt, worüber Hermine heilfroh war. „Oh Gott, Neville und ich hatten _solche_ Angst um dich!"

Harry umarmte sie noch fester und küsste ihr wildes Haar. „Danke, dass ihr mich hergebracht habt. Ich fühle mich richtig gut." Er wandte sich nun Snape zu. „Ihnen habe ich noch gar nicht gedankt, Professor."

Snape schnaubte. „Fern liegt es mir, Potter, von _Ihnen_ irgendeinen Dank zu erwarten. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht gleich wieder hier landen."

Sprachlos vor Entrüstung ließ Harry Hermine los und stand auf. „Was soll das denn heißen? _Natürlich_ bin ich Ihnen dankbar!"

„Ja, ja", sagte Snape mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld. „Wenn Sie dann die Güte hätten, mein Quartier zu verlassen …"

„Pah!" fauchte Harry.

Hermine zog an seinem Ärmel, um Snapes Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch Harry überraschte nicht nur sie und Snape, sondern auch sich selbst, als er sich aus ihrem Griff befreite und Snape trotzig umarmte.

„_Danke_", sagte er streng. „Und tschüss."

So schnell war er noch nie aus Snapes Räumen geflüchtet. Hermines überraschtes Gelächter tat ihm gut und das vor Aufregung pochende Herz in seiner Brust zeigte ihm auf wundervolle Weise, dass er lebte.

**Ende Teil 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Liebe Leser, vielen Dank für eure Kommentare und Favos! Ich habe mich über jedes Wort und jeden Klick sehr gefreut :-) Ich werde versuchen, jede Woche zu updaten, aber nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn es einmal länger dauern sollte. Und nun ... voilá!_

* * *

Wenn Harry nun geglaubt hätte, dass Snape tagelang schmollen und im Unterricht unfair zu ihm sein würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Schon am nächsten Morgen, als Harry noch im Bett lag und gerade erst seine Brille aufsetzte, überreichte Dobby ihm eine Nachricht des Tränkemeisters.

„Harry Potter Sir muss das ganz alleine lesen, weil das eine Geheimbotschaft von Professor Snape ist, Sir", quiekte Dobby. In seinem neuen, sauberen Handtuch sah er sehr schick und selbstsicher aus. „Professor Snape Sir hat gesagt, dass Direktor Dumbledore davon nichts wissen darf. Dobby hat entschieden, Harry Potter Sir zu fragen, ob er das Geheimnis bewahren soll, Sir." Er verbeugte sich eifrig und sah Harry aus seinen großen, hervorquellenden Augen an.

„Uuh … ja, klar", murmelte Harry verschlafen. „Wenn Snape denkt, dass niemand was davon wissen soll, ist es wohl besser so." Er nahm die Notiz und lächelte Dobby kurz zu. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Dobby."

„Oh ja, Harry Potter Sir kann sich auf Dobby verlassen. Harry Potter Sir wird es nicht bereuen!" Dobby verneigte sich noch einmal, dann verschwand er mit dem Schnippen seiner kleinen Finger.

Immer noch groggy faltete Harry seinen Zettel auseinander und las die kurze Nachricht, die Snape für ihn hatte. Danach vernichtete er ihn mit einem Zauber, so dass niemand die Reste noch einmal zusammensetzen konnte. Müde schleppte er sich in die Dusche und machte sich für den Tag fertig. Er war früh dran, und er war froh darüber. Wirkliche Lust, seine Hausgenossen zu treffen hatte er keine.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum empfing ihn Hermine mit einer engen Umarmung und einem breiten Lächeln. Nach seiner Genesung fühlte sich Harry, als hätte er noch nie einen schöneren Menschen gesehen, und es tat ihm unendlich gut zu wissen, dass jemand mit einem so guten Herzen auf seiner Seite stand.

Neville gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle hinunter, um zu frühstücken. Überraschenderweise waren beinahe alle Slytherins schon da. Viele machten noch ihre Hausaufgaben, aber keiner wirkte hektisch dabei. Harry fiel auf, dass die älteren die jüngeren unterstützten und ihnen Tipps gaben. Bei den Gryffindors hatte es sowas nie gegeben. Es ging immer nur laut und etwas chaotisch zu.

„Siehst du, was ich sehe?" fragte Neville ungläubig.

Harry nickte. Es geschah ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man Draco Malfoy dabei sah, wie er einem Zweitklässler bei einer Verwandlungsaufgabe half.

„Kommt, setzen wir uns", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Sonst denken sie noch, wir wollen sie ausspionieren. _Au_!"

Überrascht stolperte sie, als jemand sie von hinten ziemlich grob anrempelte. Hermines Tasche rutschte von ihrer Schulter und fiel zu Boden, so dass ihre Bücher heraus rutschten.

„Oh, Mist", seufzte sie.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht drauf geachtet, wohin ich gehe", sagte eine sanfte, männliche Stimme.

Harry sah ungläubig zu, wie Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens gutaussehender Slytherin italienischer Herkunft und eigentlich arroganter Snob, sich hinhockt, um Hermine zu helfen, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln.

Die beiden waren schnell fertig. Blaise verbeugte sich vor Hermine die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verwirrt anstarrte. „Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Ungeschicklichkeit, Miss Granger." Er wandte sich zu Harry und Neville um und nickte ihnen kurz zu. „Potter, Longbottom. Guten Morgen."

Damit verließ er sie und schritt elegant zu seinem Haustisch, wo Draco und Pansy ihn schon erwarteten.

„Das war bestimmt kein Versehen", murmelte Harry, sobald der Slytherin weg war. „Mine, du schaust besser nach, ob er dir irgendwas untergejubelt hat."

Hermine nickte sofort.

Sie setzten sich an den leeren Gryffindortisch; sie waren die ersten. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann, ihre Tasche akribisch genau zu überprüfen. Sie fand keinen feindlichen Zauber. Aber sie förderte etwas zutage, was vorher nicht darin gewesen war.

„Lipgloss?" fragte Neville verwirrt. „Er hat dir Lipgloss untergejubelt?"

„Das ist bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz", sagte Hermine in einer seltsam scharfen Stimme. „Parkinson fand es gestern lustig mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich aussehe wie eine Vogelscheuche." Sie betrachtete den Lipgloss eingehend. Es war die Marke, die Pansy ihr empfohlen hatte. „Aber da er nicht verhext und zudem neu ist, werde ich ihn behalten. Dann müssen sie damit leben, für ein Schlammblut Geld ausgegeben zu haben."

Harry tätschelte tröstend Hermines freie Hand, aber ganz konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ein Geschenk war ein Geschenk, und wenn es von einem Slytherin kam, hatte es sicher eine Bedeutung.

Nachdem Hermine sich beruhigt hatte, taten sie sich alle etwas zu essen auf und ließen es sich schmecken. Sie hatten heute als erstes Zaubertränke. Ein bisschen flau war Harry schon bei dem Gedanken, schließlich hatte er Snape umarmt, und normalerweise wurde Snape schon bei weit weniger impertinenten Aktionen biestig. Aber dennoch war er entschlossen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Dass Snape ihm überhaupt geholfen hatte, wertete er als gutes Zeichen.

Überhaupt war der Mann eigentlich immer für Harry dagewesen, wenn er _wirklich_ Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Irgendwie fand Harry das nobel, schließlich gab es für Snape eigentlich keinen Grund, ihm so selbstlos unter die Arme zu greifen.

„Harry, bist du noch da, oder träumst du?" lachte Hermine, als Harry so in die Gegend starrte, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. „Iss lieber, sonst wird dein Rührei noch kalt."

„Oh ja, richtig."

Nachdenklich aß Harry sein Frühstück. Es tat gut, nicht darauf achten zu müssen wie viel man aß. Hätte Snape ihn nicht geheilt, wäre ihm schon nach zwei Bissen Ei schlecht geworden. Es war eine fast unmenschliche Anstrengung, nicht den düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen, die sich einschleichen wollten, aber er schaffte es. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil jetzt auch die anderen Schüler in die große Halle kamen, um zu frühstücken.

Laut und unkoordiniert stürmten schließlich auch Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender und Ginny den Tisch. Harry, Hermine und Neville ließen sie links liegen. Stattdessen beanspruchten sie die Plätze am Ende der Tafel, die am nächsten am Lehrertisch lagen. Verwirrt sah Harry zu; er hatte ja keine Erklärung bekommen, weshalb Ron ihn am ersten September im Zug so abgekanzelt hatte.

„Wir verstehen es auch nicht", beantwortete Hermine seine unausgesprochene Frage leise. „Sie haben sich plötzlich einfach abgewendet."

„Wir haben seit Schulbeginn kein Wort mehr mit den anderen gewechselt", fügte Neville ebenso leise hinzu. „Sie sind wie ausgewechselt."

„Dafür sind die Slytherins verdächtig ruhig", murmelte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Ich schätze, für diese kleine Gnade müssen wir dankbar sein. Es könnte alles noch viel ekliger werden, wenn sie sich wieder entschließen sollten, uns offen zu ärgern."

„Dann werden wir es genießen, so lange es anhält", meinte Harry bemüht gut gelaunt.

Da sie schon sehr früh zum Frühstück gekommen waren, machten sich Hermine, Harry und Neville bald auf, um zum Tränkeunterricht zu gehen. Ron rief ihnen unter dem Gelächter seiner Freunde Gemeinheiten hinterher, aber die drei Gryffindors gaben sich große Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Snape war sichtlich überrascht, als erstes Gryffindors in seinem Klassenzimmer zu sehen. Dennoch sagte er nichts, sondern wies sie nur wortlos an, ihre Plätze zu belegen. Da Harry ja krank gewesen war, bekam er den Platz neben Draco Malfoy, der wie üblich leer geblieben war. So weit sich Harry erinnern konnte, hatte Malfoy nie einen Sitznachbarn gehabt, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Seufzend nahm er den Platz in Beschlag. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Zehn Minuten später tauchten die ersten Slytherins auf, darunter auch Malfoy und Blaise. Sie alle setzten sich schweigend. Niemand sagte ein Wort über Harry im Slytherinbereich des Raumes.

Die Gryffindors kamen fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn, und mit ihnen kam der Lärm.

„Hey, Harry, sitzt du jetzt lieber bei den Schlangen?" rief Ron durch den ganzen Raum. Hermine seufzte genervt, was Ron zum Anlass nahm, noch lauter zu werden. „Und die gute Hermine, immer an der Seite des goldenen Jungen. Du hältst dich für was Besseres, oder, kleine Miss Besserwisser?"

Alle Gryffindors außer Neville und Harry lachten.

„Wenn du so viel weißt, dann weißt du bestimmt auch, dass dich niemand wirklich leiden kann, oder?" fuhr Ron mit höhnischer Stimme fort.

„Mr. Weasley, so interessant Ihre Ansichten auch sein mögen, jetzt beginnt mein Unterricht, daher sollten Sie sich hinsetzen und Seite 18 im Buch aufschlagen." Snapes dunkle, gelangweilt klingende Stimme brachte Ron mühelos dazu, sich zu setzen und sein Buch zu öffnen.

„Dumme Kuh", raunte Ron hinter Snapes Rücken zu Hermine. Seamus und Dean lachten leise.

Schockiert und bestürzt konnte Hermine nur versuchen, sich ihre Reaktion nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Noch nie hatte Ron sie so offensichtlich beleidigt! Neville neben ihr griff in stummer Unterstützung nach ihrer Hand.

„Mr. Weasley", schnarrte Snape, „da Sie es vorziehen, mir nicht zuzuhören, gibt das 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sollte das wieder vorkommen, wird sich Mr. Filch sehr freuen, Sie nächste Woche Freitag im Pokalzimmer zu beschäftigen."

Das brachte Ron zum Verstummen, aber das änderte nicht im Mindesten etwas an den gehässigen Blicken, die Hermine während der Doppelstunde zugeworfen bekam.

Für Harry und Neville waren das die schlimmsten 90 Minuten, die sie jemals in Snapes Unterricht hatten zubringen müssen, und daran war Snape noch nicht einmal Schuld.

Ron und Lavender nahmen sich nichts bei dem Versuch, Hermines und Nevilles Arbeit zu sabotieren. Da Harry mit Malfoy arbeiten musste, trauten sie sich an ihn nicht heran; umso mehr tat es Harry weh, seinen Freunden nicht helfen zu können. Besonders Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Neville hingegen war es gewohnt, im Tränkeunterricht keinen Erfolg zu haben; für ihn machte es kaum einen Unterschied, ob _er_ den Trank ruinierte oder jemand anderes.

Als Ron ein Stück Baumrinde in Hermines Trank werfen wollte, richtete Harry verdeckt seinen Zauberstab auf Hermines Kessel und murmelte kaum hörbar einen Deflektorzauber. Das Rindenstück prallte an einem Schutzschild ab, flog durch den Raum und landete vor Snapes Füßen.

Harry konnte sich kaum über seinen Erfolg freuen, da hatte Snape sich schon vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Unerlaubtes Zaubern in meinem Unterricht, Potter?" fragte Snape seidig. „Strafarbeit, morgen Abend um acht bei mir." Dann wandte er sich um. „Und Sie, Weasley, haben Sie etwa versucht, Baumrinde in Miss Grangers Kessel zu werfen? Strafarbeit bei Filch, für die nächsten drei Wochen. Und ich erwarte von Ihnen einen zehn Fuß langen Aufsatz darüber, wieso es so hirnverbrannt dämlich war zu versuchen, Baumrinde in einen bereits kompromittierten Heiltrank zu werfen. Er ist fällig zu morgen, acht Uhr in der Früh. Eine Eule wird Ihre Arbeit in Empfang nehmen, also sollten Sie sich heute Abend Zeit nehmen."

Ein kühles Lächeln legte sich auf Snapes Lippen, als Ron protestieren wollte. „Oh, und 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley. Sie leisten wirklich ganze Arbeit. Falls es Sie interessiert … Sie sind bereits 30 Punkte im Minus, und das ist allein Ihr Verdienst. Bravo."

Die Slytherins kicherten leise, fingen sich aber schnell wieder. Harry fiel mit einem sinkenden Gefühl im Magen auf, dass sie sich heute bis jetzt alle ausnehmend höflich und zurückhaltend benommen hatten. Sie waren momentan (und es bereitete Harry beinahe Schmerzen, das auch nur sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben) weitaus angenehmere Gesellschaft als die Gryffindors seines Jahrgangs.

Der Rest der Doppelstunde verging, ohne dass Ron noch einmal eine Bemerkung fallen ließ oder versuchte, Hermines und Nevilles Arbeit zu ruinieren. Malfoy war dagegen überraschend höflich: Er gab Harry zwar Anweisungen, was er zu tun hatte, aber es hatte nichts von der üblichen Herablassung, die Malfoy sonst so gern an den Tag legte. Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel. Von ihnen beiden war Malfoy derjenige, der sich auskannte. Ihm war es sehr recht, Zutaten zu schneiden und vorzubereiten und sonst nicht aufpassen zu müssen.

„Das war eine gute Stunde, Potter", sagte Malfoy, als es klingelte und Snape sie entlassen hatte. „Ich hoffe, das wird so bleiben."

„Hoffe ich auch", nuschelte Harry. So schnell es ging verließ er mit Hermine und Neville das Klassenzimmer. Die bohrenden Blicke der Slytherins spürte er noch lange im Rücken.

--------------

Es war acht Uhr abends. Nervös stand Harry vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Er war nicht sicher, was ihn erwartete; er hoffte, dass Snape es ihm nicht schwerer machen würde als nötig.

Nach einigem Zaudern klopfte er endlich an und wurde umgehend hereingebeten.

„Guten Abend, Professor", murmelte Harry.

Er sah Snape nicht ins Gesicht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, die kalte Ablehnung darin nicht ertragen zu können. Nicht, nachdem er wusste, dass Snape ein Herz hatte. Sogar ein großes, wie es schien, denn nicht nur die jüngsten Verletzungen waren geheilt worden, nein, auch die ganzen alten Narben waren verschwunden. Alle, bis auf die verflixte Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte Snape Harry auf.

Gehorsam machte Harry es sich im Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch bequem.

„Sie haben diese Strafarbeit natürlich verdient", setzte Snape an, was Harry ein leises, aber verächtliches Schnauben entlockte. „Trotzdem muss ich Ihnen zugute halten, dass Sie größeres Unheil abgewendet haben. Daher werden Sie nicht wie sonst meine Vorratsschränke aufräumen. Diese Ehre wird Mr. Weasley zuteil, wenn er sich entschließt, sich wieder wie ein Kleinkind aufzuführen."

Abwartend blickte Harry Snape nun doch an. Der Tränkemeister sah für seine Verhältnisse entspannt aus, beinahe schon zugänglich.

„Nein, wir werden heute Abend die erste Stunde unseres Okklumentikunterrichts haben. Miss Granger bat mich explizit, ihn so zu gestalten, dass sie auch tatsächlich etwas lernen." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Daher werde ich Ihnen ein Buch geben, das sie hier lesen werden."

„_Nur_ hier?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Nur in diesen Räumen. Sollte es in falsche Hände geraten, könnte das große Schwierigkeiten geben." Snape erhob sich, holte ein Buch aus dem Regal, das hinter seinem Tisch stand, ging um den Tisch herum und reichte es Harry, als wäre es ein großer Schatz. Es sah zumindest sehr alt aus.

Harry gab zu, dass Snapes Vorsicht wahrscheinlich angebracht war.

„Wann soll ich denn wiederkommen?" fragte Harry. Vorsichtig strich er über den alten, ledernen Buchdeckel.

„Sehen Sie zu, dass ich Ihnen für Montag wieder eine Strafarbeit geben kann. Vielleicht können Sie Mr. Weasley in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde einmal in seine Schranken verweisen. Das würde seinem aufgeblasenen Ego gut tun." Snape machte keine Anstalten, von Harry wegzugehen, was diesem zwar komisch vorkam, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehm war.

Harry beschloss, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen. „Sir, viele meiner Klassenkameraden benehmen sich wirklich seltsam. Können _Sie_ mir vielleicht sagen, warum?"

Snapes dunkle Augen wurden noch dunkler, als sie Harry nachdenklich musterten. „Nicht, ohne Ihr kleines Herz zu brechen, Potter. Fragen Sie mich das noch einmal, wenn Sie sich wirklich bereit für die Antwort fühlen."

„So schlimm?" seufzte Harry. „Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Snape schnaubte kurz, aber vielsagend. „Zur Abwechslung mal gar nichts. Sie existieren lediglich, und entgegengesetzt der Meinung einiger bestimmter Individuen ist dies _kein_ Grund, Sie deswegen so zu behandeln."

Harry lächelte traurig. „Scheinbar ja schon. Soll ich dann jetzt mit dem Buch anfangen?"

„Machen Sie es sich irgendwo bequem", sagte Snape mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. „Überall außer an meinem Schreibtisch."

Mit den Augen rollend trollte Harry sich zum Sofa und setzte sich. Nach kurzem Zögern streifte er sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und lehnte sich in die Ecke, die Knie angezogen, so dass er das Buch gegen seine Oberschenkel stützen und mit dem Licht der Lampe hinter sich lesen konnte. Snape tadelte ihn nicht für sein Benehmen, also versuchte er, sich zu entspannen und sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren.

-----------

Es war Harry ein Leichtes, für Montag eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen. Dafür musste er nicht einmal in Snapes Unterricht etwas tun; Professor Flitwick bezichtigte ihn eines Betrugsversuches und verdonnerte ihn dazu, das Klassenzimmer nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde von Hand aufzuräumen. Wie Snape es schaffte, Flitwick zu überzeugen, dass Harry die Strafarbeit doch besser bei ihm absitzen könne, war für Harry kein großes Rätsel. Alle Lehrer schienen zu denken, dass Snape der schlimmste Lehrer an der Schule war und schoben deshalb regelmäßig Schüler zu ihm ab.

„Das ist so unfair!" ereiferte sich Hermine am Abend, als Harry die Eule mit der Mitteilung bekommen hatte. „Du hast nicht betrogen! Du hast die Aufgabe gelöst, nichts weiter! Ich werde dem Ministerium schreiben, so kann das doch nicht weitergehen!"

Harry zuckte niedergeschlagen mit den Schultern. „Immerhin hab ich die Strafarbeit bei Snape. Der lässt mich nur lesen. Es könnte viel schlimmer sein." Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er beim Ministerium keine Freunde hatte. Wenn er sich beschwerte, würde es vielleicht nur noch schlimmer werden, und das wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gerne noch weiter schimpfen, aber Harry umfasste sanft ihre Hand und bedeutete ihr, dass es okay war. Außerdem kam Neville auf sie zu, um ihnen mit ihrer Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgabe zu helfen. Der arme Junge hatte schon genug durchzustehen, da Ron und die anderen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang ihn oft hänselten. Sie mussten ihn nicht auch noch mit diesen Problemen belasten.

Sie hatten kaum eine halbe Stunde gearbeitet, als Colin Creevey verlegen an sie herantrat.

„Hi", sagte er leise.

„Hi", entgegnete Harry vorsichtig. Colin hatte ihn zwar nicht aktiv geschnitten, aber so wie sonst hatte er sich auch nicht benommen. „Kann ich was für dich tun?"

Colin sah sehr bedrückt aus, und er verknotete nervös seinen Schal, nur, um ihn wieder aufzudröseln. „Ich … ich hab da eine Frage, Harry", brachte er heraus.

„Okay."

„Stimmt es, dass du … dass du bei Flitwick betrogen hast?" stammelte Colin hektisch. „Ron und die anderen behaupten das überall, deswegen wollte ich selbst nachfragen." Sein flehender Blick tat Harry beinahe körperlich weh.

„Nein", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Hab ich nicht."

„Hat er wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine mit scharfer Stimme. „Er saß neben mir und Neville. Er hat nur die Aufgabe gelöst. Flitwick hat ihm dann eine Strafarbeit gegeben, weil er angeblich betrogen hat. Ich frage mich, wie er das überhaupt hätte tun können? Die Instruktionen standen auf der Tafel, so wie sonst auch. Entweder, man beherrscht den Zauber, oder eben nicht!" Auf ihren Wangen tanzten rote Flecken, so sehr regte sie sich auf. „Ich hoffe, du glaubst den Mist nicht, den Ron und die anderen verbreiten!"

Colin seufzte erleichtert. „Tu ich nicht. Aber es hat mich schon gewundert." Endlich fasste er Mut und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch. „Mal ehrlich, was ist denn los bei euch? Alle eure Freunde benehmen sich so komisch! Gestern hat Seamus Dennis getreten, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir haben nichts getan, was sie hätte wütend machen können. Zumindest nichts, von dem wir wüssten."

Neville nickte traurig. „Sie waren schon im Zug wie ausgewechselt."

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in ihren Köpfen vorgeht", fauchte Hermine wütend.

Colin lächelte schief. „Gedanken lesen kann ich nicht, aber wenn ihr wollt, können Dennis und ich Ron und die anderen für eine Weile beschatten. Vielleicht können wir ein paar Fotos machen oder so."

„Das wäre ja toll", erwiderte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Aber lasst euch bloß nicht erwischen", bat Harry. Er klang immer noch müde und enttäuscht. „Das ist es nicht wert."

„Doch, ist es", beharrte Colin. „Du bist unser Freund, Harry. Und wenn hier was Komisches passiert, werden wir rauskriegen, was es ist."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und verschwand zwischen den anderen Schülern, die ebenfalls ihre Hausaufgaben machten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal dankbar für Colins Besessenheit sein würde, aber es ist tatsächlich passiert", murmelte Hermine. „Hoffentlich kann er was rausfinden. Snape redet ja nicht mit uns."

Harry seufzte. Wenn Snape wirklich Recht hatte, dann wollte er es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Es würde ihm nur noch mehr wehtun. Wenn er eins über Snape wusste, dann, dass er ihn nicht belügen würde. Die Mühe machte der Mann sich nicht.

Warum der Gedanke irgendwie schmerzte, wollte Harry nicht näher herausfinden.

------------

Drei Monate waren nun vergangen, und rein gar nichts hatte sich geändert. Für Harry, Hermine und Neville war der Schulalltag eine Qual, ein Spießrutenlauf der besonders unschönen Art.

Ron, Dean, Seamus und viele der anderen Gryffindors drangsalierten sie, wann immer sie konnten. Sie sabotierten Hermines und Nevilles Zaubertränke im Unterricht, versuchten, Neville in Kräuterkunde auflaufen zu lassen, obwohl Professor Sprout sehr genau wusste, dass Neville in ihrem Unterricht unerreicht war, und sie hatten auf nicht nachvollziehbare Art beinahe sämtliche Lehrer mit in ihr perfides Treiben einbezogen.

Snape ließ es sich jedoch nicht gefallen und verteilte saftige Strafen – ihm entging nie etwas; nur leider litten Hermine, Neville und Harry letztendlich genauso unter den Punkteabzügen wie die anderen Gryffindors. Abgesehen von Snape schien nur noch Professor McGonagall fair zu sein. Sie hatte ebenfalls nichts für Rons Pöbeleien übrig und bestrafte ihn öfter als jeden anderen Schüler der Schule.

Und was Dumbledore anging … Harry zog es vor, nicht in die Nähe dieses Mannes zu kommen. In den letzten zwei Monaten fühlte er sich regelrecht von seinem ehemaligen Mentor abgestoßen. Es war, als wäre der Mann zu grell, zu aggressiv. Als hätte er eine Art Aura, die ihn fühlbar umgab und die Harry störte. Außerdem war es auffällig, dass Dumbledore sich nicht einmischte und nie irgendwelche Strafen vergab, wenn jemand Harry an den Kragen wollte.

Es schien jedoch einen Gott zu geben, dem Harry leid tat, denn wann immer Dumbledore Harry sprechen wollte (und das kam ziemlich häufig vor), kam etwas dazwischen, seien es Strafarbeiten oder unerwartete Besprechungen, die Vorrang hatten. Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm leid tat. Im Gegenteil. Er hoffte, dass er dem Direktor auch in Zukunft so gut aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Hermine war es ebenfalls sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Harry den Direktor mied, und sie hatten oft nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und geredet. Obwohl sie wirklich eine Streberin war (und auf den Titel war sie ziemlich stolz) war ihr wichtiger, dass es Harry gut ging. Wen interessierte schon das gute Verhältnis zum Schuldirektor, wenn ihm hinter der nächsten Ecke aufgelauert wurde? Und noch nie hatte ihn sein Instinkt getrogen. Sie vertraute ihm und seinem Urteil, genauso wie Neville und Luna.

Nun war wieder die Nacht hereingebrochen. Es war Mitte Dezember, und es waren nur noch wenige Tage, bis die Weihnachtsferien anfangen würden. Hermine, Neville, Luna und Harry hatten sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin ihres Gemeinschaftsraum eingekuschelt und tranken heiße Schokolade, die Dobby ihnen gebracht hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", murmelte Hermine bedrückt.

„Ja … ich dachte, ich kriege einen Anfall, als Dobby mir die Tasse weggeschlagen hat", stimmte Harry tonlos zu.

„Ich habe meinem Vater schon einen Artikel geschickt. Wir wollen doch mal sehen, wie lange Dumbledore damit durchkommt, vergiftete Lebensmittel an dich rauszugeben", sagte Luna mit erstaunlich klarer Stimme.

„Wir hätten eine Probe aufheben sollen, als Beweis", sagte Neville düster. Wir hätten Snape bitten können herauszufinden, welches Gift sie benutzt haben."

Harry seufzte tief. Trotz des Schweigezaubers und der Anti-Abhör-Barrieren hatten sie immer noch Angst, dass man sie belauschen könnte – die anderen hatten es in den letzten Monaten oft genug versucht.

Brütend dachte er zurück an diesen Morgen.

Wie üblich waren sie alle sehr früh zum Frühstück gegangen. Nur die Slytherins waren auch schon da. Das Frühstück sah gut aus, es gab Würstchen, Ei, Brötchen, Konfitüre, gebackene Bohnen und gebratenen Speck. Harry hatte sich reichlich aufgetan, denn durch das viele geheime Training, das er mit den anderen absolvierte, war sein Appetit noch größer geworden. Alles war in Ordnung gewesen … bis er seinen Kakao hatte nehmen wollen.

Er wusste eigentlich gar nicht mehr, wie ihm geschehen war. Er hatte nur einen lauten Knall gehört, einen scharfen, kurzen Schmerz gespürt, und dann war die Tasse auch schon aus seinen Händen und auf den Boden geflogen. Der Stein hatte sich zischend verfärbt. Für einige Sekunden hatte der Kakao sogar Blasen geschlagen.

Harry wusste, Dobby hatte sein Leben gerettet. Und dann waren sofort andere Schulelfen gekommen und hatten alles weggeputzt. Nicht ein Tropfen war übrig geblieben. Selbst, wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie keine Probe nehmen können. Dazu waren sie alle viel zu überrascht gewesen. Die Stille am Slytherintisch war unheimlich gewesen, alle hatten zu Harry geschaut und ihn aus großen Augen angestarrt. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung gewesen, in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Sie wussten nicht, wer den Kakao vergiftet hatte. Im Grunde war es auch egal, scheinbar hatte es inzwischen fast die ganze Schule auf sie abgesehen.

„Ich freu mich schon auf die Stunde mit Snape", murmelte Harry. Seufzend legte er seine Stirn auf die angezogenen Knie und schloss die Augen. „Da hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe."

„Es ist so schade, dass Colin und Dennis bis jetzt nichts rausfinden konnten", meinte Hermine. „Das wären mal handfeste Beweise gewesen."

„Sie tun, was sie können", sagte Luna. Abwesend zwirbelte sie eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne in der einen Hand. Mit der anderen hielt sie Nevilles Finger. „Aber ich glaube, dass sich demnächst etwas ändern wird …"

„Das können wir nur hoffen", sagte Harry dumpf in die Decke über seinen Knien. „Ich hab es allmählich wirklich, _wirklich_ satt."

Tröstend kraulte Hermine seinen Rücken. Es tat Harry gut, einfach nur freundschaftlich berührt zu werden. Sie alle nahmen sich oft in den Arm, um sich Geborgenheit zu spenden. Dadurch, dass sie so häufig zusammen waren, um sich gegenseitig zu bewachen und zu beschützen, hatten sie sich oft nicht viel zu sagen. Aber ihre Freundschaft war dadurch tiefer geworden und bedurfte nicht mehr vieler Worte.

„Außerdem sind ja bald Ferien", warf Neville ein. „Ich werde dieses Jahr wohl hierbleiben müssen. Meine Großmutter verreist, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen. Die Familie kann keine Kinder ausstehen."

„Das ist ja furchtbar!" empörte Hermine sich. „Außerdem bist du doch kein Kind mehr!"

Neville lächelte. „Ach was. Weihnachten zu Hause ist sowieso immer so bedrückend. Da bin ich lieber hier. Luna bleibt auch dieses Jahr."

Verträumt sah Luna ihren Freund an. „Ja, ich habe meinem Vater schon gesagt, dass dieses Jahr wichtige Aufgaben auf mich warten. Außerdem wird unser Haus von Burzeln belagert. Das erspare ich mir lieber."

Harry lachte, als sie das mit ihrer so typisch-ernsten Miene sagte. Auch, wenn sie es immer vollkommen ernst zu meinen schien, konnten sie nie etwas gegen den Effekt tun: Es brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Dann bleibe ich auch", legte Hermine fest. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern erwarten es ohnehin schon so halb. Ich will euch nicht alleine lassen. Ich würde mir eh nur Sorgen machen."

„Danke, das ist schön", sagte Harry. Er umarmte seine beste Freundin fest und küsste überschwänglich ihr buschiges Haar. „Übrigens … ich habe von Colin gehört, dass eine ganze Menge Slytherins auch in Hogwarts bleiben werden. Unter anderem Malfoy, Parkinson und Zabini."

„Und?" kam ihre angestrengt unbeteiligt klingende Antwort.

„Zabini war ziemlich nett zu dir in den letzten Wochen", meinte Harry mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Er ist ganz schön ausdauernd."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Bockig verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Idiot hat mir Make-up geschenkt! Eine größere Beleidigung gibt es ja wohl kaum!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das missverstehst", wandte Neville ein. „Wenn ein Slytherin Geschenke macht, hat er immer ein Motiv. Ich muss es wissen, in meiner Familie gibt es zwei ehemalige Slytherins, die ihren Frauen nur zu ganz seltenen Anlässen etwas wirklich Wertvolles geschenkt haben. Einmal war die Brautwerbung der Anlass, und ein anderes Mal zur Geburt der Kinder. Sie machen nie bedeutungslose Geschenke, aber wenn sie eins machen, ist es meist sehr wertvoll. Alles andere ist im Vergleich lediglich eine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Ich kenne die Bedeutung. Er findet mich hässlich. Warum sollte er mir sonst ausgerechnet Make-up schenken?" sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Seht es ein, die wollen mich nur ärgern."

Seufzend gab Harry für diesen Abend auf. Zabini würde sich alleine um Hermines nicht vorhandenes Selbstbewusstsein kümmern müssen. Und wenn er es verbockte, würde er mit den drei Zauberstäben ihrer Freunde Bekanntschaft machen.

Sie saßen noch zwei weitere Stunden zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und besprachen ihre Pläne für die Ferien. Danach begaben sich alle in ihre Schlafsäle. Luna musste zum Turm der Ravenclaws hoch, aber sie hatte keine Angst davor, nachts allein im Schloss herumzugehen. Sie hatte sich mit dem Geist von Ravenclaw angefreundet, und die Graue Dame beschützte sie, wenn sie spät unterwegs war.

**Ende Teil 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: Hallo, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Auch diesmal danke ich den treuen Seelen, die das letzte Kapitel gelesen und kommentiert haben. Vielen Dank fürs Mitfiebern, ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht! :-) Und nun: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil!

* * *

„Endlich Ferien!" rief Harry, als die letzte Stunde, Zaubertränke, am Freitag vorbei war. Es war der 20. Dezember und sie alle freuten sich wahnsinnig auf zwei Wochen Ruhe und Erholung.

Snape starrte ihn durchdringend an, aber er hielt sich im Hintergrund und räumte den Klassenraum mit gelangweilten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes auf. Die anderen Schüler konnten es kaum abwarten, zu verschwinden, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Nicht einmal Ron blieb lange genug, um seine ehemaligen Freunde zu beleidigen.

Als alle fort waren, kam Snape gemächlich auf Harry, Hermine und Neville zu. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie es schaffen werden, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", sagte er. Dabei zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, was deutlich besagte, dass er ganz und gar nicht daran glaubte.

„Wir geben uns Mühe", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

„Sie werden es mir hoffentlich nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich auch in den Ferien ein Auge auf Sie alle haben werde", entgegnete Snape. Ein Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem Beinahe-Lächeln.

„Professor, soll ich eigentlich abends weiter zu Ihnen kommen?" fragte Harry. Wie so oft konnte er Snape nicht direkt ansehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass der Mann ihn herablassend und verächtlich musterte, ehe er kühl antwortete. So war es früher immer gewesen, und die Vorstellung tat irgendwie weh.

„Wollen Sie nicht lieber die Ferien genießen, Potter, jetzt, wo die Gryffindors größtenteils weg sind?"

Snape klang nicht wirklich genervt, daher blinzelte Harry ihn vorsichtig durch seine Wimpern an.

„Ach, das wäre doch kein Problem", mischte sich Hermine ein, da die Stille etwas zu lang zu werden drohte. „Wir wollten ohnehin ein bisschen vorarbeiten. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Sie einverstanden wären, Sir."

„Ist das so?" Zur ersten Augenbraue gesellte sich nun auch die zweite.

Harry wurde heiß, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso. Er war sicher, dass Snape das an seinen roten Wangen sah, das machte es noch schlimmer.

„Nun, dann können Sie abends ab um acht vorbeikommen, wann immer sie möchten, Potter. Versuchen Sie nur, gewissen … Personen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das würde vieles vereinfachen."

„Okay, Sir."

„Und nun raus mit Ihnen. Versuchen Sie, sich von den anderen Dummköpfen fernzuhalten. Ich befürchte, dass sie nichts Gutes vorhaben, bevor sie morgen abfahren."

Damit scheuchte Snape sie aus seinem Labor. Beim Vorbeigehen berührte er leicht Harrys Schulter. Diese paar Sekunden schickten Harry kühle Schauer über die Haut, selbst durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung hindurch, und seine Wangen brannten noch mehr. Beinahe sehnte er sich danach, dass Snape ihn noch ein Momentchen länger anfassen würde, aber dann unterdrückte er diesen Gedanken rigoros und lief seinen Freunden hinterher.

-----------

Unglücklicherweise schien Professor Snape Recht zu behalten. Kaum eine Viertelstunde später wollten Harry, Hermine und Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, da flogen auch schon klebrige Geschosse auf sie zu. Dank ihres Trainings konnten sie die meisten davon mit Zaubern abblocken, aber eine dieser Klebekugeln kam durch ihre Verteidigung und traf Hermine.

„Iiieeeh", beschwerte sie sich. Ihr ganzer Pollunder war voll mit dem karamellfarbenen Zeug. Immerhin war sie so clever, ihre Hände weit wegzuhalten, damit sie sich weiter verteidigen konnte.

„Evanesco", murmelte Harry, aber es funktionierte nicht. Der Glibber blieb, wo er war.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Das ist Klebegummi aus dem Geschäft meiner Brüder. Ein einfacher Spruch hilft da nicht", höhnte Ron. Gemächlich schlenderte er auf Hermine zu und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Hmmm, die kleine Schlampe sieht ja gar nicht so schlecht aus, wenn man sich ihre hässlichen Klamotten mal wegdenkt."

Seamus und Dean pfiffen, während Lavender, Parvati und Ginny miteinander tuschelten. Die jüngeren Jahrgänge sahen mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken zu. Die meisten der älteren Schüler wirkten irgendwie zufrieden, aber einige sahen schockiert und betroffen aus. Colin und Dennis hatten sogar ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, trauten sich aber nicht, etwas zu tun.

„Was hast du gesagt?" knurrte Neville. Er trat vor, den Zauberstab auf Rons Gesicht gerichtet.

Rons Gesicht wurde noch gemeiner. „Ich sagte, dass die kleine Schlampe trotz ihrer niederen Herkunft und ihrer dämlichen, großen Klappe gut genug für eine kleine Nummer ist. Und ich denke, ich werde das gleich mal ausprobieren."

„_Was?!_" kreischte Hermine. „Sag mal, _spinnst_ du?!" Als Ron auf sie zugehen wollte, wich sie zurück. „Fass mich an und du wirst es bereuen!"

Fassungslos starrte Harry seinen ehemals besten Freund an. Dieser ging unbeirrt weiter auf Hermine zu. Neville ignorierte er völlig. Was Ron vorhatte, war schlicht und ergreifend Vergewaltigung, und das würde er nicht zulassen.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" rief er. Sein silberner Hirsch erschien in einem gewaltigen Lichtblitz und neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. „Geh und hol McGonagall und Snape!" befahl er. „Beeil dich! Dann hol bitte die Auroren."

Der Hirsch verschwand sofort in einem weiteren Lichtblitz. Dann feuerte Harry ohne Warnung einen Betäubungszauber auf Ron ab und fällte ihn wie einen Baum. Die anderen Jungen wichen glücklicherweise zurück, die Mädchen blieben jedoch, wo sie waren und musterten Hermine verächtlich, die inzwischen weinend von Neville im Arm gehalten wurde. Dass sie deshalb aneinanderklebten, war ihnen herzlich egal.

„Geht sofort auseinander!" befahl Harry den herumstehenden Schülern eisig. „Die Professoren werden gleich hier sein!" Hasserfüllt starrte er auf Ron herab. „Du bist ein Schwein, Weasley. Von jetzt an würde ich an deiner Stelle wirklich aufpassen, was ich tue."

„Zwing mich doch, Potter", zischte Ron zurück.

Dann wurde das Gerangel von den Professoren Snape und Professor McGonagall aufgelöst. Keuchend kamen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nahmen die Szene innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auf.

„Was ist hier passiert, dass Mr. Potter einen Patronus beschwören musste?" herrschte Professor McGonagall mit vor Wut bebender Stimme. „Und ich rate Ihnen, seien Sie ehrlich!"

„Weasley hatte vor, sich an Hermine zu vergreifen", sagte Harry so gefasst, wie er konnte.

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Weasley?" fragte McGonagall außer sich.

Ron schnaubte. „Die soll sich nicht so anstellen! Das war doch nur ein bisschen Spaß."

„Du hast es vor dem _versammelten Haus_ angekündigt!" rief Hermine aufgelöst.

„Haben Sie das, Weasley?" fragte Snape in seiner tödlichsten Stimme. „Dann wird es Sie interessieren, dass die Auroren eingeschaltet werden müssen. Und natürlich werden Sie unter Veritaserum befragt werden, genauso wie die anderen Beteiligten."

„Allerdings", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Ich werde sofort das Ministerium benachrichtigen."

„Das habe ich schon getan, Professor", sagte Harry. An Snape gewandt murmelte er: „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass dieser Mistkerl bekommt, was er verdient."

Snapes frostiges Lächeln beruhigte ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum."

Wie sich herausstellte, kümmerte Snape sich wirklich darum. Keine zehn Minuten später waren die Auroren in Hogwarts und wussten über den Tathergang Bescheid. Ron wurde in magiedämmenden Eisen abgeführt, Dumbledore wurde verständigt, dass einer seiner Schüler auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert war, und dass Gryffindor tausend Hauspunkte einbüßte, gemeinsam mit einem dauerhaften, unumkehrbaren Hogsmeade-Verbot für die Schüler, die den Klebegummi auf Hermine, Neville und Harry abgefeuert hatten.

Harry, Neville und Hermine gaben ihre Aussagen zu Protokoll und wurden zusätzlich gebeten, ihre Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium zu geben. Harry bestand darauf, die Prozedur zu wiederholen und eine beglaubigte Kopie für sich selbst zu behalten … für den Fall der Fälle. Der Chef der Truppe musterte ihn kurz, nickte aber und fragte nicht weiter nach. Sein wacher Blick beruhigte Harry auf eine Art, die er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Eine weitere Stunde später saßen die drei, immer noch schockiert, im Raum der Wünsche. Luna gesellte sich wenig später zu ihnen. Sie erzählten ihr ausführlich, was passiert war, und dass ausgerechnet Snape das Meiste getan hatte, damit Hermine sich wieder sicher fühlen konnte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", schluchzte sie aufgelöst. „Ich glaube, er hätte es wirklich getan, wenn Harry ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte."

Beruhigend streichelte Luna über Hermines Haar, während Harry das weinende Mädchen im Arm hielt. „Wir passen auf dich auf, Liebes", murmelte sie in ihrer stets verträumt klingenden Stimme. „Wir finden einen Weg, um uns alle vor ihnen zu schützen."

„Hast du eine Idee?" fragte Neville niedergeschlagen. Er hielt Hermines Hand mit seiner linken und Lunas mit seiner rechten Hand. „Ich befürchte, dass kaum etwas anderes als ein Keuschheitszauber uns schützen würde. Und die sind schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er einige Nachteile mit sich bringt."

„So?" Neugierig hob Harry die Augenbrauen. „Welche denn?" Er lächelte leicht. „Und wieso hast du dich damit beschäftigt?"

Schnaubend hob Neville Lunas Hand und küsste sie. „Meine Großmutter hat mich drauf gebracht. Sie ist manchmal ganz schön altmodisch. Sie wollte, dass ich Luna mit dem Zauber belege, damit unsere Verbindung rein bleibt."

Kichernd küsste Luna ihn zurück. „Das heißt, der Zauber soll verhindern, dass man vor der magischen Bindung mit seinem Partner Sex hat."

„Leider auch keinen Sex mit sich selbst", fügte Neville augenrollend hinzu. „Deshalb benutzt den so gut wie keiner mehr, seit die Frauen Gleichberechtigung fordern."

Obwohl sie immer noch aufgewühlt war, konnte Hermine nicht anders als höhnisch zu schnauben. „Da haben wir es. Männer sind Schweine. Warum sind sie so scharf drauf, eine Jungfrau zu heiraten?"

„Das hat magische Gründe", entgegnete Neville. „Meine Oma hat mich wirklich damit genervt. Sie meinte, dass die Magie einer Jungfrau bei der Bindung viel reiner ist und der Bund somit noch fester. So ein Bund, wenn er denn wirklich aus Liebe geschlossen wird, kann viele Gefahren abwenden und das Paar schützen. Dummerweise hat die Treulosigkeit der Männer meistens den Effekt ziemlich abgeschwächt. Heute praktizieren das nur noch wenige Paare."

Luna sah Neville verliebt an. „Also … ich hätte nichts dagegen, Neville", sagte sie leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du der eine für mich bist."

„Habt ihr denn noch nicht … ?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Ihr seid doch schon so lange zusammen."

Neville errötete leicht. „Naja, es ist nicht so, als ob wir nicht wollen würden. Aber wir wollten erst herausfinden, wie ernst es uns ist, und ob wir überhaupt miteinander zurechtkommen, ehe wir diesen Schritt gehen. Wir sind ja auch noch so jung." Er küsste Luna kurz auf ihre zarten Lippen. „Es liegt ganz bestimmt nicht daran, dass ich sie nicht für wunderschön halte."

„Außerdem können wir ja kuscheln und uns küssen", fügte Luna hinzu.

„Ich will diesen Zauber auf jeden Fall", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Ich habe keine Lust, meine Unschuld an eins dieser Schweine zu verlieren."

„Wenn du es machst, mache ich es auch", meinte Harry. „Das ist nur fair."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich einen Freund. Und selbst wenn ich einen hätte, wäre es mir nach dem Erlebnis heute eh erst mal vergangen."

Neville nickte. „Gut, dann mache ich auch mit." Er grinste frech; so sah man ihn nur selten. „Dann lohnt es sich gleich doppelt, oder Luna? Wir machen es uns nicht so schwer und wir unterstützen Harry und Hermine."

„Wunderbar!" Luna stand auf und wanderte summend an den unzähligen Bücherregalen entlang. „Aha! Hier haben wir schon das Buch."

Sie legte einen alten, staubigen Wälzer auf den Kaffeetisch und schlug ihn auf. „Hier drin hab ich ihn gefunden … der Ablauf wird sehr gut beschrieben."

„Kann man den eigentlich auflösen?" fragte Hermine in die Stille. „Ich meine, falls man es sich anders überlegt?"

Luna seufzte gutmütig und lächelte leicht. „Nein. Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache. Einmal gezaubert bist du vor Übergriffen und Verführung geschützt. Dein Herz kann der Zauber natürlich nicht beschützen, darauf musst du schon selbst aufpassen, aber immerhin an deinen Körper kommt niemand heran, wenn du es nicht willst."

Erschrocken setzte Hermine sich auf. „Was? Aber was mache ich denn, wenn ich niemals heirate? Beziehungsweise eine magische Bindung eingehe? Muss ich dann ewig Jungfrau bleiben?"

„Ja … jetzt wo sie es sagt", murmelte Harry. „Was für eine schreckliche Vorstellung!"

Hermine rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in den Bauch. „Das ist nicht witzig!" fauchte sie.

„Ich meinte das durchaus ernst!" protestierte Harry. Er hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle und schmollte. „Ich meine, ich mag ja Jungfrau sein, aber du weißt schon …"

Luna schmunzelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr beide lange allein sein werdet. Aber es ist eure Entscheidung, die müsst ihr ganz allein treffen."

„Lasst uns erst mal den Tag heute überleben. Ab morgen haben wir ja eine Weile Zeit, um nachzudenken", schlug Neville vor. „Es bringt ja nichts, es zu überstürzen. Ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass Ron eine Ausnahme bleibt."

„Jedenfalls sollten wir nicht mehr alleine im Schloss herumgehen", sagte Harry sorgenvoll. „Wir sind zwar gut, aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass wir alle mal zusammen trainiert haben. Sie kennen viele unserer Tricks."

„Du könntest Snape bitten, auf uns aufzupassen", schlug Hermine vor. „Es ist zwar entwürdigend, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es besser wäre, wenigstens einen Erwachsenen auf unserer Seite zu haben."

Neville nickte. „McGonagall mag immer noch rechtschaffen denken, aber in den letzten Monaten war Snape der einzige, der uns auch außerhalb vom Unterricht geholfen hat."

„Warum soll ausgerechnet ich mit ihm reden?" fragte Harry unbehaglich. „Ihr wisst, wir mögen uns nicht besonders."

„Ja, aber dann wird er sehen, dass es uns ernst ist", seufzte Hermine. Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch ihr buschiges Haar, so dass es danach wie eine Löwenmähne abstand. In diesem Moment konnte Harry deutlich sehen, wieso Luna gemeint hatte, dass Hermine sich sicher keine Sorgen um eine Partnerschaft machen musste. Sie war so hübsch, selbst mit rotgeweinten Augen und fahler Haut. „Wenn wir anderen mit ihm reden, hält er uns vielleicht nur für schwach. Bei dir weiß er, dass es wirklich schlimm sein muss, wenn du zu ihm gehst."

„Professor Snape ist ganz sicher nicht abgeneigt", meine Luna mit einem mystischen, kleinen Lächeln. „Er hat schließlich auch etwas zu beweisen."

„Etwas zu beweisen?" fragte Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Was denn zum Beispiel?"

Kichernd lehnte sich Luna an Neville und zauste in seinem Haar herum. „Er beweist sich jeden Tag, so sehr es ihm möglich ist. Und vielleicht solltest du das auch tun, indem du denen vertraust, die dir in deiner größten Not beigestanden haben."

Dagegen konnte Harry schlecht etwas einwenden. Snape hatte ihm definitiv beigestanden, als es sehr schlecht um ihn stand, und er kümmerte sich seitdem wirklich aufmerksam um Harry. Er hatte sogar Hermine sofort und ohne zu zögern geholfen, obwohl er auch sie früher nie hatte leiden können.

Und dass er seinen Freunden bedingungslos vertraute, zeigte er hoffentlich oft genug!

„Es hat sich so viel verändert", seufzte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Man weiß kaum noch, wo oben und unten ist."

„Manchmal würde ich gerne aus dem Gryffindorturm ausziehen und woanders wohnen", stimmte Harry zu. „Es ist kaum zum Aushalten. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie unser Schlafsaal aussieht, wenn wir nachher hingehen."

Neville schnaubte. „Bestimmt haben sie wieder versucht, unsere Koffer zu durchwühlen und unsere Sachen zu verbrennen."

„Sollen sie doch", schnaubte Hermine abfällig. „Die Überwachungszauber werden sofort die Auroren verständigen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie oft die tatsächlich benachrichtigt werden."

„Abgesehen davon schaffen die es garantiert nicht, die Schutzzauber auf den Koffern zu brechen", meinte Harry. „Und wir haben uns ja abgesichert."

Schon seit Wochen besaß jeder von ihnen einen unendlich befüllbaren Beutel, Allesträger genannt, wo sie ihre wertvollsten und wichtigsten Sachen aufbewahrten und jederzeit bei sich trugen. Außerdem hatte Harry seine Freunde schon einige Wochen vor Weihnachten mit jeweils einem für andere unsichtbaren Armholster für ihre Zauberstäbe beschenkt, so dass sie die Stäbe noch schneller ziehen konnten, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Meinst du denn, dass es möglich ist, eigene Zimmer zu bekommen?" fragte Neville. „Das würde es für uns wenigstens ein bisschen einfacher machen."

Hermine seufzte. „Wenn ihr doch nur einmal _Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte_ lesen würdet! Darin steht doch alles, was man über Hogwarts wissen muss."

„Sorry Mine, aber Neville und ich haben es einfach nicht geschafft, dieses Kauderwelsch zu verstehen." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben es wirklich versucht, aber unser Kopf hat sich geweigert."

„Ich gebe zu, dass die letzte Aktualisierung schon eine Weile her ist", sagte Hermine.

„Wenn du das 18. Jahrhundert als _eine Weile_ bezeichnen möchtest, gebe ich dir Recht", entgegnete Neville spöttisch. „Und ich wette, sie haben auch nur ein bisschen die Ausdrucksweise angepasst, nicht mal den Inhalt. Wieso gibt es keine Neuauflage davon?"

„Ja, wieso eigentlich?" Hermine stand auf und wanderte vor sich hinmurmelnd an den Bücherregalen entlang, die unweigerlich im Raum der Wünsche erschienen, sobald sie da war. „Aha, hier ist es ja schon. Lasst uns doch gleich schauen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, aus Gryffindor rauszukommen."

Harry schaute über Hermines Schulter, als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte und anfing, in dem großen, vergilbten Buch zu blättern. Neville genoss derweil Lunas Liebkosungen in seinem Haar.

„Also, hier haben wir Hausgeister, den sprechenden Hut, Rüstungen, Haustische … Lehrer … Prügelstrafen-" Sie stockte, blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück und dann wieder vor, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte ungeduldig. „Offenbar kannten die damals noch keine alphabetische Einteilung."

Harry lächelte schadenfroh. Hermine mochte das Buch gelesen haben, aber auswendig kannte sie es noch nicht, wenn selbst sie länger darin suchen musste. Bei vielen Büchern war Harry sicher, dass seine Freundin sie mehr oder weniger auswendig gelernt hatte! Wenigstens vergaß sie den schrecklichen Vorfall für eine Weile, wenn sie so beschäftigt war. Bücher heiterten Hermine eigentlich immer auf.

„Aha! Ich hab es gefunden!" rief sie wenige Minuten später triumphierend. „Also, da ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstehen würdet, was ich vorlese, fasse ich einfach mal zusammen."

„Manchmal bist du ganz schön garstig", sagte Harry in gespielt beleidigtem Tonfall.

„Wieso? Du und Neville habt es gerade zugegeben." Hermine hob beide Augenbrauen und lächelte herausfordernd. „Aber wenn ihr drauf besteht, kann ich auch vorlesen."

„Ärgere sie nicht so", sagte Luna lächelnd.

Hermine seufzte wieder, diesmal etwas tiefer. „Na schön, du Spielverderberin. Die Kurzfassung lautet jedenfalls, dass es nur im äußersten Notfall möglich ist, Schülern eigene Quartiere zu geben."

„Ich hab es geahnt", stöhnte Harry. „Dumbledore wird diesen Vorfall aber sicher nicht als _äußersten Notfall_ ansehen, da wette ich mit euch."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Neville tätschelte fürsorglich ihren Rücken, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte sagen können.

„Es gibt da noch eine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Hermine nach einigen Augenblicken mit leiser Stimme. „Wenn Schüler bei ihrer Einschulung die Wahl zwischen zwei oder mehr Häusern hatten, können sie sich jederzeit neu einsortieren lassen. Das hat was mit der Magie- und Charakterentwicklung zu tun und ist in den Gründerschriften ausdrücklich vermerkt. Deshalb kann niemand das verbieten."

„Oha!" Harry setzte sich auf. „Das trifft auf mich ja zu." Sie alle wussten, dass Harry eigentlich nach Slytherin gesollt, sich aber mit Händen und Füßen gesträubt hatte. „Aber ich will euch nicht alleine lassen."

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auch die Wahl. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wo ich noch hingekonnt hätte. Ich habe es nie bereut, nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein, schließlich habe ich da meine besten Freunde gefunden … aber jetzt ist alles so schrecklich."

Neville hustete verlegen. „Ich schätze, es überrascht niemanden, wenn ich sage, dass ich auch die Wahl hatte." Seine drei Freunde sahen ihn belustigt an. „Und ihr könnt euch bestimmt auch denken, in welches Haus ich hätte kommen können."

„Hufflepuff!" riefen drei Stimmen fröhlich.

Sie lachten und genossen es, für einen Augenblick zu entspannen.

„So wie es aussieht, sind wir alle keine reinen Gryffindors gewesen", stellte Harry schließlich fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir es drauf ankommen lassen. Neville, die Hufflepuffs aus unserem Jahr sind alle echt in Ordnung. Sie streiten sich selten und stehen füreinander ein. Und geärgert hat uns von denen kaum einer." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Und Ravenclaw wäre für deinen schlauen Kopf doch der perfekte Ort. Ich wette, die haben noch geheime Bücherbunker, von denen kein anderer was weiß."

„Und du, Harry? Denkst du, dass die Schlangen dich aufnehmen werden?" stichelte Hermine zurück.

„Die haben sich dieses Jahr noch überhaupt nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen", erwiderte Harry. Plötzlich fühlte er sich seltsam bedrückt, was die anderen nur zu deutlich an seiner Stimme hören konnten. „Ich würde es glatt drauf ankommen lassen."

„Wir haben ja noch die Ferien über Zeit, uns Gedanken zu machen. Wenn es danach genauso schlimm weitergeht wie bisher, können wir den Häuserwechsel beantragen", schlug Hermine vor.

Neville nickte zustimmend, aber Luna sagte freundlich: „Wir werden bestimmt noch viel bessere Freundinnen werden, Hermine." Offenbar sah sie den Häuserwechsel schon als beschlossene Sache an.

„Egal, wie wir uns entscheiden, wir sollten einen Lehrer informieren, damit wir jemanden haben, der uns hilft", sagte Hermine. Ihre eben noch halbwegs straffe Gestalt sank wieder in sich zusammen. „Ich habe Angst, dass man uns sogar das verbieten könnte."

„Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass das unmöglich ist?" fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Schon, aber du behauptest auch steif und fest, dass mit Dumbledore was nicht stimmt. Ich glaube dir, und deshalb hab ich solche Angst, dass er trotz allem einen Weg finden würde." Schniefend kuschelte sich Hermine wieder in Harrys Arme und schloss die Augen.

So verbrachten sie einige Stunden im Raum der Wünsche. Luna schlug nach einer Weile vor, ein wenig zu spielen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Zum Lernen hatte keiner Lust, zu tief saß ihnen der Schock noch in den Knochen, doch sie hatte Recht: Sie mussten irgendetwas tun, so viel zu grübeln war nicht gut, zumal sie ohnehin nichts tun konnten. Als es dann allmählich Zeit für das Abendessen wurde, machten sie sich ohne zu Zögern auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Gerade Hermine wollte sich nicht verstecken; sie wusste, dass es die Sache nicht besser machte, wenn sie die anderen mieden. Und Harry war entschlossen, den Schuldigen die richtige Nachricht zukommen zu lassen: Sollten sie noch einmal Hand gegen einen seiner Freunde erheben, würden sie nichts mehr zu lachen haben. Sie würden sich nicht einschüchtern lassen und sie würden sich verteidigen!

Geschlossen ließen sich Neville, Hermine und Harry am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder. Ihnen blieben nur die ungeliebten Plätze am Ende, das zum Lehrertisch gewandt war; die anderen ahnten wohl nicht, dass Harry sich dort noch am Sichersten fühlte. Er widerstand der Versuchung, Snape anzusehen und kümmerte sich stattdessen darum, alle giftig anzustarren, die Hermine heute Nachmittag angegriffen hatten.

Die meisten von ihnen starrten offen und gehässig zurück. Einige hielten sich bedeckt, doch die jüngeren Jahrgänge schauten verwirrt hin und her und trauten sich kaum, einen Mucks zu machen. Als Harry sich kurz umsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie Luna sich zu ihren Hausgenossen setzte und umgehend flüsternd ausgefragt wurde. Er konnte es den Ravenclaws nicht verübeln, die Gerüchteküche war in Hogwarts schon immer sehr aktiv gewesen. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Slyhterins ließ ihn wie immer kurz innehalten. Sie alle, ohne Ausnahme, sahen ihn unverwandt an, so als erwarteten sie irgendetwas von ihm.

Harry wandte sich ab. Hermine saß blass und elend neben ihm, so dass er unter dem Tisch ihre Hand nahm und sanft drückte.

In diesem Moment schlug Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Löffel gegen seinen Trinkpokal und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Liebe Schüler", rief er in die schnell eintretende Stille, „wie Sie alle sicherlich bereits gehört haben, wurde ein Schüler heute Nachmittag von den Auroren mitgenommen und auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert. Machen Sie sich bitte deshalb aber keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, dass alles auf einem Missverständnis beruht und alles bald wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen wird." Er lächelte freundlich in die Halle und zwinkerte sogar. „Und nun genießen Sie bitte das Abendessen, schließlich werden viele von Ihnen erst nach den Ferien wieder in diesen Genuss kommen."

Er klatschte in die Hände und das Festmahl erschien auf den Tischen.

Angewidert wandte Harry den Blick ab. Wenn er bis heute Dumbledores Aura als unangenehm und grell empfunden hatte, dann fand er sie jetzt komplett unerträglich.

Hermine neben ihm war bleich wie der Tod, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und versuchte, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie so reagierte, schließlich hatte Dumbledore Ron gerade eben mehr oder weniger freigesprochen!

„Oh Gott", wisperte Hermine. Ihre kalte Hand umklammerte Harrys so fest, dass es wehtat. „Wenn Ron wiederkommt, dann gehe ich."

„Keine Sorge, das wird er nicht." Wütend biss Harry die Zähne zusammen. Was würde er nicht auf sich nehmen, um diese Angst von Hermine zu nehmen. Der Gedanke, dass ihrer beider _ehemals bester Freund_ sie beinahe … Nein, Harry konnte es nicht ertragen. Niemand würde Hermine je wieder antasten, dafür würde er sorgen. Für sie würde er wirklich alles tun, sogar Snape auf Knien anflehen, ihm zu helfen, damit er sie beschützen konnte. „Ich verspreche es."

Er war so wütend, dass er kaum einen Bissen herunter bekam. Etwas Tee trank er, aber allein der Gedanke, etwas so Köstliches wie das Schulessen zu genießen, während solch eine Travestie um sie herum ablief, ließ ihm schlecht werden.

So bald es ging erhoben sich die drei Gryffindors dann auch wieder von ihren Plätzen. Hermine konnte kaum an sich halten, so blank lagen ihre Nerven. Die hämischen Blicke ihrer Hausgenossen hatten sie noch weiter erschüttert, und sogar Ginny hatte ein paar Mal verächtlich zu ihnen herüber gesehen.

Harry war es gleich. Sie hatten schon vorher ausgemacht, sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen und dort auszuharren, bis der Zapfenstreich kam. Sie alle hatten keine Lust, so kurz vor den Ferien in noch eine brenzlige Situation zu geraten. Sie wollten einfach nur ihre Ruhe.

Manchmal schien das Schicksal jedoch unerwartet gnädig zu sein, denn die drei Gryffindors und Luna konnten aus der Großen Halle gehen, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Draußen auf dem Gang wartete allerdings ein großer, blonder Mann auf sie.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er ruhig und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Mr. Malfoy! Wollen Sie etwa zu uns?" fragte Harry überrascht. Er war sogar so überrascht, dass er die übliche Abneigung gar nicht fühlte, die er früher empfunden hatte, wenn er dem Mann gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„In der Tat", entgegnete Lucius. Seine Stimme klang nicht wie sonst erhaben und snobistisch sondern beinahe zugänglich. Das allein beunruhigte Harry mehr, als er gedacht hätte. „Da es Sie alle betrifft, wäre ich dankbar, wenn Sie mir ein paar Minuten Ihrer Zeit opfern könnten."

Harry sah kurz fragend seine Freunde an. Als alle nickten, stimmte er der Bitte zu.

„Ich würde auch gern Professor Snape dazu holen", fuhr Lucius fort. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass er die Auroren instruiert hat, die Sie heute Nachmittag gerufen haben."

Sie alle nickten. Zu seltsam war die Bitte, und zu groß die Erleichterung, einen Grund zu haben sich nicht im Raum der Wünsche zu verstecken. Und, Harry gab es zu, er fühlte sich besser bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape dabei sein würde. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte er sich merkwürdigerweise so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. So sicher wie noch nie, wenn man von Sirius einmal absah.

Harry wusste, dass es für viele Menschen ein Bedürfnis war, sich einfach ab und zu anzulehnen und jemand anderen stark sein zu lassen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wüsste, wie es sich anfühlte, jemandem so sehr zu vertrauen, dass man schwach sein konnte. Wie leicht wäre es, sich hilfesuchend an Snape zu wenden, ihn all den Ärger ausbaden zu lassen, der sich über ihren Köpfen zusammenbraute. Denn nichts anderes würde er tun, wenn er dem Mann noch näher kam. Es war eine Gewissheit, die sich durch nichts wirklich erklären ließ. Es war mehr ein Gefühl, das träge durch Harry strömte. Schwach zwar, aber es war definitiv vorhanden.

Und das machte ihm Angst. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Wenn er Verantwortung für die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und sich selbst übernehmen wollte, dann konnte er sich so etwas nicht erlauben, zumal Snape nicht gerade ein glühender Verbündeter war.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir. Professor Snape weiß, dass wir kommen. Er wird bald zu uns stoßen." Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Das heißt, sobald er sich vom Direktor losmachen kann."

Der blonde Zauberer wandte sich um und schritt voraus. Dabei präsentierte er seinen ungeschützten Rücken, was Harry abermals irgendwie merkwürdig vorkam. Dennoch zögerte er nicht, sondern führte seine verwirrten Freunde an.

Lucius führte sie nicht zu Snapes Büro sondern noch ein Stück tiefer in die Kerker, zu einer Tür, die offenbar zu seinen privaten Gemächern führte. Mit einfachem Handauflegen und dem Murmeln eines Passwortes öffnete er die schwere Tür und ließ die jungen Zauberer hinein.

„Machen Sie es sich bequem." Lucius legte seinen Mantel ab und zog die teuer aussehenden Lederhandschuhe aus. Anschließend setzte er sich elegant in einen von Snapes mindestens genauso teuer aussehenden Chesterfieldsesseln und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich auf die Couch. Der zweite Sessel war bestimmt Snapes bevorzugter Sitzplatz, daher ließ er ihn frei. Die Mädchen und Neville taten es ihm nach.

Als alle saßen, rief Lucius nach Dobby und beauftragte ihn, Tee und Sandwichs zu bringen. Dobby verbeugte sich eifrig und kehrte schnell mit einem vollen Tablett zurück.

Als Lucius die fragenden, sogar ungläubigen Blicke bemerkte, lächelte er leicht. „Sie haben bestimmt in der Großen Halle nichts essen können. Vielleicht bekommen Sie ja jetzt Appetit. Greifen Sie bitte zu, wenn Sie mögen."

Harrys Magen meldete sich prompt. Erschrocken darüber griff er reflexartig zu. Die Sandwichs sahen aber auch so verdammt verlockend aus … saftig, weich, einfach köstlich.

Während er aß und seine Freunde ignorierte, die ihn merkwürdig musterten, beobachtete er, wie Lucius mit einem lässigen Winken seiner Hand Tee in die Tassen gießen ließ. Der Mann wirkte sehr entspannt, so als säßen vor ihm nicht vier Teenager, die ihm noch vor zwei Jahren im Ministerium im Kampf gegenüber gestanden hatten.

Als Harry sich das zweite Sandwich nahm, eins mit Lachs, griff auch Neville zögernd zu. Luna trank ruhig ihren Tee. Nur Hermine wirkte sehr angespannt, als könnte sie es gar nicht fassen, dass sie alle hier mit einem ihrer Erzfeinde saßen und in aller Ruhe Tee tranken. Harry konnte sie verstehen, es wirkte in der Tat alles gerade ziemlich surreal.

Die angespannte Stille dauerte allerdings nicht lange an. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein leicht genervter Professor Snape trat ein. Er wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als er den Besuch sah, der es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschloss er seine Gemächer. Harry konnte die schwere, mächtige Magie geradezu einrasten hören. Magisch betrachtet konnte hier nicht einmal mehr ein Floh eindringen, so dicht fühlte sich der Schleier aus Magie an.

Zielsicher ging Snape danach auf den Sessel zu, den sie freigelassen hatten und ließ sich hineinfallen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten nicht so elegant wie die von Lucius Malfoy, sondern eher so, als versteckte er seine Kraft, um nicht aufzufallen oder etwas kaputt zu machen. Harry wusste nicht, warum ihm das vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Mit einem Mal wirkte es so offensichtlich! Atemlos verfolgte er das Spiel der Muskeln unter der schweren, schwarzen Robe-

„-rry? Harry!" rief Hermine. „Hörst du zu?"

Mit einem leichten Keuchen fuhr Harry aus der kleinen Trance, die ihn ergriffen hatte. Seine Wangen glühten, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Snape eben wie hypnotisiert angestarrt hatte. Toll. Was musste der Mann jetzt von ihm denken?

Snape starrte aus dunklen Augen zurück. „Wie ich gerade sagte, schien der Direktor nicht sehr erfreut über Mr. Weasleys Suspendierung gewesen zu sein", wiederholte er mit erstaunlicher Geduld. Er nahm eine Teetasse von Lucius entgegen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. „Der Großteil der Lehrer sieht das glücklicherweise anders. Nur leider wird Dumbledore seinen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss wahrscheinlich nutzen, um Weasley aus Askaban zu holen."

„Kann ich mir denken", murmelte Harry.

„Das ist auch genau der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin", sagte Lucius. „Das Ministerium nimmt Fälle von sexueller Gewalt sehr ernst. In der magischen Welt ist dies eins der schlimmsten Verbrechen überhaupt und wird je nach Schwere der Tat mit mehreren Jahren Askaban oder dem Kuss bestraft. Die magische Welt hat so wenige Angehörige, geschweige denn Kinder, dass wir alles tun, um sie zu schützen."

Hermine atmete hörbar aus. „Meinen Sie das ernst?" fragte sie leise. „Sogar, wenn es um ein Schlammblut wie mich geht?"

Lucius' silbergraue Augen verengten sich merklich. „Miss Granger, ich bin in offiziellem Auftrag hier. Was auch immer meine persönliche Meinung sein mag, sie zählt hier nichts. Sie sind eine sehr kluge junge Hexe, die von einem dummen, _reinblütigen_ Jungen attackiert wurde. Es ist eine Straftat, die geahndet werden muss. Meine Aufgabe ist es, sicherzustellen, dass das passiert. Glauben Sie mir, die Reinheit Ihres Blutes interessiert mich im Moment überhaupt nicht."

„Was ist denn eigentlich das Problem?" mischte Harry sich ein, ehe noch eine Debatte über Ethik und die Gleichheit von Menschen entbrannte. „Die Auroren haben doch unsere Aussagen zu Protokoll genommen und sich Erinnerungen von uns und anderen Zeugen geben lassen."

„Ah, und das ist die Krux", sagte Lucius sanft. „Nur wenige Stunden nach der Tat hat sich jemand an den Denkarien zu schaffen gemacht und die Erinnerungen darin so sehr verfälscht, dass sie nicht mehr als Beweis zugelassen werden können. Oder, um es kürzer zu sagen, sie sind wertlos geworden."

„Was?" rief Neville empört. „Wie kann so etwas sein? Ich traue dem Ministerium ja so einiges zu, aber _das_?!"

Lucius sah zum ersten Mal unangenehm berührt aus. „Das wissen wir leider selber nicht genau. Die Abteilung zur Aufbewahrung von Beweisstücken wird normalerweise sehr gut bewacht. Niemand kommt so einfach an Beweise heran, schon gar nicht irgendwelche Leute, die mit dem Fall etwas zu tun haben." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Es arbeiten nicht umsonst so viele Unaussprechliche dort." Nachdenklich schürzte er die Lippen, aber was er dachte, sagte er nicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn Ron mit Veritaserum befragt wird, kommt die Wahrheit doch eh raus." Hermine schlang die Arme um sich. „Ron ist nun wirklich nicht die Sorte Zauberer, die Veritaserum so einfach kontern können."

„Ronald Weasley nicht", stimmte Lucius zu. „Aber es gibt Leute, die es können. Und getan haben. Nachdem wir die veränderten Denkarien entdeckt hatten, haben wir Mr. Weasley gleich noch einmal befragt, aber scheinbar hatte er etwas gegen die Wirkung des Serums bekommen. Zur Zeit wird auch untersucht, ob eventuell sogar sein Gedächtnis verändert wurde. Alle Unaussprechlichen fragen sich jetzt natürlich, wie jemand so einfach an ihnen vorbeikommen konnte." Er seufzte und strich sich nachlässig mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne über die Schulter.

Harrys Mund wurde plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung trocken. Der sanfte Lichtschein von den Ecklampen und aus dem Kamin tauchte Lucius Malfoy in ein so schmeichelhaftes Licht, dass ihm kurz schwindelig wurde. Wie er so dasaß, schamlos seine Unterarme (und damit das dunkle Mal) präsentierte, weil er die Hemdsärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, und der Stoff des besagten Hemdes über seinen breiten Schultern spannte, wirkte er wie ein Gemälde eines begnadeten Künstlers. Alles an ihm passte zusammen, alle seine Züge vereinten sich zu einem einzigen, großen Kunstwerk. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von diesen gänzlich unpassenden Gedanken befreien. Allmählich glaubte er, dass er krank wurde. Er hatte doch früher nie solche Gedanken gehabt!

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte Luna leise und mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„In der Tat nicht. Deswegen bin ich hier." Lucius lehnte sich zurück. „Auror Morchwood teilte mir mit, dass Sie sich eine beglaubigte Kopie aller Zeugenaussagen haben geben lassen."

„Stimmt. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen", erwiderte Harry kühl. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Sir?" Er wusste genau, was der Mann von ihm wollte, aber er würde es ihm nicht auf einem Silbertablett servieren!

Lucius' katzenäugiger Blick war unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet, als er sagte: „Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir das Denkarium zu überlassen, damit ich den Fall angemessen vertreten kann."

Hary lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es nicht so einfach hergeben kann, schon gar nicht an _Sie_."

„Selbstverständlich." Lucius lächelte herausfordernd. „Darauf war ich vorbereitet. Wenn Sie wollen, sprechen Sie einen unbrechbaren Schwur. Ich werde allen Ihren Bedingungen zustimmen."

Unwillkürlich glitt Harrys ungläubiger Blick zu Snape, der ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Damit haben Sie wohl nicht gerechnet, Mr. Potter", spottete er.

„Nein." Harrys Augen verengten sich noch etwas mehr. „Warum wollen Sie das tun, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius lächelte auf eine so nicht-brave Art, dass Harry kurz schon wieder so anders wurde. „Oh, das ist ganz einfach", schnurrte er. „Indem ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden helfe, helfe ich mir auch selbst."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Es ist im Grunde ein einfaches Tauschgeschäft: Sie erleichtern uns die Arbeit, Potter, und dafür dürfen wir an Dumbledores Stuhl sägen. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, _wer_ die Verfälschung der Beweise veranlasst hat."

Harry glaubte, dass nur jemand wie Snape mit einer so krassen Aussage davonkommen konnte. In der magischen Welt war Ablehnung gegen Dumbledore ja quasi gleichzusetzen mit einer Neigung zur dunklen Magie, daher war es verdammt mutig, sich so freimütig zu äußern. Abgesehen von seiner persönlichen Bewunderung für Snape war Harry jedoch mit den Bedingungen mehr als einverstanden. Er wollte Gerechtigkeit, daher kam ihm dieses Angebot nicht nur gelegen, es klang zudem äußerst verlockend und war in seinen Augen außerdem noch recht und billig.

„Haben Sie dafür Beweise?" fragte Hermine in die Stille, die darauf folgte.

„Wenn Sie wüssten", sagte Snape sanft. „Uns fehlt nur eine Möglichkeit, diese Dinge ans Licht zu bringen, ohne uns verdächtig zu machen."

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry, ehe Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte. Er wusste, dass ihre Moralvorstellungen sie wahrscheinlich davon abhalten würden, daher wollte er eine Diskussion gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen.

„Wären Sie einverstanden, den Schwur gleich zu sprechen?" fragte Lucius. „Dann kann ich das Denkarium noch heute mitnehmen."

„Wie Sie wollen." Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Armholster schnippen und richtete ihn direkt auf sein Gegenüber. „Bereit?"

Lächelnd erhob der blonde Aristokrat sich und richtete sich gelassen zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Harry gab sich große Mühe, nicht auf die breite Brust zu starren, die sich ihm präsentierte. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie imposant der Mann wirklich gebaut war, denn ohne Robe hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Sie gehen ja ganz schön ran, Mr. Potter", schnurrte Lucius mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er hielt Harry auffordernd seine linke Hand hin.

Harry ignorierte diesen zweideutigen Spruch und nahm die dargebotene Hand in seine eigene. Sie war groß, um einiges größer als seine eigene, und angenehm warm und trocken. Keine Spur von klammer Nervosität, oder, Merlin bewahre, Angstschweiß. Und … bildete er sich das ein, oder streiften ihn die langen Finger gerade sanft, ehe sie sich fest um seine Hand legten?

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd hob Harry seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste schon genau, wie er den Schwur formulieren wollte; wie gut, dass er mit den anderen in einer ruhigen Stunde mal über Traditionen und Gebräuche in der magischen Welt nachgelesen hatte. Zumindest theoretisch wusste er, was zu tun war. Ob es klappte … nun, das würde er gleich herausfinden.

„Schwören Sie, Lucius Malfoy, das Denkarium, das ich, Harry Potter, Ihnen heute übergebe, nach bestem Wissen mit allen Ihnen zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln und Möglichkeiten vor Veränderung, Diebstahl und Zerstörung zu beschützen und es ebenfalls nicht selbst zu verändern, verschwinden zu lassen oder zu zerstören?"

„Ich schwöre", sagte Lucius ruhig.

„Und schwören Sie, Hermine Grangers Fall auch dann mit allen Ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu vertreten, falls das Denkarium verändert, gestohlen oder zerstört wird?"

„Ich schwöre." Lucius' Silberaugen sahen geradewegs in Harrys.

„Schwören Sie, im Falle eines wissentlich herbeigeführten oder geschehen lassenden Schadens alle Vermögen, ohne Ausnahme, der Familie Malfoy an die Opfer von Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als dunkler Lord oder Lord Voldemort, zu überschreiben?"

Die Forderung war hart, aber Lucius zögerte nicht, als er mit fester Stimme „Ich schwöre!" sagte.

„So sei es!"

Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab und wand sich wie eine Schlange um ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Es tat nicht weh, aber das kräftige Kribbeln machte mehr als deutlich, dass gerade sehr potente Magie auf die beiden Zauberer einwirkte.

Der Moment verging schnell. Das grelle Licht verschwand und hinterließ dunkle, gewundene Male auf ihrer Haut, zusammen mit einem Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit. Erstaunt sah Harry sich die Zeichnung an. Sie sah beinahe hübsch aus, wie ein Rankentattoo oder so etwas in der Art.

Auch Lucius betrachtete seine Male. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf das edle, gutaussehende Gesicht. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte Lucius seltsam erfreut, als wäre dieser Schwur aus irgendeinem Grund sehr wichtig für ihn, obwohl er nach Harrys Auffassung ernste Konsequenzen zu fürchten hatte, sollte er ihn hintergehen.

„Das … das war leichter, als ich dachte", sagte Harry schließlich in die Stille, die immer noch herrschte. Seine Freunde musterten ihn alle aus großen Augen, und sogar Snape wirkte überrascht, dass er den Schwur tatsächlich erfolgreich gesprochen hatte.

„Sag mal Harry, bist du denn _wahnsinnig_?" kreischte Hermine, als sie sich endlich gefangen hatte. „Du hast noch nie einen unbrechbaren Schwur gesprochen! Wie konntest du nur so leichtsinnig sein? Was, wenn du ihn so formuliert hast, dass er sich aus der Sache rauswinden kann? Er ist immer noch unser Feind, er hat das dunkle Mal! Was, wenn das eine Falle-"

„Nur die Ruhe, Miss Granger", unterbrach Snape ihre Tirade. „Dafür, dass das Mr. Potters erster unbrechbarer Schwur ist, hat er ihn gut gesprochen. Sollte Lucius wirklich versuchen, ihn zu brechen, hätte er es ziemlich schwer." Er wandte sich an Harry. „Gut gemacht, Potter. Sie sind fair geblieben, obwohl für Sie so viel auf dem Spiel steht."

Lucius hob endlich den Blick von seiner gezeichneten Hand. Dann tat er etwas sehr Merkwürdiges: Er verbeugte sich kurz, aber respektvoll vor Harry. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Mr. Potter. Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

„Das hoffe ich doch", entgegnete Harry. Er öffnete seinen Allesträger und holte die Phiole mit den beglaubigten Erinnerungen heraus. Sie war mit einem Dutzend verschiedener Schutzzauber belegt, damit der kostbare Inhalt nicht verloren ging. „Hier haben sie es, Sir."

Lucius nahm das kleine Glasfläschchen an sich, betrachtete es kurz eingehend und ließ es dann in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes gleiten.

„Apropos Vertrauen", sagte Snape, „wissen Sie zufällig, ob die Weasley-Zwillinge über Mr. Weasleys Vorhaben Bescheid wussten?"

„Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Harry. „Ich habe sehr wenig von ihnen gehört, seit das alles losging. Aber Ron hat diese Klebepampe von ihnen. Zumindest hat er das gesagt." Er hob hilflos die Schultern. „Falls das stimmt, scheinen sie wohl eingeweiht gewesen zu sein."

„Lass uns nichts überstürzen", sagte Hermine sanft. „Wir sollten ihnen eine Eule schicken und sie fragen."

„Ich würde sie lieber sehen", erwiderte Harry. „Ein Brief ist viel zu unpersönlich."

Bedrückt sahen sich die Jugendlichen an.

„Wieso fahren Sie in den Ferien nicht hin? Der Hogwartsexpress fährt auch in der schulfreien Zeit", meinte Snape. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es sei denn natürlich, Sie wollen nicht."

„Das geht?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

Snape seufzte. „Sind Sie volljährig, oder nicht? Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht veralbern. Seit Ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag hat Dumbledore Ihnen keine Vorschriften mehr zu machen." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Er war ohnehin nie Ihr Vormund."

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Das klang ganz danach, als wüsste Snape etwas, das er nicht wusste, und das machte ihn nervös.

„Harry, wir sollten vielleicht lieber nicht fahren", meldete sich Neville zögernd. „Die Todesser sind da draußen unterwegs. Wollen wir es ihnen so leicht machen?"

„Er hat Recht", sagte Hermine. Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, aber sie war vernünftig, wie immer. „Es wäre so einfach für die Todesser, dich zu kidnappen. Das können wir nicht zulassen."

Harry nickte ergeben. „Ihr habt ja Recht. Aber ich würde trotzdem wirklich gerne mit ihnen reden."

„Wie wäre es mit noch einem unbrechbaren Schwur?" fragte Lucius unvermittelt. Er hob die rechte Hand. „Eine Schwurhand habe ich noch frei, und ich fühle mich gerade großzügig." Er hob beide Augenbrauen und kräuselte die Lippen auf eine Art, die ein kleines Fältchen auf seiner Wange entstehen ließ, das Harry am liebsten-

„Oh bitte, du wirst genug zu tun haben, Weasleys Schuld zu beweisen", entgegnete Snape auf seine typische, düstere Art.

„Auch wieder wahr", gab Lucius zu. „Wieso begleitest _du_ sie nicht nach London, Severus?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme. „Bin ich ein Kindergärtner?" Allerdings klang sein Protest nicht so schneidend, wie er hätte sein können.

Harry kam das ein wenig seltsam vor.

Hermine schien das jedoch nicht zu finden. Sie sprang prompt auf das Schauspiel an: „Wieso eigentlich nicht, Professor Snape? Wir würden uns auch benehmen, garantiert."

„Das wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln." Snape lächelte herablassend. „Allerdings haben Sie Glück. Ich muss einige Sachen für meine Vorratsschränke besorgen. Ganz selbstlos stelle ich mich nun wirklich nicht zur Verfügung."

Lucius lachte. „Und du behauptest immer, man bekommt heute keine guten Kofferkulis mehr, dabei sind dir gerade vier Stück zugeflogen."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lächeln. Irgendwie war es ansprechend zu sehen, dass diese zwei Männer scheinbar wirklich befreundet waren und sich gut verstanden. Vom täglichen Hogwartsleben her hätte er nie vermutet, dass Snape überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde hatte. Und auch Lucius Malfoy war ihm nie sympathisch gewesen. Aber vielleicht hätte er wissen müssen, dass sich da zwei Gleichgesinnte gefunden hatten.

Snape hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich werde das auf jeden Fall ausnutzen", verkündete er mit dunkler Stimme. „Das ist das Mindeste dafür, dass ich einen unbrechbaren Schwur spreche und mich mit der Zwillingspest herumschlage."

Schnaubend verschränkte Hermine ebenfalls die Arme. „Bevor wir diesen Schwur sprechen, werde ich sicherstellen, dass jede noch so kleine Lücke abgedeckt ist!"

„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte Snape gleichmütig. „Und als Zeichen meines guten Willens bin ich ebenfalls bereit, auf jede Ihrer Bedingungen einzugehen. Allerdings sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass ich ausschließlich mit Potter persönlich verhandle."

„Das klingt fair, Voldemort ist schließlich hinter _mir_ her", stimmte Harry zu. „Wann wollten Sie denn einkaufen gehen?"

„Irgendwann nächste Woche. Am Montag ist Heiligabend, da hat die ganze Winkelgasse noch einmal offen. Wäre Ihnen das genehm?"

Harry stimmte sofort zu, da er nicht zu lange warten wollte, um mit Fred und George zu sprechen. Außerdem brauchte er noch ein paar Geschenke und er war sicher, dass die anderen auch nicht traurig über diese Gelegenheit waren.

„Ich komme am Sonntag bei Ihnen vorbei, dann sprechen wir den Schwur", legte Harry fest. „Wäre nach dem Abendessen in Ordnung?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich vor offensichtlicher Belustigung. „Wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde Sie sehnsüchtig erwarten."

Neville brach in unkontrollierbares Kichern aus, das prompt Luna ansteckte. Sogar Hermine hatte arge Probleme, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry wurde rot, als ihm aufging, wie er gerade mit Snape gesprochen hatte – und der mit ihm. Für einen Muggel würde das fast danach klingen, als träfen sie sich zu einem romantischen Date mit geheimer Zeremonie oder so etwas in der Art.

„Und wenn Sie schon einmal da sind, können wir gleich mal testen, ob Sie in Okklumentik schon etwas gelernt haben." Snape klang eindeutig amüsiert.

„Sie können einem echt die Stimmung vermiesen", grummelte Harry halbherzig.

Lucius gluckste. „Das wäre doch zu schade, Severus", meinte er. „Sei nett, schließlich ist in ein paar Tagen Weihnachten."

„Ich werde nett genug sein", behauptete Snape mit glitzernden Augen.

Harry kam sich wie eine kleine Maus vor, die von einer großen, schwarzen Schlange hungrig angestarrt wurde. Fliehen kam jedoch nicht in Frage, denn Hermine stieß ihn an und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er wegen des Häuserwechsels fragen sollte.

Es war Harry zwar nicht so ganz recht, dass Lucius mithörte, aber Hermine hatte wohl Recht: Je früher sie sich an Snape wandten, desto besser standen ihre Chancen, sich seiner Hilfe zu vergewissern.

„Ähm, Sir, da gibt es noch etwas, das wir gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würden", begann er verlegen. Ihm brannten immer noch die Wangen von dieser Peinlichkeit eben! Als Snape ihn nur abwartend ansah, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen. „Sehen Sie, Hermine, Neville und ich hatten im ersten Schuljahr die Wahl zwischen mehreren Häusern."

Jetzt hatten sie Snape tatsächlich überrascht. Er wechselte einen langen Blick mit Lucius, sagte aber nichts, sondern forderte Harry nur mit einem leichten Nicken zum Weitersprechen auf.

„Naja, und weil die Situation in Gryffindor gerade nicht so toll ist, haben wir uns überlegt, eine Neueinteilung zu beantragen, wenn es nach den Ferien nicht besser wird."

„Wie es scheint, haben Sie doch ein Gehirn zwischen Ihren Ohren, Potter", sagte Snape milde. „Aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf: Warten Sie nicht bis nach den Ferien. Ich kann Ihnen jetzt schon versprechen, dass es nicht besser werden wird."

„Und was macht Sie so sicher, Professor?" fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang belegt, so dass Snape ihr den bockigen Tonfall durchgehen ließ, der Gryffindor sonst wohl ein paar Dutzend Punkte gekostet hätte.

Die Stirn runzelnd drehte Snape seine Teetasse auf dem Untersetzer. „Es ist schwer, Ihnen das zu erklären, ohne Sie komplett zu desillusionieren. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen damit wirklich einen guten Dienst erweisen würde."

Luna, die sich bis jetzt sehr zurückgehalten hatte, meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich denke, was Professor Snape sagen möchte ist, dass viele Menschen nun endlich ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen."

„Soll das heißen, dass Dumbledore und unsere Mitschüler schon immer so waren und wir es nie gemerkt haben?" fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!"

„Liebes, manchmal ist es besser, blind zu glauben, als die Wahrheit am eigenen Leib zu spüren zu bekommen", erwiderte Luna sanft. „Ich denke, dass Professor Snape Recht hat. Ihr solltet nicht so lange warten."

„Dumbledore wird nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen für eine Weile beschäftigt sein", warf Lucius ein. Sein selbstzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, so dass Harry sich denken konnte, wer für Dumbledore's Abwesenheit sorgen würde. „Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit, an den Hut heranzukommen."

„Außerdem ist Minerva immer noch rechtschaffen genug, um das Gesuch nicht unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden abzuschmettern", fügte Snape nachdenklich hinzu. „Nicht, dass sie das wirklich könnte, aber die Schlammschlacht drum herum würde sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf Hogwarts ziehen."

Harry wurde blass. „Ähm, das muss ja nicht sein, oder?"

„Zur Zeit noch nicht, nein." Snape stellte seine leere Tasse beiseite und lehnte sich vor, ähnlich, wie es Lucius gemacht hatte. „Sobald Dumbledore aus Hogwarts raus ist, werde ich Sie verständigen. Lassen Sie dann alles stehen und liegen, ich gehe davon aus, dass die Zeit kostbar ist, die wir haben."

„Okay, Sir." Dankbar sah Harry den Tränkemeister an. Inzwischen hatte sich seine Meinung über ihn so radikal geändert, dass er gar nicht mehr wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, wieso er ihn früher so ätzend gefunden hatte. Snape war nichts wenn nicht hilfsbereit und entgegenkommend, selbst, wenn er eine herbe Persönlichkeit hatte.

„War das alles, oder haben Sie noch ein Problem, das Sie gerne besprechen würden?" Snape lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ seine Teetasse mit einem Wink seiner Hand wieder füllen. Die Tasse schwebte anschließend direkt auf ihn zu.

„Ähm, nein. Ich glaube, das war erst einmal alles." Harry schluckte. „Sorry, dass wir Sie damit belästigen."

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Potter. Irgendjemand an dieser merlinverlassenen Schule muss sich ja um Sie kümmern."

„Hm." Harry lächelte traurig. „Danke jedenfalls, Professor."

„Wir sollten dann auch allmählich gehen", murmelte Hermine in die ungemütliche Stille, die darauf folgte. „Wir haben Ihre Zeit schon genug in Anspruch genommen, Sir."

Lucius erhob sich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend. Versuchen Sie, das Geschehene erst einmal zu vergessen. Ich kümmere mich um alles Weitere." Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf in Harry's Richtung. „Noch einmal vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen, Mr. Potter."

„Nein, _ich_ danke _Ihnen_", gab Harry mit angespannter Stimme zurück. Er erwartete viel von dem Mann, schließlich hatte er großen Einfluss im Ministerium. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."

Nach ihm verabschiedeten sich auch Neville, Luna und Hermine von den beiden Männern. Als sich der schwere Magievorhang hob, um sie aus der Tür zu lassen, fühlte sich Harry beinahe kalt. Es war unbehaglich, so plötzlich in die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts entlassen zu werden.

Sie warteten gar nicht erst ab, bis sich die Tür wieder geschlossen und versiegelt hatte, sondern gingen sofort los. Erst, als sie ein gutes Stück aus dem Kerker herausgekommen waren, atmeten sie auf.

„Wow", hauchte Neville. Seine Augen waren kreisrund. Er sah aus, als hätte er eben das achte Weltwunder gesehen.

„So kann man es auch nennen", stimmte Hermine trocken zu.

Mit diesen weisen Worten begaben sie sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, um ihren Hausgenossen für den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg zu gehen.

**Ende Teil 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: Hallöchen, und weiter geht es mit Kapitel 4. Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare, ich hab mich wieder sehr gefreut ^^

* * *

Der nächste Morgen konnte für Harry und Neville gar nicht früh genug kommen. Sie beide hatten ihre Koffer wie erwartet angesengt und ramponiert vorgefunden, allerdings hatten es Seamus und Dean nicht geschafft, sie zu knacken. Harry war darüber nicht überrascht gewesen, schließlich waren die beiden keine besonders guten Zauberer, die sich auch in der Schule nur wenig Mühe gaben.

Trotzdem war es natürlich ärgerlich, seine Habe so behandelt zu sehen. Die Koffer hatte Harry außer mit den üblichen Zaubern nicht weiter geschützt, damit sie eine Handhabe hatten und die Auroren Beweise finden konnten.

Bei seinem Bett sah das schon anders aus! Er und Neville hatten starke Abwehrzauber darüber verhängt und Dobby gebeten, noch einen zusätzlichen magischen Schutzwall zu errichten. Sie hatten schließlich keine Lust, auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen, wenn die anderen es schaffen sollten, ihre Betten zu zerstören. Und natürlich waren die beiden jungen Männer ihnen prompt in die Falle gegangen, als die Schutzzauber sie mit einem heftigen, magischen Schlag abgewehrt hatten.

Aber obwohl Ron weg und Harry und Neville ihnen magisch überlegen waren, schien das Seamus und Dean nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Sie riefen Beleidigungen, versuchten, Neville seine Sachen wegzunehmen und stellten Harry nicht nur ein Bein.

Das ging so weit, dass Harry Neville schließlich zu sich ins Bett einlud, die Vorhänge zuzog und einfach einen Stillezauber sprach, damit sie den Lärm nicht hören mussten, den die zwei veranstalteten. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass alle Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor außer Hermine und ihnen selbst in diesem Jahr nach Hause fahren würden.

--------------

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte Harry sich nur kurz, dass es in seinem Bett so warm war, dann fiel ihm ein, weshalb er Neville zu sich geholt hatte; die Nähe hatte ihnen beiden Trost gespendet, obwohl sie in den Augen der Zaubererwelt schon als erwachsen galten.

Harry öffnete die Vorhänge seines Bettes und wurde mit einem wahren Wirbelsturm an Chaos konfrontiert. Seamus und Dean waren nicht die ordentlichsten Jungs auf der Welt, aber diesmal übertrafen sie sich wirklich selbst: Überall lag ihr Zeug verteilt.

Seamus wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und versuchte, die Sachen halbwegs geordnet in seinen Koffer zu bekommen, wobei die Zauber alle Nase lang schiefgingen und ihm ins Gesicht explodierten, während Dean nur halb angezogen und fluchend durch den Müll watete, der sich auf dem Boden angesammelt hatte.

„Was glotzt du so, Potter?" fauchte er ungehalten. „Wenn du hier schon den Obermotz raushängen lässt, kannst du auch beim Packen helfen!"

Harry schnaubte. „Träum weiter, Thomas. Wer bin ich, deine Mutter? Wenn du zu blöd zum Packen bist, dann wirst du es eben auf die harte Tour lernen müssen."

„Eingebildeter Fatzke!"

Harry schnaubte, stieg aus dem Bett und ging auf direktem Weg ins Bad. Es war ihm egal, dass er auf Deans Klamotten trat, er hätte sie ja nicht in den Weg werfen müssen. Neville folgte ihm, jedoch nicht, ohne das Bett mit einem Zauber zu sichern.

Ihre Dusche brachten sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Harry rubbelte sich verbissen trocken und schlüpfte anschließend in seine Kleidung. Neville war beinahe ebenso schnell wie er. Sie beide hatten ein ungutes Gefühl, was Hermine anging, daher warfen sie sich rasch ihre wärmsten Umhänge über und stürmten aus dem Schlafsaal.

Leider bewahrheitete sich ihre Vorahnung. Sie fanden Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, umzingelt von Mädchen, die ihr zu Leibe rückten. Parvati versuchte, sie an den Haaren zu erwischen, während Ginny vergebens einen Zauber nach dem anderen sprach. Glücklicherweise war Hermine in der Abwehr viel zu gut, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass das arme Mädchen mit den Nerven am Ende war.

„Gib es doch zu, du hättest dich liebend gerne von meinem Bruder flachlegen lassen", zischte Ginny.

„Du Schlampe! Ron ist _mein_ Freund!" rief Parvati.

Lavender und zwei Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen tuschelten. Die anderen, noch mindestens zehn weitere Mädchen, standen im Halbkreis um Hermines Rückzugsecke herum und starrten sie verächtlich an. Einige hatten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, taten aber nichts. Harry vermutete, dass sie nur aufpassen sollten, dass Hermine nicht abhaute. Die Beleidigungen, die sie riefen, waren schlimm genug. Der Rest des Hauses drückte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und sah dem Spektakel zu. Colin schoss unzählige Fotos, was aber niemanden zu interessieren schien, obwohl der Blitz so grell war, dass er die Opfer für gewöhnlich blendete. Dennis hielt sich eine blutige Nase.

„Was ist hier los?" rief Harry wütend, sobald er die Situation erfasst hatte. „Geht sofort auseinander!"

Die Jungen und Mädchen, die nicht direkt beteiligt waren, gingen hastig zur Seite, aber die Gruppe Mädchen, die Hermine so bedrängte, ignorierte ihn komplett. Lediglich Lavender, die nebenbei Kaugummi kaute, sah ihn gelangweilt an.

„Vergiss es, Potter", schnarrte sie. Sie blies den Kaugummi auf und ließ ihn frech platzen. „Wir bringen dem kleinen Miststück gerade Manieren bei, und du störst. Also verpiss dich."

Hinter ihrem Rücken kreischte Ginny laut auf, als ein reflektierter Schneidezauber sie an der Schulter streifte.

„Ihr wollt es einfach nicht anders, oder?" sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden rief er wieder seinen Patronus und schickte ihn zu Professor McGonagall. „Ich kann mich irren, aber wahrscheinlich seid ihr die dümmsten Schüler an der ganzen Schule. Ich bin gespannt, wie viele Punkte ihr diesmal verliert."

„Das ist auch dein Haus, Potter", fauchte Parvati. „Du wirst mit uns untergehen."

Ginny lächelte gehässig. „Und das ist es uns wirklich wert." Sie presste ihre Hand auf die blutende Wunde, doch die Verletzung schien sie gar nicht weiter zu stören.

In diesem Moment kam auch schon Professor McGonagall in den Turm gestürzt. Sie keuchte erschrocken, als sie Hermine so in die Ecke gedrängt sah.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?" rief sie erschüttert. „Miss Patil, stecken Sie sofort den Zauberstab wieder ein! Die anderen auch, aber schnell!" Sie wandte sich an Harry und Neville. „Potter, Longbottom, was ist hier passiert?"

„Das wissen wir leider nicht genau", erwiderte Neville bedrückt. „Wir kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da hatten sie Hermine schon umzingelt."

„Potter?"

„Tut mir leid, Professor." Auch Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Alles, was ich weiß, kann ich Ihnen in einem Denkarium zeigen. Es ist leider nicht viel. Wir kamen zu spät dazu."

„Impedimenta!"

„Miss Patil!" donnerte Professor McGonagall. „Haben Sie etwa eben versucht, Miss Granger anzugreifen?! Ich sagte, Zauberstab weg! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!" Vor Wut regelrecht schäumend schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und listete so alle Schüler auf, die an dieser hässlichen Szene beteiligt waren. „Sie alle werden einen blauen Brief nach Hause bekommen. _Zu Weihnachten_! Außerdem werden Sie den Spätzug nach London nehmen müssen, denn ohne eine Befragung verlässt niemand von Ihnen Hogwarts!"

Harry drängelte sich zwischen den zornigen Mädchen durch und zog Hermine in eine feste Umarmung. „Ist alles okay?" murmelte er. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten …" Hinter ihm stauchte Professor McGonagall die Schuldigen zusammen und verhängte üble Punktabzüge.

Neville gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm Hermine ebenfalls in den Arm. Sie weinte nicht, wie Harry besorgt feststellte. Wenn Hermine weinte, fühlte sie sich hinterher meistens besser. Dieser fiese Angriff musste ihr wirklich weh getan haben, obwohl sie die meisten Mädchen gar nicht näher kannte. Er wusste, im Grunde hatte sie sich gewünscht, dazuzugehören, aber dafür war sie den meisten Schülern in Gryffindor einfach zu klug.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gleich eingegriffen habe", seufzte Harry. „Ich hätte sie lähmen sollen."

„Nein", widersprach sie mit matter Stimme. „Nein, es war besser so. Die Lehrer müssen sehen, was passiert, damit sie es glauben." Ihr Mundwinkel hoben sich in einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wer weiß, wofür es gut ist."

Harry schluckte mit größter Mühe seine Wut herunter. Hermine war jetzt wichtiger, obwohl er den Feiglingen zu gerne eine Lektion erteilt hätte. Außerdem hatte sie Recht: Wenn halb Gryffindor dabei ertappt wurde, wie sie ihre Hausgenossen angriffen, hatten sie eine gute Chance, dass Professor McGonagall ihnen half, wenn es zur Neueinteilung kam.

Die Hauslehrerin schickte nur wenig später nach Snape und Dumbledore, um alle Schüler zu verhören. Es kam jedoch nur Snape, der mit finsterer Miene verkündete, dass der Direktor verhindert sei, da in der Küche der Notstand ausgerufen worden war. Professor McGonagall schien das ziemlich egal zu sein, solange ihr nur irgendjemand half. Sie berichtete ihm knapp, was passiert war, dann wurde effizient Schüler um Schüler befragt.

Colin und Dennis Creevey waren die einzigen, die wirklich hilfreiche Informationen weitergaben. Gerade die jüngeren Schüler sahen aus, als hätten sie Angst vor den älteren und sagten deshalb nichts oder nur wirres Zeug, das niemandem weiterhalf. Harry fiel auf, dass sie nicht erwähnten, Fotos gemacht zu haben.

„Mr. Potter, warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" sagte Snape zur Begrüßung, als sie mit der Befragung an der Reihe waren.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen", erwiderte Harry gereizt. „Außerdem geht es um Hermine, nicht um mich."

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Nun denn, Miss Granger, was ist passiert?"

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung. „Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, haben meine Hausgenossinnen versucht, mir Juckpulver in die Kleidung zu schütten." Sie schnaubte. „Seit dieser ganze Irrsinn angefangen hat, reinige ich grundsätzlich meine Sachen und mein Bett, bevor ich sie benutze. Normalerweise ignorieren sie mich dann, aber heute sind sie … eklig geworden."

Harry drückte sie tröstend an sich und fuhr mit der Erzählung aus seiner Sicht fort, als sie für einige Augenblicke nicht weitersprechen konnte. „Neville und ich haben nur gehört, wie Ginny Weasley behauptete, dass Hermine sich doch gerne von Ron hätte flachlegen lassen."

„Und Parvati sagte dann, dass Ron _ihr_ Freund sei und Hermine eine Schlampe", fügte Neville hinzu.

„Abgesehen davon haben sie alle möglichen Zauber auf mich gejagt", flüsterte Hermine.

„Welche Zauber, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape. Er klang ruhig, beinahe sanft. Harry war überrascht, wie gefühlvoll diese dunkle Stimme klingen konnte.

„Die üblichen Kindereien wie Wabbelbein, Petrificus, Impedimenta …"

„Ja, aber auch Schneideflüche!" warf Harry zornig ein. „Sir, wenn Hermine nicht so verdammt gut mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen könnte … ich möchte nicht wissen, wie sie jetzt aussehen würde!"

„Ich verstehe." Snape holte ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Manteltasche und schrieb mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs etwas darauf. „Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich das Ministerium verständigen. Dann kann Miss Granger ihre Aussage in ein Denkarium geben. Meiner Meinung nach sollten diese Zustände bekannt gemacht werden, ehe sie sich noch ausbreiten."

„Einverstanden, Sir." Hermine sah Snape fest in die Augen. „Danke."

„Danken Sie mir nicht zu früh. Es wird noch genug Ärger auf Sie zukommen", entgegnete er. „Aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass es das wert sein wird. Lucius Malfoy wird sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, also seien Sie nicht überrascht, wenn seine Eule ankommt."

Hermine dankte ihm noch einmal, dann waren sie entlassen.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle (sie alle wollten Luna sehen und sich versichern, dass es ihr gut ging) lehnte sich Hermine an Harry und ließ sich einfach festhalten. Keiner von ihnen konnte fassen, was da passiert war. Über das Warum zerbrachen sie sich schon lange nicht mehr den Kopf. Es brachte ja doch nichts.

In der Großen Halle angekommen eilte Neville zuallererst zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Luna war schon dort, umringt von einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen. Seit wann sie dort wirkliche Freunde gefunden hatte, wusste Harry nicht, aber er gönnte es ihr von Herzen. Er konnte sich noch genau an die Zeit vor zwei Jahren erinnern, als man tagtäglich ihre Sachen versteckt und sie gehänselt hatte.

Nur wenig später winkte Neville seine Freunde an den Haustisch der Ravenclaws.

„Sie haben uns eingeladen, bei ihnen zu frühstücken, nachdem sie erfahren haben, was bei uns los war", sagte er mit einem freudigen Lächeln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du keinen guten Morgen hattest, Liebes", sagte Luna leise. Ihre großen, silberblauen Augen sahen Hermine aufrichtig traurig an. „Vielleicht können wir euch ja ein bisschen aufheitern. Kommt!"

Harry und Hermine nahmen die Einladung mit Freuden an. Am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso ein Albtraum gewesen.

Gerade, als Hermine über die sperrige, hölzerne Bank steigen wollte, wurde sie angerempelt. Mit einem erschrockenen Kiekser taumelte sie nach hinten, wurde aber gleich aufgefangen und gestützt.

„Vorsicht, Miss Granger", murmelte eine leicht akzentuierte Stimme. Ein leiser Hauch Belustigung klang darin mit.

„Oh, danke", erwiderte Hermine. Sie hob den Blick, um zu sehen, wer sie geschubst und dann aufgefangen hatte. Als sie erkannte, dass es Blaise Zabini war, wurde sie knallrot im Gesicht.

„Erlauben Sie? Nicht, dass Sie sich so kurz vor den Ferien noch etwas tun." Blaise lächelte Hermine entwaffnend an. Er ignorierte Hermines mehr oder weniger dezente Versuche, ihre Hand aus seiner zu befreien.

Pansy, die hinter Blaise stand, grinste Harry vielsagend an. Der konnte nicht anders, als leicht zurückzulächeln. Hatte er es doch gewusst!

„Komm, Mine, kletter rüber." Er nahm Hermines andere Hand, so dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als so gestützt über die Bank zu klettern und sich, immer noch rot im Gesicht, so klein wie möglich zu machen. „Wir sehen uns später, Zabini."

Blaise verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann mit Pansy zum Slytherintisch, wo schon seine Hausgenossen warteten.

Luna setzte sich neben Hermine und stieß sie leicht an. Einige andere Mädchen kicherten aufgeregt und begannen zu tuscheln. Harry und Neville sahen sich an, dann rollten sie mit den Augen. Harry mochte ja grundsätzlich keinen Klatsch und Tratsch, aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihn doch sehr interessierte, ob Blaise Zabini seine Annäherungsversuche fortsetzen oder bald aufgeben würde. Immerhin war er Hermine bis jetzt nicht gerade übermäßig auf die Pelle gerückt.

Wenig später rauschten die Eulen herein und brachten Zeitungen und letzte Post. Gleich auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten prangte die Schlagzeile: _Ronald Weasley wegen versuchten Missbrauchs in Untersuchungshaft!_ Etwas kleiner darunter war zu lesen: _Albus Dumbledore (Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse) geht von einem Missverständnis aus_.

Diese Nachricht löste einen kleineren Aufschrei in der Halle aus. Die Slytherins redeten aufgebracht miteinander und sahen öfter zu Hermine und Harry hinüber. Auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ereiferten sich über das Geschehene. Glücklicherweise waren die Meinungen durchwachsen und nicht komplett auf Rons Seite. Das hätte Hermine wohl den Rest gegeben. Sie war ohnehin noch sehr aufgewühlt und wirkte müde und traurig.

Luna ließ ihre Zeitung aber bald verschwinden und bemühte sich, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, den Morgen unterhaltsam zu gestalten. Nach einem unerwartet lustigen Frühstück verabschiedeten die vier sich knapp eine Stunde später von den Schülern, die nach Hause fahren wollten und verschanzten sich dann im Raum der Wünsche, den Dobby für sie freigehalten hatte.

Während der letzten Monate hatten boshafte Gryffindors immer wieder versucht, den Raum für sich zu beanspruchen, aber Dobby war ihnen eine sehr große Hilfe gewesen und hatte es immer irgendwie geschafft, den Raum vorher schon zu besetzen, so dass sie ungehindert hinein konnten, wenn sie wollten.

„Hmmm, wie schön es heute hier drin ist", summte Luna. Sie drehte sich verträumt um sich selbst und verdeutlichte so die Schönheit des Raumes noch mehr.

Heute war er geformt wie eine sonnige Terrasse unter einem tief hängenden Dach in einem südlichen Land. Die Sonne schien warm auf die grob behauenen Steine und zähe, grüne Pflanzen und unzählige Blüten strahlten im Licht. Es sah aus wie ein Sommertag in Italien. In der Ferne konnten sie blumige Wiesen, Felder und den einen oder anderen Baum erkennen.

Begeistert durchstöberten sie alle Regale, entdeckten Bücher mit interessanten Zaubersprüchen, aber auch mit Gesetzen der magischen Welt.

Verlegen senkte Hermine den Blick. „Entschuldigung. Ich schätze, mich interessiert es einfach, wie Lucius Malfoy den Fall verhandeln will."

„Nicht nur dich", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich glaube, wir sollten sowieso viel mehr über die Rechtslage in der Zaubererwelt wissen. Da könnte ja sonstwer kommen und uns einen Bären aufbinden!"

Neville und Luna sahen ihn kurz verständnislos an.

„Ist das wieder ein Muggelsprichwort?" fragte Neville vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, ist es. Ich meine damit, dass man uns veralbern und hintergehen kann, weil wir es ja nicht besser wissen", erklärte Harry. „Was meint ihr? Gibt es hier leicht verständliche Gesetzestexte? Oder sind die alle verfasst wie _Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte_?"

Luna seufzte. „Mein Vater hat eine Zeit lang dafür gekämpft, dass die Texte erneuert werden, aber seine Gesuche wurden alle abgeschmettert. Damals hatte man zu viel Ärger mit Voldemort, und danach hat man sich mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden rausgewunden. Kein Wunder bei dem Minister, oder?" Sie zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, öffnete es und reichte es an die anderen weiter. „Nur zu, versucht mal, einen Paragraphen zu verstehen."

Sie gaben ihr Bestes, aber sogar Hermine kapitulierte vor der alten Sprache und den umständlich verschachtelten Sätzen.

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der das komplett neu aufzieht", schimpfte sie. „Ist es ein Wunder, dass das Ministerium mit so viel Blödheit auch noch durchkommt?" Wütend wanderte sie auf und ab. „Oder besser noch, wir machen gleich alles platt und erlassen vollkommen neue Gesetze!"

Luna lächelte breit, während Neville Hermine ansah, als hätte sie ernsthaft eine Schraube locker.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht wir selber", sagte Hermine verlegen, als ihr Nevilles Blick auffiel. „Aber jemand, der das kann!"

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore schon wieder keine Zeit hatte?" wechselte Neville das Thema, als niemand dazu etwas sagte, weil sie alle niemanden kannten, dem sie das zutrauen würden. „Ich finde es merkwürdig."

„Ist es auch." Harry ließ sich auf eine Couch fallen. „Immer, wenn er mich sprechen wollte, ist ihm was dazwischen gekommen, so dass ich nicht hin musste. Er hat nicht mal nachgebohrt, wenn Voldemort aktiv war und ich von ihm geträumt habe. Sogar dann nicht, wenn Snape ihm berichtet hat, weil er selbst da war."

„Aber wenn es wichtig war, wieso hat Dumbledore nicht darauf bestanden?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „Das hat er früher doch auch immer! Er wollte immer alles ganz genau von dir wissen, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Weshalb auch immer, ich war froh, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Egal, was ich ihm erzählt habe, er hat es ja doch nicht ernstgenommen. Ich hasse den alten Sack. Alles an ihm ist abstoßend. Die Art, wie er freundlich grinst und seine blöden Augen funkeln lässt. Als ob es nichts Böses auf der Welt außer Voldemort gäbe."

„Seit wann ist das schon so?" fragte Luna sanft.

„Seit er mich im ersten Schuljahr zurück zu den verdammten Dursleys geschickt hat. Er hat behauptet, dass auf dem Haus der Blutschutz meiner Mutter läge und ich dort sicher vor den Todessern wäre, aber wer mich vor den _Dursleys_ schützt, hat ihn nicht interessiert."

Hermines Augen wurden feucht. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Harry. Ich habe gewusst, wie sie sind und nichts getan. Ich hätte meinen Eltern was sagen sollen, oder vielleicht sogar dem Jugendamt." Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass sie so … _so_ zu dir sind, ich wäre hingefahren und hätte dich abgeholt. Es tut mir leid!"

„Das braucht dir nicht leid tun, Mine", sagte Harry und streichelte über ihr Haar. „Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass es so kommen würde. Sie waren nie nett, aber noch nie haben sie es so weit getrieben. Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist."

„Harry, wussten sie, dass Sirius gestorben ist?" fragte Neville leise. „Du hast doch mal erzählt, dass es schlagartig besser wurde, als sie erfahren haben, dass du einen Paten hast."

Grollend stand Harry wieder auf und wanderte an den Bücherregalen auf und ab. „Das alleine hätte die nicht beeindruckt. Nur, weil er ein angeblich flüchtiger Mörder war, hatten sie Angst." Harry schloss kurz die Augen, als der Schmerz über Sirius' Verlust ihn zu überwältigen drohte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihnen jemand gesagt hat. Mir gegenüber haben sie nicht damit geprahlt."

„Dabei sollte man meinen, dass sie damit angeben würden, wenn sie dich schon so krass misshandeln", grübelte Hermine. Sie sah immer noch so aus, als ob sie gleich weinen würde. „Ich kenne sie nur als dumme, fette, eingeschränkte Leute. Klug sind die ganz bestimmt nicht! Oh, ich _hasse_ sie!" Zornig stampfte sie auf. „Und sie werden kriegen, was sie verdienen! Das schwöre ich!"

„Jemand könnte sie verzaubert haben", warf Luna ein. „Das wäre kein Problem. Derjenige müsste nur mächtig genug sein."

„Wie mächtig?" Neville musterte sie aufmerksam. „Normal mächtig, oder _sehr_ mächtig?"

„Sagen wir, _ziemlich_ mächtig", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Gedächtniszauber und Gedankenbarrieren können nicht von jedermann verhängt werden. Das ist spezifische Geistmagie. Wenn wir von Hogwarts ausgehen würden, würde ich das genau zwei Leuten zutrauen. Der eine ist Snape – ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn ihr mich fragt -, und der andere Dumbledore. Aber da draußen gibt es bestimmt noch mehr Zauberer, die das beherrschen."

„Professor Dumbledore hat viele Talente, das stimmt." Luna erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben Neville und ging auf Harry zu. „Ich habe ihn früher bewundert. Du auch, Harry?"

„Ich hab Dumbledore schon seit Jahren nicht wirklich gemocht, geschweige denn bewundert. Und jetzt könnte ich kotzen, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin", sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. „Er sieht so _falsch_ aus." Er schauderte und rieb sich heftig über die Oberarme, um die Gänsehaut wieder loszuwerden, die ihn schüttelte. „Sorry. Es ist mir so zuwider, ich kann kaum über ihn sprechen."

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn er dir nicht zu nahe kommt", meinte Luna nur. Sie klang sehr verständnisvoll, als ergäbe Harrys mehr oder weniger plötzlich aufgetretene Abneigung tatsächlich einen Sinn. „Wir tun unser Bestes, um dir zu helfen."

Hermine, die alles über Harrys Widerwillen Dumbledore betreffend wusste, war dennoch verwirrt. „Klar helfen wir, aber … wieso? Luna, weißt du etwas?"

„Leider nie genug", seufzte sie leise. Lauter sagte sie: „Harry ist klug. Er hat erkannt, dass Dumbledore Gift für uns ist." Sie sah verträumt in die Ferne. „Nicht nur für uns. Für alle."

„Aber warum?" Hermine ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. „Jeder verehrt ihn. Er hat große Dinge geleistet. Wie kann es sein, dass er sich plötzlich so komisch benimmt?" Sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Ich weiß noch, was Snape gesagt hat, als wir Harry zu Schulbeginn zu ihm brachten."

„Das Alter macht nicht immer weise", zitierte Neville. „Vielleicht ist da was dran."

„Dumbledore ist sowieso schon ziemlich alt", stimmte Harry zu. „Auf meiner ersten Schokofroschkarte stand, er sei 186 Jahre alt. Können Leute überhaupt so alt werden?"

„Viele Zauberer schaffen die 150", sagte Neville. „Aber 160 ist schon verdammt gut, und alles darüber ein echtes Wunder. Es sei denn, die Zauberer haben das Blut von magischen Wesen in sich."

„Stimmt. Veela, Vampire, Trolle, Zwerge, Riesen und so weiter, sie alle sind sehr langlebig oder sogar unsterblich und vererben diese Eigenschaften teilweise auch auf Mischlingskinder." Hermine sah die anderen ernst an. „Aber Dumbledore ist ganz sicher kein Vampir oder sonst irgendeine weitläufig bekannte magische Kreatur. Das würde man sehen oder an seiner Magie spüren."

Luna kicherte plötzlich. „Oder auch nicht. Ich kenne gleich mehrere Menschen, die definitiv magische Wesen sind und es entweder nicht wissen oder bei denen niemand etwas gemerkt hat."

„Wer?" fragte Hermine sofort.

Doch Luna schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ah-ah, das würde doch keinen Spaß machen, oder? Ihr findet es heraus, ganz bestimmt, aber das solltet ihr schon alleine tun."

„Du bist gemein, Süße", sagte Neville lächelnd. Er küsste Luna, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wenn du sagst, dass das Warten sich lohnt, dann warte ich gerne. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde es _mich_ betreffen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Hermine. „Deine Familie ist immerhin reinblütig."

„Das schon", gab Neville zu, „aber in unserem Stammbaum ist ganz eindeutig zu erkennen, dass keine magische Kreatur eingeheiratet hat." Er wandte sich wieder Luna zu und lächelte schief. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für immer mit dir zusammen sein kann."

Das ließ Luna wieder kichern. „Zumindest nicht in _dieser_ Welt."

„Was ist mit deinem Stammbaum, Harry? Hast du ihn je gesehen?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „So viel man weiß, waren die Potters doch auch reinblütig, oder? Von Sirius' Familie ganz zu schweigen."

„Ähm, keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Und selbst wenn ich den Stammbaum kennen würde, ich könnte nicht erkennen, wer davon ein Zauberer und wer eine magische Kreatur war."

„Das ist ja total interessant!" rief Hermine. Ihre Energie war offenbar zurückgekehrt und der unschöne Vorfall vom Morgen erst einmal vergessen. „Harry! Erinnerst du dich an Professor Snapes Äußerung darüber, was du alles _nicht_ über dich weißt? Und dass Dumbledore nie dein Vormund war?"

„Was ist damit?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Denk doch mal nach! Wir fahren nach London zur Winkelgasse! Da kannst du auch zu Gringotts gehen. Die wissen vielleicht etwas über deine Eltern! Die Potters haben doch bestimmt schon seit Generationen alle ihre Bankgeschäfte mit Gringotts abgewickelt. Soweit ich weiß verwalten die Kobolde auch Testamente und so weiter." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie Harry an. „Bitte lass uns hingehen! Ich bin so neugierig! Außerdem besteht doch Klärungsbedarf über deine Situation. Willst du nicht wissen, wer dein Vormund wirklich ist, wenn nicht Dumbledore?"

Neville setzte sich auf. „Das interessiert mich jetzt aber auch, Harry."

Verwirrt sah Harry seine Freunde an. „Sagt mal … wieso sind wir nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen? Klar will ich wissen, was los ist, und das nicht erst seit gestern!"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich plötzlich. „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Und wenn ich Recht damit habe, wird uns die Antwort nicht gefallen." Sie zog abrupt ihren Zauberstab und wedelte damit herum. „Specialis Revelio!"

Überall an Harrys und Nevilles Körper leuchtete es mit einem Mal hell auf. Pulsierende Magiestränge wanden sich überall um ihre Körper, vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Der strahlendste an Harry entsprang ausgerechnet seiner Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Oh nein", flüsterte Hermine betroffen. „Luna, darf ich?"

„Aber bitte, Liebes", erwiderte die Ravenclaw liebenswürdig.

Hermine wiederholte den Zauber bei Luna. Auch auf ihr lagen Zauber. Welche das waren, konnte Hermine nicht bestimmen, nur, _dass_ Zauber auf ihnen lagen. Zu guter Letzt sprach Harry den Zauber auch über Hermine und war schockiert, wie viele unbekannte Zauber auf ihr lagen. Ein spontanes „Finite Incantatem!" brachte überhaupt nichts, was Harry einen kühlen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das hier war eindeutig höhere Magie.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Zauber verborgene Magie an Menschen anzeigen kann", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Wir müssen sie brechen. Sofort, bevor wir es wieder vergessen." Hermines Stimme zitterte. Sie war totenbleich und verkrampfte ihre Finger um ihren Zauberstab. „Wir müssen Professor Snape um Hilfe bitten. Ich kenne niemanden sonst, der uns aus dieser Patsche helfen kann. Man hat nicht einfach so ein Dutzend unlösbarer Zauber auf sich liegen!" Sie klang beinahe hysterisch. „Das ist schlecht! _Sehr schlecht_!"

Wortlos nahm Harry sie in den Arm. Der Revelio-Zauber wirkte noch nach, so dass er die merkwürdigen Magiestränge pulsieren sehen konnte, ehe sie allmählich verblassten.

„Neville, hast du einen Stift dabei? Wenn Hermine Recht hat und einer dieser Zauber uns daran hindert, bestimmte Dinge zu hinterfragen, sollten wir eine Checkliste schreiben."

„Mache ich." Neville kramte in seiner Umhangtasche herum und fand einen Bleistift sowie ein Stück Pergament. Hastig schrieb er auf, was sie vorhatten. „Besuch bei Gringotts – nach Harrys Familie fragen, Snape um Hilfe bitten, um Zauber zu lösen. Fred und George besuchen und wegen Ron ausfragen."

„Danke." Mit den Zähnen knirschend hielt Harry Hermine noch fester. „Ich schätze, jetzt haben wir auch die Antwort darauf, warum Dumbledore nicht mehr Druck gemacht hat, um mich allein zu erwischen. Er muss es gar nicht. Bestimmt will er nur sicher gehen, dass seine Zauber noch wirken."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es Dumbledore war", sagte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme. „Aber du hast Recht. Die Vermutung liegt nahe. Er ist das ganze Jahr in deiner Nähe und er ist definitiv mächtig genug. So viele Zauber … wer weiß, was sie anrichten?" Sie vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in Harrys Brust. „Oh Gott! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Egal, wie leicht wir diese Zauber entdecken konnten, sie liegen wahrscheinlich schon lange auf uns. Und wir haben es nie gemerkt!"

„Ich gehe heute Abend noch mal Snape besuchen", versprach Harry. „Vielleicht weiß er sofort, was zu tun, und wenn nicht kennt er vielleicht jemanden, der das weiß."

Betroffen, wütend und auch niedergeschlagen sahen sich die vier an. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl zu wissen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und nichts dagegen tun zu können.

Doch nach mehreren Minuten der Stille hatte Harry plötzlich eine Idee.

„Luna, dein Vater bringt doch immer noch diese Zeitschrift raus, oder?"

„Den Klitterer, ja." Sie grinste, als ihr aufging, worauf er hinauswollte. „Oooh, das würde Spaß machen! Mein Vater ist ganz sicher einverstanden!"

„Wovon redet ihr bitte?" fragte Hermine müde. „Ich mag heute nicht mehr denken. Klärt mich mal jemand auf?"

Harry lächelte finster. „Snape hat gesagt, man muss mit diesen Zuständen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, und genau das habe ich auch vor. Der Klitterer hat uns schon im fünften Schuljahr geholfen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Rita Kimmkorn uns noch den einen oder anderen Gefallen schuldet …"

„Das ist brillant", hauchte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Darüber solltest du auch mit Snape reden."

„Sollen wir eigentlich mitkommen, Harry?" fragte Neville. „Du musst das nicht alleine machen."

Harry nickte. „Das wäre gut, denke ich. Dann kann Snape gleich selber sehen, was mit uns los ist." Er seufzte tief. „Schon komisch, oder? Dass ausgerechnet er derjenige ist, zu dem wir gehen können."

„Ich sagte ja, dass er etwas zu beweisen hat", meinte Luna gut gelaunt. „Jetzt sind wir dran, ihm zu beweisen, dass wir ihm vertrauen. Wann wollen wir hingehen?"

„Ähm … nach dem Abendessen? Dann haben wir unsere Ruhe", schlug Harry vor. „Vielleicht hat Snape ja dann auch halbwegs gute Laune."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." Hermine schnaufte. „Aber bis jetzt hat er uns wirklich geholfen, das macht es fast wieder wett. Außerdem ist er lustig, wenn er sich aufregt."

Harry und Neville konnten nicht anders als zu lachen, und auch Luna kicherte. Das Lachen befreite sie, auch, wenn es ihre Sorgen natürlich nicht kleiner machte.

Um sich zu beschäftigen, schrieben Luna und Hermine wenig später jeweils einen Brief an Mr. Lovegood und Rita Kimmkorn. Hermine las den Brief an die Reporterin vor, als sie fertig war. Ihre hochtrabenden, schwülstigen Versprechungen, dass es eine sensationelle Story zu holen gäbe, brachten ihre Freunde wieder zum lachen. Als die Briefe dann in Umschläge verpackt und fertig zur Absendung waren, belegten sie sie mit jeder Menge Schutzzaubern, damit sie nicht von Fremden gestohlen, geöffnet und gelesen werden konnten. Sie hofften, dass das reichte.

Um die Briefe abzuschicken, einigten sie sich schnell darauf, nicht Hedwig oder eine Schuleule zu nutzen. Das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Nein, Harry hatte eine bessere Idee.

„Dobby!" rief er. Wie erhofft erschien der Hauself sofort mit dem ihm eigenen PLOP.

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter Sir tun?" fragte er und verneigte sich tief.

„Wir haben einen Auftrag für dich, Dobby", entgegnete Harry. „Er ist sehr wichtig für uns, deshalb vertrauen wir auf deine Hilfe."

„Dobby wird tun, was Dobby kann, um Harry Potter Sir zu helfen", quiekte der Hauself erfreut.

„Super. Es geht um diese beiden Briefe hier, Dobby. Darin stehen geheime Dinge, die niemand außer den Empfängern lesen dürfen. Meinst du, du schaffst es, die Briefe zuzustellen, ohne, dass dich jemand bemerkt?"

Dobby reckte sich stolz. „Dobby kann das alles tun, Harry Potter Sir. Was immer Harry Potter Sir wünscht, Dobby wird es erledigen!"

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte Harry ernst. „Diese Briefe dürfen nur an Lunas Vater und an Rita Kimmkorn gehen! Falls irgendjemand sonst, _egal wer_, sie nehmen will, vernichte sie. Hast du verstanden?"

Dobby nickte eifrig. „Niemand darf Harry Potter Sirs Briefe lesen außer Luna Lovegoods Vater und Rita Kimmkorn. Nicht einmal Direktor Dumbledore Sir."

„Ganz genau. Nicht einmal Direktor Dumbledore", bestätigte Harry. „Wenn du es geschafft hast, komm zu mir."

„Sehr wohl, Harry Potter Sir!" Damit nahm Dobby die Briefe an sich und verschwand mit einem kleinen Knall.

„Ob das eine so gute Idee war?" murmelte Hermine, als er fort war. „Er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber Hedwig wäre mir glaub ich lieber gewesen."

„Er macht das schon", sagte Harry. Er war zuversichtlich, dass Dumbledore nicht auf einen Hauselfen kommen würde, wenn sie geheime Post verschickten. Schließlich war er der Meinung, dass Dobby jetzt in seinen Diensten stand und nur ihm gehorchte. „Außerdem habe ich eine Weihnachtsüberraschung für Dobby."

Sein Grinsen alarmierte Hermine. „Oh nein, Harry! Das kannst du nicht! Das ist _falsch_!"

„Aber wieso denn?" fragte Neville. „Harry hat Dobby ehrlich befreit und Dobby mag ihn." Er wandte sich an seinen Freund. „Du willst Dobby doch als Hauselfe annehmen, oder?"

„Genau. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er sich freuen wird. Wenn er nicht will, kann er einfach nein sagen, Mine. Niemand zwingt ihn."

„Aber er _wird_ ja sagen!" beschwerte Hermine sich. „Und dann ist er wieder ein Sklave!"

„Ist doch gut, wenn er zustimmt", meinte Neville. „Dann haben wir einen absolut treuen Verbündeten in Hogwarts." Er funkelte Hermine an. „Außerdem, willst du sagen, dass Harry sich nicht gut um ihn kümmern würde?"

„Nein, aber-"

„Liebes, Hauselfen brauchen einen festen Herren", mischte Luna sich ein. „Sie haben große, magische Kraft, aber sie müssen diese Kraft bei jemandem verankern, damit sie nutzbar wird. Wenn Dobby sich Harry ausgesucht hat, dann ist er der richtige Herr für ihn."

„Aber es ist nicht richtig, dass die Hauselfen so ausgenutzt werden!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt doch bestimmt alles über Hauselfen, oder? Dann weißt du auch, dass sie bei den Muggeln als Heinzelmännchen bekannt waren. Sie haben den Menschen auch unaufgefordert gedient. Das liegt einfach in ihrer Natur! Stell Dobby oder mich bitte nicht in Frage. Es fühlt sich richtig an, und es würde uns allen helfen."

„Hmpf!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Dann tu eben, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie Lucius Malfoy darauf reagieren wird, dass du jetzt der neue Herr seines ehemaligen Hauselfen bist."

„Er wird sich damit abfinden müssen", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Er hat es selbst provoziert und jetzt muss er eben mit den Folgen leben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Luna strich tröstend über Hermines Arm. „Er ist durch den unbrechbaren Schwur an sein Versprechen gebunden. Er wird uns helfen, komme was da wolle."

Harry hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten. Um sich abzulenken sah er auf die große Uhr an der Wand des Zimmers. Der große Zeiger glitt gerade an der Elf vorbei. Der Hogwartsexpress war mit den meisten Schülern abgefahren und nur noch die Ärgermacher waren im Schloss.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre schon Abend", murmelte er deprimiert. „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem Tag?"

„Wir könnten recherchieren, welche Zauber auf uns liegen", schlug Hermine vor. „Ich bin sicher, dass es Diagnosezauber für solche Gelegenheiten geben muss."

„Oder wir trainieren", bot Neville an. „Wir haben schon lange keinen Irrwicht mehr bekämpft."

„Vielleicht wäre Recherche gar nicht so blöd", überlegte Harry. „Ich will nicht komplett unvorbereitet zu Snape gehen, sonst hält der uns noch für unfähig."

„Eine gute Idee", stimmte Luna zu. „Schauen wir doch mal, ob der Raum der Wünsche uns weiterhelfen kann. Kommst du, Hermine?"

Leise redend verschwanden die Mädchen in den neu erschaffenen Tiefen des Raums. Unzählige Regale erschienen aus dem Nichts, und alle waren bis zum Bersten mit Büchern gefüllt.

Während sie suchten, wünschten sich Harry und Neville angestrengt einen großen Arbeitstisch, bequeme Stühle sowie Pergament und Federn für Notizen. Nach einer Weile erschienen auch eine Teekanne und vier Tassen. Dankbar schenkten die Jungen sich ein.

Erst eine Viertelstunde später kehrten Luna und Hermine zurück. Jede trug einen Stapel Bücher auf den Armen, doch noch mehr schwebten hinter ihnen her. Am Tisch angekommen schwenkte Hermine knapp ihren Zauberstab. Gehorsam stapelten sich die Bücher an beiden Enden des Tisches auf.

„Das war vorerst alles, was wir finden konnten", erklärte Hermine. „Hoffentlich hilft uns das weiter. Um die Suche etwas leichter zu gestalten, gibt es einen Suchzauber, mit dem man nach Schlagwörtern suchen kann." Sie führte den Zauber kurz vor, so dass jeder ihn benutzen konnte. „Wir sollten nach Geistmagie, Barrieren, Gedankenmanipulation und so weiter suchen. Aber es schadet sicher auch nicht, trotzdem alles quer zu lesen. Wer weiß, was bei uns tatsächlich alles geblockt wird? Vielleicht sogar unsere Kräfte. Also nehmt ruhig alles mit, was euch auffällt."

„Alles klar." Harry nickte entschlossen. „Wir schaffen das."

Neville schob den Mädchen jeweils eine Teetasse zu, dann nahm sich jeder ein Buch von seinem Stapel.

Die folgenden Stunden waren frustrierend und produktiv zugleich. Jedes Buch beinhaltete mehrere verschiedene Enthüllungszauber. Einige grenzten, wenig überraschend für die vier, an dunkle Magie. Diese Sprüche vermerkten sie auf einem extra Pergamentbogen, damit sie später in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnten.

Hermine fand Stunden später einen speziellen Spruch, der entdeckte Blockaden und Zauber einer magischen Signatur zuordnen konnte. Sie setzte große Erwartungen in diesen Zauber, denn sie hoffte, dass ihnen der Schuldige damit ins Netz gehen würde.

Luna, die sich die kuriosesten Bücher ausgesucht hatte, entdeckte auch eine Handvoll Umkehrzauber. Wofür sie die brauchte, war den anderen nicht so recht klar, aber da sie wussten, dass Luna selten etwas ohne Grund tat, sagten sie dazu nichts.

Im letzten Buch, das Harry vor sich liegen hatte, fand er Rituale, die Blockaden regelrecht zersprengten. Da sie nicht wussten, wie stark die Zauber waren, die auf ihnen lagen, und ob das überhaupt schon alles war, kopierte er diese Rituale komplett auf sein Pergament. Ein altbekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war für ihn Anzeichen genug, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie getrogen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Sinnen oder seinem Verstand.

Als die Uhr fünf schlug, erhoben sie sich ächzend und stöhnend von ihren Plätzen. So lange saßen sie nicht einmal im Unterricht an ein und demselben Tisch.

Harry streckte sich, gähnte, dann reichte er alle seine Pergamente an Hermine weiter. Als diese alle eingesammelt hatte, murmelte sie einen kleinen Zauber, und schon war alles in einer Art Kladde zusammengefasst.

„Ich hoffe, es gibt etwas Leckeres zum Tee", murmelte Neville erschöpft. „Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr geradeaus gucken."

„Wir können nachher einen Spaziergang zu Hagrid machen", bot Harry an. „Ich würde mir auch gern die Beine vertreten." Hagrid war neben Professor McGonagall beinahe der einzige Lehrer, der sich noch genauso wie früher benahm. Als er gehört hatte, wie schlecht es Harry nach den Ferien gegangen war, war der gutmütige Halbriese kurz davor gewesen, selbst nach London zu gehen, um einer gewissen Familie Anstand und Manieren beizubringen.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Hermine, und auch Luna nickte.

In der Großen Halle war nicht viel los. Die Gryffindors, die von Professor McGonagall und Snape verhört worden waren, hatten anscheinend den nächsten Hogwartsexpress genommen, der um fünf Uhr ging. An den vier vereinsamten Haustischen saßen nur jeweils eine Handvoll Schüler, und von fast allen wussten sie, dass sie ohnehin vorgehabt hatten zu bleiben. Warum diesmal die Haustische nicht zusammengelegt worden waren, war Harry ein Rätsel. Insgesamt waren kaum mehr als zwanzig Schüler übrig, und die hätten leicht an einen Tisch gepasst.

„Es sieht so traurig aus, findet ihr nicht?" fragte Hermine, als sie das sah. „Wollen wir nicht die anderen einladen, sich zu uns an den Tisch zu setzen? Ich bin sicher, dass wenigstens die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws einverstanden wären."

„Na gut. Luna, du fragst die Ravenclaws, Neville die Hufflepuffs. Hermine und ich fragen die Schlangen." Er grinste. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein gewisser Slytherin die Einladung gerne annehmen würde."

Hermine errötete. „Lass das!"

„Na, na, wir wollen doch nicht kurz vor den Feiertagen streiten", tadelte eine gutmütige Stimme.

Harry versteifte sich, als er Dumbledore hinter Hermine auftauchen sah. Alles in ihm rebellierte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, so dass er Dumbledores Figur nur noch als gleißend hellen, unangenehmen Schemen wahrnehmen konnte. Automatisch griff er nach Hermines Hand, um wenigstens einen Anker in der aufkommenden Übelkeit zu haben.

„Hermine, ich muss dich leider noch zu einigen Dingen wegen gestern und heute befragen. Bitte komm nach dem Tee kurz in mein Büro. Ich werde versuchen, das Unangenehme so schnell wie möglich hinter uns zu bringen, so dass wir beruhigt in die Ferien gehen können." Dumbledore lächelte großväterlich.

Aus Harrys Sicht verzerrte sich der strahlende Schemen zu einer grässlichen Fratze. Als würde etwas Böses aus Dumbledore ausbrechen wollen.

Hermine nickte unbehaglich. Dumbledore genügte das als Bestätigung, denn er schritt ein Weihnachtslied summend an ihnen vorbei und begab sich auf seinen üblichen Platz an der Lehrertafel.

„Oh Mann, ich glaube, ich kotze gleich", murmelte Harry. Er wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn und lehnte sich gegen Hermine. „Pass bloß auf, wenn du zu ihm gehst. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

„Liebes, was wollte der Direktor denn von dir?" fragte auch Luna, die gerade mit Neville zu ihnen stieß.

„Ich soll ihn nach dem Tee aufsuchen. Er will wegen Ron mit mir reden."

Luna sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das ist ungünstig. Vielleicht solltest du uns schon mal die Zaubersprüche geben, die wir gefunden haben. Falls es länger dauert, gehen wir schon mal allein zu Professor Snape. Du kommst doch nach, oder?"

„Kann ich machen." Hermine reichte ihr die geschrumpfte Kladde und Luna ließ sie in ihrer Umhangtasche verschwinden. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihre Freunde an. „Ich … ich hab irgendwie Angst."

„Ich auch", sagte Harry. „Sag McGonagall, dass sie mitkommen soll. Sie ist schließlich unsere Hauslehrerin und für dich verantwortlich. Geh bitte nicht allein."

„Okay ..."

„Übrigens haben wir beschlossen, uns am Ravenclawtisch zusammenzusetzen", sagte Neville nach einigen Augenblicken. „Die Slytherins haben wir schon gefragt, und sie sind einverstanden, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht!"

Das überraschte Harry nicht besonders, aber er hütete sich, das auch laut zu sagen. Stattdessen ließ er sich von Neville und Luna führen und setzte sich auf den Platz, der ihm freigehalten worden war. Blaise Zabini saß schräg gegenüber von Hermine und nutzte die Gelegenheit, indem er eine Diskussion über die Ferienhausarbeit von Professor Snape anfing. Solchen Gesprächen konnte Hermine einfach nicht widerstehen, so dass sie sich nach einigen Minuten merklich entspannte und sogar einen halben Teller Suppe herunterbekam.

Aber auch Draco Malfoy nahm sich merklich zusammen und ließ einige höfliche Worte zur Begrüßung fallen. Harry rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht noch in den Wunden stocherte und grüßte ebenso höflich zurück. Pansy Parkinson hingegen schloss sich eifrig der Debatte an; offenbar hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als Blaise auch noch bei seinen Annäherungsversuchen zu helfen. Wieso sie es guthieß, dass ein so hübscher Slytherin wie Blaise Zabini sich für einen Gryffindor und dazu noch eine in ihren Augen niedrig im Rang stehende Muggelgeborene interessierte, blieb ein Rätsel, aber Harry hatte nicht vor, nachzufragen. Er war nur froh, dass Hermine einen so umsichtigen Verehrer hatte. Wenn er da an Cormag McLaggen aus dem letzten Jahr dachte … Egal, welche Gründe Zabini haben mochte, er ging es wesentlich besonnener an.

Leider war das Essen in Harrys Augen viel zu schnell vorbei. Dumbledore war schon gegangen, und allmählich konnte Hermine sich nicht noch länger drücken. Harry bot ihr an, sie bis zum Büro des Direktors zu bringen, doch das wollte sie nicht. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stand sie auf, ging auf den Lehrertisch zu und sprach Professor Mcgonagall an. Diese nickte knapp, erhob sich und verließ zusammen mit Hermine die Große Halle.

„He, Potter, wieso muss Granger denn jetzt noch zum Schulleiter?" fragte Draco, kaum dass die Türen zugefallen waren.

„Er behauptet, es geht um Weasley", erwiderte Harry abwesend. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die drei Slytherins ihn wachsam musterten.

„Eine Frechheit", sagte Blaise. Er war wütend und das brachte seinen sonst nur leichten italienischen Akzent stärker hervor. „Er hätte schon gestern mit ihr reden müssen. Er verletzt das Protokoll."

„McGonagall sah auch nicht begeistert aus", stimmte Pansy zu. „Und dann sein dämlicher Spruch in der Zeitung. Nicht zu fassen. Merlin sei Dank beschäftigt sich dein Vater mit dem Fall, Draco. Sonst hätte der Alte doch schon längst wieder alle in der Tasche."

Luna brütete still vor sich hin, während Harry mit den Zähnen knirschte. Auch Neville behielt die Slytherins wachsam im Auge.

„Tja, Dumbledoof hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Vater Ministerialanwalt ist", höhnte Draco. Als er Harrys düsteren, misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, erklärte er: „In Slytherin wurde einmal ein Mädchen von einem Gryffindor vergewaltigt. Dumbledore hat das runtergespielt, aber mein Dad hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Mistkerl bekommt, was er verdient. Das geht die ganze Zeit so. Oder hast du geglaubt, dass an einer so großen Schule immer alles eitel Sonnenschein ist?"

Ehrlich schockiert sah Harry die drei an. „Ist das wahr? Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

„In unserem vierten Jahr", sagte Blaise leise. „Wir wissen, dass das für dich nicht leicht war. Nur hab bitte auch Verständnis für uns. Weil Gäste da waren, wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass das rauskommt. Es war eine schlimme Zeit für uns, ganz zu schweigen von der armen Myra. Ihre Eltern haben sie sofort aus der Schule geholt."

Pansy räusperte sich schließlich. „Granger hatte dagegen noch richtig Glück. Und Mr. Malfoy ist wirklich ein guter Anwalt. Er wird Weasley drankriegen, ganz bestimmt."

„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Öffentlichkeit über Ron Bescheid weiß", sagte Harry kühl. „Es wird nicht noch mal passieren, dass irgendwas vertuscht wird."

„Wenn ich helfen kann … du weißt, wo du mich findest." Blaise erhob sich. Pansy tat es ihm nach.

Draco sah Harry in die Augen, dann nickte er. „Wenn es darum geht, dem Wiesel eins reinzuwürgen, bin ich dabei. Bis später, Potter."

Die drei kletterten über die Bank und verließen die Große Halle geschlossen.

„Habt ihr das gewusst?" fragte Neville entgeistert, als sie weg waren. „In unserem vierten Jahr!"

Luna hielt bedrückt den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich wusste es nicht. Und wer rechnet in unserem Alter schon damit? Wie schrecklich!"

Neville nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Wollen wir den Keuschheitszauber sprechen?" fragte er leise. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Luna nickte nur schwach.

Harry konnte sie kaum ansehen, so sehr brodelte die Wut in ihm. Am Liebsten würde er Ron den Hals umdrehen! Er konnte jetzt sogar verstehen, wieso die Eltern der Slytherins ihre Kinder so verwöhnten und in zweifelhaften Zaubern unterrichteten. Sie mussten sich ja wehren können, wenn niemand auf sie achtete!

„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. „Ich muss hier dringend raus …"

„Ja, nichts wie raus hier", murmelte Neville.

Sie standen auf und folgten Harry, als er mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten die Große Halle verließ.

**Ende Teil 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Wieder einmal danke ich all denen, die mich favorisiert oder auf ihre Alertliste gesetzt haben. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt auch diesmal denen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, um mir ein Review dazulassen. Ihr seid toll! Übrigens gibt es einen Grund, warum ich eine Woche zu spät dran bin: Ich war bei Freunden zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen und habe in der Woche vor der Trauung bei den Vorbereitungen mitgeholfen. Ich hab so wenig Schlaf bekommen, dass ich es mit dem Update lieber gelassen habe. ^_^  
_

* * *

Harry hatte seine Freunde überredet, tatsächlich Hagrid besuchen zu gehen. Der Halbriese war nur noch selten in der Großen Halle zu sehen, was sie sehr bedauerten. Als Harry ihn einmal nach dem Unterricht gefragt hatte, warum er das tat, hatte Hagrid ihn nur merkwürdig angesehen und dann seine Haare zerwuschelt.

„Ich bin ein Riese, ich will lieber für mich sein", hatte er behauptet, aber keiner glaubte ihm.

Nun saßen sie bei ihm in der Hütte auf einer viel zu großen Bank, tranken heißen Tee und knabberten halbherzig an den steinharten Keksen, die ihnen angeboten wurden.

„Ihr seht aber nich gerade fröhlich aus", bemerkte Hagrid nach einigen Minuten. Er hantierte mit dem Wasserkessel, der eher aussah wie eine Babybadewanne. „Was is denn los?"

„Ach, wir haben immer noch Ärger mit den Gryffindors", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ron hat gestern Hermine überfallen, und heute früh wurde sie von den Mädchen angegriffen. Und jetzt ist sie bei Dumbledore und wir machen uns Sorgen."

„_Was_? Un' jetzt? Is sie allein dort?" fragte Hagrid alarmiert.

„Nein, McGonagall ist mitgegangen." Seufzend legte Harry seinen Keks weg. „Aber ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Das solltet ihr auch haben." Hagrid hängte seinen Kessel übers Feuer, dann kratzte er Fang hinter den Ohren. „Der Direktor is schon seit einiger Zeit sehr sonderbar, wisst ihr?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen." Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster rüber. Von dort hatte man einen herrlichen Blick auf das Schloss. Ein einsamer, schwarzer Punkt bewegte sich langsam den schneebedeckten Hang hinab. „Oh, da kommt Hermine ja!"

Neville und Luna sahen sich an, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Sie hat gar nicht so lange gebraucht", meinte Neville verwundert. „Wenn ich dran denke, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis die Auroren uns am Freitag haben gehen lassen …"

„Wir können sie ja gleich fragen", erwiderte Harry. „Ich geh ihr entgegen. Bis gleich!"

Wie ein geölter Blitz hatte er sich seinen Umhang übergeworfen und die Hütte verlassen. Der Schnee knarzte unter seinen Sohlen. Alles war weiß. Der Boden, die Weiden, Hogwarts' Dächer und die Baumkronen. Nur der Himmel war schwarz, aber das war im Winter abends ja normal.

„Hey Mine, da bist du ja", sagte er mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, als sie sich gegenüber standen.

„Hallo Harry." Hermine lächelte fröhlich zurück.

„Es ist wohl gut gelaufen", meinte Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Du warst gar nicht so lange weg, gerade mal eine halbe Stunde."

„Mir geht's gut", bestätigte sie. Leichtfüßig hüpfte sie über einige Schneehaufen. „Ist das nicht ein tolles Wetter? Ich freu mich schon so auf Weihnachten! Weißt du, ich hab mir überlegt, vielleicht doch nach Hause zu fahren. Ich sehe meine Eltern ja so gut wie nie, und vielleicht sollte ich sie besuchen, ehe es mit Voldemort so richtig eklig wird."

„Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt-"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, hat mir klar gemacht, dass die Familie wichtig ist." Hermine hakte sich bei Harry unter und strahlte ihn an. „Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

„Hermine … ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry verunsichert. „Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Ach, der war sehr nett. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso du ihn nicht magst." Sie sah Harry tadelnd an. „Er gibt sich solche Mühe, uns alle zu beschützen. Versprich mir, dass du keine Dummheiten machst, in Ordnung?"

Harry wurde blass. Es war genauso gekommen, wie er es gefürchtet hatte. Hermine war nicht sie selbst. Diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit war kalt, und sie klang so gar nicht nach dem warmherzigen Mädchen, das noch vor einer Stunde neben ihm gesessen hatte.

„Lass dich drücken, Mine", sagte er, dann zog er sie auch schon in seine Arme. „Was hat er bloß mit dir angestellt?"

Kichernd befreite sie sich nur Sekunden später. „Gar nichts, Harry! Er hat nur noch mal gefragt, was passiert ist und ich habe meine Aussage gemacht. Nur für die Akten, verstehst du?"

„Ja, aber _was genau_ hat er gesagt?" Harry wusste, er musste nachbohren. Er hatte Leute mit veränderten Gedächtnissen erlebt. Sie benahmen sich sonderbar, wichen direkten Fragen aus und konnten sich an nichts erinnern. Nur gezieltes Fragen konnte den Zauber ins Wanken bringen, und selbst dann standen die Chancen ziemlich schlecht.

„Er … hat gefragt, wie es mir geht. Wie ich mich fühle. Und wie es meinen Eltern geht …" Sie sah ihn aus großen Rehaugen an. „Das zeigt doch, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen macht, oder?"

„Ja, sicher", murmelte Harry. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten schon auf dich."

Er führte Hermine zur Hütte. Sie war gutgelaunt und aufgedreht, aber wenn das Neville und Luna nicht argwöhnisch gemacht hatte, dann ganz sicher seine finstere Miene. Auch Hagrid starrte Hermine bestürzt an. Harry fragte sich, ob er irgendwie sehen konnte, was mit ihr passiert war.

„Du kommst doch nachher immer noch zu Snape, oder?" fragte Neville Hermine, während sie sich in Hagrids Hütte umsah und allerlei Gegenstände berührte, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal.

Sie wandte sich um. „Ach, wisst ihr, ich hab Harry schon gesagt, dass ich doch zu meinen Eltern fahren will. Ich denke, ich werde packen gehen. Geht ihr ruhig ohne mich."

Luna seufzte tief. Sie stand auf, ging zu Hermine und nahm beide Hände in ihre. „Liebes, willst du wirklich gehen, ohne dich richtig zu verabschieden? Professor Snape hat doch versprochen, uns ein paar Tipps für seine UTZ-Prüfung zu geben." Sie ignorierte es, dass Neville sie verwirrt ansah.

„Hat er?" fragte Hermine. Sie klang plötzlich ziemlich atemlos – sie war immer so aufgeregt, wenn ein Lehrer für sie Ausnahmen machte. „Wann?"

„Du warst doch dabei", sagte Luna vorwurfsvoll. „Seit wann bist du so vergesslich?"

Harry beschloss, auf Lunas Schauspiel einzugehen. Sie wollte Hermine zum Bleiben bewegen, und Schule war nun mal das beste Lockmittel. „Aber da du ja unbedingt nach Hause willst, müssen wir eben alleine gehen."

„Ihr … ihr könnt mir doch sagen, was er für Tipps gegeben hat", stammelte Hermine nervös.

„Ich fürchte nicht." Harry schüttelte gespielt betrübt den Kopf. „Er bestand darauf, dass es unter uns bleibt. Snape wird uns sogar einen Eid schwören lassen. Er tut das auch nur, weil er uns im nächsten Jahr bloß nicht wiedersehen will."

„Das hat er gesagt", bestätigte Neville. „Du weißt ja, wie _gerne_ er mich in seinem Unterricht hat. Er will nicht riskieren, dass wir sitzen bleiben."

„Oh, ist das gemein!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme.

„Ach komm, du bist doch eh so gut, du kannst gar nicht sitzen bleiben", tröstete Harry.

„Ach, das wird so spannend! Nur wir und Professor Snape!" Luna schlang ihre Arme um Neville. „Ich bin gespannt, was er alles zu erzählen hat. Vielleicht gibt er uns sogar Tee?"

Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie gleich platzen. „Das ist so fies", jammerte sie. „Ich möchte auch wissen, was Snape für Tipps hat!"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hindert dich doch keiner. Fahr eben morgen nach Hause. Die Ferien sind doch kurz, so viel musst du nicht packen, oder?"

Hermine zauderte sichtlich und haderte angestrengt mit sich selbst. „Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie immer wieder. „Ich muss doch nach Hause."

„Wie du willst, Liebes. Pack ruhig deine Sachen und fahr nach Hause. Grüß deine Eltern schön", sagte Luna freundlich. „Hab schöne Feiertage. Wir bringen dich morgen früh sogar noch zum Zug, wenn du möchtest."

„Aber-"

„Mine, wir verstehen das", stimmte Harry zu. „Es ist Weihnachten. Ist doch klar, dass du da zu Hause sein willst."

„Ja, aber die UTZ-Prüfungen!"

„Ich frage mich, wie viel Professor Snape euch tatsächlich verraten wird", sagte Luna. „Vielleicht hilft es euch gar nicht, vielleicht aber schon." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu. „Vielleicht redet er aber auch in Rätseln, so dass wir nie drauf kommen."

„Schade, dass du ein Jahr jünger bist", seufzte Neville. Er küsste Luna sanft auf den Mund. „Ein Jahr ohne dich wird hart werden."

„Ach Mist. Dann können wir ja auch niemanden um Hilfe bitten, weil wir ja den Eid sprechen müssen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich-"

„Nichts da, Mine! Du _willst_ doch nach Hause, oder? Deine Familie ist viel wichtiger als ein paar Extrapunkte", wehrte Harry sie ab.

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?" fragte Hermine mit wässrigen Augen.

„Ach Quatsch." Tröstend nahm Harry sie in den Arm. „Aber wenn du nach Hause willst, respektieren wir das. Wir bringen dich wirklich gerne noch zum Zug, ja?" Er hielt sie noch fester, so fest es ging, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Mit einem Mal zuckte Hermine heftig zusammen, so dass Harrys Nase beinahe Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Kopf gemacht hätte. „Wow! Was hast du denn?" fragte er erschrocken.

„Vergiss den dämlichen Zug", fauchte Hermine. Sie klang gar nicht mehr fröhlich und sorglos, sondern biestig und matt zugleich. Sie schmiegte sich enger in Harrys Umarmung, obwohl sie immer wieder zusammenzuckte und schauderte, als hätte sie Fieber. „Snape ist viel wichtiger. Lasst mich bloß nicht fahren, hörst du?"

„Okay …" Harry hielt sie so fest, wie er konnte. Es tat ihm so weh, seine beste, liebste Freundin so zu erleben. Er wusste nicht, was los war, aber es schien, als würde seine Nähe ihr helfen.

Hagrid tätschelte im Vorbeigehen seine Schulter. Sein Lächeln beruhigte die Freunde etwas, aber dennoch war ihnen klar, dass sie ein weiteres, großes Problem hatten.

„Mr. Potter", grüßte Snape, als er endlich die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete. „Was kann ich _diesmal_ für Sie tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge hoffe ich", gab Harry knapp zurück. „Können wir reinkommen?"

Snape seufzte laut, öffnete aber seine Tür komplett und trat beiseite. „Was auch immer passiert ist, ich hoffe, ich kann meinen Abend ohne Sie genießen. Wie Sie sehen, habe ich Besuch."

„Nun, ich fürchte, das wird eine Weile dauern." Harry setzte Hermine auf Snapes Couch ab und nickte Lucius Malfoy zu, der die Jugendlichen erstaunt ansah. „Ihr Besuch stört übrigens überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil."

Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Wie nett, Mr. Potter. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Harry starrte ihn kurz sprachlos an. Erst, als Neville ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte, fiel ihm ein, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Ja, weswegen wir hier sind … Zuallererst wurde Hermine heute zu Dumbledore bestellt. Er wollte angeblich mit ihr über Ron Weasley und den Vorfall gestern reden."

Wie erwartet versteifte Snape sich. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei Hermine angekommen. Er starrte ihr sekundenlang in die Augen, dann legte er ihr die Zeigefinger an die Schläfen und schließlich scannte er sie mit ein paar obskur klingenden Zaubern.

„Potter, ich möchte wirklich wissen, woher Sie das Talent haben, sich so derartig zielsicher in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", sagte er düster. „Lucius, ab sofort bist du in offizieller Angelegenheit hier."

Der stand auf, trat neben Snape und musterte Hermine eingehend. „Oh je", seufzte er anschließend. „Das wird Folgen haben."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sich Mantel und Stock und verschwand durch den Kamin. Snape untersuchte unterdessen weiter Hermine.

„Gratuliere, Potter. Sie haben einen neuen Tiefststand erreicht. Ihre Freundin wurde heute Nachmittag offensichtlich geistig vergewaltigt. Lucius geht gerade einen Geistheiler aus St Mungos holen, um das zu bestätigen und ein offizielles Protokoll anzufertigen. Es wird einige Mühe machen, aber ich denke, wir können Miss Grangers Kopf wieder gerade rücken."

„Bitte … _was_?!" Harry packte Snapes Unterarm, den linken, und quetschte ihn beinahe ab. „Sie war nur bei Dumbledore! Nur er kann es gewesen sein!" Ohnmächtige Wut stieg in ihm auf, und mit ihr heiße Tränen.

„Nicht!" zischte Snape. Er zog Harry von Hermine weg. Eine Träne tropfte auf seinen linken Ärmel. Fluchend ließ Snape von Harry ab. „Sie dummer … Junge! _Argh_!"

Plötzlicher, heftiger Kopfschmerz zerriss beinahe Harrys Schädel. „Aaauuu, was ist das denn?" keuchte er.

„Nicht jetzt", grollte Snape. Er fing sich wieder und strich vorsichtig über den Ärmel. „Später …"

„Bitte _tun_ Sie was!" presste Harry unter irrsinnigen Kopfschmerzen hervor. „Ich kann sie nicht alleine beschützen!"

„Ganz ruhig", brummte Snape. „Kommen Sie her …"

Mit einer fließenden, nicht gerade sanften Bewegung zog er Harry in eine feste Umarmung. Mit offenem Mund sah Neville zu, und auch Luna wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. Harry war das alles egal. Seine Welt konzentrierte sich in diesen Augenblicken nur auf Snapes warmen Körper, gegen den er so fest gedrückt wurde. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern pulsierte dunkelrotes Licht. Die kalte, nackte Angst wich bald einem Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Snape war da. Snape würde ihm und seinen Freunden helfen.

„Das war Voldemort", murmelte Snape, als er sich beruhigt hatte. „Das geht bald vorbei."

„Aber wieso gerade jetzt?" flüsterte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte Snape beinahe lächeln sehen. „Das erkläre ich Ihnen in einer ruhigen Minute. Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um Miss Granger." Er ließ Harry los und schob ihn zur Couch. Desorientiert, verwirrt und eingeschüchtert ließ er sich neben Hermine auf das Polster fallen, die nicht weniger schockiert aussah. „Lucius kommt hoffentlich bald wieder. Dann müssen wir einen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten."

„Vielleicht können wir Ihnen ja helfen, Sir", sagte Luna freundlich. Als Snape sie auffordernd ansah, erklärte sie, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag beschlossen hatten, die ganze Geschichte öffentlich zu machen und dass der Klitterer sowie Rita Kimmkorn schon verständigt waren.

„Zabini und Malfoy wollen auch helfen", sagte Harry, als sie fertig war.

„Harry", sagte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme, „stimmt es, was Professor Snape gesagt hat?" Sie holte zittrig Luft. „Wurde mit meinen Gedanken gespielt?"

„Ja, aber das wird schon wieder", erwiderte Harry. Erneut drohte die Wut ihn zu überwältigen, daher hielt er den Blick fest auf Snape gerichtet, der mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit irgendetwas aufschrieb.

Wenige Minuten später kam Lucius mit jeweils zwei Männern und Frauen zurück. An ihren Umhängen konnte Harry erkennen, dass zwei von ihnen Auroren und die anderen zwei Heiler aus St Mungos waren.

„Ich habe Heilerin Worms und Heiler Grant sowie die Auroren Hillard und Barnwood mitgebracht", verkündete Lucius.

Die Neuankömmlinge nickten allen im Raum zu. Die Heilerin begab sich umgehend zu Hermine.

„Ist das die Patientin?" fragte sie knapp.

Snape nickte. „Miss Hermine Granger. Bitte erstellen Sie ein komplettes Protokoll über ihren jetzigen Zustand. Die Kollegen aus dem Ministerium würde ich bitten, zwei beglaubigte Kopien anzufertigen. Ich werde im Namen von Miss Granger offiziell Anzeige erstatten. Weswegen wird sich im Laufe der Untersuchung herausstellen."

Heilerin Worms wartete, bis ihr Kollege eine magische Protokollfeder auf einen in Veritaserum getränkten Diagnosebogen aufgesetzt hatte, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und begann, unzählige Diagnosesprüche aufzusagen.

Nur Minuten später war Hermine in eine glühende, pulsierende Aura aus buntem Licht eingehüllt. Harry konnte die Magiestränge sehen, die sie heute Nachmittag entdeckt hatten, aber die Heilerin förderte noch viele, viele Spuren mehr zutage, die auf permanente Magieeinwirkung schließen ließen.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde hörte sie auf.

„Wie gut, dass Lucius mich vor dem Abendessen erreicht hat", fauchte sie. „Denn hätte ich gegessen, müsste ich mich jetzt übergeben!"

Heiler Grant nickte. Er sah ein wenig blass aus. „Ich habe noch nie einen so üblen Fall von geistiger Vergewaltigung erlebt wie diesen. Dieses Mädchen befindet sich seit Jahren unter verschiedenen magischen Bannen. Außerdem haben wir mehrfache Strukturen des Imperius-Fluches festgestellt, ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen magischen Zwängen, unter denen sie steht."

Snape kam langsam näher. „Es steht zu befürchten, dass Miss Granger nicht das einzige Opfer ist. Die anderen Schüler in diesem Raum sind vermutlich ebenfalls betroffen." Seine Stimme klang so finster, dass Neville Luna automatisch beschützend in den Arm nahm.

Heilerin Worms trat auf Harry zu. „Sie sind Harry Potter, nicht wahr? Nun, dann fange ich am Besten mit Ihnen an. Ich fürchte, da haben wir einiges zu tun."

„Lucius, du kannst diese Kinder nicht in Hogwarts lassen!" zischte Auror Hillard Stunden später aufgebracht. „Du hast selbst gehört und gesehen, was ihnen angetan wurde!"

Lucius betrachtete nachdenklich die vier ausgelaugten, entsetzten Teenager, die sich auf Snapes Couch zusammengekuschelt hatten.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein", stimmte er leise zu. „Allerdings wären wir im Nachteil, wenn wir sie jetzt aus Hogwarts rausholen. Leider wissen wir momentan nur, _was_ passiert ist. Wir wissen noch nicht mit Sicherheit, wer dafür verantwortlich ist." Er verengte seine silbernen Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wir _ahnen_ es, daran besteht kein Zweifel, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir Beweise brauchen."

Snape gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Ich werde Potter und seine Freunde bitten, uns zu helfen. Wie ich Potter kenne, wird er ohnehin Rache üben wollen." Er lächelte anerkennend. „Und da wir allerhand Mittel und Wege haben, ihn dabei zu unterstützen, sollte es nicht schwer sein, ihn zu überreden."

„Bevor hier irgendetwas geplant wird, bestehen mein Kollege und ich darauf, dass diese Kinder geheilt und von allen Barrieren befreit werden!" grollte Heilerin Worms. „Heiler Grant und ich kommen im Lauf der nächsten Woche immer abends vorbei. Das, was Severus erledigen kann, soll er erledigen. Und _ihr_ findet gefälligst heraus, wer für diese Sauerei verantwortlich ist! Der Kuss eines Dementors wäre noch zu gnädig!"

„Steve und ich bereiten die Anklage gegen Unbekannt vor", murmelte Aurorin Barnwood. Ihr strenges Gesicht war vor Wut zu einer Maske erstarrt. „Falls ihr irgendeinen Hinweis oder sogar Beweis findet, der zum Täter führt, gebt uns sofort Bescheid. Und habt ein Auge auf die anderen Kinder an der Schule. Wer weiß, was hier noch für Untaten begangen wurden!"

„Ich werde dir helfen, Severus", meinte Lucius leise. „Diese vier schaffst du in so kurzer Zeit nicht allein. Außerdem ist Draco hier, so kann ich ein Auge auf ihn haben."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „_Nur_ auf Draco?"

Lächelnd konterte Lucius: „Selbstverständlich nicht."

Auror Hillard rollte mit den Augen und bedeutete den beiden Männern, die Protokolle zu unterschreiben. Eins davon würde ins Ministerium gehen und sofort veröffentlicht werden. Die erste beglaubigte Kopie würde in St Mungos verbleiben und die andere bei Snape im Gringottsverlies hinterlegt werden, damit niemand daran herumpfuschen konnte. Die letzten Ereignisse im Ministerium hatten ja leider bewiesen, dass nichts vor dem unbekannten Täter sicher war.

„Severus, hast du noch einen deiner göttlichen Stärkungstränke?" fragte Auror Worms, als endlich alle Formalitäten erledigt waren. „Deine Küken haben Grantsie und mich ganz schön geschafft."

Snape holte mit dem Winken seiner Hand zwei Phiolen seines Stärkungstrankes und reichte sie an die Heiler weiter. „Wohl bekommt's. Ich sehe euch morgen wieder. Versucht, nicht aufzufallen. Lucius und ich geben Bescheid, wenn die Sache öffentlich gemacht werden soll."

„Wie du willst. Warte nur nicht zu lange."

Die Heiler stürzten ihre Tränke herunter, danach verabschiedeten sie und die Auroren sich und verließen Snapes Quartier durch den Kamin.

Als sie fort waren, nahm Snape Lucius' Hand und hielt sie auf seinen linken Unterarm. „Spürst du das? Er ist stark. Wir werden unsere Freude mit ihm haben."

Lucius lächelte und streifte Snapes Arm mit warmen Fingern. „Oh ja, sehr stark. Er hat getobt, oder?"

„Oh ja …" Snapes Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Aber wir müssen auf ihn aufpassen. Er ist noch zu schwach, um im Kampf zu bestehen."

„Nicht mehr lange", schnurrte Lucius. „Dafür sorgen wir schon."

Harry blickte auf, als die zwei Männer sich wieder zu ihm und seinen Freunden gesellten. Er hatte unfreiwillig einiges mitgehört, obwohl Snape und Malfoy ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes gestanden hatten. Er schob diese Empfindlichkeit auf den Stress, den er gerade erlebte.

Aber war das auch ein Wunder? Die Heiler hatten bei ihm noch mehr üble, verkrüppelnde Zauber, Barrieren und Zwänge gefunden als bei Hermine, und das wollte schon was heißen. Sein Protokoll war über 15 Fuß lang! Aber auch Neville und Luna waren nicht verschont geblieben, wenn es bei ihnen auch nicht ganz so schlimm war. Neville litt unter anderem an einer gravierenden Einschränkung seiner magischen Fähigkeiten, wohingegen Luna irgendwie mental geblockt worden war.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er rundheraus.

Snape seufzte. „So gern ich Sie auch ins Bett schicken würde, wir haben heute Abend noch einiges zu tun. Je eher wir diese unseligen Zauber von ihnen nehmen, desto besser."

„Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich mit Ihnen anfangen, Mr. Potter", sagte Lucius. „Ich verstehe mich gut auf das Brechen kleinerer Magiebarrieren. Severus kümmert sich anschließend um die mentalmagischen Zauber." Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und bedeutete Harry, mit ihm an die Seite des Raumes zu kommen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das können?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch, obwohl er dem Mann folgte. „Nicht, dass ich diese Blockaden nicht loswerden möchte, aber Sie sind auch nicht gerade die vertrauenerweckendste Person für mich …"

Das brachte Lucius zum Lachen. „Das kann ich vollkommen verstehen. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen bei meiner Ehre und meiner Magie, dass ich Ihnen nur helfen will."

Harry musterte ihn für einige Augenblicke. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er Lucius vertrauen konnte. Wieso das so war, konnte er gar nicht wirklich erklären, aber sein Instinkt leitete ihn in letzter Zeit oft und sicher, daher stellte er das Gefühl nicht in Frage.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich will genau wissen, was Sie machen und was das bringen soll."

„Fair genug", stimmte Lucius zu. „Zuerst werde ich einen Bestimmungszauber sprechen. Wie ich von Miss Lovegood erfahren habe, haben Sie einige solcher Zauber schon selbst recherchiert. Sehr fleißig, ich bin beeindruckt. Viele dieser Zauber gehören schon zur höheren Magie."

„Wir hatten vor, uns selbst zu helfen, wenn Snape es nicht gekonnt hätte", gab Harry zu.

„Nun, Sie alle sind jetzt in kompetenten Händen, also machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen mehr. Was Ihre Magie angeht, werden Sie bald vollkommen wiederhergestellt sein." Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen sehr obskur klingenden Zauber auf Harry. Er tat nicht weh, doch Harry konnte ihn über seinen Körper fahren fühlen. Prompt glühten einige Magiestränge auf, aber es waren längst nicht alle, die die Heiler gefunden hatten.

„Was sind das jetzt für Zauber?" fragte Harry. Er griff mit der Hand nach einem leuchtenden Strang und war überrascht, dass er ihn tatsächlich nehmen konnte. „Au!" beschwerte er sich. Daran ziehen war wohl keine gute Idee. „Auf mir liegen doch noch mehr."

„Das stimmt. Der Bestimmungszauber sucht unterstützende magische Barrieren. Das sind geringere Barrieren, die meist eine große, komplexe Magieblockade schützen. Dadurch, dass sie in den Ferien erwachsen geworden sind, hätte sich Ihre Magie wesentlich verändern müssen. Dass sie es nicht getan hat, haben Sie unter anderem diesen Barrieren zu verdanken. Sie sind so angelegt, dass ein Angriff auf sie von den anderen abgefangen wird. Und das schlimmste: Sie stärken sich aus Ihrem eigenen magischen Kern, Mr. Potter."

Harry wurde übel. „Dann lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten."

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand." Lucius umschloss Harrys rechte Hand fest mit seiner linken. „Das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm und ist nicht die beste Methode, aber sie wirkt, es geht schnell und die Anwendung hinterlässt keine Schäden. Halten Sie durch, es lohnt sich."

Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu nicken, da begann Lucius schon damit, seinen Zauberstab unter den ersten Magiestrang zu schieben und einen scharf gezischten Spruch aufzusagen. Es tat ziemlich weh, als die Magie ruckartig durchtrennt wurde, aber Harry ertrug es, weil das Gefühl der Befreiung, das sich gleich danach einstellte, alles wett machte.

„Nur noch ein Mal", murmelte Lucius Minuten später.

Sieben Stränge hatte er schon durchtrennt. Jedes Mal war dem Schmerz ein wunderbares Gefühl der Erleichterung, beinahe schon der Freude, durch Harry geschossen. Als wären Adern plötzlich wieder frei, die früher verschlossen gewesen waren.

Der letzte und stärkste Magiestrang schlang sich wie eine riesige, bösartige Schlange um Harrys Brust. Als wäre sie ein eigenständiges Lebewesen zitterte die fremde Magie und zog sich brutal zusammen, als Lucius' Zauberstab ihr zuleibe rückte. Harry keuchte, doch Lucius machte auch damit kurzen Prozess.

„Uff, aua", jammerte Harry, als gleißender Schmerz ihn durchzuckte.

„Schon vorbei, Mr. Potter", tröstete Lucius. „Sie haben sich wirklich gut geschlagen. Die größte Barriere um Ihren magischen Kern ist jetzt ungeschützt. Sie ist zwar stark, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass die Heiler sie in der nächsten Woche brechen können. So wie ich das sehe, kämpft Ihre Magie schon seit einiger Zeit dagegen an."

Harry sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Und bei den anderen schaffen Sie das auch?"

„Ja, davon gehe ich aus." Lucius drückte leicht Harrys Hand, die er immer noch festhielt. „Die meisten Barrieren hatten ohnehin Sie auf sich liegen. Sie haben sich bestimmt öfter müde und schlapp gefühlt, oder? Vielleicht war ihnen sogar schlecht." Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort: „Das waren die Auswirkungen dieser Parasit-Barrieren. Die sind nun weg, das heißt, dass Sie viel mehr Magie als früher nutzen können. Und je mehr Magie Sie uneingeschränkt nutzen, desto mehr greift sie die letzte Barriere an."

„Aber wie kann das sein? Ich denke, diese Barriere soll gerade verhindern, dass ich mehr Magie habe." Harry war ehrlich verwirrt, doch magische Theorie hatten sie nicht als Fach in Hogwarts.

Lucius lächelte rätselhaft. „Wissen Sie, die persönliche Magie eines Zauberers ist eine unterhaltsame Sache. Sie wehrt sich konstant gegen fremde Einflüsse und scheint zu wissen, wann man ihr Gutes tun und wann ihr schaden will. Wenn Sie sich ein Bein brechen und jemand spräche einen Heilzauber, würde das funktionieren. Aber würde jemand Imperio über sie sprechen, würden Sie sich wehren, weil Ihre Magie weiß, dass derjenige nichts Gutes mit Ihnen vorhat. Und genauso ist es mit magischen Barrieren. Eine allein könnte man irgendwann brechen, egal wie stark sie ist. Sie ist einfach nur da, während Ihre Magie arbeitet, sich anpasst und jede Schwachstelle ausnutzt. Wirklich gute Ergebnisse gibt es daher nur in Kombination mit anderen Barrieren."

Zweifelnd sah Harry dem anderen in die silbern leuchtenden Augen. „Wenn das so ist, wieso können sich so viele Zauberer nicht gegen schädliche Sprüche wehren?"

„Weil sie nicht so stark sind wie Sie, Mr. Potter." Lucius führte Harry zurück zu den anderen, die gerade von Snape behandelt wurden. „Das sollte für heute reichen. Ihr magischer Kern ist in Aufruhr, es ist besser, wenn Sie sich ein bisschen schonen. Genießen Sie den Sonntag, so gut Sie können. Morgen Abend machen wir weiter."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Sir", murmelte Harry. Mit einem Mal war das merkwürdig wohlige Gefühl fort, das er während der Minuten mit Lucius gehabt hatte. Es war, als wäre das Entlassenwerden ein langer Abschied, doch warum ihn das überhaupt berührte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. „Ich … ich fühle mich schon viel besser."

Lucius nickte. „Sehr gut. Und bald werden Sie sich wieder richtig gut fühlen." Er wandte sich von Harry ab und winkte Luna heran. „Kommen Sie, Miss Lovegood. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten."

Luna lächelte den Mann vage an, als sie aufstand und sich zu ihm begab. Harry musste den höchst merkwürdigen Impuls unterdrücken, Luna am Arm zu packen und wegzuziehen. Er wollte seine Freundin doch nicht aufhalten! Was war nur mit ihm los?

Um sich abzulenken wandte er den Blick Snape zu, der gerade mit Neville beschäftigt war. Snape schwebte regelrecht über dem ziemlich bleich aussehenden Jungen. Seine Fingerspitzen lagen an Nevilles Schläfen und er starrte ihm durchdringend in die Augen. Sich windende Magiestränge pulsierten um Nevilles Kopf und Teile seines Körpers. Snape wisperte unablässig irgendwelche endlos langen Sprüche. Harry verstand die einzelnen Worte nicht, und Hermines beeindrucktem, ängstlichen Gesicht nach zu urteilen kannte sie die Sprüche auch nicht.

Leise, um Snape nicht zu stören, setzte Harry sich zu Hermine und nahm ihre klamme Hand.

„Warst du schon dran?" fragte er im Flüsterton.

„Noch nicht, aber ich glaube, er ist mit Neville fast fertig. Siehst du, wie sich die magischen Fesseln in Luft auflösen? Und das alles _ohne Zauberstab_!" Selbst flüsternd hörte sie sich beinahe hysterisch an.

Harry beobachtete beeindruckt, wie Neville sich nach und nach entspannte. Eine große Last schien von seinen Schultern zu fallen, und als sich nach einigen weiteren Minuten auch der letzte leuchtende Magiestrang in Luft auflöste, seufzte er tief auf.

„So, Mr. Longbottom, die erste Hürde ist geschafft. Den Rest überlasse ich lieber einem ausgebildeten Geistheiler", sagte Snape finster. „Ich könnte die restlichen Blockaden vielleicht lösen, aber was das für Folgen hätte, kann ich nicht einschätzen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Neville. „Ich fühle mich ganz anders …"

So etwas wie ein Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht. „Das sollten Sie auch. Das gibt sich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen wahrscheinlich. Und jetzt gehen Sie. Lucius wird sich gleich mit Ihnen befassen."

Neville stand gehorsam auf und trollte sich. Harry und Hermine warteten ab, wen Snape als nächstes drannehmen würde, aber der ging erst einmal an ein Schränkchen und goss sich irgendetwas Rotes in ein kleines Glas. Er trank nicht schnell, aber trotzdem war das Glas mit wenigen Schlucken geleert.

„Wie kann er jetzt Alkohol trinken?" murmelte Hermine. Ihre Hand zerquetschte beinahe Harrys Finger, so nervös war sie.

„Lass ihn doch. Das war heute alles ein bisschen viel", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns jetzt wegschickt."

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter, Sie kommen alle heute noch dran", sagte Snape. Er war unbemerkt näher gekommen und baute sich vor Hermine auf. „Aber eine kleine Stärkung ist manchmal von Nöten."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, und Sie wollen uns nachher nicht einfach nur ein paar Punkte abziehen, weil wir nach dem Zapfenstreich noch unterwegs sind?"

Schnaubend hob Snape Hermines Gesicht an, so dass er ihr bequem in die Augen sehen konnte. „Das ist gar nicht nötig. Gryffindor ist so tief im Minus, dass diese Punkte auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Damit war das Gespräch zwischen ihnen vorerst beendet. Snape konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Hermines Gedankenbarrieren und Harry sah fasziniert zu. Es dauerte lange, viel länger als bei Neville oder Luna, bis Hermine von den Bannen befreit war. Schaudernd dachte er daran, dass das auch nur die Barrieren waren, die Snape sich zu lösen traute. Es warteten ja noch mehr auf die Heiler!

Erst eine ganze Stunde später ließ Snape von Hermine ab. Diesmal sah er wirklich erschöpft aus, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als tiefe Dankbarkeit zu fühlen. Lucius, der schon seit einiger Zeit mit Luna und Neville fertig war, entführte eine nicht weniger ausgelaugt Hermine in seine Ecke des Zimmers, um ihre magiehemmenden Barrieren zu zerstören. Luna und Neville blieben bei ihr, offenbar zu müde, um neugierig zu sein.

Harry hatte schon so lange gewartet, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, Snape weggehen und noch etwas trinken zu sehen. Er tat ihm richtig leid, allerdings hätte er nie gedacht, dass Snape dazu neigte, seinen Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken. Und _ertränken_ war beinahe schon das richtige Wort, denn die anfangs volle Flasche war anschließend leer.

Dennoch hatte er keine Angst, als Snape wieder vor ihm stand. Weder wirkte er irgendwie betrunken, noch roch er nach Brandy, Sherry oder irgendeinem anderen hochprozentigen Getränk, das er kannte. Tante Petunia hatte eine gut gefüllte Hausbar für ihre Gäste und Harry hatte meistens einschenken und servieren müssen, deshalb wusste er so genau Bescheid.

Nein, Harry fühlte komischerweise keine Angst, als Snape mit sanften Fingern sein Gesicht zu seinem drehte, so dass der Winkel gut für ihn war. Die Wärme der schlanken, aber kräftigen Hände beruhigte ihn und in diese dunklen Augen zu blicken war bei weitem nicht so unangenehm, wie er gedacht hätte. Sie zogen ihn regelrecht in seinen Bann …

Harry merkte gar nicht, wie er in Trance versank und Snape gestattete, in seine Gedankenwelt einzutreten. Es fühlte sich gut an, überhaupt nicht schmerzhaft wie früher. Snapes Präsenz in seinem Geist war warm, willkommen. Es tat nicht weh, als er über Unregelmäßigkeiten stolperte und sie glättete. Mit jeder Barriere, die fiel, fühlte Harry sich besser. Er wusste, es müsste ihn erschrecken und wütend machen, dass er früher so unterdrückt gewesen war, aber er konnte nicht bedauern, dass Snape derjenige war, der ihm jetzt half.

Irgendwann jedoch wurde das warme Gefühl schwächer. Harry wollte nicht, dass es verschwand, er klammerte sich daran, so fest es ging. Doch leider war er nicht stark genug. Die Präsenz schwand, bis es irgendwann wieder leer und kalt und einsam in seinem Kopf war.

Niedergeschlagen blinzelte er, als er sich wieder wie er selbst fühlte. Snape stand vor ihm und sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Merlin, Potter", grollte er, „wenn du auch nur halb so viel Kraft in dein Okklumentiktraining investieren würdest …"

„Entschuldigung …"

Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Fingerspritzen berührten immer noch Harrys Schläfen. Der musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht in die Hände zu lehnen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß jetzt, woher deine ärmlichen Fortschritte kommen." Snape blinzelte langsam. „Diese Blockaden sind wirklich sehr ärgerlich. Von nun an erwarte ich natürlich wesentliche Verbesserungen."

„Okay."

Mit einem leichten Brummen ließ Snape Harry endlich los und erhob sich. „Gut. Und nun raus mit Ihnen allen, es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Sie haben mich völlig geschafft."

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Professor", sagte Harry. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Snape. Das hatte er noch nie getan, und vor nicht einmal einem Jahr wäre ihm das auch nie eingefallen. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, und Harrys Sicht der Dinge auch. „Bis morgen, Sir."

Seine Freunde bedankten und verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls. Weder Snape noch Lucius schienen noch viel Energie für lange Floskeln zu haben, denn kaum drei Minuten später standen die vier Schüler auf dem kalten Flur.

Hermine setzte an, etwas zu sagen, brach dann aber ab und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Schweigend und irgendwie deprimiert führte Harry seine nicht weniger niedergeschlagenen Freunde in den Raum der Wünsche. Snape hatte ihnen ja quasi einen Freibrief für nächtliches Herumstromern ausgestellt, daher achteten sie nicht großartig auf ihre Umgebung.

Der Raum der Wünsche empfing sie mit warmem Licht und zwei gemütlichen, weichen Sofas. Sie kuschelten sich paarweise ein, riefen Dobby und baten ihn um heiße Schokolade und Sandwiches. Zum Reden fehlte ihnen einfach die Kraft, daher wurde das in stummem Einverständnis auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Die Wärme und die weichen Couchpolster taten ihr Übriges, um sie in den Schlaf zu lullen, aus dem erst Dobby sie am nächsten Morgen wecken würde.

**Ende Teil 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Diesmal geht es ohne große Worte gleich weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)  
_

* * *

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Dobby!" rief Harry am nächsten Morgen nach dem Erwachen. Dobby hatte ihn wecken wollen, Harry dabei aber so sehr erschreckt, dass ein unbewusster Zauber ihn quer durch den Raum katapultiert hatte. „Hast du dir was getan?"

„Dobby geht es gut, Harry Potter Sir", quiekte Dobby. Er rappelte sich auf und klopfte seinen Hogwarts-Kissenbezug ab. „Aber geht es Harry Potter Sir gut? Harry Potter Sir hat sich verändert."

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal. Ich weiß gerade selber nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht", sagte Harry, immer noch zerknirscht. Er half Dobby richtig auf die Füße. „Tut mir leid. Da kommst du extra her und dann das … Aber vielleicht kannst du mich am Dienstagmorgen besuchen kommen? Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich."

„Für Dobby?" Die Augen des Hauselfen quollen regelrecht hervor. „Oh, Harry Potter Sir ist zu gut zu Dobby! Dobby hat auch ein Geschenk für Harry Potter Sir, Dobby wird bestimmt kommen, Harry Potter Sir!"

„Sehr gut. Ich freue mich." Harry lächelte den Hauselfen an und ignorierte geflissentlich Hermines sauren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dobby freut sich auch. Dobby bringt jetzt das Frühstück, Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war und ließ vier verblüffte Jugendliche zurück.

„Was ist da gerade passiert?" fragte Hermine schließlich. „Ich hab gar nichts mitbekommen. Nur, dass Dobby in hohem Bogen durch die Luft geflogen ist."

Harry hüstelte verlegen. „Ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht, aber ich glaube, Dobby hat mich erschreckt und meine Magie hat darauf reagiert." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass das passiert ist, aber das was Malfoy und Snape gestern Abend gemacht haben … es funktioniert! Ich fühle mich immer noch so gut. Ich glaube, so gut habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Richtig _frei_."

Neville nickte. „Stimmt. Mir geht es im Vergleich zu vorher auch blendend. Kaum vorstellbar, dass die Heiler uns noch mehr helfen werden."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. Sie sah als einzige nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Das mag alles stimmen, aber habt ihr vergessen, was die Heiler gesagt haben? Wir wurden magisch und geistig _vergewaltigt_! Das ist ein schweres Verbrechen! Man hat uns wahrscheinlich jahrelang geistig und magisch unterdrückt! Wir hätten lebenslänglich mit den Folgen zu tun haben können, wir hätten zu Krüppeln werden können! Und für was? Für einen Irren, der weiß Gott was erreichen will?"

„Das stimmt, Liebes, aber man wird sich darum kümmern. Genieß es doch, dich endlich wieder gut zu fühlen", tröstete Luna. „Die Auroren haben ein wachsames Auge auf uns. Von nun an geht es ganz bestimmt nur noch bergauf." Sie lächelte glücklich. „Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spräche. Die Schlauen sind auf dem Vormarsch."

Harry konnte Hermine natürlich verstehen. Er war mindestens genauso wütend auf den Verantwortlichen wie sie, wenn nicht noch mehr. Aber noch hatten sie keine eindeutigen Beweise, wer dahintersteckte. Und sie wussten auch nicht, was das alles eigentlich sollte. Es war genauso, wie Lucius Malfoy gesagt hatte: Sie _ahnten_, wer es getan hatte, doch _beweisen_ konnten sie es noch nicht. Und er musste Snape wohl oder übel eingestehen, ihn besser zu kennen, als er gedacht hätte. Denn natürlich würde er mithelfen, Dumbledore zu überführen. Snape musste nur fragen.

„Freu dich einfach über einen schönen Tag, Mine", stimmte Neville zu. „Es klingt hart, aber ich hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Das will ich ausnutzen. Uns ärgern und wütend sein können wir später noch genug."

„Kannst du dich eigentlich inzwischen an deinen Besuch bei Dumbledore erinnern?" fragte Harry, um sie von ihrem Zorn abzulenken. „Snape hat doch bestimmt versucht, die Zauber von gestern aufzuheben."

„Nein, kann ich nicht", fauchte Hermine. „Er hat mir sehr geholfen, aber da hat er sich nicht rangetraut. Er wollte die Heiler mit einer Rekonstruktion beauftragen, damit Mr. Malfoy eine Handhabe hat. An gestern kann ich mich daher noch nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dort war, aber was passiert ist … keine Ahnung." Sie sah Harry für einen Augenblick durchdringend an, dann umarmte sie ihn fest. „Ich bin euch so dankbar, dass ihr gemerkt habt, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sie schluchzte. „Ihr habt keine Vorstellung davon, wie schrecklich ich mich fühle … Und ich muss wissen, was er mit der armen Professor McGonagall gemacht hat. Die war nämlich vorher stinksauer, und von ihr haben wir nichts mehr gehört. Das hätte sie doch nie einfach zugelassen!"

„Wir kriegen ihn", versprach Harry. „Und wenn ich ihm eigenhändig den Hals umdrehe, er _wird_ dafür büßen. "

„Wollten wir nicht außerdem den unbrechbaren Schwur für Snape formulieren?" erinnerte Neville sie. „Wenn wir morgen in die Winkelgasse wollen, sollten wir wirklich alle Möglichkeiten abdecken."

In diesem Moment kam Dobby zurück, begleitet von Winky, der herrenlosen, trinkenden Hauselfe. Sie deckten den Esstisch mit allen Köstlichkeiten, die man sich für ein Frühstück nur vorstellen konnte, verbeugten sich kurz und verschwanden dann wieder.

Sie hatten viel vor, aber das Frühstück war erst einmal wichtiger. Durch den Aufruhr am Abend hatten sie alle einen Bärenhunger und aßen beinahe alles auf, was Dobby und Winky ihnen gebracht hatten. Erst, als wirklich nichts mehr in ihre Bäuche passen wollte, gaben sie auf. Das gebrauchte Geschirr verschwand, als hätte es nur darauf gewartet, dass sie fertig wurden. Zufrieden lümmelten sie sich in ihre Stühle und genossen einfach die Ruhe des Morgens.

Etwas trunken vor Wohlbehagen piekte Harry Hermine in den Arm. „Ich sehe Farben", gluckste er. „Du bist bernsteinfarben, Mine."

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch. „War dein Kaffee vergiftet?"

„Mir geht es blendend", entgegnete Harry breit lächelnd. „Und Neville ist blau."

„Welche Farbe habe ich, Harry?" fragte Luna. Sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Violett wie ein Veilchen." Harry streckte sich ausgiebig und ließ sich faul in seinen Stuhl sinken. Er betrachtete seine rechte Hand, das Lächeln wich einem Schmollen. „Nur ich bin schwarz. Ganz schön langweilig, was?"

Hermine hielt eine Hand an Harrys Stirn. „Du bist etwas warm, aber du hast kein Fieber." Sie wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Siehst du alles normal?"

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Kommt, kümmern wir uns um Snapes Schwur." Er stand auf und schlurfte in den Raum der Wünsche hinein.

„Die Stimmungsschwankungen sind normal", sagte Luna freundlich, als Hermine Harrys brütende Gestalt zweifelnd ansah. „Mr. Malfoy hat gesagt, dass die befreite Magie sich erst einmal legen muss. Das kann etwas dauern. Und bis dahin passieren manchmal lustige Sachen."

„Du nennst das lustig?"

„Komm Hermine, beruhige dich. Die Heiler kommen heute Abend, da können wir unsere Fragen stellen." Sanft schob Neville sie zu ihrem Arbeitstisch, der am Ende des Frühstücks wieder aufgetaucht war. „Lass uns erst einmal diesen Schwur formulieren, damit das aus dem Weg ist."

Hermine fügte sich widerstrebend. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harrys trübe Laune ihr Sorgen machte, aber da sich keiner sonst Gedanken darüber machte, beruhigte sie sich auch wieder, und als sie mitten in der Arbeit steckten, hatte sie das bereits vergessen.

Zu Mittag beschlossen sie, in die Große Halle zu gehen. Sie alle wollten sich die Beine vertreten und einen kleinen Kontrollgang machen. Außerdem wollte er Snape sehen, sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Dumbledore mitbekommen haben könnte, was sie taten.

Seine Freunde und er hatten sich darauf verständigt, sich so wie vorher zu geben, damit Dumbledore keinen Verdacht schöpfte und ihnen womöglich noch schlimmere Zauber auf den Hals hetzte. Snape wollten sie fragen, ob er Verschleierungszauber kannte, damit sie ihre steigende Magiestärke verbergen konnten. Fürs erste hatte Dobby ihnen ausgeholfen, doch Hauselfenmagie war natürlich keine dauerhafte Lösung.

Als sie die große Halle betraten, spürte Harry sofort eine so schlimme Übelkeit, dass sie ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang. Nur Nevilles stützendem Arm hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht umkippte. Er gab sich größte Mühe, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu schauen. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore dort war. Wenn er ihn jetzt sah, würde er wahrscheinlich versuchen, ihn in Stücke zu reißen, und das durfte nicht passieren.

„Gott, wie er schaut", murmelte Hermine voller Abscheu. „Als wäre es schön, dass es Harry schlecht geht …"

„Nicht hinsehen", flüsterte Neville. „Snape lenkt ihn gerade ab."

„Oh, wir sind heute eine nette Gesellschaft", bemerkte Luna verträumt.

Überrascht sahen die anderen drei auf den Slytherintisch, an dem sich heute alle Schüler versammelt hatten. Malfoy, Blaise und Pansy hatten Plätze freigehalten und sahen sie auffordernd an.

„Kommt, lasst uns zu den Schlangen gehen", seufzte Harry. „Der Tisch ist wenigstens schön weit von Dumbledore weg."

Ihre Schulkameraden begrüßten sie je nach Bekanntheitsgrad mehr oder weniger freundlich, als sie dort ankamen. Überraschenderweise waren die Slytherins sehr aufmerksame Gastgeber und boten ihnen die besten Teile vom Huhn und die besten Getränke an. Blaise füllte sogar Hermines Teller komplett, während Pansy sich darauf beschränkte, den anderen Fleisch aufzutun und ihnen die Wahl der Beilagen zu überlassen.

„Also", begann Malfoy, nachdem sie alle versorgt waren, „was war das gestern Abend? Mein Vater war im Schloss, hatte aber plötzlich keine Zeit, mich zu sehen."

Pansy knabberte an ihrem Rosenkohl, ehe sie sagte: „Wir haben uns schon fast Sorgen um euch gemacht, schließlich haben wir euch zu Snape gehen sehen. Ihr seid echt lange bei ihm gewesen."

„Hat Snape euch nichts erzählt?" fragte Harry betont lässig. Genussvoll verschlang er sein Hühnchen und tat sich sofort neues auf.

„Nein, er und mein Vater halten sich bedeckt." Malfoy sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Neugier war eine seiner größten Schwächen, wie Harry wusste.

„Er wird seine Gründe haben", sagte Hermine. Auch sie gab sich Mühe, unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Wir sollten das respektieren."

„Sie sahen nur gar nicht gut aus, Miss Granger", sagte Blaise ruhig. „Ihr anderen aber auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, eure Kollegen benehmen sich wie die letzten Idioten." Pansy spießte mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben eine Kartoffel auf und steckte sie sich in den Mund.

„Denk an deine Manieren, Pansy", sagte Malfoy beiläufig. „Werdet ihr heute Abend wieder hingehen?"

„Warum fragst du?" Harry sah Malfoy durchdringend an.

Malfoy schürzte schmollend die Lippen. „Wenn ihr so wichtig seid, kann ich es gleich lassen, meinen Vater sehen zu wollen." Er musterte sie, einen nach dem anderen. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, Professor Snape und mein Vater werden ihre Gründe haben. Das tun sie immer. Ich würde es nur gern vorher wissen."

Er tat Harry beinahe leid, daher nickte er. „Ja, wir müssen heute Abend wieder hin. Tut mir leid, Malfoy."

„Oh, das muss es nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, wir werden in Zukunft sehr viel mehr miteinander zu tun haben." Malfoy sah Harry irgendwie wissend an. Seine Augen glänzten ähnlich silbern wie die seines Vaters. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen war wirklich unverkennbar. Dann streckte er plötzlich seine Hand aus. „Waffenstillstand?"

Das Angebot kam zwar ziemlich plötzlich, aber Harry musste darüber nicht nachdenken. In den letzten Monaten hatten er und seine Freunde wirklich genug Streit mit anderen gehabt. Er würde diese Chance ganz sicher nicht vergeben, egal, was früher zwischen ihm und Malfoy gewesen war. Es würde noch unangenehm genug werden, da war er sicher.

„Waffenstillstand", sagte er daher und nahm Malfoys angebotene Hand.

„Nun, dann sollten wir auch das Kriegsbeil endgültig begraben", meinte Blaise mit seiner ruhigen und doch aufregend akzentuierten Stimme. Seine kühlen blauen Augen musterten die drei Gryffindors und Luna abschätzend. „Aber nicht hier und jetzt, wenn der alte Zausel zusieht."

„Ganz sicher nicht", schniefte Pansy. „Darüber reden wir später." Sie wandte sich zu Malfoy um und lächelte mehrdeutig. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Zeremonie, mein Lieber?"

„Ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmte Malfoy zu. „Potter, ich lasse dir und deinen Freunden über meinen Vater ausrichten, wann wir zusammentreffen."

„Ähm, könntest du uns vorher dann bitte noch aufklären, was das für eine Zeremonie sein soll? Ich kenne mich da nicht besonders gut aus." Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde und verfluchte sich dafür. Malfoys Grinsen half da auch nicht weiter!

Luna kicherte, offenbar wusste sie, was die Slytherins vorhatten. „Ich kann euch alles erklären", bot sie an. „Es ist gar nicht so kompliziert."

„Danke, Miss Lovegood", sagte Blaise. „Wir wollen ja schließlich, dass es ein denkwürdiges Ereignis wird." Sein Blick glitt zu Hermine, die prompt sehr interessiert auf ihren Teller starrte. „Und wir sollten die Gelegenheit auch nutzen, uns besser kennen zu lernen."

Harry stimmte zu. Er fand es äußerst unterhaltsam, wie Hermine sich wand. Ein Treffen mit den Slytherins wäre sicherlich lustig, zumal es sie von ihren eigentlichen Sorgen ein bisschen ablenken würde. Neville und Luna waren ebenfalls einverstanden, was ihnen einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. Aber auch Blaise selbst schien es zu mögen, Hermine in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Als das geklärt war, lenkten sie das Tischgespräch bewusst in unverfängliche Bahnen, damit nicht der Verdacht aufkam, dass sie sich zu gut verstehen könnten. Obwohl sie nicht glaubten, dass die anderen Schüler ihnen wirklich etwas Böses wollten, war Vorsicht besser, als später das Nachsehen zu haben.

„Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zurück in den Raum der Wünsche befanden. „Überall im Schloss gibt es Portraits, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, klar. Was ist damit?" fragte Neville.

Hermine blickte aus dem Augenwinkel auf ein Portait, das sie gerade passierten. Die Magd darin schien friedlich an einen Baum gelehnt zu dösen. „Sie sind umwerfend, oder?"

Luna sah das Bild offen an, dann lächelte sie leicht. „Ja, in der Tat, Liebes."

Verwirrt folgten Neville und Harry den Mädchen. Sie hüteten sich davor, auf dem Gang Fragen zu stellen, doch einmal im Raum der Wünsche angekommen gab es kein Halten mehr.

„Was wolltest du damit sagen, Mine?" fragte Harry. „Dir ist doch irgendwas aufgefallen, oder?"

„Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt, als wir am Portrait standen?" fragte Neville. „Ist mit den Portraits irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah die Jungs feurig an. „Allerdings! Wir alle wissen, dass Portraits sprechen und mit uns interagieren können. Warum ist uns nie aufgefallen, dass sie auch für einen ganz bestimmten Zweck genutzt werden können? Dabei ist es schon im Grimmauldplatz passiert!"

„Mine, du machst mir allmählich Angst", sagte Harry langsam. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Wenn ich Recht habe, dann sind alle Gemälde in dieser Schule Spione!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Ist euch nie aufgefallen, dass sie immer zu schlafen scheinen, wenn wir uns leise unterhalten?" Sie tigerte auf und ab und fuhr sich durch ihr buschiges Haar. „In den letzten Tagen ist es mir erst wirklich bewusst geworden. Sonst sind sie doch nie um clevere Bemerkungen verlegen, aber immer, wenn wir etwas Wichtiges besprechen wollen, mischen sie sich nicht ein. Das ist doch komisch, oder?"

„Wie wollen wir das beweisen?" fragte Neville. Er sah etwas grün um die Nase aus, als könne er es gar nicht fassen. „Und noch viel wichtiger, wie wollen wir etwas dagegen _unternehmen_?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Plötzlich kraftlos ließ sich Hermine in einen Sessel fallen. „Wir könnten alle Bücher hier durchforsten, aber ich glaube, viel schneller geht es, wenn wir wieder einmal Professor Snape fragen. Er scheint auf alles eine Antwort zu kennen."

Harry störte der bewundernde Tonfall, doch das schob er streng beiseite. „Also gut, fragen wir Snape. Bis dahin werden wir uns nicht mehr in den Gängen über irgendetwas von Belang unterhalten. Wir sollten sichere Themen wählen."

„Das Wetter", schlug Luna vor. „Und die Eisfeen, die Hogwarts demnächst besuchen werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Irgendwas Unwichtiges eben."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Snape uns helfen kann. Ich meine, wie lange kann man sich über das Wetter unterhalten, bis es auffällt?" fragte Neville besorgt. „Dumbledore ist ja leider nicht dumm. Der wird bald merken, dass mit uns was nicht stimmt."

„Wenn wir Glück haben, müssen wir nur heute durchhalten. Wenn nicht, wird uns schon was einfallen." Grimmig erhob sich Hermine wieder und begann, an den Bücherregalen entlang zu tigern. „Snapes Schwur haben wir schon fertig. Kommt, lasst uns nach Sprüchen suchen. Wenn wir nichts finden, haben wir es wenigstens versucht."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das alles kein Ende nimmt", stöhnte Neville. Lustlos nahm er immer neue Bücher entgegen.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", seufzte Harry. „Aber wir kriegen das hin, ganz bestimmt."

Hermine und Luna brachten auch noch mal je einen Arm voll mit Büchern an den Tisch, dann ging die Recherche los.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten stellten sie fest, dass es überraschend viele Zauber gab, um sich gegen Lauscher zu schützen. Die Mehrheit der Zauber war dafür aber auch eher simpel und blockte Lauscher einfach nur ab. Um einen Gegner wie Dumbledore (oder wer auch immer die Portraits steuerte) zu blocken, würden sie jedoch etwas viel Ausgefeilteres brauchen. Sonst käme derjenige ja gleich drauf, dass sie etwas zu verbergen hatten.

„Hier ist ein sogenannter Kaleidoskop-Zauber. Er lenkt Umgebungsgeräusche zum Lauscher", meldete Neville. „Aber das klingt so, als wäre man selbst eine geräuschlose Zone, das ist fast genauso schlimm wie ein Stillezauber."

„Ich hab einen Privatsphäre-Zauber. Ist aber im Grunde das Selbe wie ein normaler Schild." Harry seufzte. „Sieht nicht gut für uns aus, was?"

Entmutigt blätterten sie sich noch eine weitere Stunde durch ihre Bücher, doch die Ergebnisse blieben gleich.

„Mit Zaubern kommen wir vielleicht nicht weiter", merkte Luna an, als sie die Bücher weggelegt hatten. „Jedenfalls nicht mit solchen, die man selber sprechen muss."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine.

„Vielleicht gibt es Talismane, die uns weiterhelfen können." Verträumt fuhr Luna Nevilles Handlinien nach. Ihre Augen schienen, wie so oft, entrückt in die Ferne zu sehen.

„Darüber haben die Bücher leider keine Infos", meinte Hermine enttäuscht. „Wie es aussieht, müssen wir wohl wirklich fragen." Verärgert verschränkte sie die Arme. „Es ist so irritierend, dass wir nichts selber rausfinden!"

„Ja, aber das sind auch alles Themen, mit denen normale Menschen nicht besonders viel zu tun haben", tröstete Neville. „Viele dieser Sachen gehören schon zur höheren Magie, das können nicht mal viele Erwachsene, und wir sind noch nicht mal aus Hogwarts raus."

„Mich ärgert es auch", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich bin auch froh, dass Snape und Malfoy so viele Kontakte haben. Alleine hätten die uns auch nicht so helfen können, wie wir es offensichtlich brauchen. Sie sind weder Auroren, noch Heiler, aber sie kennen genug Leute, die ihnen weiterhelfen können."

Das schien Hermine ein wenig zu besänftigen, aber sie wirkte immer noch aufgebracht und erschöpft. Seufzend brachte sie ihr Haar durcheinander. „Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr weiß, was ich Dumbledore über die Sache mit Ron alles erzählt habe. Der hat doch bestimmt irgendeinen Stuss von mir unterschreiben lassen."

„Und wenn schon. Snape kann beweisen lassen, dass du das nicht aus freien Stücken getan hast. Und wer weiß, wenn McGonagall wieder auftaucht, hilft sie uns vielleicht." Harry nahm Hermines Hand und streichelte sie sanft. „Außerdem ist in meinem Denkarium unsere Aussage. Mr. Malfoy wird schon wissen, was er damit tun muss, um Dumbledore anzuprangern. Er hat es schließlich geschworen."

„Trotzdem wünschte ich, dass wir selber etwas tun könnten. Es ist verdammt noch mal zum kotzen, dass wir nur hier sitzen und uns bemuttern lassen können", sagte Hermine düster. „Wir sind früher doch auch irgendwie klargekommen."

„Ja, aber zu welchem Preis?" murmelte Harry traurig. „Ich kann dich wirklich verstehen, Mine, aber nachdem Sirius meinen Leichtsinn ausbaden musste, bin ich froh, dass sich jemand anderes um alles kümmert."

„Oh, Harry, es tut mir leid!" Betroffen schlang sich Hermine um Harrys Körper und drückte ihm fast die Luft ab. „Das hab ich so natürlich nicht gemeint! Wenn wir nicht so überzeugt von der ganzen Sache gewesen wären, hätten wir dich doch niemals begleitet. Und gehen lassen hätten wir dich auch nicht!"

„Liebes, alles ergibt irgendwann einen Sinn. Manchmal muss man eben Fehler machen, um zu lernen", sagte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. „Wir alle wollten helfen, das ist eine edle und gute Sache. Nur kann man eben nicht immer alles wissen, und niemand ist perfekt."

„Komm, nicht weinen", seufzte Harry. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann bin ich das."

„Hast du nicht", widersprach Neville leise, und auch Luna schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Deprimiert kuschelte Hermine sich in Harrys Arme. Ihre Tränen durchnässten den Ärmel seines Pullovers, aber er sagte dazu nichts. Er wollte sich nicht streiten, und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht an solche traurigen Dinge denken, wenn sie weitaus wichtigeres zu erledigen hatten.

„Ich sage, es fängt demnächst richtig an zu schneien", beharrte Harry, als sie durch das Schloss zum Abendessen gingen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die Portraits, die an den unzähligen Wänden ihren Weg säumten. Alle wirkten wach und mehr oder weniger aktiv.

„Wir könnten noch einmal Hagrid besuchen, ehe es richtig losgeht", sagte Luna. „Er wollte uns doch noch etwas Wichtiges erzählen."

„Ach, du meinst _du weißt schon was_?" flüsterte Neville dramatisch.

Harry fiel auf, dass Hermine Recht gehabt hatte. Das Portrait, das sie gerade passierten, sah viel zu friedlich für diese Uhrzeit aus, und auffällig unbeteiligt.

„Ja. Es scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein, dass wir es wissen", erwiderte Hermine. Ihr sarkastischer Unterton war kaum zu überhören, aber die Portraits benahmen sich plötzlich wirklich ziemlich seltsam. „Ich frage mich, woher er es weiß."

„Und ich frage mich, ob er weiß, dass uns bald die Eisfeen besuchen kommen", sagte Luna. „Dieses Jahr wird es sehr kalt, sagt mein Vater."

„Vielleicht. Hagrid mag doch alle Kreaturen, oder?" grinste Neville. „Besonders die gefährlichen."

Den restlichen Weg beschränkten sie das Gespräch wirklich auf das Wetter, genauer gesagt auf den zugezogenen Himmel und die bleierne Farbe der Wolken.

Die Portraits am Wegesrand tuschelten nun wieder wie gewohnt miteinander und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Niemand schien mehr nachdenklich oder müde zu sein.

Ja, stellte Harry fest, Hermine hatte offenbar Recht gehabt. Schon diese kleine Übung war für ihn Beweis genug, dass die Portraits den Auftrag hatten, jederzeit und überall die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten.

Da stellte sich doch prompt die Frage, wieso die Portraits nicht dafür gesorgt hatten, dass schon viel früher ein Lehrer einschritt, wenn irgendwelche Schüler plötzlich handgreiflich und gemein wurden. Das stank zum Himmel! Am liebsten hätte Harry die nächsten paar Bilder in Brand gesetzt, aber das würde richtig Ärger geben, und das konnten sie sich gerade überhaupt nicht leisten.

„So, wir sind da", verkündete Harry sarkastisch. Er hielt seinen Freunden die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. „Willkommen im Paradies."

„Oh, heute laden uns die Hufflepuffs ein", stellte Luna gutgelaunt fest. Sie winkte, als jemand ihr deutete, zu ihnen zu kommen. „Ich mag ihren Tisch, er ist immer so sonnig."

„Nur bei uns möchte niemand sitzen", seufzte Hermine. „Aber das wäre auch zu viel verlangt, was?"

Sie schlurften zum Tisch und setzten sich wieder zu den Slytherins, die etwas abseits von den anderen saßen und ihnen so Plätze freigehalten hatten. Die wenigen Schüler, die da waren, begrüßten sie recht freundlich, und die drei Hufflepuffs waren sogar sehr nett.

Es gab Roastbeef mit Gemüse und Kartoffeln, Gemüseauflauf sowie eine Winterquiche, auf die sich Harry und Hermine mit Freuden stürzten. Luna reichte offenbar ein bisschen Gemüse, doch Neville ließ sich das Roastbeef richtig schmecken.

„Na, Potter? Freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?" fragte Malfoy, als sie alle ihren Teller zur Hälfte geleert hatten.

„Warum fragst du?" Argwöhnisch musterte Harry den ihm gegenübersitzenden Jungen. Sein Tonfall war ziemlich unfreundlich.

„Spiel mit", raunte Blaise, ohne aufzusehen.

Harry war kurz verwirrt, aber dann kapierte er, dass Malfoy wohl mit Absicht einen Streit anzetteln wollte. Wofür wusste er natürlich nicht, aber er beschloss, dass es schon irgendeinen Sinn haben musste.

„Nun, du scheinst Professor Snape ja sehr liebgewonnen zu haben", schnarrte Malfoy daraufhin. „So oft, wie du in letzter Zeit bei ihm bist."

„Was soll das heißen?" Harry bemühte sich, wütend zu klingen. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht … Frettchen."

Neville neben ihm prustete in seinen Saft.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du willst was von ihm, Vierauge", bohrte Malfoy arrogant weiter. Argwöhnisch ließen die ersten Schüler neben ihnen von ihrem Essen ab und betrachteten den vermeintlichen Streit. „Wenn du sogar in den Ferien zu ihm gehst … sollten wir demnächst vielleicht eine Verlobung erwarten?"

„Nimm das zurück, Malfoy", sagte Hermine kalt. „Wenn jemand Professor Snape auffällig nachschleicht, dann ja wohl du. Bist wohl eifersüchtig, weil er keine Zeit für dich hat, was?"

„Na warte, du kleines Schlammblut-" Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab, aber so langsam wie er es tat, hätte ihn sogar ein kleines Kind entwaffnen können.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte prompt eine tiefe, gelangweilt klingende Stimme hinter ihnen. „Mr. Potter, haben Sie schon wieder einen meiner Schüler belästigt? Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben, damit Sie etwas Benimm lernen."

„Er hat angefangen", schnaubte Harry trotzig.

„Das sagen sie alle", schnurrte Snape. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Verleumdung."

„Das kleine Frettchen hat Harry eine Liebesbeziehung mit Ihnen unterstellt", mischte sich Hermine ein. Sie klang extrem zickig; so hatte Harry sie noch nie mit einem Lehrer reden gehört. „Wieso bestrafen Sie nicht Malfoy wegen Verleumdung, wenn Sie schon unsinnige Strafen vergeben müssen?"

Harry sah Snape in die schwarzen Augen und musste gegen ein plötzlich aufkommendes Lachen ankämpfen. „Ich glaube ja, dass er nur eifersüchtig ist. Er wollte schließlich mich verhexen, nicht ich ihn."

„Ausreden, nichts als Ausreden." Seltsam, Snapes Augen schienen mitzulachen. „Kommen Sie heute Abend um acht in mein Büro. Dass Sie an einem Sonntag nachsitzen müssen, ist wirklich ein neuer Rekord. Und Sie, Miss Granger, hüten besser Ihre Zunge."

„Das ist unfair", beschwerte Neville sich. „Malfoy steht auf Sie und Harry muss es ausbaden?"

„Sie können gleich mitkommen, Longbottom", sagte Snape gleichmütig. „Ich habe einen großen Schrank, der ausgemistet und neu sortiert werden muss. Granger, Lovegood, haben Sie vielleicht auch noch etwas zu sagen? Dann erspare ich mir die Mühe, Sie später bei irgendeiner verbotenen Aktion aufzugreifen."

„Aber gerne doch", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch. „Ich wollte mich schon lange darüber beschweren, dass sie Malfoy so unfair bevorzugen. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie es mit ihm-"

„Genug, Miss Granger", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme klang eisig. „Acht Uhr."

„Wie schmeckt dir das, Granger?" stichelte Pansy höhnisch. „Wenn das deine Eltern erfahren! Die hätten bestimmt nie gedacht, dass du solche schmutzigen Gedanken hast. Der Eintrag macht sich bestimmt gut auf deinem Zeugnis!"

„Tarantella!" rief Luna in ihrer besten Singsangstimme und schoss den Zauber aus ihrem clever versteckten Zauberstab ab.

Sie traf Pansy direkt in die Brust, so dass das Mädchen gar keine Chance hatte, sich zu verteidigen. Zappelnd wand sie sich zwischen Bank und Tisch hervor, damit ihre Füße Platz zum Tanzen hatten.

„Miss Lovegood, heben Sie augenblicklich diesen Zauber auf", brummte Snape. „Acht Uhr. Wenn Sie auch nur eine Minute zu spät sind, werden Sie es bereuen. Es ist mir egal, wie lange Sie Ihre Strafe abarbeiten. Schließlich ist morgen kein Schultag."

Luna nahm den Zauber von Pansy und lächelte ein winziges, entschuldigendes Lächeln. Pansy klopfte sich entrüstet den Rock glatt.

„Wie Sie meinen, Professor", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Ach, Severus, musst du die Kinder denn zu Weihnachten so ärgern?"

„Ja, Direktor, muss ich. Potter hat unschöne Gerüchte über mich verbreitet, Miss Granger hat ein viel zu freches Mundwerk, Longbottom weiß nicht, wann es besser ist still zu sein und Miss Lovegood … nun, Sie haben es ja selbst gesehen." Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, was mit seiner schwarzen Robe ein durchaus imposanter Anblick war. „Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich jetzt versuchen, mein Abendessen zu genießen."

Als er fort war, wandte sich Dumbledore den Schülern zu. Sein sonst so freundlich wirkendes Gesicht war ernst. Harry wurde beinahe ohnmächtig vor Übelkeit, außerdem brannten seine Augen von der gleißenden, schmierigen Aura, die Dumbledore ausstrahlte.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch. Harry, von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, aber am meisten schockiert mich dein Verhalten, Hermine. Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, so mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen."

Sogar die Stimme des Direktors tat Harry in den Ohren weh. Verzweifelt verkrallte er seine Finger in Nevilles Hand. Das war das einzige, das ihn an seinem Platz hielt. Am Liebsten würde er flüchten und sich irgendwo weit, weit weg verstecken.

„Malfoy hat mich provoziert", behauptete Hermine stur.

„Nun, ihr werdet eure Strafe bei Professor Snape absitzen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch danach besser zu benehmen wisst, sonst wird das ein unschönes Fest für uns alle." Dumbledores hellblaue Augen glitten über sie und schienen jeden einzelnen zu scannen. Es war unheimlich. „Nun, dann genießt euer Abendessen und stärkt euch. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass ihr es nötig haben werdet."

„Endlich ist er weg", seufzte Pansy, als Dumbledore wieder seinen Platz am Lehrertisch eingenommen hatte. „Da wird einem ja schon vom Hingucken schlecht."

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Neville besorgt. Der Griff um seine Hand hatte sich noch nicht gelockert.

Schwach schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich glaub, ich muss wirklich gleich kotzen", flüsterte er.

„Merlin, Potter, geh bloß zu Professor Snape und frag, ob er dir was geben kann. Du siehst ja aus wie ein Inferi", sagte Malfoy trocken.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er etwas dagegen tun kann", entgegnete Hermine. Da Harry sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht sein Abendessen wieder auszuspucken, erklärte sie schnell sein Dilemma. „Harry wird in letzter Zeit immer so schlecht, wenn Dumbledore in der Nähe ist. Aber so schlimm wie jetzt war es glaube ich noch nie."

„Ach, wirklich?" Malfoy und Blaise warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. „Nun ja, fragen kostet nichts. Ihr solltet es mal versuchen."

„Ich hab Snape … schon um zu viel … gebeten", keuchte Harry. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er immer noch Nevilles Hand abquetschte und sie mit seinen Fingernägeln auch übel bearbeitet hatte. „Sorry, Neville."

Luna sprach einen kleinen Zauber auf Harry aus, woraufhin er sich prompt besser fühlte. „Es geht ja nicht, dass du dich nachher unwohl fühlst", erklärte sie, als alle sie überrascht ansahen. „Keine Sorge, kleinere Heilzauber beherrsche ich sehr gut." Sie versorgte auch Nevilles Hand, dann steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Lass dir von Professor Snape helfen", sagte Pansy. „Wenn du wüsstest, mit welchen Wehwehchen er sich sonst so rumschlagen muss ... dagegen bist du eine richtige Herausforderung."

Blaise nickte. „Außerdem ist das nicht normal, Potter."

„Danke, das weiß ich selbst", seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Kannst du noch ein bisschen was essen?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du hattest ja nicht gerade viel, bevor Dumbledore hergekommen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Für mich", bat Hermine mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Rehaugenaufschlag.

Dagegen war Harry machtlos. Er tat sich etwas vom Roastbeef auf und aß so langsam, wie er konnte. Dadurch zögerte sich das Ende des Essens hinaus, aber bis es acht Uhr wurde, hatten sie trotzdem noch viel Zeit.

Schließlich konnten Sie ihr Treffen nicht mehr aufschieben. Harry wollte den Schwur mit Snape allein sprechen, daher verließ er den Tisch eine halbe Stunde früher und sagte den anderen, dass sie erst um acht nachkommen sollten. Hermine wollte aufbegehren, aber Harry ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Ich begleite dich, Potter", bot Blaise an. „Der Weg in die Kerker kann verwirrend sein."

Harry war einverstanden. Er ging davon aus, dass Blaise mit ihm reden wollte, und das kam ihm gerade recht.

Sie verließen gemeinsam die Halle. Blaise nickte Snape zu, der immer noch mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck an der Tafel saß, so dass Dumbledore es sehen musste. Der dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Blaise aufpasste, dass Harry auf jeden Fall zur Strafarbeit erschien. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry momentan nichts lieber war, als genau das zu tun.

Als sie ein Stück weit in den Gang hineingegangen waren, der zu den Kerkern führte, fiel Harry auf, dass keine Portraits hier unten hingen.

Darauf angesprochen erklärte Blaise: „Professor Snape wollte das so. Er meinte, dass es hier viel zu dunkel und feucht wäre, so dass nicht einmal gute Schutzzauber die Bilder dauerhaft vor Verfall schützen könnten." Er schnaubte sanft. „Der wahre Grund ist dir aber sicher bekannt, oder?"

„Also denkst du auch, dass die Bilder für jemanden spionieren", sagte Harry leise.

„Nicht für irgendjemanden, für den Direktor." Blaise sah Harry direkt an. „Das lernt jeder Slytherin schon im ersten Jahr. Was glaubst du, warum wir uns immer als Einheit präsentieren und versuchen, uns in den oberen Stockwerken nichts zuschulden kommen zu lassen? Dumbledore hatte uns immer im Visier. Nur Professor Snape steht wirklich auf unserer Seite, obwohl Professor McGongall zugegebenermaßen recht fair ist."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry. Und er meinte es. „Das ist echt fies."

„Wir haben gelernt, damit zu leben", winkte Blaise ab. „Aber nun zu etwas viel Wichtigerem … deine Freundin, Miss Granger, sie ist eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit."

„Und sehr hübsch", fügte Harry leicht grinsend hinzu. „Aber so aufmerksam wie du bist, ist dir das bestimmt aufgefallen." Blaise lief tatsächlich rötlich an und hustete. „Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht darüber, dass du ihr Make-up geschenkt hast. Sie denkt, du findest sie hässlich und willst es ihr so durch die Blume sagen."

„Was?" Blaise sah ehrlich entrüstet aus. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir in den letzten Jahren wenig Mühe gegeben habe, sie oder euch kennen zu lernen, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dieses Versäumnis ernsthaft bereue. Die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten sollten lediglich eine Hommage an ihre natürliche Schönheit sein, eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie nicht nur eine Gegnerin des dunklen Lords ist, sondern vor allem eine junge Frau." Er zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, dass sie das so anders aufgefasst hat."

„Bei Hermine musst du in jedem Fall hartnäckig sein. Sie war im zweiten Jahr ziemlich von Lockhart begeistert, aber nachdem wir rausgefunden haben, was für ein Idiot er ist, gibt sie nicht mehr viel auf gutes Aussehen." Harry warf Blaise einen pointierten Blick zu. Der Slytherin sah sehr gut aus und wusste das auch. „Ihr ist viel wichtiger, dass man sie ernst nimmt und für sie da ist, wenn sie Hilfe braucht."

„Falls du andeuten willst, dass es lediglich ein Zeitvertreib für mich ist-"

„Beruhige dich." Harry grinste Blaise spöttisch an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es ernst meinen musst, ansonsten würdest du dich nie so nah an einen Löwen ranwagen. Und eins kann ich dir versprechen: Wenn du Hermine in irgendeiner Form hintergehen solltest, werden wir dich in Stücke reißen. Verstanden?"

Blaise schluckte, als er die bösartig geraunten Worte hörte. „Klipp und klar."

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg. Lass dich nicht entmutigen, sie hatte einfach viel Pech in letzter Zeit."

Sie waren vor Snapes Tür angekommen. Es war die zu seinen privaten Gemächern.

„Danke, Potter", sagte Blaise sanft. „Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen." Er neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Wenn ich dir auch einen Rat geben darf … du bist in Slyhterin willkommen. Zweifle nicht daran."

„Okay. Danke."

Sie lächelten sich zaghaft an, dann verabschiedete Blaise sich knapp und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Harry verlor keine Zeit, sondern klopfte gleich an.

Es öffnete ihm jemand, aber es war nicht der Tränkemeister, der ja noch oben in der Großen Halle saß, sondern Lucius Malfoy. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung bat er Harry herein.

„Man könnte meinen, dass Sie inzwischen hier wohnen", bemerkte Harry scherzhaft, als er eingetreten war.

Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Tatsächlich? Nun, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht zu weit hergeholt, wenn ich behaupte, dass Severus und ich uns _sehr gut_ verstehen."

Bei der lasziven Betonung errötete Harry unfreiwillig. Er stampfte rigoros die aufkeimenden Bilder nieder, die sich vor seinem geistigen Auge festsetzen wollten. „Hat er gesagt, wann er ungefähr hier sein würde?"

„Direktor Dumbledore hält ihn sicher noch auf. Wenn wir Pech haben, dauert es noch ein paar Minuten", sagte Lucius. „Nehmen Sie Platz, wenn Sie möchten." Seine silbergrauen Augen huschten über Harrys blasse Erscheinung. „Möchten Sie vielleicht Tee oder etwas zu Essen? Sie sehen etwas unpässlich aus."

„Ich habe gegessen, danke. Mir ist nur Dumbledore etwas zu nahe gekommen", entgegnete Harry und winkte ab. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Ist das so? Wird Ihnen übel, wenn er in Ihrer Nähe ist?" Lucius setzte sich in den Sessel, der Harry gegenüber stand.

Da Harry es mehr oder weniger versprochen hatte, antwortete er ehrlich. „Ja, genau. Seit Anfang des Jahres ist es schlimmer geworden. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Dumbledore ist einfach … nicht geil."

Lucius schnaubte vor plötzlichem Gelächter.

„Ist doch wahr", murmelte Harry beleidigt.

„Ich lache Sie nicht aus", gluckste der blonde Zauberer, „ich lache darüber, wie gut Sie es auf den Punkt bringen."

„Oh, na dann …" Unsicher ließ Harry die Beine baumeln und starrte auf den Teppich. Einer Eingebung folgend sah er dann doch wieder auf und fragte: „Wissen Sie denn, was mit mir los ist? Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson haben darauf bestanden, dass ich Professor Snape frage." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn Sie sich so gut mit ihm verstehen, kann ich auch Sie fragen, oder?"

Lucius nickte. „Das können Sie. Ich verspreche, dass nichts, was in diesen Räumen besprochen wird, an Außenstehende weitergegeben wird, es sei denn, Sie und Ihre Freunde sind damit einverstanden."

„Hab ich denn was Schlimmes?" fragte Harry sorgenvoll. „Passiert das vielen Zauberern? Ich meine, es wird einem doch normalerweise nicht schlecht, wenn sich bestimmte Personen in der Nähe aufhalten, oder?"

„Nun, vielleicht schon", lächelte Lucius vielsagend, „aber ganz sicher nicht so übel, wie es bei Ihnen der Fall zu sein scheint. Machen Sie sich aber bitte keine Sorgen. Sie haben keine Krankheit, die man heilen müsste."

„Aber was ist es dann? Ich möchte irgendwann mal wieder ordentlich essen können, auch, wenn Dumbledore neben mir sitzen würde."

„Das, fürchte ich, wird nicht möglich sein. Aber den Grund dafür erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn Sie sich bereit dafür fühlen." Er sah Harry mit einer aufrichtigen Besorgnis an, die komplett fremd auf diesem schönen, arroganten Gesicht wirkte. „Severus sollte vielleicht derjenige sein, der Sie aufklärt. Er kennt Sie schon länger und hat viel eher Ihr Vertrauen verdient."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Hat er das? Zurzeit weiß ich gar nichts mehr."

„Das wird sich ändern", versprach Lucius. „Das garantiere ich Ihnen."

In diesem Moment stürmte Snape mit einer Gewittermiene herein, wie Harry sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und knallte die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich zu.

„Potter, geben Sie mir Ihren Arm. _Jetzt_!"

**Ende Teil 6  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Es ist wieder Mittwoch, ihr Lieben! Einige haben mir in ihren Reviews geschrieben, was sie sich alles wegen des Cliffies im letzten Kapitel vorgestellt haben. Ihr lagt alle nicht ganz richtig, hihi. Die Frage wird jetzt aber sofort beantwortet, und ich hoffe, ihr alle habt euren Spaß dabei. :-) _

_

* * *

_

Verblüfft kam Harry dem Befehl nach. Snapes trockene, warme Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. In der anderen Hand lag plötzlich Snapes Zauberstab. Es war die linke, obwohl er eigentlich Rechtshänder war.

„Hiermit schwöre ich, Severus Snape, Harry Potter vor allen Gefahren nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu schützen." Snapes düstere Stimme jagte Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Ich schwöre bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass Harry Potter kein Schaden zugefügt werden soll, solange ich es verhindern kann."

Ein gleißender Magieblitz schoss aus Snapes Zauberstab hervor und wand sich um Harrys Hand, kroch dann aber wieder hoch und umschloss Snapes Unterarm. Die Magie des unbrechbaren Schwurs hinterließ eine ähnliche Rankenzeichnung auf Snapes rechtem Handgelenk, wie sie Harry und Lucius schon hatten.

„Wa-was haben Sie denn?" fragte Harry erschrocken, als der Spuk vorbei war. Es war alles so schnell gegangen! „Wieso haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Der Direktor war der Meinung, mir befehlen zu können, wie ich mit Ihnen zu verfahren habe", grollte Snape etwas atemlos. Er rieb über seine Schwurmale, die tintenschwarzen Augenbrauen waren düster zusammengezogen. „Er denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, wieder die Prügelstrafe einzuführen, um rebellische Schüler im Zaum zu halten."

Lucius zischte einen hässlichen Fluch, den Harry nicht verstand. „Das wird er bereuen. Was hat er speziell geplant?"

„Er wollte, dass ich Potter die ganzen Ferien über von seinen Freunden fernhalte und mit Strafarbeiten eindecke. Außerdem sollte er ein komplettes Ausgangsverbot bekommen."

„_Was_? Was hab ich denn getan?" fragte Harry empört.

„Glauben Sie mir, von den weniger schönen Sachen wollen Sie erst gar nichts wissen", knurrte Snape. „Aber er wird damit sowieso nicht durchkommen, da ich ansonsten die Strafen von Ihren Freunden genauso festsetzen müsste, und sogar die Idioten im Schulrat werden sagen, dass das unverhältnismäßig ist."

Lucius zog ein Stück Pergament und eine kleine Schreibfeder aus seiner Brusttasche und machte sich einige Notizen. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Dumbledore ist endgültig zu weit gegangen", fuhr Snape fort. „Mr. Potter, falls Sie es über sich bringen können, mit Lucius und mir zusammenzuarbeiten, wären wir für Ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar. Es wird nicht bei diesem Versuch bleiben, der alte Gockel plant etwas."

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry. Er war zufrieden. Snape hatte zwar nicht direkt um Hilfe gebeten, aber das war nahe genug dran. „Werden wir trotzdem morgen nach London fahren, Sir?"

Snape sah ihn eindringlich an. „Worauf Sie Gift nehmen können. Lucius wird sein Möglichstes tun, aber es kann sein, dass erst einmal Dumbledore am längeren Hebel sitzen wird. Deshalb sollten wir alles so schnell wie möglich erledigen." Er sah Harry durchdringend an. „Sie haben wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die nicht aufgeschoben werden dürfen, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Am Liebsten wäre ich heute gefahren", seufzte Harry, „aber die Geschäfte haben zu."

„Nicht alle. Gringotts ist dafür bekannt, Tag und Nacht geöffnet zu sein." Snape hörte endlich auf, die Schwurmale nachzufahren und zog seinen Ärmel wieder über die blasse Haut. Er sah Harry nicht an, als er das sagte.

„Aber der Hogwarts-Express fährt nachts nicht. Und ob es im Tropfenden Kessel noch freie Zimmer gibt, weiß ich auch nicht." Harry fuhr sich frustriert durch das Haar, so dass es hinterher noch verstrubbelter aussah, als vorher. „Warten wir einfach bis morgen, was kann Dumbledore bis dahin schon tun?"

„Eine Menge, Potter. Eine ganze Menge …"

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag unterbreiten dürfte", mischte Lucius sich ein, „ich habe in London ein Stadthaus."

Snape wandte sich seinem Freund zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Muss ich nun auch an _deinem_ Verstand zweifeln, Lucius?"

„Es sind nur Teenager", entgegnete der mit einem leisen Lachen. Eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger zwirbelnd sagte Lucius mit samtiger Stimme: „Mr. Potter, da ich weiß, wie wichtig es Ihnen ist, so schnell wie möglich nach London zu kommen, biete ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden an, in meinem Stadthaus zu übernachten. Ich habe Portschlüssel dorthin, so dass Sie nicht viel Zeit verlieren würden."

Snape schnaubte. „Wie du willst. Ich rede mit Heiler Grant."

„Mo-moment! Was soll das? Hallo!" Harry versuchte, Snape am Saum seiner Robe zu erwischen, aber der Mann glitt wie ein Schatten davon und aktivierte den Kamin im angrenzenden Zimmer. „Mr. Malfoy, wieso tun Sie das? Was wird aus den Heilern?"

„Es gibt Wichtigeres, Mr. Potter." Lucius erhob sich. „Die Kobolde in Gringotts warten schon auf Sie, und Dumbledore wird alles versuchen, um Sie hier zu behalten, bis sie den Jahreswechsel verpasst haben."

„Warum sollte er das tun? Wieso haben Sie es plötzlich so eilig?" Frustriert packte Harry Lucius' Ärmel. Der Mann zog seine Hand nicht zurück. „Worum geht es eigentlich überhaupt?"

„Das klären wir, wenn wir in London angekommen sind. Wir warten jetzt auf Ihre Freunde. Rufen Sie Ihren Hauselfen und befehlen Sie ihm, ein paar Sachen einzupacken."

„Wir wollten doch nur tagsüber dort bleiben", stammelte Harry verwirrt.

Lucius duldete jedoch keine Widerrede. „Tun Sie es. Wir wissen nicht, was passieren wird, nachdem Dumbledore Sie so aufs Korn genommen hat."

„Sie machen mir Angst", murmelte Harry. Doch er diskutierte auch nicht weiter. Stattdessen rief er Dobby, der prompt vor ihm erschien. „Dobby, bitte pack ein paar Kleider von Hermine, Neville, Luna und mir und bringe sie hierher."

„Dobby wird sich beeilen!" quiekte der Elf und verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

„Was für ein seltsamer kleiner Kerl", sagte Lucius mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „_Ihnen_ gehorcht er aufs Wort, Mr. Potter."

„Fangen Sie jetzt bloß keinen Streit an", erwiderte Harry grantig. Seine Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit und er hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber das im goldenen Lampenlicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Oh, das hatte ich gar nicht vor." Lucius' Hand glitt in Harrys, die immer noch seinen Ärmel festgehalten hatte, und verweilte dort. „Sie haben ihn fair gewonnen und sich dabei beinahe wie ein echter Slytherin benommen." Er lächelte leicht, so dass wieder einmal das aufregende Grübchen auf seiner Wange zum Vorschein kam. „Er sei Ihnen gegönnt. Ich habe sowieso genug Hauselfen, der Verlust hat nicht sonderlich geschmerzt."

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich habe keine Lust, ständig über meine Schulter schauen zu müssen, nur weil Sie mich anlügen." Harry wusste, dass er die fremde Hand loslassen sollte, aber so ganz konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Es war beinahe, als würden die Schwurmale zueinanderfinden; es war ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl.

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Harry in das schöne, männliche Gesicht. Wieso war ihm in all den Jahren davor nicht aufgefallen, wie _gut_ Draco Malfoys Vater aussah? Und wieso hatte der Mann nie gezeigt, dass er einen durchaus angenehmen Charakter hatte? Sicher, er war gefährlich, aber gerade das machte ihn so interessant. Langweilige, nichtssagende Menschen hatte Harry zuhauf kennen gelernt, und oft führte diese Charakterschwäche zu Missgunst und Hass anderen gegenüber. Die Dursleys waren das beste Beispiel.

Auch Lucius wandte nicht den Blick ab. Als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Harry ihn so offen anstarrte, erwiderte er den Blick mit der gleichen Neugier.

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Harrys ganzem Körper aus. Lucius anzusehen war gut, es war _richtig_. Der Mann war ihm eigentlich fremd, aber doch vertraut. Er war wie ein warmes, exotisches Haus, das Harry sein Heim nannte. Anders konnte er das Gefühl sich selbst gegenüber nicht einordnen. Er fühlte sich so wohl, dass alles in ihm danach verlangte, dem anderen näher zu sein, ihn zu berühren und seinen Duft zu riechen. Ohne es zu merken wurde sein Griff um Lucius' Hand fester.

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich ein kribbelndes Gefühl dazu. Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass _Lucius Malfoy_, Todesser und durchtriebener Slytherin par excellence, gerade sanft mit einer Hand durch sein Haar strich und es wahrscheinlich noch mehr durcheinander brachte, als es ohnehin schon war.

Nicht, dass er vorhatte, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Außer Hermine hatte ihn noch nie irgendjemand so gestreichelt. Seufzend senkte er die Augenlider, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, und genoss das schöne Gefühl. Ein winziger Teil seines Verstandes fragte sich mehr oder weniger hysterisch, wieso er sich das gefallen ließ, doch er ignorierte ihn.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nie anlügen", raunte Lucius mit seidiger Stimme. Wieder und wieder kraulten seine langen, eleganten Finger durch Harrys Haar. „Ich will dir helfen."

„Aber warum?" Die wohlige Vertrautheit wich einer ängstlichen Besorgnis. Harry musste es einfach wissen; zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, um noch weiter im Dunkeln zu tappen.

Lucius' Blick wurde etwas sanfter, als er antwortete: „Weil ich endlich frei sein will."

Sein Gesicht wirkte so sorgenvoll, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben. Er spürte keine Täuschung, Lucius' Aura war so silberweiß wie immer. Harry hatte schnell erkannt, dass sich die Auren seiner Mitmenschen (die er nun ständig sah, sie waren wie zarte, durchsichtige Schleier) verdunkelten oder sogar kränklich verfärbten, wenn sie logen oder etwas Schlechtes planten.

Vermutlich hatte das Verschwinden der ersten Magiebarrieren etwas damit zu tun. Harry wusste, dass er das demnächst näher erforschen musste, aber heute fühlte er sich einfach nicht danach.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dir zu helfen", fuhr Lucius fort. Er klang irgendwie feierlich. „Ich werde dein Ritter und dein Vasall sein, damit du gegen Dumbledore und den dunklen Lord bestehen kannst." Seine silbern leuchtenden Augen fesselten Harrys mit ihrer Leidenschaft. „Lass mich an deiner Seite stehen, damit wir alle heil aus diesem Krieg herauskommen."

Schockiert von den Worten seines Gegenübers konnte Harry für einige Momente nichts sagen. Dann aber griff er die warme Hand noch fester und neigte sich etwas vor. Die Schwurmale kribbelten auf seiner Haut, doch es war nicht unangenehm.

„Einverstanden. Wenn Sie das für mich tun, verspreche ich, Ihnen ebenfalls so gut zu helfen, wie ich kann. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, Voldemort aufzugeben, ein für alle Mal." Harry musterte mit scharfem Blick die Aura des Mannes, aber sie veränderte sich nicht zum Schlechten. Im Gegenteil, sie wurde noch etwas heller, als sei eine Last von ihm abgefallen. „Sie sind nicht mehr sein Diener, oder unsere Abmachung ist hinfällig."

„Sehr wohl", flüsterte Lucius. Er beugte sich elegant vor und küsste sachte Harrys Hand.

Ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag schoss durch Harrys ganzen Körper. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, aber der Kuss hinterließ dennoch eine deutliche Spur auf dem Handrücken. Ein silberner Lippenabdruck zeichnete sich ab und schimmerte leicht im gedämpften Lampenlicht.

Erschrocken sah Harry auf seine Hand, doch sein Blick kehrte schnell zu Lucius' Gesicht zurück. Der lächelte ihn entspannt an, als habe er eben eine Entscheidung getroffen, mit der er ganz und gar glücklich und zufrieden war.

„Wieso haben Sie-" In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, so dass Harry innehielt und einen kleinen Fluch ausstieß.

Lucius ließ seine Hand los und setzte sich bequem in seinen Sessel zurück. Harry war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich erhoben hatte, so sehr war er von ihrem Blickkontakt gefesselt gewesen. Dann kam auch schon Snape ins Zimmer und öffnete die Tür mit dem Winken einer Hand.

„Perfektes Timing", sagte er. „Kommen Sie alle herein und machen Sie die Tür hinter sich zu."

Gehorsam betraten Hermine, Neville und Luna das Zimmer. Lunas Blick fiel augenblicklich auf Harrys rechte Hand und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Den anderen schien jedoch nichts aufzufallen, wofür Harry dankbar war. Er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt Hermines bohrenden Fragen zu stellen.

„Unsere Pläne haben sich geändert", teilte Snape den drei Neuankömmlingen ohne Höflichkeiten mit. „Die Heiler und Auroren werden wir erst später wieder treffen, das habe ich eben schon geregelt. Lucius hat Sie alle in sein Stadthaus nach London eingeladen, um Mr. Potters Angelegenheiten so schnell wie möglich zu regeln."

„Dumbledore will uns Ausgehverbot erteilen, was?" fragte Hermine mit bemerkenswert ruhiger Stimme. „Na, umso besser, dann können wir das schnell hinter uns bringen."

„Keine Einwände?" hakte Snape nach. Die Jugendlichen schüttelten einvernehmlich ihre Köpfe. „Dann warten wir nur noch auf Mr. Potters Hauselfen."

Lucius erhob sich. „Severus, falls es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern auch Draco und seine Freunde mitnehmen." Er wirkte besorgt. „Wer weiß, ob wir wieder so schnell die Gelegenheit haben, aus Hogwarts rauszukommen. Ich hätte meinen Sohn gerne in meiner Nähe, nur für alle Fälle."

„Es ist dein Haus", war Snapes gleichmütige Antwort. „Aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn sie dir auf die Nerven gehen. _Ich_ werde ganz sicher nicht den Kindergärtner spielen."

Lucius' spöttisches Lächeln war zum Dahinschmelzen; Harry musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht zu glotzen. Er hatte es geahnt … hatte man sich einmal die Attraktivität eingestanden, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es war unpassend, das wusste er selbst, aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Dem Mann fernbleiben war kaum möglich, jetzt, wo sie sich mehr oder weniger versprochen hatten, zusammen zu arbeiten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte auch schon Dobby zurück und legte die vier gepackten Taschen vor Harry ab. Ehrerbietig wartete er auf weitere Anweisungen, die auch prompt folgten.

„Dobby, bitte sage Draco, Blaise und Pansy, dass sie so unauffällig wie möglich zu Professor Snapes Quartier kommen sollen", sagte Harry. Er ignorierte Lucius, der ihn durchdringend ansah. „Und bitte pack auch von ihnen ein paar Sachen ein. Nur für ein paar Tage, nichts Besonderes."

„Jawohl, Harry Potter Sir" quiekte Dobby und verschwand wieder.

„Erstaunlich", brummte Snape.

„Was ist erstaunlich?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Dieser Hauself war in Lucius' Haushalt eine einzige Katastrophe", erklärte Snape mit einem spöttischen kleinen Lächeln, „aber seit er auf Hogwarts ist, scheint er sich sehr nützlich zu machen."

Harry errötete, als auch Lucius' Lächeln breiter wurde. „Können wir das Thema bitte lassen?"

Neville und Luna kicherten über seine Verlegenheit, aber Hermine fand das Ganze nicht so witzig. Sie war immer noch eine Verfechterin für die Rechte der Hauselfen und konnte nicht wirklich einsehen, dass sie es mochten, so bedingungslos zu dienen.

Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten, als Dobby in Begleitung von Winky zurück kam. Er legte die Taschen der Slytherins ebenfalls vor Harry ab, dann verneigte er sich tief.

„Dobby möchte Harry Potter Sir um einen Gefallen bitten", quiekte er ehrerbietig. „Dobby möchte Harry Potter Sir begleiten und ihm helfen, so gut er kann."

Harrys Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Lucius, der ihn herausfordernd ansah. „Ähm, nun ja, wir bleiben in Mr. Malfoys Haus in London … ich weiß nicht, ob er dich mitnehmen möchte. Sir?"

„Dobby kann gern mitkommen", meinte Lucius in seinem üblichen herablassenden Tonfall. „Er kennt sich ja noch gut aus. Ich erwarte, dass er den anderen Elfen hilft, solange er bleibt."

Dobby sah Lucius nicht minder herablassend an. „Wenn das Harry Potter Sirs Wunsch ist, wird Dobby ehemaligem Master Lucius helfen. Dobby ist frei, Dobby gehorcht nur Harry Potter Sir."

„Würdest du das wirklich tun, Dobby?" fragte Harry erstaunt und auch irgendwie erleichtert. „Ich hätte dich gern dabei, aber wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, kannst du jederzeit gehen. Versprichst du, dass du das tust?"

„Dobby ist guter Hauself, Dobby arbeitet gerne für Harry Potter Sir." Stolz reckte Dobby die Brust. „Und Winky möchte auch mitkommen. Dobby spricht für Winky, Harry Potter Sir."

Das verstoßene Hauselfenmädchen blinzelte scheu hinter Dobby hervor.

Harry fand es süß, wie Winky sich an den mutigen Dobby klammerte. Er kniete sich hin und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm mal her, Winky." Er wartete, bis sie ihre kleine, von Arbeit gezeichnete Hand in seine gelegt hatte. Mit den Fingern der anderen Hand spielte sie nervös am Saum ihres Kissenbezuges herum. „Möchtest du das wirklich? Verstößt du nicht gegen eine Hogwartsregel, wenn du das Schloss verlässt?"

„Winky dient nicht Direktor Dumbledore Sir, sondern Dobby", quiekte Winky mit einer erstaunlich angenehmen Stimme. „Dobby ist Winkys Freund. Winky hat sonst keine Freunde." Sie warf einen bewundernden Blick auf den Hauselfen. Der stand stolz gleich noch ein bisschen größer. Harry verbiss sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als er das sah. „Winky will da hingehen, wo Dobby hingeht, Harry Potter Sir."

Unsicher blickte Harry noch einmal zu Lucius.

„Bei Merlin, soll sie mitkommen", seufzte der. „Ich kann es doch sowieso nicht verhindern, oder?"

„Danke, Sir." Harry streichelte Winkys Hand. „Du hast es gehört, du darfst auch mitkommen. Bitte hilf mit, so gut du kannst."

„Winky wird hart arbeiten", versprach die Elfe mit fester Stimme.

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür. Snape öffnete sie mit dem Wink seiner Hand. Die verwirrten Gesichter der hereinstolpernden Slytherins wären unbezahlbar gewesen, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst.

„Vater, was ist los?" fragte Draco, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten. „Und was machen unsere Taschen hier?"

„Gut, dass du fragst", entgegnete der ältere Malfoy. Er reichte kleine Siegel mit dem Malfoy-Familienzeichen an seinen Sohn, Harry und Luna. „Nehmt eure Taschen und dann haltet euch an den Händen. Draco, du mit Pansy und Blaise, Mr. Potter mit Miss Granger und Miss Lovegood mit Mr. Longbottom. Severus und ich gehen zusammen."

Harry schrumpfte alle Taschen und reichte sie an die Besitzer weiter. Seine Freunde und er trugen alle ihre wirklich wichtigen Besitztümer ohnehin immer bei sich, deshalb waren ihre Taschen sehr leicht gepackt. Eilig nahmen sie sich an den Händen.

„Moment mal", protestierte Draco, während er tat, was sein Vater verlangte, „soll das heißen wir reisen-"

„Ganz genau. Wir reisen _jetzt_."

Harry sah nur noch, dass die Siegel plötzlich schwach erglühten, dann verschwamm auch schon alles in einem irren Strudel aus Farben und magenumdrehender Geschwindigkeit.

Lucius hatte ihnen einen Portschlüssel gegeben!

Mit einem lauten „Uff!" in verschiedenen Tonlagen landeten sie Sekunden später auf einem harten, glatten Steinboden. Stöhnend rappelte Harry sich auf. Hermine half Luna auf die Füße, die wenigstens halbwegs weich auf ihrem Freund gelandet war. Die Slytherins hatten es gerade so geschafft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, aber dafür sahen sie noch viel schlechter aus, als Harry sich gerade fühlte.

„Merlin, ich _hasse_ Portschlüssel", würgte Pansy.

„Meckert nicht, schließlich haben sie uns unbemerkt aus Hogwarts gebracht", sagte Snape trocken. Er war perfekt gelandet, und auch Lucius sah so gepflegt wie immer aus. Nicht ein Haar schien an ihnen durcheinander gewirbelt worden zu sein. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis Dumbledore uns vermisst. Er ist ziemlich von sich überzeugt und glaubt immer noch nicht daran, dass sich ihm jemand in die Quere stellen könnte. Bis er es tut, sollten Sie, Mr. Potter, alle wichtigen Erledigungen getätigt haben."

„Bringt alle eure Sachen weg, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg", fügte Lucius hinzu. „Dobby!"

Der Elf erschien zusammen mit Winky. Offenbar hatte er nur darauf gewartet, gerufen zu werden. Erwartungsvoll sah er Harry an, was dem sehr unangenehm war, schließlich war er nicht der Herr des Hauses. Und was für ein Haus es war! Es war weder klein noch bescheiden eingerichtet, aber etwas anderes hatte Harry auch nicht erwartet.

„Ähm, bringst du bitte unsere Sachen auf die Zimmer?" Hilfesuchend wand er sich an Lucius. „Welche Zimmer, Sir?"

„Wo mein Sohn schläft, weißt du, Dobby. Pansy und Blaise bekommen die Gästezimmer daneben. Ihr anderen", er warf den Gryffindors und Luna einen Blick zu, „werdet den anderen gegenüber wohnen."

„Jawohl", quiekte Dobby. Er und Winky packten die Taschen und waren gleich darauf damit verschwunden.

„Ziehen Sie sich warm an. Draußen ist es kalt", ordnete Snape an.

„Aber unsere Mäntel-"

Eine unbekannte Hauselfe erschien und reichte jedem der Schüler einen gut gefütterten Winterumhang. Es waren nicht ihre, das erkannte Harry auf den ersten Blick. Sie waren von viel zu guter Qualität und sahen so teuer aus, dass keiner von ihnen je einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, so einen zu kaufen.

„Ziehen Sie solange die an", befahl Lucius. „Mein Haushalt ist auf alle Bedürfnisse eingestellt."

Luna, Neville und die Slytherins zögerten keinen Augenblick, im Gegensatz zu Harry und Hermine. Doch nur Minuten später waren sie alle zu Lucius' und Snapes Zufriedenheit gekleidet und verließen das Haus durch die eindrucksvolle Eingangstür. Vor dem Haus stand schon eine teuer aussehende Kutsche, deren Tür ein perfekt livrierter Bediensteter aufhielt.

„Erlauben Sie, Miss Granger?" fragte Blaise galant, als der Diener Hermine in die Kutsche helfen wollte. Erst zögerte sie, aber da sie nicht vor allen eine Szene machen wollte, nahm Hermine widerwillig seine Hand und ließ sich helfen.

Als Harry als letzter der Jugendlichen an der Reihe war, half ihm überraschend Snape. Doch der Mann kletterte gleich danach herein, so dass er sich keine Gedanken darüber machte. Draußen gab Lucius dem Fahrer einige Anweisungen, dann stieg auch er in die Kutsche, deren Inneres viel größer war, als das Äußere vermuten ließ. Die Sitzpolster und Verzierungen waren beinahe unerträglich elegant und teuer, so dass Harry lieber gar nicht erst darüber nachdachte, welche Kosten seine schmutzigen Schuhe gerade verursachten.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung. Harry hatte naiv geglaubt, dass sie damit in normalem Tempo zur Winkelgasse fahren würden, aber natürlich war dem nicht so. Es gab einen weiteren, kleinen Ruck und sie befanden sich in der Luft. Mit stockendem Atem sah Harry aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Häuser immer kleiner wurden.

„Merlin, Potter, mach den Mund zu", stichelte Draco. „Man könnte meinen du wärst noch nie-"

„Draco." Allein dieses milde ausgesprochene Wort brachte den jungen Malfoy augenblicklich zum Schweigen.

Snape, der Lucius gegenüber saß, sah düster und angespannt aus. Seine schlechte Laune war Anreiz genug für die anderen, sich zu benehmen, bis sie direkt vor Gringotts landeten und die Kutsche gesammelt verließen.

„Severus und ich werden Mr. Potter begleiten", verkündete Lucius. „Ich habe Doyle beauftragt, euch zu folgen, damit euch nichts passiert. Geht bitte in ein Café in der Winkelgasse." Er sah seinen Sohn streng an. „Wandert nicht in irgendwelche Seitengassen ab, haben wir uns verstanden? Wir holen euch, wenn wir fertig sind."

„Falls ihr Probleme bekommt, aktiviert sofort die Siegelschlüssel", sagte Snape.

„Wirst du zurechtkommen, Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Sollen wir vielleicht mitgehen?"

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." Harry drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Geht was trinken. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja danach nachsehen, ob Fred und George da sind."

„Machen wir", sagte Neville. „Viel Glück, Harry."

Damit trennten sie sich. Draco zog die anderen mit sich, während Snape und Lucius Harry in die große Haupthalle der Bank führten.

Der Kobold, der am nächstgelegenen Schalter saß, merkte deutlich auf, als er die drei Besucher kommen sah.

„Mr. Malfoy", knarrte er, „wie schön, dass Sie es so schnell einrichten konnten." Sein Blick fiel auf Harry. „Und Mr. Potter, Sie haben wir auch schon lange erwartet. Folgen Sie mir."

Beklommen folgte Harry dem Kobold, der sich schnaufend und ächzend von seinem Platz am Tresen kämpfte und in einen Seitengang watschelte. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile gehen. Es ging tief ins Innere der Bank, und nur noch magische Lichter erhellten den Zauberern den Weg.

„Chefkobold Gork erwartet Sie", grunzte der Angestellte, der sie geführt hatte, etliche Minuten später. Er stieß eine große Tür aus schwerem Holz auf und watschelte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds wieder von dannen.

„Sie sind immer noch die Freundlichkeit in Person, was?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„In der Tat. Die Angestellten von Gringotts haben jedoch andere Qualitäten, die Sie sicher zu schätzen lernen werden", erwiderte Snape düster. „Und nun kommen Sie, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Schulterzuckend klopfte Harry an der offenen Tür an. Eine grobe, tiefe Stimme rief sie herein. Sie folgten der Aufforderung und betraten das Büro des Chefkobolds.

Harry hatte sich ein solches Büro irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Düster vielleicht, mit Millionen von Akten in unzähligen Regalen. Stattdessen saß Gork in einem großen, hellen Büro, das zwar respekteinflößend, aber keineswegs abweisend wirkte. Ein magisches Rohrsystem spuckte alle paar Sekunden Memos aus.

Gork selbst sah sogar für einen Kobold alt aus. Sein von Falten zerfurchtes Gesicht runzelte sich in alle Richtungen, als er die Besucher sah.

„Mr Malfoy, Mr Snape und Mr Potter, nehmen Sie Platz." Die drei Zauberer taten, worum sie gebeten wurden und belegten die drei Sessel, die vor Gorks enormem Schreibtisch standen. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter ihnen. „Gringotts hat Sie schon sehnlich erwartet, Mr Potter. Es gibt diverse Dinge zu klären. Fangen wir am Besten gleich an. Haben Sie Ihren Schlüssel dabei?"

Harry nickte. Als Gork auffordernd eine gichtige Klaue ausstreckte, kramte er den goldenen Schlüssel aus seinem Allesträger und übergab ihn.

„Hmm, hmmmm", brummte Gork. „Dieser Schlüssel ist nur eine Kopie. Wer hat das Original?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung beschlich ihn. „Das ist der Schlüssel, den Hagrid mir an meinem elften Geburtstag gegeben hat. Ich hatte nie einen anderen."

Gork sah ihn durchdringend aus seinen kleinen, fiesen Augen an. Dann schmatzte er kurz mit den Lippen und bleckte die Zähne in einem bösartigen Grinsen. „Gut, gut. Das finden wir schnell heraus." Er drückte einen Knopf und schnatterte etwas in Koboldsprache. Nur Sekunden später rauschte eine dicke Akte aus dem Aktenrohr und klatschte vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Das ist schlecht, oder?" murmelte Harry besorgt. Seine Augen konnten kaum den schnellen Fingern des Kobolds folgen, als er in rasanter Geschwindigkeit durch die Akte blätterte.

Snape zu seiner linken und Lucius zu seiner rechten sahen ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreut aus.

„Ah ja, hier steht es ja." Gork bleckte wieder die Zähne. „Anscheinend hat Albus Dumbledore erwirkt, Mr. Potters Finanzen zu regeln, solange er unmündig ist. Der Minister hat diesen Anspruch bestätigt."

„Dumbledore hat meinen echten Schlüssel?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Wieso hat er ihn mir nicht gleich gegeben? Wozu die Kopie?"

„Diese Kopie ist mit einer Begrenzung versehen, Mr. Potter", sagte Gork. Er drehte den Schlüssel in seinen klauenhaften Fingern. „Sie können damit maximal einhundert Galleonen pro Jahr in bar aus Ihrem Verlies holen."

„So viel hab ich ja nie gebraucht", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich wollte was für später aufheben."

„Nur hundert Galleonen?" hakte Lucius stirnrunzelnd nach. „Das reicht ja kaum für alle Schulbesorgungen."

„Wurde Mr. Potters Schulgeld automatisch an Hogwarts weitergeleitet?" fragte Snape.

„Ja, Mr. Snape, so ist es. Fünftausend Galleonen pro Jahr gingen an Hogwarts."

„Das ist nicht der normale Satz für Schüler", schnarrte Snape. „Und ich kann Ihnen eidesstattlich versichern, dass Mr. Potter nicht in einem Sondergemach gewohnt und auch keinen vollen Hauselfenservice genossen hat."

Sprachlos sah Harry seinen Lehrer an. „Was soll das heißen? Es gibt verschiedene Schulgebühren? Wozu?"

„Extrem reiche Eltern neigen manchmal dazu, ihre Sprösslinge zu sehr zu verwöhnen", erklärte Lucius. Seine Miene war hart, doch seine Stimme klang relativ entspannt. „Um diese Kundschaft nicht an andere Schulen in der Welt zu verlieren, hat Hogwarts besondere Räumlichkeiten und Services bereitgestellt. Nur hat die schon seit hundert Jahren niemand mehr in Anspruch genommen."

„Außer mir, wie es scheint", grollte Harry sarkastisch. „Was soll das? Ich habe seit dem ersten Jahr mit meinem Haus zusammen gewohnt und ganz sicher keine eigene Hauselfe gehabt."

Gork grinste breit. „Ist das so, Mr. Potter?" Er wühlte in einer Schublade herum und zog ein Formular hervor. „In diesem Fall füllen Sie bitte diesen Antrag auf Überprüfung aus. Mr. Snape hat sich ja freundlicherweise schon als Zeuge zur Verfügung gestellt. Das zu viel gezahlte Schulgeld können wir ganz problemlos zurückbuchen. Hogwarts muss beweisen, dass Sie die Premium-Unterbringung tatsächlich in Anspruch genommen haben."

Harry funkelte Gork an, während er den Antrag entgegennahm und unterschrieb. „Tun Sie das."

„Mit Vergnügen." Gork schien ernsthaft zu meinen, was er sagte. „Aber leider ist das nicht der eigentliche Grund, aus dem wir Sie hergebeten haben."

„Wieso hergebeten? Ich komme, weil mich eine Freundin drauf gebracht hat", entgegnete Harry argwöhnisch. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir mit meinem Stammbaum helfen können."

Gork lehnte sich vor und musterte ihn genauso argwöhnisch, wie Harry klang. „Mr. Potter, Gringotts hat im Laufe der letzten achtzehn Monate genauso viele offizielle Briefe an Sie geschickt, in denen Sie aufgefordert wurden, uns zu besuchen und Ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären."

„Ich hab keinen Brief bekommen", erwiderte Harry. „Weder in den Ferien, noch in der Schule."

Gork setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und faltete die Hände. „Tatsächlich? Nun, sei es wie es sei, Sie sind nun hier. Lassen Sie uns beginnen."

Er klatschte in die Hände, und sofort wurde es dunkel. Ein hell leuchtender Wandteppich entrollte sich. Auf ihm stand: _Harry Potter, Zauberer, Verliese 812, 513, 109, 658_.

„Ich hab mehrere Verliese?" Harry war verblüfft. „Wieso hat mir das keiner gesagt?"

„Ich kann mir denken warum", grollte Snape. „Wie ist der Stand der Dinge, Chefkobold Gork?"

Der Kobold knurrte. „Die Verliese 109 und 513 sind mit Blutbannen geschützt, so dass nur jemand aus der Familie sie betreten kann. Aber die Verliese 812 und 658 waren nicht spezifisch geschützt, nur mit dem Schlüssel und dem Erbschein, beziehungsweise mit der Ministerialbestimmung. Das Verlies 812 ist jenes, aus dem Mr. Potter jedes Jahr Geld abgehoben hat und aus dem das Schulgeld bezahlt wurde. Aus dem Verlies 658 sind jedoch andere Summen abgeflossen, die wir als nicht vollständig autorisiert verbucht haben."

„Was für Summen?" Lucius' Stimme klang sehr autoritär, beinahe wütend.

Harry war froh, seinen Begleitern die Befragung zu überlassen. Er kannte sich mit Geldangelegenheiten ja überhaupt nicht aus, und bei beiden vertraute er darauf, dass sie ihm nicht schaden wollten. Immerhin hatten sie es geschworen. Außerdem hatte gerade Lucius so viel Geld, dass er es auf Harrys paar armselige Galleonen sicher nicht abgesehen hatte.

„Es handelt sich um monatliche Beträge verschiedener Größenordnungen, die an unterschiedliche Empfänger gegangen sind." Gork wedelte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand. Der Wandteppich wurde erst weiß, dann füllte er sich mit scheinbar endlosen Kolonnen an Zahlen und Namen.

„Sieh an, die Weasleys", sagte Lucius sanft. „Schau ruhig hin, Harry, dahin ist dein Geld gegangen. Wusstest du davon?"

Harry konnte sich nicht einmal mehr darüber wundern, dass Lucius ihn mit einem Mal duzte, so schockiert war er. „Nein", gab er mit schwacher Stimme zu.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass auch niemand davon erfahren sollte", sagte Snape düster. „Chefkobold Gork, bitte fertigen Sie eine komplette beglaubigte Abschrift der Kontobewegungen an."

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Snape." Gork wandte sich Harry zu. „Ihrer Reaktion entnehme ich, dass Sie nicht einverstanden mit den Abbuchungen sind?"

Zittrig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Merlin, bis heute hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass er noch mehr Gold besaß als das in seinem alten Verlies, und das war schon viel gewesen. Jetzt stellte sich auch noch heraus, dass man ihn dreist bestohlen hatte! Was hatten denn die Weasleys mit seinem Geld zu tun?

„Wie lange geht das schon?" fragte er traurig. „Dass die Weasleys Geld von mir bekommen, meine ich."

Gork blätterte kurz in seinen Unterlagen. „Seit dem Tag, an dem Sie den dunklen Lord das erste Mal besiegt haben, Mr. Potter."

Snape schnaubte ungeduldig. „Kann etwas getan werden, um das Geld zurückzubekommen? Immerhin wurde es unrechtmäßig entwendet." Er bedachte Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie den Weasleys von sich aus gern geholfen hätten …"

„Sie haben immer abgelehnt, wenn ich damit angefangen habe", murmelte Harry. Er stand völlig neben sich und wusste nicht mehr, wo links oder rechts war, geschweige denn richtig und falsch.

„Wollen Sie, dass Gringotts alles zurückholt?" Snape wartete geduldig, während Harry mit sich haderte.

„Ja, ich glaube schon", sagte Harry schließlich. „Wenn das überhaupt geht."

„Oh, es geht wunderbar, Mr. Potter", grinste Gork böse. „Wir Kobolde lassen unseren Kunden viele Freiheiten, aber unbescholten kommt niemand davon." Er lachte düster. „Aaah, ich _liebe_ es, gemein zu sein." Er holte einen weiteren Antrag hervor, füllte alle relevanten Stellen aus und schob ihn dann Harry hin, der ihn müde durchlas. „Sie müssen lediglich unterschreiben, Mr. Potter, den Rest erledigt Gringotts mit Freuden."

„Ja, tun Sie es", meinte Snape hämisch. „Das Gesicht vom Alten möchte ich sehen, wenn er merkt, dass sein Geldhahn zugedreht wurde."

„Möchtest du auch Anzeige wegen Diebstahl und Vertrauensmissbrauch erstatten?" fragte Lucius. „Einen Schutzbefohlenen zu betrügen und bestehlen ist ein übles Verbrechen, das mit Ächtung bestraft werden kann. Dumbledore war für dich verantwortlich, aber er hat dich nicht nur zu diesen unmöglichen Muggeln gegeben, sondern dich auch noch bestohlen und schlecht behandelt."

„Das ist alles gerade etwas viel", stöhnte Harry, als er seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument setzte. „Können wir damit bis morgen warten?"

„Ich fürchte, wir sind immer noch nicht fertig", unterbrach Gork ihr Gespräch. „Da ist noch die Angelegenheit Sirius Black, die wir schleunigst klären müssen. Die Frist verfällt am Jahreswechsel."

„Was ist mit Sirius?" Harry war nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr ertragen konnte. „Er ist tot, Dumbledore hat ihm doch hoffentlich nicht auch noch alles weggenommen?"

„Im Gegenteil, Mr. Potter." Gork legte einen dicken Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch. „Sie sind sein alleiniger Erbe."

„Ich bin was, bitte?" krächzte Harry.

„Sirius Blacks Erbe." Gork schlitzte den Umschlag mit einer Kralle auf. „Sicherlich haben Sie nicht geglaubt, dass Ihr Pate Ihnen nichts hinterlassen hätte?"

„Er hat dem Orden des Phönix den Grimmauldplatz hinterlassen, aber das war auch alles."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Ja, das war alles, von dem der Orden wissen sollte. Mr. Black hat sehr spezifische Anweisungen für den Fall hinterlassen, dass er vor seiner Zeit sterben sollte. Das hier ist sein amtliches Testament."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals und er hatte Mühe, die frustrierten Tränen zu unterdrücken, die er plötzlich in den Augen hatte. Lucius' Hand fand ihren Weg in sein Haar und streichelte ihn leicht.

Gork begann, das Testament vorzulesen. Es fiel Harry schwer, ihm zuzuhören. Das, was er am sehnlichsten wollte, konnte ihm das Testament sowieso nicht geben: seinen Paten, lebendig und gut gelaunt.

Gork ließ sich von seinem Gefühlsausbruch nicht stören. „Ich, Sirius Orion Black, hinterlasse meinem Patenkind Harry James Potter alle meine Besitztümer auf dieser Welt, falls ich auf unnatürliche Weise sterben sollte. Dazu gehören alle Verliese meiner Familie, meine Grundstücke und Anwesen, jegliches Mobiliar und alle Schätze in diesen Anwesen, alle Geschäfte, die meine Familie betrieben hat, sowie die Rechte an den unten einzeln aufgelisteten Teilhaberschaften."

Lucius stieß einen anerkennenden Laut aus.

„Mein Ahnenhaus, Grimmauldplatz 12 in London, geht automatisch mit der rechtmäßigen Verlesung dieses Testaments an mein Patenkind. Jegliche vorherige Versprechen anderen Personen gegenüber sind ab sofort und für alle Zeit hinfällig. Meinem Patenkind übergebe ich außerdem die Verantwortung für die Unterbringung und Versorgung von Remus John Lupin, sollte er nach meinem Tod noch am Leben sein." Gork räusperte sich. „Das wäre mehr oder weniger alles. Die weniger offiziellen Teile des Testaments können Sie später in Ruhe nachlesen, Mr. Potter. Gringotts interessiert Ihre persönlichen Belange nicht, die können Sie nach Belieben selbst regeln."

„Da war der Köter ja mal gar nicht so dumm", sagte Snape in die angespannte Stille, die darauf folgte.

Harry wollte sich darüber aufregen, aber Snapes Stimme hatte nicht abwertend oder giftig geklungen, daher beließ er es bei einem rügenden Seufzen. Lucius' Finger in seinem Haar beruhigten ihn, auch, wenn dieses Testament eine bittere Pille war. Er hatte Sirius sehr geliebt; sein Erbe interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht. Allein wegen der Erinnerungen an seinen Paten war er bereit, es anzunehmen.

„Sagen Sie, Chefkobold Gork", sagte Harry leise, „kann ich jetzt sofort das Haus am Grimmauldplatz wieder in Besitz nehmen?"

Gork grinste sein breites, scharfzähniges Koboldlächeln. „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Potter. Um das Erbe anzunehmen, brauche ich nur etwas Blut von Ihnen, sowie diverse Unterschriften auf dem Erbschein. Das bewirkt, dass die Schutzzauber und Banne auf Sie übergehen."

„Das geht schnell", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Danach kannst du ganz in Ruhe überlegen, wie du weiter vorgehen möchtest."

Gork kam um den Tisch gewatschelt und baute sich vor Harry auf. In einer Hand hielt er das Testament, in der anderen eine große Schreibfeder.

„Ich steche Ihnen jetzt mit dem Federkiel in den Finger. Haben Sie keine Angst, das tut nur eine Sekunde lang weh."

Harry nickte. Er hatte mit bösartigen Federn ja schon Erfahrung. Dieses Mal tat er es wenigstens für sich selbst und musste es nicht als Strafe ertragen.

Gork war wirklich sehr schnell und professionell. Die Feder hatte kaum Harrys Fingerkuppe berührt, da hatte sich der gläsern aussehende Kiel auch schon mit ein paar Tropfen Blut gefüllt. Die Stellen, die Harry unterzeichnen musste, wurden ihm anschließend gezeigt, so dass das nur wenige Augenblicke in Anspruch nahm.

„Sie werden sich gleich ein wenig merkwürdig fühlen", grollte Gork, als sie damit fertig waren. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Alle Schutzbanne und Zauber gehen nun auf Sie über. Das beansprucht Ihre Magie, aber Sie sollten sich bald davon erholen."

„Er hat eine magiedämmende Barriere auf sich liegen", sagte Snape, als Harry wirklich etwas schwindelig wurde und er sich am Stuhl festhielt, um nicht umzukippen.

Gork knurrte etwas in seiner Sprache, dann fing er sich wieder. „Schaffen Sie ihn zu einem Heiler. Sirius Black und seine Familie haben starke Banne errichtet, die schwache Zauberer ohne weiteres töten können. Hier haben Sie einen Notfallportschlüssel, der bringt Sie ins Krankenhaus."

Lucius erhob sich elegant aus seinem Sessel. „Das werden wir tun. St. Mungos ist ja gleich nebenan."

„Ich bringe ihn hin", verkündete Snape. „Kümmere du dich bitte hier um den Rest, Lucius. Vielleicht brauchen die Tölpel drüben meine Hilfe." Damit packte er Harry am Arm und nahm den Portschlüssel an sich. Nur Sekunden später waren er und Harry verschwunden.

**Ende Teil 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare und Favos ... und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :-) _

_

* * *

_

„Wir haben einen Notfall!" brüllte eine Heilerin in dunkelblauen Roben. „Macht Zimmer 10 fertig und ruft Heiler Arnold!"

Snape war mitten in die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses geschickt worden. Harrys bleiches Gesicht und die Tatsache, wer er war, setzte jedes Mitglied der Abteilung in Bewegung.

Eine junge Schwester trat an ihn heran und wedelte ihren Zauberstab über Harry. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit barscher Stimme. „Unfall im Unterricht? Verdorbene Lebensmittel?"

Snape hielt Harry aufrecht, dem es minütlich schlechter ging. „Er hat eben einen Erbschein unterschrieben und Schutzbanne übernommen. Die zehren schlimmer an ihm, als es normalerweise der Fall wäre."

Die Schwester nickte knapp. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter muss sich hinlegen."

Sie führte Snape und Harry ins Behandlungszimmer 10, half dem Tränkemeister, Harry auf die Liege zu hieven und verschwand dann, um den Heiler persönlich zu holen.

Als sie allein waren, strich Snape ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Harrys Stirn. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Potter. Lucius und ich haben Sie absichtlich in diese Lage gebracht, damit die Menschen aus erster Hand sehen, was man Ihnen angetan hat. Ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr Fall objektiv untersucht wird."

Harry verstand seinen Professor kaum, so sehr klingelten seine Ohren. Weiße, flimmernde Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und ihm war irgendwie flau im Magen.

Nur Augenblicke später stürmte ein massiger, vollbärtiger Heiler in weißen Roben ins Zimmer. Harry wusste genug über die Berufsbekleidung um zu wissen, dass der Mann ein Bannbrecher sein musste. Mehr erkannte er allerdings kaum noch, seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr.

„Ist das der Patient?" herrschte der Mann, während er schon seinen Zauberstab über Harrys schlaffen Körper schwenkte. „Schwester Helen, Protokoll!"

Die Schwester von eben zückte ein Protokollpergament und eine Schreibfeder und ließ mit einem Zauber aufzeichnen, was der Heiler diagnostizierte.

„Merlins Bart", fluchte der, als die Diagnose beendet war, „ich hab noch nie jemanden behandelt, der so gebannt wurde! Helen, holen Sie Heilerin Radcliffe dazu, sie soll sich das unbedingt ansehen."

Schwester Helen rannte aus dem Zimmer, den Zauberstab in Anschlag. Das Pergament und die Feder blieben, wo sie waren und zeichneten weiter auf.

„Mein erster Eindruck wäre _Morganas Bann_, aber den würde nicht mal ein Schwarzmagier so ohne weiteres auf ein Kind sprechen", grollte Heiler Arnold. „Der Junge müsste verkrüppelt sein, so eng, wie diese Barriere sitzt."

„Lucius Malfoy und ich haben gestern schon die kleineren Barrieren von ihm genommen, die wir selbst brechen konnten", erklärte Snape. „Er sah aus wie der Kettenbaron aus dem Tower. Die Heiler Worms und Grant haben eine erste Diagnose erstellt."

Arnold sprach einen Enthüllungszauber, der alle sonst unsichtbaren Barrieren und Banne als glühende Lichtfesseln anzeigte.

„Das sehe ich mir gleich noch an. Ich hoffe, Sie haben vor, Anzeige zu erstatten", knurrte er, als er sich von dem Schock, so viele eng verwobene Banne auf einmal zu sehen, erholt hatte. „Denn wenn Sie es nicht tun, übernehme ich das."

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unangenehmen kleinen Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Lord Malfoy und ich haben vor, den Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er wird uns nicht entkommen."

„Sie wissen, wer es ist?" fragte der Heiler, während er begann, an der ersten Barriere zu arbeiten.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber noch keinen Beweis."

„Lassen Sie mir was übrig, ich würde ihm gerne meine Meinung zu dieser Schweinerei sagen!"

„Stellen Sie sich hinten an", entgegnete Snape kühl. Noch immer streichelte er sachte durch Harrys Haar, den dunklen Blick fest auf den Heiler gerichtet.

Der durchtrennte immer mehr der starken, stützenden Barrieren. Mit jedem Bann, der fiel, atmete Harry etwas freier, doch der Druck auf seinem Körper war immer noch groß. Immerhin schienen die Auren, die er im Zimmer wahrnehmen konnte, allesamt freundlich gesinnt zu sein, wenn auch feurig und wütend.

Nach einer Weile kam eine weitere Aura hinzu. Harry blinzelte und konnte eine walkürenhafte Frau mit blonden, geflochtenen Zöpfen erkennen, die ebenfalls weiße Roben trug.

„Heilerin Radcliffe, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, den Patienten zu untersuchen und eine Diagnose zu erstellen?" sagte Heiler Arnold, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

Die Frau hob ohne zu zögern ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen endlos langen Zauberspruch, der kribbelnd an Harrys Körper auf- und abwärts wanderte und alles zutage förderte, das auch schon Heiler Arnold sichtbar gemacht hatte.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, auf dem Jungen liegt _Morganas Bann_. Hatten wir erst letzte Woche als Fallbeispiel in der Fortbildung." Sie trat näher und stupste mit dem Zauberstab gegen den mächtigsten Magiestrang, der Harry wie eine riesige Schlange umwickelte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemand schaffen würde, diesen Bann zu sprechen, geschweige denn _Harry Potter_ damit zu belegen."

„Wir vermuten, dass Mr. Potter diesen Bann schon sehr lange trägt", mischte Snape sich unwirsch ein. „Er ist immer noch ein Kind, er hätte sich damals wohl kaum wehren können. Egal wer er ist, er muss davon befreit werden."

„Da haben Sie Recht", stimmte Heilerin Radcliffe brüsk zu. „Na, dann wollen wir uns mal ans Werk machen! Helen, holen Sie bitte noch mindestens zwei weitere Heiler, die brauchen wir als Stützen. Und machen Sie schnell, dem Jungen geht es nicht gut."

Schwester Helen verließ also wieder eilends das Zimmer. Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte man sie mit einem _Sonorus_-Zauber die nächstbesten Heiler rufen hören.

„Professor Snape, Ihre Hilfe werden wir auch benötigen", sagte Heilerin Radcliffe. „Wir brauchen einen sehr potenten Zaubertrank, um diesen Bann zu brechen. Den haben wir natürlich nicht auf Lager. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären?"

„Haben Sie das Rezept?" schoss Snape giftig zurück. „Bauen Sie mir hier einen Arbeitstisch auf, um den Rest kümmere ich mich schon."

Beide Heiler störten sich nicht im Geringsten an seinem barschen Tonfall. Sie waren das gewöhnt, da im Krankenhausalltag selten Zeit für Höflichkeiten war. Heilerin Radcliffe verließ das Zimmer, um die entsprechenden Anweisungen zu erteilen. Heiler Arnold informierte unterdessen die eintretenden Heiler, die Schwester Helen draußen abgefangen hatte.

„Professor, was passiert jetzt?" fragte Harry schwach. Er fühlte sich wirklich gar nicht gut. Irgendetwas Angenehmes, Vertrautes versuchte, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, wurde aber von etwas Bösartigem immer wieder zurückgedrängt. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde eine grässliche Schlacht darin geschlagen.

„Halten Sie durch, bald ist alles vorbei", versprach Snape. „Die Heiler nehmen jetzt die letzte Barriere von Ihnen und zerstören sie. Dazu brauchen sie einen Zaubertrank, den ich gleich brauen werde."

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe …" Harry hasste es, sich so schwach zu fühlen, aber er musste es sagen, bevor wieder alles schiefging. „Geben Sie bitte alles, was ich habe, an Hermine, Neville, Luna und Remus weiter."

„Sie reden Unsinn, Potter, aber wenn Sie das wünschen …" Snape seufzte. Einen Moment später sagte er sanft: „Dummer Junge. Sie werden nicht sterben."

Harry lächelte beinahe. „Das werden wir sehen, nicht wahr?"

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln. „_Sie_ werden sehen, Mr. Potter."

Nur Sekunden später stürmte Heilerin Radcliffe wieder ins Zimmer. „Bringt den Tisch an diese Seite des Zimmers", herrschte sie.

Snape beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie eine kleine Garnison an Krankenhauselfen eine komplette Arbeitsstation aufbaute und Zutaten in rauen Mengen darauf platzierten. Das Rezept für den Trank reichte Heilerin Radcliffe direkt an ihn weiter. Es war mehr als vier Fuß lang, doch das schreckte Snape nicht ab.

„Ich werde dafür einen halben Tag brauchen", sagte er finster. „Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir nicht auf bestimmte Mondphasen warten müssen." Er zog seine Robe aus und hängte sie über den Besucherstuhl. Dann ging er zum Arbeitstisch und betrachtete die Zutaten. „Einige davon sind minderwertig. Bringen Sie mir eine Eule, ich bestelle die Sachen, die ich brauche."

„Nehmen Sie doch Dobby", schlug Harry müde vor. „Geht … schneller."

„Eine Hauselfe?" fragte Heilerin Radcliffe. „Sie soll herkommen, ich erteile ihr eine temporäre Autorisation für St. Mungos."

„Dobby", rief Harry, „Dobby, kannst du mich hören?"

Mit einem Krachen landete der Hauself auf Harrys Bett. „Dobby ist da. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter Sir tun?"

Doch Harry fühlte sich zu elend, um noch irgendetwas zu sagen, daher übernahm Snape das.

„Mr. Potter und ich brauchen deine Hilfe, Elf", sagte Snape kurz angebunden. „Ich muss einen Zaubertrank brauen und brauche dafür noch einige Zutaten."

„Braucht Harry Potter Sir den Trank, Professor Snape Sir?" quiekte Dobby. Sein ängstlicher Blick ruhte auf Harry, der immer mehr in einen Dämmerzustand abglitt.

„Ganz genau. Heilerin Radcliffe wird dir den freien Zugang zu St. Mungos ermöglichen."

„Dobby tut, was Dobby kann um Harry Potter Sir zu helfen. Was soll Dobby tun?"

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich ein Stück Pergament mit schwarzen Buchstaben füllte. „Hier ist eine Liste mit den Dingen, die ich brauche. Schaff sie her, so schnell es geht. Die Kosten übernehme ich. Falls du ein Malaclaw-Herz siehst, versuch es zu kaufen, aber vergeude keine Zeit mit der Suche."

Heilerin Radcliffe murmelte unterdessen mehr oder weniger unbemerkt den Autorisierungszauber.

Dobby nahm die Liste an sich, studierte sie und steckte sie dann in seinen Kissenbezug. „Dobby wird schnell wieder da sein!" Mit dem Schnippen seiner Finger verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

„Scheint ein guter Elf zu sein", bemerkte die Heilerin anerkennend. „Mr. Potter kann sich über so einen Helfer wirklich freuen."

Snape ignorierte sie. Methodisch fing er an, die Flaschen, Phiolen, Säckchen und Tiegel zu ordnen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Danach entzündete er das Feuer unter dem Kessel und las sich das Rezept noch einmal genau durch. Einige Zutaten konnte er schon anmischen und vorbereiten, doch um richtig loszulegen brauchte er die Sachen, die Dobby gerade holen war.

Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf Harry, doch davon bekam der mittlerweile schlafende Junge nichts mit. Die Heiler, die sich um ihn aufgestellt hatten, bildeten einen magischen Kreis und übernahmen einen Teil der Last des Bannes, der Harrys magischen Kern so einschnürte. Es war bei weitem noch nicht erträglich, was sich deutlich darin zeigte, dass er nicht wach bleiben konnte, aber immerhin atmete er ruhig und verzog das Gesicht nicht mehr allzu sehr vor Schmerz.

Heiler Arnold unterdessen bereitete das Ritual vor, mit dem die Blockade endgültig gebrochen werden sollte. Er platzierte ein paar Kerzen, verstreute Salz um den Kreis der Magier und malte mit Fingerfarben Runen auf den Boden.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Snape gab sich alle Mühe, nicht ungeduldig zu werden. Er wusste, dass Dobby nichts dafür konnte; manche Ladenbesitzer waren unnachgiebige, gierige Monster, die eine Notsituation schamlos ausnutzten, und leider waren einige Zutaten auf der Liste auch noch sehr selten. Doch er vertraute darauf, dass der Hauself rechtzeitig wiederkommen würde. Harry war stabil und es ging ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut.

Trotzdem wünschte er sich, dass Lucius hier wäre. Sogar für Hermine Grangers Gesellschaft wäre er dankbar gewesen, sie war immerhin kompetent und stellte keine unnützen Fragen.

Fünf Minuten später suchte er den offizellen Floh-Flur auf, einen Gang im Krankenhaus, in dem den Patienten und Besuchern zwanzig Kamine zur Verfügung standen.

Es wurde allmählich Zeit, ein paar Gefallen einzulösen, die er noch offen hatte.

„Ich wusste es, man kann Potter nicht _einmal_ alleine lassen", schnarrte Malfoy, als er die Eule seines Vaters bekommen und die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Malfoy hatte sich geweigert, den Inhalt der Notiz laut vorzulesen – vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee, wenn man nachts in einem Café in der Winkelgasse saß, in dem noch andere Leute anwesend waren.

Malfoy reichte den kleinen Zettel herum. Luna und Neville sahen zwar betroffen, aber nicht übermäßig überrascht aus. Hermine hingegen, für die Harry wie ein Bruder war, wurde weiß wie ein Bettlaken.

„Ihm wird schon nichts passieren", sagte Pansy zuversichtlich. „Potter kommt doch aus allem ohne einen Kratzer raus."

Wütend funkelte Hermine das Mädchen an. „Hast du eine Ahnung! Er bekommt _immer_ Kratzer ab!"

„Nicht hier, Miss Granger", warf Blaise beschwichtigend ein. „Besprechen wir das zu Hause. Wir haben einen wichtigen Auftrag bekommen, den wir gleich erledigen müssen. Wenn die Aufgabe erfüllt ist, reden wir."

Hermine wollte Pansy nur zu gerne anpflaumen, aber sie wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Vor sich hinschimpfend wollte sie ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch werfen, doch Blaise hielt sie zurück.

„Die Runde geht auf mich", sagte er ruhig. Er legte ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

Hermine funkelte auch ihn zornig an. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf rauschte sie aus dem Café. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, auf die anderen zu warten, sondern ging zielstrebig in die Richtung, in der Fred und Georges Laden lag.

„Merlin, die Frau _regt_ mich auf", fluchte Malfoy und ging ihr zügig hinterher. „Wir haben wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als jetzt die Wiesel zu besuchen! Wenn Professor Snape das erfährt, bringt er uns erst alle um und legt uns dann übers Knie."

Blaise und Pansy sahen sich an, dann hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen ein paar Unauffälligkeitszauber. So spät waren kaum noch Leute unterwegs, aber sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Gerade zu dieser Tageszeit waren sie eine wandelnde Zielscheibe für umherwandernde Todesser; sollte sie jemand erkennen, hatten sie ein Problem.

Neville und Luna warteten nur, bis Pansy und Blaise fertig waren, dann folgten sie Hermine schweigend.

„Ist sie immer so?" fragte Pansy einige Minuten später. „Draco meinte es ja nicht böse."

„Sie macht sich große Sorgen", erwiderte Luna in ihrer üblichen, verträumten Stimme. „Harry hat ziemlich viel durchgemacht … aber das wisst ihr wohl schon. Und sie hat Angst, dass irgendein Bann sie dazu zwingt, zu vergessen was sie vorhatte."

„Nicht wirklich. Professor Snape hat uns nur gebeten, in diesem Jahr ein Auge auf euch zu haben und euch ansonsten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum genau wissen wir nicht." Ein kleines, wissendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Blaises Gesicht. „Obwohl ich es mir denken kann, und viele andere wohl auch. Sonst wären wir alle seiner Bitte nicht so klaglos nachgekommen."

„Was kannst du dir denn denken?" fragte Neville argwöhnisch.

„Oh, das erfahrt ihr wohl besser von Professor Snape selbst", wehrte Pansy ab. „Das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit."

Neville seufzte frustriert, nahm diese Antwort aber hin.

Der Laden der Weasleyzwillinge kam nur wenig später in Sicht. Hermine stand schon davor und klingelte Sturm, während Malfoy verärgert auf sie einredete.

„Vergiss die doch, Granger! Wenn das Wiesel schon so blöd ist, wieso sollten ausgerechnet diese beiden dann besser sein?"

Mit einem Ruck flog die schwere Holztür auf. Fred und George betrachteten ihren Besuch interessiert.

„Was für eine nette Einschätzung, Malfoy-"

„-danke, dass du das so laut mitten in der Winkelgasse rausbrüllst."

„Fred, George, wir müssen reden", fauchte Hermine und drängte die beiden jungen Männer in ihren Flur zurück. „Und zwar _jetzt_."

George grinste. „Da wären wir nie drauf gekommen, Minchen."

„Dein wütender Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich schwer zu deuten." Fred grinste ebenfalls, führte aber Hermine und somit auch die anderen eintretenden Teenager tiefer in seinen Flur. „Aber es freut uns immer, euch und eure schlangigen … Freunde in unserem bescheidenen Heim willkommen zu heißen."

Neville schloss die Haustür und verhängte einen Stillezauber, als alle hereingekommen waren.

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Kommen wir gleich zu Sache. Wie ihr wisst, sitzt Ron im Gefängnis, weil er Neville und mich angegriffen hat. Wir wollen wissen, ob ihr was mit der Sache zu tun habt."

Fred hob die Hände. „Wow, das ist ganz schön starker Toback."

„Es ist wichtig für uns", sagte Neville mit fester Stimme.

„Kommt erst mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich mache uns Tee", sagte George. Alle Spuren des üblichen Schalks waren aus seinem sonst so sonnigen Gesicht gewichen.

„Ich will keinen Tee, ich will Antworten." Hermine drehte drohend ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Sie ignorierte Pansy, die amüsiert grinste und Blaise anstieß.

„Wir haben nicht sehr viel Zeit", erklärte Neville. „Es geht gerade alles drunter und drüber."

„Na schön, aber kommt trotzdem kurz rein. Hier draußen zieht's."

Fred führte die anderen trotz Hermines Protest ins Wohnzimmer und hieß sie, es sich auf dem Sofa und den Sesseln bequem zu machen. George schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und versorgte so alle mit einer Tasse Tee.

„Nun noch mal langsam. Was genau wollt ihr von uns wissen?" fragte Fred ernst.

Neville seufzte. „Ron hat Hermine und mich angegriffen und sitzt jetzt in Askaban, weil er versucht hat, sich an Hermine zu vergreifen."

„Wissen wir", sagte George stirnrunzelnd. „Was noch?"

Hermine sah schon wieder so aus, als wolle sie die Zwillinge anfahren, aber Neville hatte das Gespräch fest in der Hand. „Er benimmt schon sich seit Beginn des Jahres sehr seltsam. Feindselig. Er hat Mine, Harry und mich wie Aussätzige behandelt. Wisst ihr was darüber?"

Fred und George warfen sich einen langen, ernsten Blick zu. Schließlich wandte George sich seinem Besuch zu.

„Da ihr ein paar Schlangen mitgebracht habt, gehen wir davon aus, dass es wirklich ernst sein muss." George sah Hermine mitfühlend an. „Wir haben ja auch gemerkt, dass er komisch ist, aber dass er _das_ versuchen würde, wäre uns im Traum nicht eingefallen. Wir finden es gut, dass er im Knast sitzt."

„Aber deswegen seid ihr doch nicht hier, oder?" bohrte Fred nach. „Was hat er noch gemacht?"

„Ron und seine … Lakaien haben uns mit einer ekelhaften Klebepampe beschossen und behauptet, dass er sie von euch hat. Stimmt das?" fragte Hermine brüsk.

„_Was_? Er hatte unseren Klebschleim?" fragte Fred. Ihm entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. „Das Zeug ist noch in der Entwicklung, keiner weiß davon!"

„Er muss es geklaut haben, als er neulich hier war", meinte George. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus. „Es tut mir leid, Minchen. Er hätte da nie rankommen dürfen. Normalerweise sichern wir unsere Arbeitsräume, vor allem, wenn die bucklige Verwandtschaft da ist."

„Das kleine Wiesel ist leider nicht so blöd wie ihr Bruder", warf Malfoy verächtlich ein. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie geholfen."

George und Fred sahen aufrichtig zornig und betroffen aus. „Erklärt uns alles", forderten sie zusammen. „Die Zeitung schreibt doch ohnehin nur Blödsinn."

George stöhnte. „Wir haben echt nichts gemerkt, weil wir den Klebschleim erst mal verworfen haben. Von zu Hause hören wir auch nichts mehr. Mist!"

„Unsere Eltern haben uns rausgeworfen, deshalb wohnen wir jetzt über dem Laden", erklärte Fred. Er fuhr sich durch sein rotes Haar. „Es war nicht unsere erste Wahl, aber was sollen wir machen?"

„Wieso wurdet ihr denn rausgeworfen?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

George nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. „Ziemlich einfach. Wir hatten keine Lust, die Machenschaften unserer Eltern zu decken."

„Wisst ihr, der arme Harry war Teil unserer Familie, seit wir ihn im Hogwarts-Express kennen gelernt haben. Für uns ist er ein Bruder. Unsere Eltern haben in ihm aber wohl eher einen Goldesel gesehen."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Malfoy barsch.

„Wir haben ein Gespräch belauscht, das sie mit Ginny und Dumbledore geführt haben. Dumbledore hat irgendwas darüber erzählt, dass Ginny sein Schlüssel zu beinahe unerschöpflichen Geldquellen sei."

George nickte. „Und unsere Mom war ganz begeistert von der Idee, unsere kleine Schwester mit Harry zu verloben."

Fred seufzte, als er die ungläubigen und entsetzten Gesichter der Slytherins sah. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist ätzend. Aber bitte glaubt uns, dass wir nicht wie die sind."

„Nicht mal wir sind so kaltblütig", schnaubte Malfoy. Er verschränkte die Arme. „Unsere Eltern sind klug genug, uns nicht mit Leuten zu verloben, die wir hassen."

„Du bist doch sowieso außen vor", neckte Blaise gutmütig.

„Leider", schmollte Pansy, doch dann zwinkerte sie.

„Von Ron wissen wir, dass Harry ein kleines Vermögen in Gringotts liegen hat", fuhr George mit dem Bericht fort. „Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Dumbledore offenbar über Ginny an Harrys Gold will."

„Als ob Harry so dumm wäre", schimpfte Hermine. „So, wie sie ihn in den letzten Monaten behandelt hat, kann Dumbledore das vergessen!"

Blaise räusperte sich. „Nun ja, aber es ist anzunehmen, dass die Weasleys und unser geschätzter Direktor das eine oder andere As im Ärmel haben. Es ist in unserer Welt leider durchaus möglich, ein unmündiges Kind gegen seinen Willen bindend zu verloben. So ein Schwur ist nur sehr schwer zu brechen. Man kann nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht dazu gekommen ist."

„Wieso sollte das möglich sein?" fragte Hermine entrüstet. „Braucht man dazu nicht die Eltern oder einen gesetzlichen Vertreter?"

„Normalerweise schon", mischte Malfoy sich ein, „aber da Potters Eltern bekanntermaßen tot sind und auch Sirius Black nicht mehr lebt, ist fraglich, wer gerade die Vormundschaft über Potter hat. Im Zweifel ist es der Minister selbst, und wie der tickt, wissen wir alle, oder?"

„Mir wird ganz schlecht", murmelte Hermine. „Wir müssen irgendwas tun!"

Fred grinste. „Keine Panik, Minchen. Da wir ja unsagbar clever und toll sind, haben wir bereits alles in Bewegung gesetzt und Professor Lupin über diese Pläne informiert. Der war doch so eng mit Sirius befreundet. Ich bin sicher, dass er getan hat, was er konnte."

„Wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass ihr das Gespräch belauscht habt?" fragte Neville.

„Fast zwei Monate", gab George zu, „aber wir wussten, dass wir nichts überstürzen dürfen. Wir haben wegen einer anderen Sache Streit angefangen-"

„-wegen Ron, weil er sich schon in den Ferien wie der letzte Troll benommen hat-"

„-und sind dann rausgeflogen. Unsere Mutter lässt ja nichts auf ihre zwei Jüngsten kommen. Es war einfach. Wir wollten nicht, dass sie Verdacht schöpfen und uns vielleicht noch aus dem Weg räumen."

„Gar nicht mal so dumm", gab Malfoy zu. „Habt ihr danach was von Lupin gehört?"

„Ja, einen Brief haben wir bekommen. Er war ziemlich vage, aber es klang so, als wüsste er, was zu tun ist", erwiderte Fred. „Bitte vertrau uns, Minchen, wir haben mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Wir haben auch Ron nicht geholfen, dich und Neville zu überfallen."

Hermine sank regelrecht in sich zusammen. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war." Sie sah die Zwillinge bittend an. „Schwört ihr, dass ihr Harry wirklich nichts Böses wollt?"

Ohne zu zögern zogen Fred und George ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Wir schwören-", begann Fred.

„-bei unserer Magie-", fuhr George fort.

„-dass wir Harry Potter nichts Böses wollen."

„Wir schwören auch-"

„-euch zu helfen, wo wir können-"

„-damit Harry und wir endlich unsere Ruhe haben."

Goldene Funken sprühten aus ihren Zauberstäben. Die Funken fielen auf Fred und Georges Hände und verschmolzen zu einem eigenwilligen, golden glänzenden Rankenmuster.

„Schick!" sagte George mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er die Lichtreflexe bewunderte. „Fast so gut wie ein Tattoo."

„Damit können wir locker mit Charlie mithalten", ergänzte Fred.

Verblüfft sahen die anderen die beiden an.

„Ich meinte das eher theoretisch", stammelte Hermine schließlich. „Aber danke … denke ich."

„Gern geschehen, Minchen. Das hätten wir ohnehin schon längst tun sollen." George wurde wieder ernst. „Es muss endlich Schluss damit sein, dass die Leute glauben, Harry ausnutzen zu können. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, womit wir euch helfen können, dann zögert nicht, uns zu fragen. Wir haben nämlich _Kontakte_, wisst ihr?"

„Ausgezeichnet", schnarrte Malfoy wenig beeindruckt. „Ich habe da schon was."

„Spucks nur aus", sagte Fred betont freundlich. „Wir werden tun, was in unseren schwachen Kräften steht."

„Wir brauchen ein Malaclaw-Herz", erklärte der Slytherin. „Auf Potter liegt eine mächtige Barriere. In St. Munogs soll sie gerade gebrochen werden und Professor Snape braucht das Herz für den dazugehörigen Zaubertrank. Mein Vater hat mir eben geschrieben, falls ihr mir nicht glaubt."

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Harry geht es ziemlich mies", fügte Neville an.

Fred seufzte. „Als hätte ich es geahnt, Bruderherz."

George strich sich theatralisch eine falsche Träne aus dem Auge. „Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass das Angebot zu gut war."

„Wovon redet ihr bitte?" fauchte Pansy genervt.

Fred grinste. „Ach, wisst ihr, wir haben just gestern ein frisches Malaclaw-Herz in der dunklen Gasse gefunden, wo niemals ein respektabler Zauberer hingehen würde."

„Der Preis war super und wir hatten schon Angst, dass es Ware ist, die vom Besen gefallen ist, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine … aber alles war in Ordnung. Wir hatten einfach Glück." George lächelte schief. „Schon merkwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ein Mackeliger Malaclaw eigentlich so viel Pech bringt, wie es nur geht."

„Aber, wie wir uns immer sagen: Wer weiß, wofür es gut ist?" Fred stand auf. „Jetzt wissen wir es. Ihr könnt es haben, ich gehe es nur schnell holen."

„Wow, das ging schnell", meinte Blaise erstaunt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese beiden einen ehrbaren Knochen im Körper haben, geschweige denn so etwas im Haus."

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Betrachtet es als Familienbeistand."

„Was wolltet ihr mit dem Herz eigentlich?" fragte Neville argwöhnisch.

Ertappt lächelte George ihn an. „Experimentieren natürlich. Wir haben mal wieder viele neue Ideen, aber alles muss erst mal getestet werden."

„Ich glaube, ich möchte es gar nicht so genau wissen", murmelte Hermine. „Wobei … sagt mal ihr beiden, wenn ich euch ersatzweise ein bisschen Malaclawgift besorgen könnte, würdet ihr dann etwas für mich probieren?"

„Aber immer, liebstes Minchen", tönte Fred, der mit dem Glas, in dem das schwarze, schleimig glänzende Herz lag, zurück kam. „Was immer du willst."

Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „Nun, dann sucht doch schon mal ein gutes Rezept für Zitronendrops …"

Snape war eine halbe Stunde später von seinen Flohanrufen zurück ins Krankenzimmer gekommen und hatte seitdem Harry beobachtet, ohne sich zu rühren. Die Heiler, die um den Jungen herum standen, ächzten unter der Macht der Magiebarriere, aber alle hielten tapfer durch.

Als Dobby zwei Stunden später endlich wiederkam, schien ein kollektiver Seufzer der Erleichterung durch den Raum zu gehen.

„Dobby hat alles bekommen, Professor Snape Sir", quiekte der Elf stolz. „Alles, bis auf das Malaclaw-Herz."

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Dobby." Snape nahm dem Hauselfen seine kostbare Last ab und verteilte sie auf seinem Arbeitstisch. „Das Malaclaw-Herz werden Harrys Freunde besorgen. Ich habe schon geahnt, dass du es nicht bekommen würdest."

„Dobby ist ein böser Elf, dass er es nicht bekommen hat", sagte Dobby mit fester Stimme. „Dobby hat alles versucht."

Snape lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß, Elf. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Die meisten Händler würden so etwas Wertvolles nicht einfach einem Hauselfen überlassen. Sie wollen das Gold gleich sehen."

„Dobby wird sich bestrafen, wenn es Harry Potter Sir wieder gut geht", quiekte Dobby entschlossen. „Harry Potter Sir hat sich auf Dobby verlassen und Dobby konnte nicht helfen."

„Tu das, Dobby." Abwesend begann Snape, den Zaubertrank aufzusetzen. Ruhig und routiniert bereitete er seine Zutaten vor und warf ab und an einen Blick in den Kessel, in dem schon eine Basis aus Granatapfelsaft und Kerbel köchelte. „In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich dich bitten, Harrys Freunde zu suchen und wenn möglich sofort hierher zu bringen, wenn sie ein Malaclaw-Herz gefunden haben."

„Jawohl, Professor Snape Sir!"

Snape seufzte lautlos, als der Hauself mit einem leisen Plop das Zimmer verließ.

„Zitronendrops will sie", sagte Fred. Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn.

George nickte. „Und dann auch noch welche, nach denen man ganz verrückt ist."

„Und in denen man das Gift nicht schmeckt." Fred grinste. „Das sind ja gleich drei Wünsche auf einmal!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Schafft ihr das? Wenn wir die einer bestimmten Person unterjubeln, wendet sich vielleicht endlich mal das Blatt."

„Die Frage ist nicht ob, sondern wann. Wir werden unser Bestes geben, versprochen", sagte George mit einem Zwinkern. „Da wir ja einen äußerst fähigen Bruder in Ägypten haben, sollte es nicht schwer sein, ein exotisches Rezept zu finden. Überlasst das nur uns. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird seine Drops schon bekommen."

„Jaja, wunderbar. Können wir dann bitte das Herz haben?" fragte Draco ungeduldig. „So spannend es auch ist, wir haben eigentlich keine Zeit zu verlieren." Er sah Hermine böse an.

„Schon gut, schon gut", erwiderte diese. „Ich bin hier sowieso fertig."

In diesem Moment teleportierte Dobby in das Wohnzimmer und erschreckte alle beinahe zu Tode.

„Haben Harry Potter Sirs Freunde ein Malaclaw-Herz gefunden?" quiekte er in die vor Erstaunen stumme Runde.

„Äh, ja", stotterte Neville. „Aber warum fra-"

PLOP!

„-gst du?"

Mit tellergroßen Augen sahen die sechs Schüler sich um. Dobby hatte sie irgendwohin gebracht, wo sie noch nie zuvor gewesen waren.

„Weil mein Zaubertrank fertig werden muss, bevor Potter die gesamte Krankenhausbelegschaft platt macht", kam es trocken aus der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes.

„Professor Snape!" Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre und trat an seinen Tisch heran. „Haben Sie Dobby geschickt?"

„In der Tat, und keine Minute zu früh, wie es aussieht." Snapes Blick wanderte zum Bett, auf dem Harry lag. Einige Heiler saßen erschöpft auf Stühlen, während drei weitere damit beschäftigt waren, die Barriere in Schach zu halten. „Potters Magieblockade erschöpft das Personal schneller als gedacht."

„Kein Wunder, dass er nie besonders gut beim Zaubern war, obwohl er Talent hat", murmelte Hermine wütend. Steif blieb sie am Arbeitstisch stehen; sie wusste, dass sie niemandem helfen würde, wenn sie jetzt auf Harry zustürmte.

„Ähm, wir hatten eigentlich nicht vor, heute noch mal auszugehen", sagte Fred von ganz hinten.

„Aber für unseren Lieblingsprofessor tun wir doch alles", schnurrte George.

„Du liebes bisschen", seufzte Snape. „Habt ihr das Herz etwa von _denen_ bekommen?"

„Sie hatten es zufällig da", verteidigte Malfoy sich. „Und es sieht sehr frisch aus."

Snape streckte seine Hand aus. Das Glas mit dem Malaclaw-Herz segelte gehorsam aus Freds Händen auf ihn zu. „Was bekommt ihr dafür?"

Fred lächelte gewinnend. „Malaclaw-Gift und Ihre Assistenz für zwanzig Stunden."

„Zehn", erwiderte Snape gelassen.

„Fünfzehn, unser letztes Angebot", hielt George dagegen.

„Abgemacht." Snape öffnete das Glas und ließ das Herz auf einen Schneideplatz aus Marmor gleiten. „Aber ich will wissen, wofür ihr das Gift braucht."

Hermine schnaubte, während die anderen dem Gespräch mit offenen Mündern folgten. Sogar die Heiler konnten ihren Unglauben kaum verbergen.

„Es wird Ihnen gefallen, Professor", sagte George mit einem Zwinkern. „Aber nun entschuldigt uns, wir haben noch einige Flohanrufe zu tätigen. Passt gut auf Harry auf und meldet euch, wenn ihr was braucht. Ihr müsst uns immer noch alles genau erzählen. Also, bis demnächst!"

Sprachs, und schon waren die Zwillinge aus dem Zimmer appariert.

**Ende Teil 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Und weiter geht's! Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel eure Erwartungen erfüllt ... lasst es mich wissen ;-) Viel Vergnügen!  
_

* * *

Nachdem Snape alle Zutaten für den Zaubertrank zusammen hatte, war die Stimmung in St. Mungos gleich viel besser. Verschiedene Heiler aus ganz unterschiedlichen Abteilungen waren gekommen und hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, um Harry zu diagnostizieren und die Ergebnisse auf in Veritaserum getränkten Pergamentbögen festzuhalten. Die mentalmagische Abteilung hatte schon angekündigt, Harry gleich dabehalten zu wollen, doch Snape hatte das zu verhindern gewusst. Er argumentierte damit, dass die Familie Malfoy alle Freunde seines Sohnes eingeladen hätte und er nicht wollte, dass Harry sein Fest im Krankenhaus verbringen musste. Erholen konnte er sich auch ganz ausgezeichnet bei den Malfoys zu Hause.

Selbstverständlich hielten nicht wenige Leute das für unwahrscheinlich, aber nachdem Draco Malfoy alles bestätigt hatte, war es beschlossene Sache, Harry gleich nach dem abgeschlossenen Ritual zu entlassen.

„Er muss aber gleich nach den Feiertagen wiederkommen", beharrte Heilerin Worms, die Harry beobachtete. „Es ist günstiger, mentalmagische Barrieren zu brechen, wenn sie noch in Aufruhr sind."

„Ich tue, was ich kann", versprach Snape. „Versuch nur bitte, Mr. Potters Aufenthaltsort geheim zu halten. Ich habe auch die anderen Heiler schon eingeschworen. Je weniger irgendjemand darüber weiß, wo er ist, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass er angegriffen wird." Er schob leicht die Brauen zusammen. „Du weißt selbst, wie fatal das wäre."

„Kein Problem, Severus. In St. Mungos wird niemand etwas ausplaudern." Heilerin Worms zwinkerte. „Aber ich glaube, dass viele ihn gerne noch etwas länger hierbehalten würden." Sie lachte über Snapes sauren Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Nein wirklich, er gehört eigentlich für eine ganze Weile, vielleicht sogar ein Jahr, in ein medizinisches Päppelprogramm. Wir haben gefährliche Unterernährung, Reste chronischer Krankheiten und fehlende Immunisierung festgestellt. Die Muggel, bei denen er aufgewachsen ist, haben sich wohl überhaupt nicht um ihn geschert, was?"

Snape neigte den Kopf. „Die Annahme liegt nahe."

„Grantsie hat schon veranlasst, dass die Muggel observiert werden sollen. Wenn wir irgendetwas Auffälliges feststellen, holen wir die Kinderschutzabteilung des Ministeriums dazu." Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten wütend. „Es sind meistens die Muggelgeborenen, die so behandelt werden! Ich verstehe nicht, wie das Ministerium so blind sein kann!"

„Beruhige dich, Sally." Snape lächelte vielsagend. „Es kommt ja alles ins Rollen. Es wird Mr. Potter nicht gefallen, aber er muss noch einmal zur Gallionsfigur werden, damit es andere nach ihm zukünftig besser haben."

„Er ist ein guter Junge", seufzte die Heilerin. „Ich bin sicher, dass er dich und Lucius dabei unterstützen wird."

„Immerhin hat er es jetzt in der Hand", stimmte Snape zu. „Und bevor du fragst: Ja, wir werden ihn ausdrücklich um Erlaubnis fragen, ehe wir seine Krankenakte öffentlich machen. Selbst anonym haben wir genug in der Hand, aber sein Name hat viel Potenzial, das wir perfekt nutzen könnten …"

„Sei fair zu dem Jungen", mahnte sie.

Snape lächelte nur, und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

* * *

„Warum mussten sie uns wegschicken?" stöhnte Hermine. Sie war die einzige, die im schicken Salon der Malfoys rastlos umherwanderte. Ihre Freunde und die drei Slytherins hatten es sich auf den Sesseln und Sofas bequem gemacht und beobachteten sie mit unterschiedlichen Graden der Belustigung.

„Beruhige dich, die Heiler wissen schon, was sie tun", sagte Neville. Er sagte es nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht – und es war inzwischen schon fast um drei – und er würde es vermutlich noch einige weitere Male sagen.

Hermine ignorierte Neville völlig. „Ich hätte Professor Snape doch helfen können. Wieso durften wir nicht bleiben?"

„Bei Merlin, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Granger", schnauzte Malfoy genervt. „Potter wird es schon überstehen, und falls du es vergessen hast, Professor Snape ist der beste Tränkemeister, den Europa derzeit zu bieten hat. Er wird den Zaubertrank schon vernünftig brauen."

„Außerdem wären wir doch nur im Weg gewesen", sagte Pansy gleichmütig. Sie blätterte in ihrer Hexenwoche und hob nicht einmal den Blick.

Frustriert, weil niemand ihre Aufregung teilte, warf Hermine die Hände in die Luft und ging dann weiter ihre Runden.

„Ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen einen Kaffee", sagte Luna wenig später in die Stille. Sie war die einzige gewesen, die gedöst hatte. Nevilles Schoß war bequem, und da Malfoy nichts gesagt hatte, hatte sie es sich auf dem Zweisitzer gemütlich gemacht. Nur ins Bett hatte sie nicht gehen wollen.

„Meinetwegen", seufzte Malfoy. „Sparkle, kommst du mal eben?"

Ein Hauself erschien prompt im Salon und verneigte sich tief. „Was kann Sparkle für den jungen Master Malfoy tun?"

„Wir hätten gern Kaffee. Für mich und Blaise einen Espresso, für Pansy einen Caramel Latte. Was wollt ihr drei haben?"

„Ich hätte gern einen Milchkaffee", meinte Luna. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und strich sich einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Neville wollte einfach nur eine Tasse Filterkaffee.

„Ich kann jetzt keinen Kaffee trinken", jammerte Hermine. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, da hänge ich ja unter der Decke. Trotzdem danke."

Malfoy verdrehte dezent die Augen. „Für sie auch einen Espresso, Sparkle."

„Malfoy!"

Der Hauself verschwand nach einer weiteren Verbeugung, bevor Hermine wirklich protestieren konnte. Luna kicherte leise über ihre schlechte Laune, und auch Pansy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

Minuten später, in denen Hermine sich zwar hingesetzt, aber nervös an ihrem Pullover herumgefummelt hatte, kehrte der Hauself mit einem großen Tablett zurück. Gekonnt verteilte er die Kaffeetassen und ließ ein Kännchen Milch sowie braune Zuckerwürfel auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Danke, Sparkle." Malfoy entließ den Elf und sah Hermine herausfordernd an. „Trink deinen Kaffee, Granger, bevor du uns alle verrückt machst."

„Ich trinke keinen Espresso", sagte Hermine stur. „Der ist mir viel zu bitter."

Blaise, der sie interessiert musterte, beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Tasse. „Das ist gar kein Problem." Er gab einen Würfel Zucker und einen großen Schluck Milch dazu, rührte kurz um und reichte die Tasse an Hermine zurück. „Pur mag ich ihn auch nicht, wissen Sie."

Hermine nahm die winzige Tasse zwar entgegen, aber ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen waren unheilvoll auf Blaise gerichtet. „Ich weiß, dass ich gerade sehr müde und sehr genervt bin, aber könntest du bitte _endlich_ damit aufhören, mich zu siezen? Ich fühle mich wie eine alter Jungfer, Hergott noch mal!"

Neville, Luna, Pansy und sogar Malfoy prusteten schnaubend in ihre Tassen. Unterdrücktes Kichern erfüllte den Raum, dem sich erst Blaise und dann sogar Hermine nicht entziehen konnten.

„Wenn du willst, nenne ich dich gern beim Namen", sagte Blaise schließlich galant, als er sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Schon gut. Die einzigen, die mich so nennen, sind die Lehrer. Es kam mir irgendwie komisch vor."

„Also dann _Hermine_", sagte Blaise mit einem Zwinkern.

Malfoy rollte schon wieder mit den Augen. „Bei Merlins Eiern, mir wird gleich schlecht."

„Nana, mein Lieber", tadelte Pansy milde, „wenn das dein Vater hören könnte."

„Wenn ich _was_ hören könnte?" fragte eine sehr männliche und sehr grantige Stimme.

Schlagartig wurde es still im Salon. Unbemerkt von ihnen allen war Lucius Malfoy hereingekommen. Sein kühler Blick streifte die Teenager zwar nur, doch den Gästen kam es so vor, als würde er sie durchleuchten.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Draco schließlich. „Ich dachte, du wärst in St. Mungos bei Professor Snape und hilfst ihm."

„Von dort komme ich ja. Severus dachte, ihr würdet gern wissen, wie die Lage ist." Lucius' Blick fiel auf Hermine, die prompt an seinen Lippen hing.

„Und? Wie geht es ihm? Wie lange dauert es noch? Wird er wieder völlig gesund?" sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.

Obwohl Lucius in jeder Situation sehr eindrucksvoll und respekteinflößend wirkte, konnte sich Pansy ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als sie seinen ergebenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Der Hausherr lockerte die altmodische Krawatte um seinen Hals und rollte die Hemdsärmel hoch. „Severus braut schon seit mehr als drei Stunden an diesem Trank. Er sollte bald fertig sein. Dann müssen die Heiler das Ritual durchführen, welches Harry von der Blockade befreien wird."

Draco machte ein langes Gesicht. „Müssen wir morgen auf unseren Einkaufsbummel verzichten, Vater?"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn tadelnd an. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Es kann aber sein, dass einer von euch für Harry mit einkaufen gehen muss." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Hermine, dann auf Neville und Luna. „Sie kümmern sich darum, ja?"

„Selbstverständlich." Hermine sah ihn nicht weniger vorwurfsvoll an. „Er kann aber über Weihnachten in Hogwarts sein, oder?"

„Wieso denn Hogwarts?" fragte Draco entsetzt. „Wir bleiben natürlich hier, Granger. Was denkst du denn?"

„Aber … Sie haben doch gesagt, dass es nur für eine Nacht ist." Verwirrt sah Hermine von einem zum anderen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Harry das gefallen wird."

Draco winkte ab. „Dazu müsste er eh erst mal wach sein, oder? Und ob er nun hier pennt oder in Hogwarts macht nun wirklich keinen Unterschied."

„Miss Granger", mischte Lucius sich ein, „ich kann Ihre Besorgnis verstehen. Allerdings haben uns verschiedene Heiler in St. Mungos zu verstehen gegeben, dass Harry sofort nach den Feiertagen wieder zur Behandlung muss. Es ist wesentlich günstiger für alle Beteiligten, wenn er einfach hier bleibt, anstatt eine lange Reise auf sich zu nehmen, finden Sie nicht?" Er massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie bleiben können, so lange es nötig ist. Es wird Ihnen an nichts mangeln."

„Aber wird Dumbledore nicht merken, dass wir weg sind? Und _wenn_ er merkt, dass wir weg sind – was wahrscheinlich jetzt schon der Fall ist -, wird er auch bald wissen, _wo_ wir sind. Sie bringen sich genauso in Gefahr."

„Sie und Ihre Freunde sind erwachsene Zauberer und können Ihre Ferien so planen, wie Sie es wünschen. Sie brauchen keine elterliche Zustimmung mehr, obwohl die Schulleitung es lieber hätte, wenn die Eltern wissen, wo sich ihre Sprösslinge herumtreiben." Lucius griff nach Hermines immer noch unberührter Kaffeetasse, doch die Hexe war schneller.

„Sorry, ist meine", nuschelte sie. „Hatte schon … dran genippt." Sie lief rot an und sank in ihren Sessel hinein.

Draco übernahm es, seinem Vater eine neue Tasse zu ordern. „Da war eh Zucker drin", meinte er trocken. „Den hättest du gleich wieder ausgespuckt."

Lucius' Laseraugen durchbohrten erst Hermine und dann Blaise, der sich angespannt vorgebeugt hatte. Ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln kräuselte seinen Mundwinkel, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Falls Dumbledore auf die Idee kommen sollte, Sie hier aufzusuchen, sind Sie ihm keine Antwort schuldig."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Luna verträumt. „Das wird ein Spaß!"

Pansy stöhnte. „Ich hasse Leute, die hellsichtig sind."

„Zur Sicherheit werde ich aber einige vertrauenswürdige Auroren in der Gegend Streife gehen lassen, falls es Ärger gibt", sagte Lucius. „Der Alte hat bei Ihnen überhaupt nichts zu melden, was nicht Ihre Ausbildung angeht. Das sollten Sie ihn auch dringend wissen lassen. Falls er wirklich hier auftaucht, müssen Sie unbedingt zusammen bleiben. Beobachten Sie ihn, verwenden Sie Spion- und Protokollzauber. Falls er es wagen sollte, Sie in meinem Haus anzutasten, haben wir den Beweis, den wir brauchen."

„Wieso können _Sie_ denn Auroren befehligen?" fragte Hermine argwöhnisch. „Ich dachte, das kann nur der Minister, beziehungsweise die hochrangigen Beamten in der Abteilung?"

Lucius starrte sie kurz an, doch dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. „Ich vergesse manchmal, dass Sie immer noch unter dem Einfluss diverser mentalmagischer Blockaden stehen, Miss Granger." Als sie ihn anfunkelte, lächelte er süffisant. „Sicherlich werden Sie nachvollziehen können, dass ich bei Fudges Inkompetenz lieber selbst die Fäden in der Hand halte. Zumindest so viele, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, demnächst auf der falschen Seite der Anklagebank zu sitzen."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wie Sie die Leute hier um Ihr Haus herum positionieren wollen", erwiderte Hermine giftig. „Es stehen ja wohl nicht _alle_ Leute auf Ihrer Seite, denn dann hätten Sie wohl gar nicht erst die Probleme, die Sie haben, oder?"

„Es zahlt sich aus, seine Freunde an den _richtigen_ Stellen zu haben", erklärte Lucius selbstzufrieden. „Mehr sind gar nicht nötig."

Hermine musterte ihn garstig, ließ seine Aussage aber auf sich beruhen. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wie lange dauert dieses Ritual? Kommen Sie danach gleich mit Harry her?"

Lucius seufzte und nahm den Kaffee von Sparkle entgegen, der im Salon auftauchte. Wortlos ließ er sich von dem Elfen die Schuhe aus- und Hauspantoffeln anziehen. „Ihre Neugier haben Sie nicht eingebüßt, Miss Granger", stichelte er, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Wenn Severus wie geplant mit dem Trank fertig wird, können die Heiler gegen sechs Uhr mit dem Ritual anfangen. Danach hängt alles davon ab, wie gut sie sich anstellen und wie sehr Harry noch kämpfen kann."

„Wieso haben Sie ihn diesen Erbschein überhaupt schon unterschreiben lassen? Sie wussten doch, was passieren würde, oder?"

„Granger, bist du nur müde, oder denkst du immer so kleinkariert?" giftete Draco. „Wenn die magische Blockade bei einer offiziellen Handlung festgestellt wird, gehen Leute unvoreingenommen an die Sache heran und haben noch keinen direkten Verdächtigen. Vater und Professor Snape haben die Rolle als Potters Beschützer übernommen. Jeder andere wird es jetzt schwer haben, etwas gegen sie zu sagen, weil sie korrekt und offiziell vorgegangen sind."

„Hergott noch eins, _das_ war mir auch klar", schoss sie übellaunig zurück. „Aber warum jetzt? Warum nicht in den nächsten Ferien, wenn viel mehr Zeit ist?"

„Die Zeit war gerade das Problem", sagte Lucius angespannt. „Harry hätte Sirius' Erbe nur bis zum Neujahrstag antreten können. Wie wir von den Kobolden erfahren haben, wurde mehr als ein Dutzend Schreiben an Harry geschickt, von denen nicht ein einziges ihn erreicht hat." Seine silbergrauen Augen glitten von Hermine zu Draco und wieder zurück. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie Harry auf die Idee gebracht haben, zu Gringotts zu gehen. So blieb es Severus und mir erspart, uns eine glaubwürdige Ausrede auszudenken, um ihn dorthin zu locken."

„Sie wollten ihn auch dorthin bringen? Warum?" Hermine war ehrlich verblüfft.

„Aus genau diesem Grund. Severus und mir war bewusst, dass Harry so gut wie nichts über die Rechtslage der magischen Welt in England weiß. Sirius Black war der letzte direkte Erbe der Blacks. Da er kinderlos war, ging ich davon aus, dass er Harry als Erben eingesetzt haben würde."

„Aber Potter hatte doch sowieso schon Geld, warum ist das so wichtig?" fragte Draco seinen Vater.

„Im Grunde ja, das stimmt. Doch leider hat das Ministerium die unangenehme Angewohnheit, verfallene Erbschaften zu pfänden. Die Frist ist lächerlich kurz, um ein Erbe anzutreten." Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sirius fiel am Ende eures fünften Jahres in Hogwarts. Nach dem kalendarischen Ablauf von zwei Jahren muss der Erbe die Erbschaft angetreten haben, andernfalls geht der ganze Besitz an das Ministerium."

„_Was_?" entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt. „Und-und-und Sie sagen, dass nicht ein _einziger_ Brief von Gringotts bei Harry ankam? Jemand _wollte_, dass das Erbe verfällt!"

Die Köpfe der anderen Jugendlichen wandten sich von einem zum anderen, wie bei einem Tennismatch.

„Ganz genau." Lucius nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Sehen Sie, ich fühle mich verpflichtet, nachdem es im Grunde auch meine Schuld war, dass Harry seinen Paten verloren hat. Da ich ein entfernter Verwandter der Blacks bin, konnte ich die Kobolde überzeugen mir zu sagen, ob Harry tatsächlich der Erbe ist. Mehr brauchte ich nicht wissen." Er seufzte leise. „Leider hatte ich nicht bedacht, wie sehr Harry von Dumbledore abgeschirmt wird. Weder für mich noch Severus gab es im letzten Jahr eine günstige Gelegenheit, um ihn auf Gringotts aufmerksam zu machen und ihn auch dorthin zu schaffen."

„Haben Sie regelmäßig nachgefragt, ob das Erbe angetreten wurde?" fragte Neville in die baffe Stille. Als Lucius nickte, meinte er: „Kein Wunder, dass Sie und Professor Snape so genau wussten, wann es eng wird."

„Das erklärt auch, warum Sie uns so entgegen gekommen sind, als wir darüber diskutiert haben, ob wir in die Winkelgasse gehen sollen oder nicht." Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Warum haben Sie nicht gleich etwas gesagt?"

Lucius' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hätten Sie mir denn genug vertraut, Miss Granger?" Ihr Schweigen war ihm offensichtlich Antwort genug.

„Ich schon", sagte Luna sanft. Ihre blassblauen Augen ruhten entrückt auf Lucius' Schwurhand. „Jetzt wird alles besser, bestimmt."

Lucius' Gesicht nahm für einen Moment einen absurd dankbaren Ausdruck an, ehe er sich fasste. „Das hoffen wir auch, Miss Lovegood."

Für eine Minute herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, doch dann fiel Blaise etwas ein.

„Sagen Sie, Sir, wenn Potter so übel mitgespielt wurde, werden Sie doch bestimmt etwas dagegen tun, oder?"

„Das haben Severus und ich vor, ja." Lucius' Blick schweifte einmal mehr über die Gryffindors. „Es ist kein Geheimnis. Was Harrys Gesundheitszustand angeht, ist das Personal von St. Mungos auf einige … Unregelmäßigkeiten gestoßen, die näher untersucht werden müssen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass seine Muggelverwandten observiert und befragt werden."

„Ich hoffe, die kriegen, was sie verdienen!" zischte Hermine.

„Dafür sorge ich", versprach Lucius nicht weniger eisig.

„Hallo? Können wir bitte auch mal erfahren, was hier los ist?" nörgelte Draco. „Ich finde es nicht angemessen, dass Granger mehr weiß als ich!"

Hermine stand auf und sah aus, als würde sie Draco gerne ein paar Ohrfeigen verpassen, doch Lucius war schneller.

„Zügle dich, Draco", sagte er frostig. „Es geht hier nicht um dich. Du und deine Freunde könnt mir gern helfen, doch ich werde nicht tolerieren, dass du dich wie ein Kleinkind benimmst."

Solchermaßen gerügt senkte Draco den Kopf. „Ja, Vater", murmelte er.

„Was können wir tun, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Pansy interessiert.

„Nun, eure Freunde haben bereits den Klitterer und Rita Kimmkorn gebeten, unsere Geschichte angemessen publik zu machen." Lucius' Augen glitzerten vor bösartigem Vergnügen. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und Material sammeln könntet. Pansy, dir würde ich auch durchaus zutrauen, selbst ein paar gute Artikel zu schreiben."

„Sehr gern, Mr. Malfoy." Pansy grinste breit. „Wann geht es los? Von wem bekomme ich Informationen?"

„Stopp, stopp, stopp!" rief Hermine. „Das ist alles gut und schön und wir sind auch dankbar für jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass nichts ohne Harrys Einverständnis veröffentlicht wird." Sie warf Draco einen scharfen Blick zu. „_Gar_ nichts. Ansonsten lernt ihr mich kennen!"

„Ich fürchte, darauf muss ich auch bestehen", sagte Neville ruhig. „Harry wurde schon genug von den Zeitungen fertig gemacht. Was wir wollen sind ernsthafte Artikel, die auch etwas bewirken."

„Severus und ich werden ihn fragen", stimmte Lucius zu. „Falls er nicht erwähnt werden möchte, können wir seinen Fall genauso gut anonym untersuchen lassen, aber natürlich würde die Angelegenheit viel größere Wellen schlagen, wenn sein Name bekannt wäre."

„Wahrscheinlich werden die Untersuchungen eh nur wieder blockiert und sabotiert", sagte Hermine düster. „_Damit_ haben wir ja leider schon Erfahrung."

„Wir schaffen das schon", sagte Blaise mitfühlend. „Wir alle haben im fünften Jahr mitbekommen, wie reißerisch der Tagesprophet sein kann. Es ist sicher, dass sie die Geschichte vom Klitterer aufnehmen und verreißen werden, aber du hast doch auch gemerkt, dass viele Leute sich nicht haben blenden lassen."

„Außerdem hat Severus nützliche Kontakte in der ausländischen Verlagsbranche." Lucius trank seinen Kaffee aus und stellte die Tasse beiseite. „In Deutschland zum Beispiel ist man sehr kritisch, was unsere Regierung angeht, und auch die Franzosen und Italiener suchen nur nach einem Grund, um Fudge und Anhang bloßzustellen." Er lächelte fies. „Ein kleines Interview mit den richtigen Leuten könnte Wunder bewirken, und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass die Leute, die Harry interviewen würden, Profis sind."

„Wir werden ja bald herausfinden, ob er das will", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich sage nicht, dass der ganze Sauhaufen hier es nicht verdient hat, aber Harry ist mir einfach wichtiger. Wenn er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlt, müssen wir es lassen."

„Versprochen", sagte Blaise. „Ich würde schließlich auch nicht wollen, dass jemand ungebeten über mich schreibt."

„Sehr schön." Hermine nippte nun endlich an ihrem Kaffee und hob überrascht die Brauen.

„Da wir das alles geklärt haben, werde ich mal wieder losgehen, Severus wartet in St. Mungos auf mich. Geht schon mal ins Bett, vor morgen früh wird es keine Neuigkeiten geben." Lucius erhob sich. Sofort war Sparkle zur Stelle und reichte ihm die Schuhe, in die der blonde Zauberer nur hineinschlüpfen musste. „Danke Sparkle. Sorge bitte noch dafür, dass mein Sohn und unsere Gäste schlafen gehen."

„Jawohl, Master Lucius." Sparkle verneigte sich kurz und wandte sich dann zu den Jugendlichen um. „Junger Master Draco und seine Gäste haben Master Lucius gehört. Sparkle wird alle ins Bett bringen."

Glucksend legte Lucius seinen Umhang um. „Hört besser auf sie. Sie war schon Dracos Nanny, sie weiß genau, wie sie mit rebellischen Kindern umgehen muss."

„Aber-"

„Miss Granger, Sie können momentan nichts tun", unterbrach Lucius ihren Protest. „Sie sind noch keine voll ausgebildete Hexe. Egal, wie klug Sie sind, Sie sind erschöpft und stehen außerdem unter dem Einfluss diverser Banne. Ruhen Sie sich aus und versuchen Sie, die nächsten Tage zu genießen. Es wird danach noch früh genug hektisch werden."

Sein strenger Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Hermine gab sich grummelnd geschlagen, auch, wenn es ihr sichtlich nicht passte.

Doch als Lucius fort war und Sparkle sie in ihr Zimmer manövriert hatte, spürte sie plötzlich die bleierne Müdigkeit in jedem Knochen. Frustriert seufzend kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und war nur Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

* * *

„Lucius", grüßte Snape leise, als sein Freund das Krankenzimmer betrat. „Du bist früh dran. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass Miss Granger und dein Sohn mehr Widerstand leisten würden."

„Sie haben es versucht, allerdings waren sie schon so müde, dass ich sie relativ leicht ins Bett schicken konnte."

Snape sah zu, wie Lucius seinen Mantel auszog und ihn zusammen mit seinem berüchtigten Gehstock an einen Haken hängte.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?" fragte er noch leiser. Das Köcheln des Zaubertranks übertönte beinahe seine Stimme, doch er wusste, dass Lucius sehr gute Ohren hatte.

„Ich bin nicht ins Detail gegangen", gab Lucius zu. Ungefragt nahm er ein sterilisiertes Messer in die Hand und begann, eine Baumrinde so zu schälen, wie es das Rezept verlangte, das Snape vor sich liegen hatte. „Aber die Kinder wissen jetzt, dass wir ihre Hilfe brauchen und dass wir nichts gegen Harrys Willen veröffentlichen lassen. Über Gringotts habe ich ihnen soweit alles erzählt."

„Hm." Snape beobachtete Lucius aus den Augenwinkeln, wandte sich ihm aber nicht zu. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Miss Granger die Wortführerin war?"

Lächelnd nickte Lucius. „In der Tat. Sie ist sehr neugierig und stellt präzise Fragen. Mein Sohn hat sich zwar gut geschlagen, aber ich denke, dass sogar er keine Herausforderung mehr ist, sobald alle ihre Blockaden gelöst sind." Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas. „Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Blaise sie sehr … nett findet."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Diese stümperhaften Annäherungsversuche hätte ein Blinder bemerken müssen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr für ihre hartnäckige Ignoranz dankbar sein soll, oder ob es mich nervt, dass Blaise öfter mal im Unterricht lieber sie anstarrt als in seinen Kessel zu schauen."

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig", hauchte Lucius. „Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld, es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange."

Mürrisch wandte Snape sich ab und rührte im Kessel herum. „Es hat schon viel zu lange gedauert", knurrte er. „Allmählich habe ich keine Geduld mehr für diese Spielchen."

„Bald wird der Bann gebrochen sein, dann wird sich alles ändern." Sanft strich Lucius über Snapes freie Hand. „Gegen Instinkte kann man sich nicht wehren …"

„Das gehört hier nicht her", grollte Snape. Seine Hand unter Lucius' verkrampfte sich zu einer Faust. „Nachher … bitte …"

Lucius ließ von Snape ab und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sie beide. Die Heiler, die um Harrys Bett herumstanden, musterten sie schon neugierig. „Oh ja", murmelte er, „_nachher_."

Einige Minuten arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Als Snape sich beruhigt hatte, wollte er wissen, was Lucius mit Gringotts ausgemacht hatte. Die Unterredung mit Chefkobold Gork hatte immerhin beinahe zwei Stunden gedauert.

„Er war nicht erfreut, als ich andeutete, dass das Ministerium oder eine gewisse Person es darauf angelegt hätten, das Vermögen der Blacks zu pfänden. Er sagte, dass Gringotts darüber nachdenken wird, eigene Erbschaftsregeln aufzustellen, damit sie ihre Krallen so lange es geht auf dem Gold ihrer Kunden halten können."

„Wird Gork Anklage erheben?" fragte Snape. Er klang so beherrscht und kontrolliert wie immer. „Er hätte allen Grund dazu. Und du nebenbei bemerkt auch."

„Ich habe mit ihm abgesprochen, dass wir Harry dazu holen. Er muss sowieso noch seinen Verliesverwalter kennen lernen und mit ihm absprechen, was er mit seinem Besitz tun möchte." Lucius reichte Snape die Phiole mit den Goldfalterfühlern.

„Der Junge wird nicht viel von seinen Ferien haben", meinte Snape düster. „Wie gut, dass es in diesem Jahr zwei volle Wochen sind." Seine geschickten Hände streuselten unablässig Zutaten in den Kessel, rührten um, fischten Sachen wieder heraus und zerschnitten Dinge, die ganz frisch vorbereitet in den Trank mussten.

„Oh, was für ein schönes Malaclaw-Herz", bemerkte Lucius, als Snape sich Handschuhe überzog und das Glas aufschraubte, in dem die Weasley-Zwillinge es gebracht hatten. „Wo hast du es gefunden?"

„Miss Granger musste unbedingt noch die Weasleys besuchen gehen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche machen wollten. Glücklicherweise hatten sie eins da und haben es uns überlassen. Die erste Hälfte ist schon im Trank, die zweite Hälfte kommt jetzt rein."

„Zu welchem Preis?" Lucius' Stimme klang belustigt, doch das brachte Snape nicht aus der Ruhe.

„Sie wollten Malaclaw-Gift und fünfzehn Stunden meiner Zeit."

„Wofür denn das Gift?" fragte Lucius erstaunt. „Damit kann man doch kaum etwas anfangen."

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht genau, aber ich werde es ja demnächst erfahren." Snape lächelte bösartig. „Es muss aber mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun haben. So laut, wie die Gedanken der Zwillinge waren, konnte man auch kaum etwas anderes annehmen."

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt!"

Die letzte Stunde ging in merklich besserer Stimmung herum. Snape redete zwar nicht viel, aber er brütete auch nicht mehr vor sich hin. Auch die Heiler, die schon die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, Harry zumindest ein wenig von der Last der Blockade zu befreien, atmeten auf. Der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte zwar immer noch an, dass es stockdunkel draußen war, aber die Uhr schlug sechs und der neue Tag war offiziell angebrochen.

„Gleich sind wir soweit", murmelte Snape. Er rührte noch ein, zwei, drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann legte er den Löffel weg und betrachtete zufrieden die scharlachrote Wolke, die aus dem Kessel aufstieg und verpuffte. „Fertig."

Heiler Arnold, der schon seit zehn Minuten am Arbeitstisch wartete, konnte kaum noch Geduld aufbringen, bis Snape einen Teil des Trankes in eine große Phiole gefüllt hatte.

Als er sie in den Händen hielt, bedankte er sich knapp und eilte dann sofort zu den anderen zurück.

„Alles klar! Macht euch bereit. Ihr müsst die Blockade gut festhalten, das wird jetzt ein rasanter Trip!" Heiler Arnold trat in den Kreis und ans Bett heran und flößte einem nur halbwachen Harry den noch warmen Zaubertrank ein.

Die Reaktion kam prompt: Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen krümmte Harry sich zusammen und verkrallte die Hände im Bettlaken.

„Was haben Sie mir gegeben, Gift?" keuchte er anklagend.

„Das ist gleich vorbei, Junge", beschwichtigte Heiler Arnold ihn. Er winkte Heilerin Radcliffe heran. „Los geht's, noch ist er halbwegs ausgeruht."

Beide stellten sich links und rechts vom Bett auf und zückten jeweils einen Zettel, auf der die Beschwörungsformel stand.

„Auf drei", sagte Arnold. Heilerin Radcliffe nickte.

Und dann ging es los.

Niemand konnte hinterher mehr genau beschreiben, was eigentlich passiert war, so unglaublich schien es. Die beiden Heiler begannen mit dem Zauber, die Zauberstäbe auf Harry gerichtet.

Der krümmte und wand sich schon durch den Zaubertrank, doch mit der Formel zusammen musste er beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen erleiden, so wüst wurden seine Flüche und Schreie. Aus seinem Körper brach ein großer Knoten aus pulsierendem, grellem Licht hervor. Wie Tentakel wanden sich die Schlaufen um die Heiler, die darum kämpften, nicht die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren. Der Knoten zitterte und bebte, immer wieder schossen neue Stränge aus Licht hervor, die die Heiler attackierten.

„Ich bring ihn um", fauchte Snape durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Seine schwarzen Augen waren unverwandt auf das grausige Schauspiel gerichtet. „Niemand, absolut _niemand_ hat das Recht, einem Kind so etwas anzutun!"

„Aber er ist stark, sieh dir das an", flüsterte Lucius bewundernd, obwohl er nicht minder wütend war.

Durch den Zauber, der alle Blockaden und jede Magie sichtbar machte, wurden nun auch die Schild- und Schutzzauber der Blacks sichtbar, die Gork erwähnt hatte. Sie suchten unablässig einen Weg zu Harry hin, was die Blockade zum Beben brachte.

Harry lief der Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass jemand Zauberformeln sprach. Er spürte nicht einmal mehr den brennenden Schmerz. Alles, was er sah war dieser riesige, glühende Knoten über sich, der die vertraute, wunderbar schwarzviolette Magie seines Erbes nicht durchlassen wollte. Obwohl sein Körper sich vor Schmerzen wand, streckte er den rechten Arm nach der dunklen Magie aus.

„Komm zu mir, komm … komm her", murmelte er unablässig. „Ich bin doch hier …"

„Gleich haben wir sie", keuchte Heilerin Radcliffe. „He, was macht er denn da …?"

Harry nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und ließ sie aus seiner Hand fließen, direkt auf die freie Magie zu. Der Knoten reagierte sofort und schlang einen Tentakelarm um ihn, doch damit hatte Harry gerechnet. Wie in Trance griff er nach dem gleißenden Strang und packte so fest zu, wie er konnte.

„Was macht er da?" fragte Lucius panisch. Er und Snape kamen hinter dem Arbeitstisch hervor und näherten sich dem Bett. „Davon steht in der Ritualbeschreibung aber nichts, oder?"

„Nein …" Snape zog seinen Zauberstab. „Aber es scheint zu funktionieren."

Wie elektrisiert packte Harry die Blockade noch fester. Er nahm die zweite Hand dazu und würgte sie regelrecht. Jetzt, wo er sie hatte, fühlte er eine solche Wut in sich aufsteigen, dass etwas in ihm zerbröckelte. Welle um Welle schoss ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Befreiung durch ihn hindurch. Seine Sicht verschwamm, wurde mal schwarz und mal weiß, dann wieder schwarz.

Im Zimmer flackerten alle Lichter, als die Blockade sich aufbäumte und alle Heiler plötzlich wie mit Seilen eingefangen zum Bett hin zusammenzog. Harry stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, der übergangslos in einen düsteren, klanglosen Gesang überging. Die grelle Magie der Blockade schüttelte sich und bröckelte weiter. Aus Harrys verkrampfter Gestalt schoss eine wahre Flut an dunkler Magie, die alles im Raum überschwemmte und durch Tür- und Fensterspalten nach außen drängte.

„Oh, Mist", flüsterte Lucius, kaum dass ihn diese Magie berührt hatte. Seine Augen verwandelten sich zu silbernen Spiegeln und seine Hände formten sich zu Klauen. Schaudernd versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen, aber es war nicht einfach.

Die Erbmagie der Blacks stürzte sich auf die wildgewordene Magie und verband sich mit einem großen Knall mit ihr. Danach hatte die Magieblockade keine Chance mehr. Von allen Seiten angegriffen erstarrte sie zu einem nutzlosen Konstrukt, das, ergraut und porös, unter dem düsteren Gesang in sich zusammenfiel und nur Sekunden später in Nichts auflöste.

„Er … er hat es geschafft", keuchte Lucius. Noch immer stand seine Kontrolle auf Messers Schneide, aber nun, da sich die Magie in Harrys Kern zurückzog, um sich zu heilen, war der immense Drang, sich einfach gehen zu lassen, nicht mehr so stark.

Snape konnte kaum den Blick vom Bett lösen, auf dem Harry sich erschöpft fallen ließ, schwer atmend und beide Hände auf sein Sternum gepresst. Als er sich nach langen Momenten zu Lucius umwandte, wurden seine Augen in Sekundenbruchteilen feuerrot.

„Ich brauche dich, und zwar jetzt gleich", sagte er rau.

„Gut. Ich brauche dich nämlich auch." Lucius nahm Snapes ausgestreckte Hand, rieb einmal über seinen Familienportschlüssel und teleportierte sie direkt in sein Herrenhaus.

**Ende Teil 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Hallo! Mit einem Tag Verspätung geht es heute weiter, und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ihr trotz der Hitze euren Spaß damit haben werdet. Vielen Dank auch für eure Reviews und Favos, das macht mich immer wieder glücklich ^_^_

_

* * *

_

„Wie sehen Sie denn aus?" begrüßte Harry die beiden Männer, als sie ihn ein paar Stunden später in St. Mungos besuchen kamen. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Lucius und Snape warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Harrys Frage war durchaus berechtigt, denn beide sahen nicht nur übernächtigt sondern auch noch total erledigt aus. Außerdem trug Lucius seine Krawatte heute so hochgebunden, dass er besonders steif und unnahbar wirkte. Aber das war nicht alles. Auch ihre Bewegungen waren gemessen, beinahe schon vorsichtig.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape trocken. „Wie schön, dass es Ihnen schon wieder gut genug geht, um impertinente Fragen zu stellen."

Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Ja, mir geht es blendend!" Er streckte seine Hände und Finger. „Als ob ich Bäume ausreißen könnte!"

„Das freut uns zu hören, Harry", sagte Lucius. Sein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich, als Harry aufsprang und ungeduldig auf den Fußballen wippte. „Und wie ich sehe, bist du hellwach."

Alles in Harry kribbelte vor Energie. „_Hell_wach", bestätigte er. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir geholfen haben!"

Von einer heftigen Gefühlsregung gepackt trat Harry an Snape heran und umarmte ihn fest. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er ihn los und schlang die Arme auch um Lucius, der seine Überraschung besser im Griff hatte und die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Dafür nicht", sagte Snape finster. Sein Blick ruhte auf Harrys Hand, auf der immer noch Lucius' Lippenabdruck prangte. „Aber wenn Sie uns mal einen Gefallen tun wollen, sagen wir sicher nicht nein."

In diesem Moment kam Heiler Arnold zusammen mit Heilerin Worms ins Zimmer.

„Ah, Severus, Lucius, wie ich sehe, habt ihr Mr. Potter schon in Augenschein genommen." Sie lächelte breit. „Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie gut es einem plötzlich gehen kann, nicht wahr?"

Harry tänzelte regelrecht auf sie zu und lächelte ebenso breit zurück. „So gut ging es mir noch nie. Ich würde mich gerne bei allen bedanken, die mir aus meinem Schlamassel geholfen haben."

Heilerin Worms lachte laut auf. „Das trifft sich gut, sie warten nämlich alle schon vor der Tür. Kommt rein!"

Das ließen sich die Heiler und Schwestern nicht zweimal sagen. Das Zimmer füllte sich mit den Zauberern und Hexen, die gestern Nacht an Harrys Bett Wache und die Blockade in Schach gehalten hatten. Harry gab jedem einzelnen die Hand und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Die meisten lachten über seine gute Laune, aber einige sahen ihm auch wehmütig nach und ballten die Hände zu Fäusten, als wollten sie das prickelnde Gefühl seiner Magie noch etwas länger auf ihrer Haut behalten.

„Nun denn, wir müssen los", sagte Lucius, als endlich alle dran gewesen waren. „Mein Sohn und Mr. Potters Freunde warten schon. Bis nach den Feiertagen, Sally."

„Frohes Fest, Lucius, Severus! Bis in drei Tagen, Mr. Potter!"

Harry leistete keinen Widerstand, als Snape ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und sie beide per Portschlüssel ins Foyer des Malfoy Stadthauses brachte. Lucius kam nur Sekunden nach ihnen an.

„Harry!" rief Hermine. Sie hatte auf einer Besucherbank gewartet und sprang auf, als wäre sie gestochen worden. Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals, ohne sich um Snapes Anwesenheit direkt neben Harry zu kümmern. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als gestern der Brief kam. Was ist denn genau passiert? Wie geht es dir jetzt? Bist du diese bescheuerte Blockade los?"

Harry lachte und umarmte sie fest. Diese Szene erinnerte ihn sehr stark an den Moment, als er Anfang des Schuljahres in Snapes Quartier aufgewacht war und Hermine ihn begrüßt hatte. „Hey Mine! Wow, nicht so fest! Mir geht es gut, ehrlich! Und ja, ich bin die Blockade los. Fühlt sich toll an!"

„Bravo Potter, du bist jetzt also wieder das blühende Leben", sagte Draco gelangweilt. „Wenn das alles ist, können wir jetzt bitte losgehen? Ewig haben die Geschäfte auch nicht offen."

„Geschäfte?"

„Wir wollen noch kurz einkaufen gehen", sagte Hermine freudig. „Mr. Malfoy hat gesagt, dass wir für dich mit einkaufen gehen sollten, aber vielleicht magst du ja mitkommen, wenn du dich so gut fühlst?"

„Oh ja, das hatte ich völlig vergessen. Ich würde mir gerne mal die Beine vertreten", erwiderte Harry. „Wann geht's los? Jetzt gleich?"

Snape seufzte tief. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Ach komm, Severus, es ist Weihnachten", neckte Lucius. „Begleiten wir die Kinder. So kommt wenigstens niemand auf dumme Ideen."

Überlegend sah Snape einen nach dem anderen an. „Mir ist außerdem nicht entfallen, dass sich mir einige von euch als Kofferschlepper zur Verfügung gestellt haben." Er lächelte finster. „Das wird ein Spaß."

„Irgendwo habe ich das schon mal gehört", murrte Pansy und sah Luna finster an, die wie immer verträumt an Nevilles Arm hing und nichts Bestimmtes im Blick hatte.

„Na dann, auf mit euch. Zieht euch warm an, in zehn Minuten gehen wir los", sagte Lucius. „Sparkle, hilf den Kindern beim Anziehen."

„Kannst du _bitte_ aufhören, uns als Kinder zu bezeichnen?" nölte Draco. „Du bist ja schlimmer als Mutter."

So ganz konnte Harry sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber gleichzeitig wünschte er sich – wie so oft-, dass auch er Eltern hätte, die ihn so ärgern konnten.

„Apropos, wo ist Mrs. Malfoy eigentlich?" fragte Hermine an Lucius gewandt. „Ich hoffe, Sie bekommen unseretwegen keinen Ärger."

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Meine _Ex_frau hat ganz sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich jemanden in _mein_ Stadthaus einlade", erwiderte der gelassen. Ein diabolisches Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. „Zumindest nicht, wenn sie weiß, was gut für sie ist."

„Vater", tadelte Draco augenrollend.

„Lass mir doch den Spaß, Junge." Lucius sah verdammt danach aus, als würde er schmollen, aber der fröhliche Ausdruck um seine Augen machte diesen Eindruck beinahe sofort zunichte.

„Master Lucius, junger Master Draco und Gäste sind eingekleidet", quiekte Sparkle.

„Sehr schön. Dann folgt mir bitte alle nach draußen, wir nehmen wieder die Kutsche."

Diesmal half Lucius Harry in die Kutsche, doch es war Snape, neben dem er saß. Harry hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass er die Auren von jedem sehen konnte, der ihm begegnete, daher überraschte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich, als Snapes dunkle Aura gegen seine eigene, schwarze kam. Nur entstand diesmal ein äußerst interessantes, kribbelndes Gefühl dabei, obwohl sie sich körperlich überhaupt nicht berührten.

Neugierig und übermütig wie er war, bewegte Harry von den anderen unbemerkt leicht seine Finger und strich so gegen die fremde Aura. Noch immer berührte er Snape nicht direkt, doch der merkte es und starrte Harry aus unergründlichen, endlos schwarzen Augen an.

„Bist du fertig mit spielen?" raunte er dunkel.

Harrys Innerstes schlug Kapriolen. Mutig schüttelte er den Kopf und flüsterte: „Noch nicht ganz."

Mutiger geworden streifte nun sein ganzer Handrücken gegen Snapes Aura, die sich unter seiner Haut glätte und dann wieder ausbreitete. Harry gluckste; es sah beinahe aus als würde er widerspenstiges Katzenfell glattstreichen wollen – oder seine eigenen Haare.

„Fühlt sich … interessant an", murmelte er. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Noch mutiger geworden drehte er die Hand, so dass er die Aura mit seiner Handfläche berühren konnte. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Ganz weich und warm!

Snape entwich ein überraschter Laut.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?" fragte Luna sanft. Ihr Blick fing Harrys auf, dann zwinkerte sie.

Nun waren natürlich auch die anderen neugierig, aber Snape ignorierte sie. Vorsichtig lugte Harry zu Lucius, der ihnen gegenüber saß. Seine Augen glänzten wie flüssiges Silber … als hätte jemand die Iris gegen polierte Münzen ausgetauscht. Außerdem atmete der Mann angespannt durch die Nase, als würde er etwas riechen, das ihm sehr gefiel.

Eigentlich hätte es gruselig sein müssen, von so einem Blick durchbohrt zu werden, doch Harrys gute Stimmung machte ihn lediglich noch übermütiger. Noch einmal berührte er Snapes Aura und strich vorsichtig von der Hand bis zur Mitte des Arms. Snape schauderte leicht, aber er blieb stumm.

„Hmmm, das sollte ich näher untersuchen", flüsterte Harry. Er wusste, dass er Snape sehr wahrscheinlich gerade reizte, aber er kannte ihn inzwischen schon so lange, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, sich eine Strafarbeit einzufangen. Im letzten halben Jahr waren die ja durchaus erträglich gewesen. „Finden Sie nicht?"

Snapes schwarze Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, als sie Harry musterten. „Wenn du das Echo verträgst, Potter …" Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte Snape seinen Arm unter Harrys Hand weggezogen und hielt nun seinerseits seine Handfläche an Harrys Aura. Sachte glitt die große, feingliedrige Hand über Harrys Unterarm, ohne ihn zu berühren. Der Kontakt hinterließ rotglühende Spuren auf der Aura.

„Oh-_wow_", keuchte Harry. Ihm wurde kurz schwindelig und warm, als seine Magie, seine _Essenz_ so gestreichelt wurde. Noch Sekunden später brannte ein enormes Gefühl der Erregung in seinem Körper, das er am Liebsten sofort ausgenutzt hätte, so heftig war es. Dieses Gefühl kannte er nicht sehr gut – meistens verschwand es schneller, als ihm selber lieb war, und das ließ ihn auf der Stelle rot anlaufen.

Snapes Lächeln war sehr selbstzufrieden, als Harry sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. „Mmmh, wohl nicht."

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn ritt, als er das erste sagte, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Oh, _doch_."

Lucius atmete scharf ein und lehnte sich vor.

„Was macht ihr denn da?" fragte Hermine. Geflüsterte Unterhaltungen weckten immer ihre Neugier. „Geht es dir gut, Harry? Hast du Fieber? Du bist so rot im Gesicht."

„Potter geht es _ausgezeichnet_", antwortete Snape an Harrys Stelle. „Ich habe lediglich einen Flusen von seinem Mantel entfernt."

„Ich würde auch gern einen … Flusen entfernen", gurrte Lucius. Er starrte Harry wie hypnotisiert an.

Seine Aura, das bekam Harry noch mit, ehe er von Lucius' Attraktivität überwältigt wurde, loderte auf wie eine kalte Flamme und verbreitete sich in sekundenschnelle im Inneren der Kutsche. Das blasse Licht des Vormittags ließ Lucius' hellblondes Haar wie Seide glänzen, und das Gesicht, das normalerweise schon mehr als überdurchschnittlich gutaussehend war, wirkte noch attraktiver. Harry war wie gelähmt vor Verlangen, und den anderen Insassen ging es kaum besser, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

„Lässt du mich?" schnurrte Lucius mit tiefer Stimme.

Wortlos und mit trockenem Mund hielt Harry Lucius seinen rechten Arm hin. Der Mann verlor keine Zeit, wenige Zentimeter über dem Stoff des Mantels Harrys Aura zu berühren.

Ein gutturales Stöhnen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Harrys Brust, als die warme Hand seine schwarze Aura berührte, an ihr entlang strich und mit den Fingerspitzen leicht massierte. Dort, wo Lucius sie berührte, färbte sie sich tiefgolden, als würde die Sonne untergehen.

„Oooooh", seufzte er. Hitze flutete unerwartet seine Wangen. Lucius rückte noch näher nach vorn und wiederholte die Bewegung. „Mmmmm!" Hilflos vor Verlangen rutschte Harry ebenfalls nach vorn. Sein Blick war von Lucius' Silberaugen eingefangen; es gab nichts, das ihn im Moment ablenken könnte ... aber es gab etwas, oder besser jemanden, der _Lucius_ ablenken konnte.

„Oh, lass das, Vater!" beschwerte Draco sich von seinem Platz am anderen Fenster. „Das ist ja widerlich!"

Fauchend fuhr Lucius herum. Seine Züge nahmen entschieden raubtierhafte Züge an, als er seinen Sohn mit ausgefahrener Klaue bedrohte. Pansy, die zwischen Lucius, Blaise und Draco saß, quiekte erschreckt auf. Draco hingegen wich kaum zurück. Mit finsterer Miene versuchte er seinen Vater in Grund und Boden zu starren, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.

„Hermine", murmelte Blaise in die angespannte Stille. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf das Mädchen gerichtet und er hielt ihre rechte Hand fest in seinen. „_Amore mio, ti amo _…"

„Was?" kiekste Hermine erschreckt. Knallrot im Gesicht versuchte sie, ihre Hand zu befreien, doch Blaise war hartnäckig und drückte ihr sogar einen heißen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Ich … hab dich gern", keuchte der Slytherin. Seine Augen glühten vor Leidenschaft.

„Oh, äh", stotterte sie, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, sich gegen seine Küsse auf ihrer Hand und ihrem entblößten Handgelenk zu wehren.

„Hmm", seufzte Neville unterdessen in Lunas Halsbeuge, „ich versteh zwar nicht, was los ist, aber ich würde dich am Liebsten auffressen."

Sie kicherte. „Ich wusste, dass es lustig wird!" Übermütig küsste sie Neville auf den Mund, der die Einladung nur zu gern annahm und sie stürmisch zurückküsste.

„Genug", brummte Snape milde, als Lucius den vor Lust beinahe kopflosen Harry noch ein drittes Mal gestreichelt hatte, seinen angewidert aussehenden Sohn völlig ignorierend. „Die Kinder drehen noch durch, wenn du dich nicht gleich zusammenreißt."

Harry seufzte enttäuscht, als Lucius widerwillig von ihm abließ. Nur langsam flaute das Gefühl der Anziehung und der Erregung ab und ließ die jugendlichen Insassen der Kutsche sprachlos und nicht wenig peinlich berührt zurück.

„Oh Merlin, es tut mir _so_ leid", sprudelte Blaise hervor. Geschockt ließ er Hermines Hand los, als er sich gefangen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist."

„Ich schon", maulte Draco. „Merlin noch eins, ich kann es nicht fassen, Vater!"

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Pansy atemlos, aber durchaus nicht unerfreut. Sie lockerte ihren Schal und wischte sich dann dezent über die Stirn. „Ich hab damit gerechnet, aber es zu erleben ist was völlig anderes. Meine Güte!"

Snape musterte beide mit kühler Miene. „Was auch immer ihr davon haltet, ich wäre euch verbunden, wenn ihr eure Meinung für euch behalten würdet."

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry. Er war immer noch verwirrt und spürte noch den letzten Resten dieser wunderbaren Berührungen nach. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„_Du_ nicht." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Vater giftig an.

„Oh, wir sind da!" jauchzte Luna fröhlich. „Kommt, lasst uns einkaufen gehen!"

Snape sah immer noch gefährlich aus, als er die Tür der Kutsche aufstieß und dabei beinahe den armen Kutscher erwischte. „Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten, Miss Lovegood. Sie, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Potter werden mich um Punkt zwölf Uhr am Apothekarium treffen, damit Sie Ihren Teil der Abmachung einlösen können."

„Okay", murmelte Harry. Er war unzufrieden. Besser gesagt, sein Körper war unzufrieden. Seine Wangen liefen prompt rot an, als er sich vorstellte wie es wäre, mit diesen Streicheleinheiten allein zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

„Auf _dich_", Snapes Stimme wurde zu einem dunklen Schnurren, als er Harry wissend ansah, „lege ich allerdings noch einen Verfolgungszauber. Falls du entführt werden solltest, werden Lucius und ich dich finden." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt die Spitze so dicht vor Harry, dass sie seine Aura berührte.

„Oh, ja", sagte Harry atemlos, als das prickelnde Gefühl prompt in seine untere Körperregion schoss. „Bitte verzaubern Sie mich."

„Oh pfui! Bäh! Ärks!" schimpfte Draco hinter Snapes Rücken. „Ich will sowas nicht hören!"

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich in einem anzüglichen Lächeln. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, genau das zu tun, Potter …" Snape sprach den Zauber, der problemlos von Harry angenommen wurde, und steckte dann den Zauberstab wieder weg. An alle gerichtet sagte er: „Ich sehe Sie um zwölf."

Lucius trat an Harry heran. Noch immer schimmerten seine Augen in diesem seltsamen Silberton. „Lass dir nicht einfallen, dich wegfangen zu lassen, Harry. Wir haben ein Auge auf dich, aber bei dir weiß man offensichtlich nie, was als nächstes kommt."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe." Harry lächelte den blonden Zauberer zaghaft an, der mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein schien. Snape schenkte Harry einen letzten, strengen Blick, bevor er mit dramatisch wehenden Roben auf dem Absatz wendete. Lucius folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sobald die beiden Männer und die Kutsche weg waren, fuhr Hermine zu Harry herum. „Sag mal, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Hast du etwa mit Mr. Malfoy _geflirtet_?" zischte sie, so laut sie konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Und mit _Snape_?"

„Nicht so laut, Granger! Auch die Nebenstraßen haben Ohren", sagte Draco kalt.

„Hast du?" bohrte Hermine nach. Neville, Blaise und Pansy machten lange Hälse und spitze Ohren, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. Verlegen sah er auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Nicht mit Absicht", nuschelte er.

„Oh Harry, Mr. Malfoy mag ja gut aussehen, aber er war verheiratet. Bestimmt mag er keine Jungs, und schon gar nicht so junge wie dich", seufzte Hermine. Dracos gemurmeltes: „Wetten doch?" ignorierte sie mit gefasster Miene. „Sicher bist du gerade nur etwas durcheinander, weil er dir geholfen hat und deine Magie sich erst wieder beruhigen muss." Ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Von Snape fange ich besser gar nicht erst an. Ich will nicht, dass du unglücklich bist, Harry."

Pansy stimmte ihr zu. „Der Fisch ist ein bisschen zu dick, sogar für dich, Potter." Sie lächelte tröstend. „Aber das gilt für uns anderen ja auch."

Draco stöhnte. „Nicht du auch noch, Pansy! Was ist nur _los_ mit euch? Das ist doch nur mein Vater!"

Blaise grinste wissend. „Aah, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune. Sag bloß, deine Hormone fangen wegen der ganzen Pärchen an, verrückt zu spielen?"

Vor Wut fauchend drehte der junge Malfoyspross sich um und stapfte aus der Nebenstraße, in der die Kutsche gelandet war.

„Oh je, da steht uns ja was bevor", sagte Blaise mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich für meinen Teil werde meinen Fotoapparat bereithalten und die Show genießen!"

„Welche Show?" fragte Neville verständnislos.

„Kommt einfach mit." Blaise drehte sich um und folgte Draco aus der dunklen Nebenstraße auf die Winkelgasse. „Es wird früher oder später immer lustig, wenn Draco so drauf ist."

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern und taten wie geheißen. Zielstrebig lief Draco in ein Edelgeschäft für Schals und Handschuhe, auf das keiner so richtig Lust hatte, nicht einmal Pansy. Nur wenig später stolzierte der Slytherin, der immer noch sichtlich genervt war, die Winkelgasse entlang. Kein Laden schien ihm gut genug zu sein, aber da niemand wirklich noch große Einkäufe machen musste, ließen sie ihn vorangehen und amüsierten sich lieber über seine schlechte Laune.

„Oh, wir sind wieder bei den Weasleys angekommen", stellte Blaise fest, als das Scherzartikelgeschäft in Sicht kam. „Und schaut mal, wie voll es ist."

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die beiden es schaffen, den Namen Weasley wieder in den Geldadel zu heben, so gut wie ihr Laden läuft", sagte Pansy beeindruckt. „Außerdem mag ich ihre Scherze."

„Wollten wir nicht eh zu Fred und George?" fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Wir sollten uns noch bei ihnen bedanken", stimmte Hermine zu. „Sie haben eine wichtige Zutat gespendet, die Professor Snape für den Zaubertrank brauchte." Als Harry sie fragend ansah, erklärte sie ihm, was gestern Abend passiert war, nachdem Harry zu Gringotts gegangen war.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an den widerlichen Geschmack des Zaubertranks erinnerte, der ihm eingeflößt worden war. „Offensichtlich hat es geholfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie Zeit für uns haben."

Draco war ihnen immer noch voraus und hatte vor dem mit Kunden überlaufenen Laden Halt gemacht. Er wirkte ein wenig desorientiert und seine Pupillen sahen unnatürlich groß aus.

„Komm Drake, wir wollen hier noch mal kurz rein." Blaise schob Draco an und durch die offene Tür hindurch. „Mann, stell dich doch nicht so an … Marsch!"

Der Laden war wirklich gerammelt voll. Kinder rannten lachend und kreischend herum, während gestresste Erwachsene Scherzartikel aussuchten und bezahlten. Überall an den Wänden hingen knallige Poster, die ankündigten, dass bald ein zweiter Laden am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse öffnen würde.

„Mmh, es riecht gut hier drin", sagte Draco abwesend. Er sah sich das Chaos an, schien aber gar nicht viel davon mitzubekommen.

„Ich glaube, du bist der nächste, der einen an der Waffel hat", kommentierte Pansy trocken. „Es riecht allenfalls nach Rauch und irgendwelchen Stinkbomben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,Whooohoooo, schau her wen wir da haben!" rief Fred über den Lärm. Er rutschte ein Treppengeländer herab und landete genau vor Harrys Nase. „Wir haben dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Gut gelaunt umarmte er Harry. „Und gut siehst du aus!"

„Danke, du auch. Wo ist George?"

Fred grinste. „Bist immer noch der einzige, der uns sicher auseinander halten kann. George ist oben, er erklärt Bill gerade, was er tun soll."

„Bill ist hier?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. „Seit wann?"

„Seit heute. Wir haben ihm gefloht, wegen Hermines Idee, und er hatte frei, also ist er einfach rübergekommen." Fred grinste. „Wir sind froh über seine Hilfe, ihr seht ja, was hier los ist."

Hermine kam neben Harry und sah Fred mahnend an. „Können wir ihm vertrauen?"

„Absolut." Fred stellte einen Karton auf die Theke. „Wenn ihr demnächst Zeit habt, können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen."

„Das wäre super." Harry fielen die goldenen Schwurmale auf Freds Hand auf. „Was hast du denn da gemacht?"

„Hab einen Schwur geleistet, Dummerchen", erwiderte der Rotschopf gelassen.

„Ach ja? Auf was denn?" Verwundert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Es wurde gerade viel geschworen, wie es schien.

„Na auf dich, du Torfnase." Fred stieß ihn breit lächelnd an. „Minchen hat uns auf die Idee gebracht."

„Oh … danke! Und danke auch für eure Hilfe gestern Nacht. Mir ging es wirklich ziemlich mies." Harry zog Fred in eine unbeholfene Umarmung. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass die Zwillinge nach wie vor seine Freunde waren.

„Dafür nicht", winkte Fred ab. „Oh, da kommen George und Bill ja."

George kam, genau wie Fred, das Geländer heruntergerutscht und schnappte sich Harry für eine feste Umarmung. Sie tauschten die üblichen Fragen aus, Harry bedankte sich auch bei ihm und wurde von George lachend dafür gerügt.

„Hey, Harry!" rief Bill, der das Spektakel verfolgt hatte. „Mensch, gut siehst du aus!"

Lachend umarmten sie sich.

„Du aber auch", gestand Harry.

Bill war immer noch riesig, gut trainiert und trug sein langes Haar zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden. In seinem linken Ohr baumelte der Schlangenzahnohrring, den Mrs. Weasley so verabscheute. Da es in England im Winter ziemlich kalt und nass war, trug er einen weichen, teuer aussehenden Pullover, Jeans und Drachenlederstiefel. Die ägyptische Sonne hatte seine Haut braungebrannt, so dass er sehr verwegen aussah.

„Ich hab mitbekommen, was meine Eltern, Ron und Ginny gemacht haben", sagte Bill dann ernst. „Charlie und ich haben damit nichts zu tun, das musst du uns bitte glauben. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, melde dich, okay?"

„Danke", murmelte Harry. Er war gerührt und erleichtert. „Du aber auch, ja?"

Bill zerwuschelte ihm das Haar, danach umarmte er auch Hermine fest. „Du wirst auch immer hübscher, was?" fragte er lachend. „Ich wette, du hast Dutzende Verehrer."

„Nur einen", grinste Harry, „aber der ist eine Handvoll."

„Oho!" Bill wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Wer ist denn der mutige Kerl? Kenne ich ihn?"

„Es ist Blaise Zabini. Der Typ, der da hinten neben Malfoy steht." Er deutete auf Blaise und Malfoy, die sich in eine relativ ruhige Ecke verzogen hatten. Er ignorierte Hermines saures Gesicht.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Süße. Er hat was … für einen Slytherin." Bill sah etwas genauer hin. „Das neben ihm ist _Malfoy_? Ich kenne ihn nur als kleinen, rotznasigen Bengel, den man am Liebsten übers Knie legen würde."

„Glaub mir, das will man immer noch", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

Grinsend legte Bill jeweils einen Arm um Harry und Hermine. „Davon will ich mich selbst überzeugen. Stellt mich vor!"

Augenrollend brachten sie Bill also zu Blaise und Draco. Pansy folgte ihnen, da sie ohnehin nichts Besseres vorhatte.

„Der Kerl hier besteht darauf, euch kennen zu lernen", sagte Hermine bissig. „Blaise Zabini, darf ich dir Bill Weasley vorstellen? Bill, das ist Blaise Zabini."

„Freut mich", sagte Bill freundlich. Er schüttelte Blaises Hand und musterte dann Malfoy eingehend, der ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Dann musst du Draco Malfoy sein. Bist ja in den paar Jahren ganz schön gewachsen. Ich hätte dich nicht wiedererkannt."

Er hielt auch Draco die Hand hin, doch der starrte Bill an wie eine Erscheinung und rührte sich nicht. Lediglich seine Nase schien zu funktionieren; er schien etwas zu riechen, das er sehr interessant fand. Prompt fühlte Harry sich an Lucius erinnert, der nur kurz zuvor das Gleiche getan hatte.

„Moment", sagte Blaise. „Das ist genau der Moment, den ich meinte. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er _so_ schnell kommt." Er wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche und förderte eine kleine Kamera zutage. Gelassen bereitete er sie vor und schoss dann ungeniert ein Foto.

Bill grinste wölfisch. „Von diesem Foto hätte ich gerne einen Abzug. Oder fünf."

„Ich auch", kicherte Pansy.

Blaise grinste zurück. „Aber sicher doch."

Der Blitz holte Draco aus seiner Versunkenheit. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Bill wie ein Idiot angestarrt hatte und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Na, na, so beeindruckend bin ich nun auch nicht", gluckste der Rothaarige. „Versuchen wir es noch mal: Ich bin Bill Weasley und du musst Draco Malfoy sein. Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen."

Draco quiekte sehr unmännlich, als Bills breite, von Arbeit gezeichnete Hand seine eleganten Finger umschloss und schüttelte. Blaise schoss noch ein Foto.

Bills blaue Augen glitzerten vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich jemals so sprachlos zu erleben, Malfoy. Hermine hat behauptet, du hättest Zähne und Krallen, aber auf mich wirkst du eher wie ein kleines, süßes Lämmchen."

„Oh, er wird _so_ ausrasten, wenn er sich wieder eingekriegt hat", sagte Blaise fröhlich.

Bill lachte laut. „Es scheint, dass es mein Schicksal ist, von kleinen Schönheiten verfolgt zu werden." Seine Hand hielt Dracos immer noch fest. „Aber keine war bisher so schüchtern wie du, Malfoy."

Baff vor Erstaunen sahen Harry und Hermine sich die Szene an, die so gar keinen Sinn ergab. Im Grunde fand Harry es auch witzig, dass Draco ausgerechnet vor einem Weasley stammelte wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste. Die Verwirrung wich nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken aus Dracos Gesicht und machte ehrlicher Angst und Verärgerung Platz.

„Weasley", sagte er steif. „Meine Schüchternheit geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an."

„Doch, wenn ich der Grund dafür bin." Überlegen lächelnd sah Bill auf sein Gegenüber herab. Sein Daumen strich leicht über Dracos Handrücken. „Es steht dir."

Grob zog Draco seine Hand aus Bills und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Freut mich, dass du dich auf meine Kosten amüsieren konntest, Wiesel", fauchte er. „Ich bin hier raus."

„He, warte Malfoy!" rief Bill. „Ich meinte es nicht böse!"

Doch der blonde Junge ignorierte ihn und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Geschäft.

„Vergiss es", sagte Blaise ruhig, als Bill Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. „Du weißt Bescheid, oder? Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird sich erst mal bei seinem Vater ausheulen. Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn er sich abgeregt hat."

Bill legte den Kopf schief und musterte Blaise eindringlich. „Weißt du, ich werde wirklich von ihnen verfolgt. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit einer Familie anzulegen, die meine sowieso schon nicht ausstehen kann."

„Er hat wohl kaum eine Wahl", erwiderte Blaise. Bill sah ihn noch durchdringender an. „Schau nicht so, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich weiß alles darüber, für den Fall der Fälle. Was immer du vorher erlebt hast, es war nicht _das_."

Nach langen Momenten entspannte sich Bill plötzlich und rubbelte mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Na großartig. Wie bringe ich das bitte meiner Familie bei? Und Fleur wird ausrasten."

„Ach, bis es soweit ist, wird er dich schon auf Trab halten. Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken." Blaise winkte ab. Er wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche und förderte eine Visitenkarte zutage. „Hier, da stehen alle meine Kontaktdaten drauf. Wenn du was wissen willst, schreib mir."

„Äh, Blaise, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber worum geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

Doch Blaise zog nur eine Grimasse. „Das verrate ich besser nicht auf offener Straße. Wir sind die ganzen Ferien über hier, irgendwann kommt es sicher zur Sprache. Nutzt einfach eine günstige Gelegenheit, um zu fragen."

„So einfach wird es wohl nicht werden", sagte Harry. Er war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt.

Hermine starrte nachdenklich ins Leere und knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum, was wiederum Blaises Aufmerksamkeit erfolgreich ablenkte. Harry rollte innerlich die Augen darüber, wie vernarrt der Slytherin war. Er erfüllte alle Klischees: Er war gutaussehend, aus gutem Hause, war nicht gerade arm und hatte auch noch einen klugen Kopf auf seinen Schultern. Kurz, er könnte jedes Mädchen haben. Aber wie es so oft der Fall war, wollte er das, was eben _nicht_ so leicht zu erobern war.

_Und vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so_, dachte Harry. Umso weniger Sorgen musste er sich um seine Freundin machen.

„Na schön, Zabini, dann halt mich mal auf dem Laufenden, was unsere kleine Kratzbürste angeht." Bills Stimme holte sie alle aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Hier hast du meine Karte, falls was Dringendes sein sollte."

„Wie lange bist du noch in London?" Blaise musterte Bill kurz von oben bis unten. „So, wie du aussiehst, arbeitest du nicht hier."

„Gut erkannt. Ich arbeite in Ägypten für Gringotts."

„Er ist Fluchbrecher", erklärte Hermine mit einem Hauch Bewunderung. „Das ist nicht gerade der leichteste Beruf."

„Und man verdient gut bei den Kobolden", fügte Blaise anerkennend hinzu. „Gut für dich, Weasley."

Bill grinste. „Anscheinend."

„Ich komm immer noch nicht mit", beschwerte Harry sich. „Ich hasse das!"

Lachend wuschelte Bill ihm durch das Haar. „In diesem Fall lasse ich euch mal lieber in Ruhe. Fred oder George guckt mich schon böse an, weil ich so viel Zeit mit euch und Malfoy verplempere. Sie wollten ein Rezept für ägyptische Zitronenbonbons haben und brauchen jemanden, der auf den Laden aufpasst, während sie dran tüfteln."

„Na dann lass dich nicht aufhalten", lächelte Hermine. „Mach's gut, Bill. Grüß die Zwillinge und Charlie lieb von mir, ja?"

„Wird gemacht." Bill umarmte sie, wobei das zierliche Mädchen beinahe in seinen Armen verschwand. „Grüßt mir die anderen herzlich."

Harry umarmte den ältesten Weasleysohn noch einmal, sah zu, wie er Blaise die Hand gab und dann mit langen, selbstsicheren Schritten zurück zur Theke schlenderte, wo einer seiner Brüder, George, auf ihn wartete und sofort auf ihn einredete.

„Irgendwie war das gerade sehr gruselig", sagte er zu niemand bestimmtem.

Blaise lachte. „Oh, das kannst du laut sagen, Potter! Ich verspreche, dass diese Ferien die besten unseres Lebens werden." Er winkte mit der Kamera. „Das hier ist das beste Erpressungsmaterial aller Zeiten! Colin Creevey wird vor Neid platzen."

„Hoffentlich nicht, den brauchen wir noch", entgegnete Hermine. „Na dann wollen wir mal. Es ist sowieso gleich um zwölf. Wir lassen Professor Snape besser nicht warten."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen holten sie Neville und Luna ab, die einige Kleinigkeiten gekauft hatten. Niemand hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Es waren einfach zu viele fremde Menschen um sie herum unterwegs und sie hatten genug damit zu tun, unauffällig nach möglichen Angreifern Ausschau zu halten.

Glücklicherweise passierte nichts und sie kamen relativ heil vor dem Apothekarium an, wo Snape und Lucius schon warteten. Beide sahen wesentlich besser aus als am Morgen. Harry vermutete, dass sie irgendwo gut gefrühstückt hatten; bei Männern machte so etwas oft einen großen Unterschied, das merkte er ja bei sich selbst.

„Wie ich sehe, konnten Sie sich erfolgreich aus Ärger raushalten", sagte Snape zur Begrüßung. „Leider gilt das nicht für alle." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, so dass Harry sicher war, dass er auf Draco anspielte.

Seine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich nur Sekunden später.

Lucius' Augen blieben nach einem Blick über die anderen an Harry hängen. „Falls ihr euch fragt, wo Draco geblieben ist, kann ich euch beruhigen. Er ist nach Hause gegangen. Ihr habt sicher Verständnis dafür."

Blaise, Pansy und Luna nickten, während Harry sich einmal mehr wie ein Idiot vorkam. Doch er widerstand dem Drang, nachzufragen und folgte Snape zusammen mit den anderen in den Laden.

„Da ich weiß, wie wenig Sie von solchen Einkäufen begeistert sind, habe ich alles schon erledigt", sagte Snape. Er wies auf diverse Tragetaschen, die auf dem Verkaufstresen standen und nur darauf warteten, angenommen und weggetragen zu werden. „Die Waren da drin sind sehr empfindlich, deshalb kann man sie nicht schrumpfen. Viel Vergnügen."

Seufzend nahmen die Gryffindors und Luna je zwei Beutel und folgten Snape aus dem Geschäft. Blaise bot Hermine sofort seine Hilfe an, die sie auch nach einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Snape annahm. Pansy nahm Luna immerhin einen Beutel ab, was vermutlich ihre gute Tat für dieses Jahr war.

„Hört auf zu jammern", sagte Snape ungerührt, als Pansy wegen des großen Gewichts rebellisch vor sich hinmurmelte. „Lucius ist schon so freundlich gewesen, die Kutsche zu rufen. Ihr müsst die Sachen ja nur reinstellen." Wenn Augenrollen nicht unter seiner Würde gewesen wäre, hätte er es vermutlich getan.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt", meinte Harry. „Der ganze Kram wiegt doch fast nichts." Schulterzuckend hob er einen der Beutel an und balancierte ihn sogar auf einem Finger.

„Spinner", knurrte Blaise. „Das Zeug wiegt eine Tonne!"

„Potter, ich wäre sehr dankbar für etwas mehr Vorsicht." Snape trat neben Harry und sah ihn so lange streng an, bis er die Träger des Beutels wieder richtig in der Hand hielt. „Manche dieser Zutaten sind in Gold nur schwer aufzuwiegen."

Nachdenklich sah Harry ihm direkt in die Augen. Irgendwann blinzelte er und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ähm, wo wir gerade von Gold reden … ich würde gerne noch mal kurz bei Gringotts reinschauen und nachfragen, ob jetzt alles in Ordnung ist. Geht das?"

„Es ist dein Gold", sagte Snape gleichmütig. „Solange du diese Taschen zur Kutsche bringst, kannst du danach machen, was du willst."

„Könnten Sie vielleicht … mitkommen?" fragte Harry unsicher. „Ich meine, ich hab ja keine Ahnung von Bankrecht. Was, wenn ich einen dummen Fehler mache?"

Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Sag nichts mehr, Potter, bevor es noch peinlicher wird."

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber-"

„Miss Granger", schnurrte Snape finster, „lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden. Nicht Potter sollte es peinlich sein, dass er nichts weiß, sondern der Schule, die sich beste Schule Britanniens schimpft." An Harry gewandt sagte er: „Selbstverständlich begleite ich dich, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, spätestens um fünf zurückzugehen."

„Okay, Sir." Harry fragte gar nicht nach, wieso. Für ihn war es schon eine riesige Erleichterung, dass überhaupt jemand, den er kannte und der sich wiederum mit Gringotts auskannte, ihm Rückendeckung gab. Es stimmte wohl, dass er jetzt Zugang zu sehr viel Gold hatte, aber was er damit anfangen sollte, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht.

„Nun, dann wollen wir Mr. Doyle nicht länger warten lassen, nachdem das geklärt ist", sagte Lucius. „Kommt, die Kutsche steht gleich da hinten in der Gasse."

Erleichtert stöhnten die Taschenträger auf. Harry fragte sich wirklich, was sie schleppten. Scheinbar hatte er die Federn und losen Kräuter bekommen. Da der Weg aber ohnehin so kurz war, sparte er es sich, einem von den anderen einen Tausch anzubieten.

An der Kutsche angekommen koordinierte Lucius das Einräumen (er erklärte, dass er durch seine Exfrau sehr viel Übung darin hatte, wertvolle Dinge sicher zu verstauen) und scheuchte dann alle Schüler bis auf Harry hinein.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens um fünf", waren seine Abschiedsworte. Er schenkte Harry noch einen undefinierbaren Blick, dann setzte die Kutsche sich in Bewegung und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Stadtnebel Londons verschwunden.

**Ende Teil 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Einen wunderschönen Abend wünsche ich euch. Es geht weiter mit dem 11. Kapitel - ich kann noch gar nicht fassen, dass es schon so viele sind, und es werden noch einige folgen. Vielen lieben Dank an euch, eure Kommentare/Vermutungen/Ideen bringen mich immer zum Lächeln. Auch, wenn ich selten zurückschreibe, weil mir die Zeit fehlt, freue ich mich über jede einzelne Reaktion von euch. :-)  
_

_

* * *

_

Snape verlor nicht viele Worte, als er Harry zur Bank zurückführte. Der Kobold am Tresen schien nicht überrascht zu sein, Harry so schnell wiederzusehen. Ohne Fragen zu stellen sprang er von seinem hohen Stuhl und führte Harry und Snape in das Büro des Chefkobolds.

Harry kam es vor, als seien schon Tage oder sogar Wochen vergangen, seit er hier gewesen war, dabei war es kaum einen Tag her. Das Brechen dieser Magieblockade musste seinen Sinn für Zeit ordentlich durcheinandergebracht haben, anders konnte er sich seine Verwirrung nicht erklären.

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich diesmal schon, als Harry sie nur kurz berührt hatte. Snape schob ihn hinein. Mit einem ominösen Klicken schlossen sich hinter ihnen diverse Schlösser, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, Harrys Nervosität zu lindern.

„Wie schön, dass Sie so schnell schon wieder auf den Beinen sind", begrüßte Gork die beiden Zauberer. Sein zerfurchtes Gesicht verzog sich leicht. „Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, es ist immer noch viel zu viel zu tun."

Snape schob Harry weiter in den Raum und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Heute standen nur zwei Besucherstühle vor Gorks Schreibtisch.

„Fangen wir gleich an. Mr. Potter, mir wurde von Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Snape erklärt, dass ich Ihre Zustimmung bräuchte, um Anzeige gegen Albus Dumbledore zu erstatten." Gork knurrte misslaunig. „Meine Kobolde haben hochgerechnet, was Dumbledore über die Jahre von Ihnen gestohlen hat. Mit der Summe könnte man das Ministerium für zwei Jahre komplett finanzieren."

Harry konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Gold das sein sollte, aber es musste eine gewaltige Summe sein, wenn sogar ein Kobold nervös wurde. Er nickte unsicher.

„Gemäß des englischen Strafrechts verdient eine solche Tat lebenslängliche Haft in Askaban und die Pfändung allen persönlichen Besitzes als Kompensation für das Unrecht, das begangen wurde", fuhr Gork fort. „Die Frage ist nun, ob _Sie_ Dumbledore anzeigen wollen, oder ob Gringotts das tut, denn _dass_ es geschehen wird, steht außer Frage. Gringotts hat einen sehr guten Ruf zu verlieren, das verstehen Sie sicher."

„Stimmt das, Professor?" fragte Harry dumpf. „Hat Dumbledore wirklich so viel Gold von mir gestohlen?" Mit einem Mal war seine gute Laune auf und davon. Traurigkeit machte sich breit. „Ich hab gestern kaum was verstanden, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Gringotts würde seine Kunden nie anlügen", gab Snape ruhig zurück. „Allein, dass er es konnte, zeigt doch an, wie durchtrieben er ist."

„Sie bekommen alles zurück", versicherte Gork ihm. Sein grimmiges Koboldlächeln ließ ihn noch fieser aussehen, aber komischerweise beruhigte Harry das mehr, als dass es ihn abstieß. „Sie haben das wichtigste Dokument dafür schon unterschrieben. Gestern Nacht haben wir dann eine komplette Prüfung Ihrer Finanzen vorgenommen und jede fremde Abbuchung aufgelistet. Das meiste Gold ging entweder an die Familie Weasley oder an Dumbledore persönlich. Wir haben nachgeprüft und festgestellt, dass eine Menge Gold gleich an andere Personen weitergeleitet wurde. Dumbledore hat auch mehrmals im Jahr große Summen in bar abgeholt."

„Das hab ich gestern noch mitgekriegt … Hat denn niemand nachgefragt, wofür er das braucht?" fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter. Seine Antwort war immer, dass es für Sie sei …" Gork schnaubte unfein. „Aber natürlich glaubt Gringotts niemandem, der im Jahr über hunderttausend Galleonen persönlich abholt und behauptet, alles sei für ein kleines Kind. Dumbledore musste einen Beleg unterschreiben, in dem er sich damit einverstanden erklärt, das Gold mehr oder weniger nur zu leihen, bis der eigentliche Erbeigentümer sich damit einverstanden erklärt."

„Ich wette, das hat ihm nicht gefallen", seufzte Harry.

Gork kicherte zischend. „Ganz und gar nicht, Mr. Potter. Ganz und gar nicht. Hat hübsch mit Engelszungen auf uns eingeredet, aber Gringotts hat seine eigenen Bestimmungen und lässt sich von keinem Zauberer bedrohen." Er kramte in seinem Schreibtisch und förderte ein Dokument zutage, das schon ziemlich alt aussah. „Das ist die Erklärung, die Dumbledore damals unterschrieben hat. Lesen Sie sie genau durch und lassen Sie sich anschließend erklären, was genau aus Ihren Verliesen abgeflossen ist. Das wird Ihnen sicher bei Ihrer Entscheidung helfen."

Harry nahm das Dokument mit leicht zitternden Fingern entgegen. Die Erklärung war denkbar kurz, die Unterschrift unverkennbar. Sie war mit Blut gemacht worden und somit bindend.

„Er kann sich nicht aus der Sache herauswinden, solltest du beschließen, all dein Gold zurückzufordern", erklärte Snape. „Gestern ging es nur um die Weasleys, heute geht es um alles, was er dir jemals gestohlen hat. Sollte er das Gold nicht mehr haben, müssen diejenigen zahlen, die von ihm etwas bekommen haben."

Etwas hilflos sah Harry vom Pergament in Snapes Gesicht. „Sie würden sofort alles in die Wege leiten, oder?" fragte er leise.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", stimmte Snape zu. Ganz leicht strichen seine Finger über die Aura an Harrys Ellenbogen. Die Beinahe-Berührung war tröstlich und warm. „Du solltest dir aber vorher ansehen, was über die Jahre alles passiert ist. Glaub mir, hätte er seinen Willen durchgesetzt, wärst du heute so arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, Potter."

Gork fletschte die Zähne. „In den zwei Verliesen, auf die Dumbledore Zugriff hatte, befindet sich auch kaum mehr etwas. Das Verlies 812, das Ihnen bekannt ist, war schon vor Ihrem Schulantritt beinahe leergeräumt."

„Aber … da war doch so viel Gold drin!"

„Nein, Mr. Potter, das waren nur die kläglichen Reste. Mr. und Mrs. Potter haben zeitlebens gut verdient und noch besser investiert. Außerdem waren die Potters eine reiche, reinblütige Familie, die darauf geachtet hat, ihr Gold zusammenzuhalten. Das Verlies 658 hat Dumbledore während Ihrer Schulzeit immer wieder besucht, obwohl wir ihm zu verstehen gegeben haben, dass wir das nicht billigen." Gork zog eine große Pergamentrolle heran und rollte sie zu Harry gewandt auf. „So, hier können Sie genau sehen, wann wie viel wofür abgeholt wurde."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zog Harry die Rolle noch etwas näher zu sich heran und überflog die endlos langen Reihen an Zahlen, Namen und Daten. Entweder hatte Dumbledore sich persönlich bedient, oder die Weasleys und noch viele andere Familien waren als nächste Empfänger, die von Dumbledore versorgt worden waren, angegeben.

„Ist überhaupt _irgendwas_ von diesem Geld nachweislich für einen halbwegs guten Zweck genutzt worden?" fragte Harry am Ende aufgewühlt. „Ich blicke da nicht mehr durch."

Grunzend sah Gork in seinen Unterlagen nach. „Was ist für Sie ein guter Zweck, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich weiß nicht … ein Waisenhaus unterstützen, die Schule reparieren, sowas eben."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Snape in die Stille. „Hogwarts ist immer noch so heruntergekommen wie an dem Tag, als du dort anfingst. Da hat sich nicht das Geringste geändert. Mit so viel Geld hätte man die Schule ganz neu ausstatten können, aber das ist offensichtlich nicht passiert. Was die anderen Personen auf der Liste angeht, weiß ich es nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass Gringotts und Lucius Nachforschungen anstellen werden. Aber denk nach, wenn Dumbledore etwas Wohltätiges tut, wird sofort in den Zeitungen darüber berichtet. Es gab aber keine solchen Berichte."

„Dann will ich alles zurück und ich werde Anzeige erstatten", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Sie sagten, dass die anderen beiden Verliese mit Blutschutz gesichert sind … so was will ich auch für die anderen beiden Verliese."

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Potter." Gork grinste breit. „Dann erledigen wir am Besten heute gleich alle restlichen Formalitäten. Wie stehen Sie denn zu einer Zusammenlegung Ihrer Verliese zu einem großen Familienverlies? Das macht die Verwaltung sehr viel einfacher und sicherer."

„Oh ja, gerne." Erleichtert nickte Harry. „Aber die Verliese von Sirius würde ich gern separat behalten. Fühlt sich besser an." Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Das ist gar kein Problem", versicherte Gork ihm. „Wie ich gestern schon sagte, wird Gringotts Ihnen eine Auflistung aller Besitztümer, Geschäfte und Finanzen der Blacks zukommen lassen. Mr. Malfoy hat sich schon als Berater zur Verfügung gestellt, falls Sie Hilfe brauchen. In Gringotts selbst steht Ihnen jederzeit Ihr Verliesverwalter zur Verfügung. Den stelle ich Ihnen vor, wenn mehr Zeit ist."

Gork sprang von seinem Stuhl und watschelte zur Tür. Dafür, dass er schon so alt war, bewegte er sich erstaunlich schnell.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", grollte er ungeduldig. „Wir müssen wenigstens ein Verlies besuchen und die Schutzzauber anpassen. Außerdem brauche ich danach noch diverse Unterschriften."

Snape seufzte gedehnt. „Es bleibt uns wohl nichts erspart."

Doch Harry merkte hoffnungsvoll auf. „Fahren wir mit den Wagen?"

„Oh ja, Mr. Potter. Und es geht _weit_ nach unten."

Harrys Laune besserte sich schlagartig, was ihn erleichterte. Für seine Begriffe hatte er sich schon viel zu lange nicht besonders gut gefühlt. Es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass sich das änderte!

Gork führte sie noch etwas tiefer ins Gängelabyrinth, bis sie ein Gleis erreichten. Der Chefkobold pfiff schrill auf zwei Fingern und prompt erschien ein Wagen, in den sie alle hineinkletterten. Snapes wenig begeistertes Gesicht brachte Harry zum Lächeln, und dann ging es auch schon los. Der Karren fuhr trügerisch langsam an, aber als es allmählich abwärts ging, gewann er schnell an Geschwindigkeit.

In halsbrecherischem Tempo rasten sie endlos lange Tunnel entlang. Es ging auf und ab, nach links und rechts, über Kreuzungen hinweg und neben anderen Gleisen entlang. Einmal fuhren sie ein beängstigend langes Stück an einer Klippe entlang. Es ging sehr tief nach unten, und unten war es finster wie die Nacht. Ab und zu hörten sie einen Drachen brüllen, dann war es wieder ruhig. Lediglich das Rattern der Räder war immer zu hören.

„Das macht Spaß!" rief Harry. Gork grinste ihn an und lockerte die Bremse noch etwas mehr, so dass er Karren noch schneller herabsauste.

„Potter, ich hoffe du weißt, wie du das hier wieder gutmachen kannst", grunzte Snape.

Harry errötete, als ihm durch den Kopf schoss, dass er ja für eine Weile Snapes Aura streicheln könnte. Das würde zumindest ihm selbst gefallen, aber vermutlich brauchte er seinem Lehrer diesen Vorschlag gar nicht erst zu machen. Glücklicherweise konnte Snape sein rotes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, doch das war nur ein kleiner Trost.

„So, wir sind da", verkündete Gork, als sie einen letzten, steilen Hang runtergebrettert waren. Ruhig zuckelte der Karren vor eine große Verliestür und hielt mit einem sachten Quietschen an. „Alle aussteigen bitte."

Nacheinander verließen sie den Karren und traten an die Tür heran. Die Nummer 109 war groß darauf geschmiedet. Gork legte seine krallenbewehrte Hand auf das Metall.

„Dies ist eine besondere Tür", erklärte er. „Sie kann nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Schlüssel geöffnet werden. Ihr Blut, Mr. Potter, ist der Schlüssel."

„Ähm, aber heißt das nicht, dass mir nur jemand Blut abzapfen müsste, um die Tür zu öffnen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Blut ist etwas ganz Besonderes, aber nur dann, wenn es lebt. Jemand müsste Sie schon entführen und es schaffen, Sie hier runterzuschmuggeln, damit Sie gegen Ihren Willen die Tür öffnen, und selbst dann haben wir starke Schutzmagie überall auf der ganzen Bank liegen, die verhindern, dass jemand damit durchkommt. In Anbetracht Ihrer besonderen Situation haben wir für Ihre Verliese außerdem einen besonderen Schutz bereitgestellt." Gork winkte Harry zu sich heran. „Versuchen Sie jetzt einmal, die Tür zu öffnen. Es ist ganz leicht."

„Okay …" Misstrauisch ging Harry zur Tür, die eigentlich schon mehr ein breites, extrem massives Tor war. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Legen Sie Ihre Hand in diese Mulde", Gork zeigte eine grob handförmige Vertiefung im Rahmen, „und warten Sie ab, bis Sie ein kleiner magischer Schlag trifft. Das ist alles. Danach sollte sich die Tür öffnen."

Harry folgte den Anweisung und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er den beschriebenen Schlag spürte. Es prickelte ein wenig in seiner Hand, aber es hatte nicht wirklich wehgetan.

Kaum war das Prickeln abgeklungen, rumpelte und grollte es. Das schwere Tor stemmte sich langsam auf und gab den Blick auf das Innere frei.

„Es war schon länger niemand hier", erklärte Gork, „deshalb ist alles etwas eingestaubt. Aber das wird sich ändern."

Beinahe berstend vor Neugier und Aufregung konnte Harry es kaum abwarten, bis sich das Tor vollständig geöffnet hatte. Als es soweit war, entzündeten sich im Verlies Dutzende von Fackeln und spendeten warmes Licht. Es roch zwar ziemlich abgestanden und staubig, aber im Moment war das Harrys letzte Sorge.

Der erste Schritt in dieses Verlies war etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn. Ein heißes Kribbeln raste durch seinen ganzen Körper, und etwas floss an ihm herab wie geschmolzenes Wachs. Für einen kleinen Augenblick fühlte er sich mehr als orientierungslos – es war, als wäre er wie neugeboren und müsste erst einmal ordnen, wo er war, wen er kannte und was er bis jetzt in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Doch der Augenblick verflog schnell und Harry spürte, wie seine Konzentration zurückkehrte. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Magie in diesem Verlies schädlich war. Sie fühlte sich eher an wie eine Umarmung von einem weit entfernten Verwandten, den man zwar nicht kannte, aber schon liebte, weil er gut zu einem gewesen war.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Die Fahrt soll ja nicht umsonst gewesen sein." Snape einzuladen war eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn.

Gork musterte Harry scharf, doch sein Koboldgrinsen war so wohlwollend wie eh und je. „Bevor Sie sich umsehen, würde ich Sie bitten, die letzten Formalitäten zu erledigen, Mr. Potter. Es nimmt nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch."

Gork winkte Harry wieder an die Tür heran und deutete auf eine Art Lageplan an der Wand. Verzeichnet waren die vier Verliese, die Harry gehörten. „Wie Sie erkennen können, sind das Ihre Verliese in Gringotts. Da Sie alle Verliese zusammenlegen möchten, können wir das gleich hier unten in die Wege leiten. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal hier sind, wird alles erledigt sein."

„Oh, gut! Was muss ich tun?"

„Legen Sie Ihre Hand auf den Plan und denken Sie fest daran, dass Sie nur noch ein Verlies haben wollen. Dieses Verlies wird sich Ihren Bedürfnissen anpassen, Sie brauchen also keine Sorge haben, dass es zu groß oder zu klein ist."

Harry nickte und tat, was Gork ihm gesagt hatte. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nur ein Verlies vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden war Gork auch schon zufrieden.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Das Verlies 109 ist am Besten für Ihre Bedürfnisse geeignet, Sie werden also dieses hier behalten. Wollen Sie heute trotzdem noch Verlies 513 besuchen, oder reicht es Ihnen, beim nächsten Mal einen Überblick zu gewinnen?"

Harry warf einen Blick auf Snape, der düster zurückstarrte. Wohl nicht. Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht. Ich möchte Professor Snapes Geduld nicht überstrapazieren."

„Sehr wohl." Gork watschelte in den Raum hinein. „Ach ja, und Sie sollten die Türen schließen, solange Sie hier drin sind. Man weiß ja nie, wer sich vielleicht einschleicht. Es schmerzt Gringotts noch immer, dass der dunkle Lord es vor ein paar Jahren geschafft hat, hier einzubrechen."

„In Ordnung." Wie von Geisterhand schloss sich die schwere Tür mit einem ominösen Krachen. Ganz aufgekratzt vor Neugier lief Harry dann Gork hinterher. Es gab einige Portraits an den Wänden, die ihm alle freundlich zuwinkten. Beklommen und etwas wehmütig winkte er zurück.

Auf den wenigen, richtig alt aussehenden Wandteppichen grasten in mittelalterlicher Manier gewebte Rehe und Pferde in einem Wald, der aussah wie aus einem Märchen. Weiter hinten zwischen den Bäumen wandelten hübsche Fräulein und edle Herren. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass überall an den Wänden alte Holzmöbel standen. Es gab Tische, Kommoden, Truhen und richtige Schränke. Alle Läden und Fächer öffneten sich von allein, als er näherkam und präsentierten ihren Inhalt.

Allein davon war Harry schon überwältigt. Es gab hier alte, edel aussehende Wäsche, Handtücher, Umhänge, Mäntel, Hüte, Schals und Stolen sowie Stiefel und Handschuhe. Ein riesiger Schrank in einer Ecke beinhaltete nur Bettwäsche und Laken sowie einige Kissen. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man die Sachen überhaupt noch benutzen konnte, aber da sie jemand aufgehoben hatte, stellte er das nicht in Frage.

Der Chefkobold führte Harry und Snape zielsicher in die nächste Kammer. Diese war riesig und von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen. Ganz vorn allerdings stand ein kleiner Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem ein Kissen lag. Auf diesem purpurfarbenen Kissen thronte ein einzelner Ring.

„Das ist der Familienring der Potters", verkündete Gork feierlich. „Seit James Potters Tod hat niemand ihn mehr getragen. Es wird der Blutlinie gut tun, wenn Sie ihn annehmen."

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ehrfürchtig nahm er den Ring von seinem Platz und betrachtete ihn. Wie viele Familienringe hatte er eine breite Stelle, auf der ein Relief eingraviert war. Dieses bestand bei den Potters aus einem runden Tontopf, aus dem sich ein Vogel erhob.

„Ist das … ein Phönix?" fragte Harry verwundert. Die feine Arbeit war sehr detailliert. Obwohl das Bild so klein war, meinte Harry, jede einzelne Feder erkennen zu können, und das Tier hatte wirklich eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Fawkes, dem Phönix aus Dumbledores Büro.

„In der Tat, Mr. Potter. Der Phönix ist schon seit fast tausend Jahren das Wappentier der Potters." Gork verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und wippte gewichtig auf seinen Fußballen vor und zurück. „Falls die Legende Sie interessiert, gibt es in einer weiteren Kammer eine große Bibliothek, wo Sie die Familienchroniken einsehen können."

„Wirklich?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Harry den Kobold an. „Das ist großartig."

„Nun steck ihn schon an, Potter. Damit ist auch die letzte Formalität erledigt", sagte Snape von seinem Platz in der Tür der Goldkammer.

Harry nickte und schob sich den Ring über den linken Zeigefinger. Er fühlte sich ganz warm an und passte perfekt. „Wow, er sieht … extrem unpassend an mir aus", murmelte er.

Snape schnaubte. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass Lucius darauf bestehen wird, dich neu einkleiden zu lassen."

„Ach, ich denke, ich werde es eine Weile lang genießen, rebellisch zu sein", gab Harry grinsend zurück.

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Obwohl ich nicht weniger von dir erwartet hätte, dürfte es dir schwer fallen, gegen Lucius zu bestehen. Er besteht darauf, dass hochrangige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft sich auch entsprechend kleiden." Das leicht spöttische Lächeln wurde zu einem vielsagenden Grinsen. „Viel Glück, du wirst es brauchen."

„Wir werden sehen." Harry drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Vielleicht sollte ich gleich ein bisschen was mitnehmen? Wer weiß, ob man es noch braucht."

„Was immer du willst, es gehört schließlich dir", erwiderte Snape. Er schien angenehm überrascht zu sein, dass Harry etwas Gold mitnehmen wollte.

Also nahm sich Harry eine Handvoll Galleonen und ließ sie in seinen Allesträger fallen. Gork schürzte die Lippen, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Und jetzt würde ich gerne noch die Bibliothek sehen", sagte Harry in die erwartungsschwangere Stille.

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Potter. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Gork drehte sich um und verließ die Kammer wieder.

Snape wartete, bis Harry an der Tür angekommen war, ehe er leise brummte: „Sie werden sehr viel mehr Gold als das brauchen, um Lucius' Ansprüchen zu genügen. Madam Malkins ist für ihn keine Option mehr." Er hob elegant seine Schultern. „Aber nun, da ich Sie gewarnt habe, werde ich mich zurücklehnen und das Spektakel genießen."

„Ich bin nun mal sparsam", sagte Harry unbehaglich. „Es gefällt mir nicht, Geld für nutzloses Zeug auszugeben." Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Zumindest nicht für Sachen, die ich auch günstiger haben kann."

„Das ehrt Sie Potter. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass es _Lucius_ sehr wohl gefällt."

Snapes Augen lachten, was ihm, wie Harry ergeben bemerkte, sehr gut stand. Auch sein Haar wirkte wesentlich weniger fettig als noch vor einigen Tagen. Wieso ihm das erst jetzt so richtig auffiel, wusste er nicht, aber es gefiel ihm.

„Diese Tür führt in die Bibliothek", verkündete Gork feierlich. „Das wichtigste Werk steht dort in dieser Vitrine, aber eine Gebrauchskopie liegt auf dem Lesetisch gleich hier vorn. Jede Generation hat ihre eigenen Seiten hinzugefügt."

Harry betrat die Kammer, die zu einer echten Bibliothek umgebaut worden war. Warmes Licht erhellte den Raum gut genug, um angenehm lesen zu können. Die Bücher standen säuberlich einsortiert in alten, edlen Regalen, und die ganz wertvollen Schätze waren in der Vitrine ausgestellt.

„Kommen Sie, Professor, das dürfte Sie doch interessieren, oder?" fragte Harry. „Vielleicht finden Sie ja ein Buch, das Sie gebrauchen können?"

Snape schien nur auf diese Einladung gewartet zu haben, denn er folgte Harry mit eleganten, langen Schritten und drückte sich dann beinahe die Nase am Glas platt.

„Dieses Buch dort", er deutete auf ein uraltes, in Leder gebundenes Exemplar, „ist einer der seltensten Texte der Welt. Der dunkle Lord würde so ziemlich alles dafür geben, um es in seine Hände zu bekommen. Sie sollten es niemals, und ich wiederhole, _niemals_ aus der Hand geben. Die Geheimnisse, die darin zu finden sind, wären zu gefährlich und zu großartig für die heutige Zeit."

„Wenn Sie das sagen …" Harry öffnete den Schrank und holte das Buch heraus. „Chefkobold Gork, wie kann ich von diesem Buch eine Kopie erstellen? Sie kann ruhig billig aussehen."

Gork beäugte das Buch durch ein Monokel, dann schmatzte er überlegend mit den breiten Lippen. „Hmmm, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Sie sogar schon eine Kopie davon. Irgendwo hier müsste sie stehen."

„Oh, gut." Harry legte das Buch zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Führe mich", befahl er. Gehorsam drehte sich der Zauberstab auf seiner Handfläche und zeigte auf ein Regal rechts im Raum.

Harry folgte seinem Zauberstab und fand das gesuchte Buch innerhalb weniger Minuten. Die Regale waren groß und vollgeräumt, und da die Kopie im Vergleich zum Original wirklich schäbig aussah, war sie nicht ganz so einfach zu entdecken.

„Das nenne ich mal gehaltvollen Lesestoff", grinste Harry, als er das Buch in den Händen hielt.

„Potter, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft-"

„Und wie ich das kann, Professor." Harry wandte sich an Gork, der sie beide besorgt musterte. „Chefkobold, ich möchte bitte einen Blutschutz auf dieses Buch legen. Wie mache ich das?"

Snape brachte sich nur mühsam wieder unter Kontrolle. „Das kann ich dir erklären, aber das ist trotzdem kein hundertprozentiger Schutz." Er seufzte genervt. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du all die Magengeschwüre gutmachen sollst, die du mir im Laufe meines Lebens schon beschert hast."

„Ich auch nicht, aber irgendwas findet sich schon", entgegnete Harry gut gelaunt.

Gork räusperte sich. „Sie sollten den Blutschutz jetzt gleich sprechen. Hier unten wird Magie nach außen abgeschirmt, das ist eine Sicherungsmaßnahme. Ein Blutzauber erregt oben immer die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums."

„Also, Professor? Was muss ich tun?"

„Du tust gar nichts. Leg einfach deine Hand auf das Buch." Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Hand. „Die Zauberformel könntest du nie richtig aussprechen. Halt still, dann ist es schnell vorbei."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Snape guckte böse zurück, dann begann er, eine lange, düster klingende Formel zu sprechen. Beinahe sofort stach es schrecklich auf Harrys gesamter Handfläche, und es wurde heiß auf dem Papier. Als er die Hand fortziehen wollte, legte sich Snapes freie Hand um sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn davon ab. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später war es endlich vorbei.

Erleichtert zog Harry die Hand vom Buch. „Aua", maulte er. „Sie hätten mich ruhig vorwarnen können." Verstimmt sah er zu, wie der blutrote Handabdruck auf dem Buch allmählich verblasste. „Damit sind wir wegen der Fahrt hier runter fast quitt."

„Jammer nicht, du wolltest das doch", entgegnete Snape gelassen. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten wie polierte Obsidiane im Lampenlicht. Rote Reflexe tanzten in ihnen. „Aber wenn es dir hilft, kann ich ja pusten."

„Jetzt veralbern Sie mich wirklich", murrte Harry.

„Mitnichten. Gib mir die Hand."

Grummelnd streckte Harry die wunde Hand aus. Snape nahm sie erstaunlich sanft in seine und drehte sie, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte.

„Der erste Blutschutzzauber ist immer der schlimmste", sagte der Tränkemeister sanft. „Es wird mit jedem Mal einfacher." Er hob Harrys Hand an und blies dann tatsächlich auf das gereizte Fleisch. Sein Atem war kühl.

Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf, als das schlimmste Wundgefühl abklang. Ein Teil seines überforderten Gehirns wusste sehr wohl, dass kaum ein Lebewesen einen kühlen Atem hatte, aber es tat viel zu gut, um es in Frage zu stellen. Zumindest jetzt.

Snape blies noch einige Male über die gerötete Haut, dann ließ er Harrys Hand los. „Und, besser?" fragte er.

„Ja, danke." Überrascht sah er auf seine Handfläche und stellte fest, dass die Rötung beinahe vollständig weg war. Seit wann konnte Snape denn heilen? Normal war das jedenfalls nicht, nicht einmal für Zauberer.

„Brauchen Sie noch mehr, Mr. Potter?" fragte Gork. Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, nickte Gork zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir in meinem Büro die restlichen Formalitäten erledigen. Für heute ist das wirklich genug, schließlich ist für Sie ein Feiertag, nicht wahr?"

Harry war mehr als einverstanden damit. Er packte die Chronik der Potters und das von Snape so hochgelobte Buch in seinen Allesträger.

Die ganze Fahrt über zurück zum Büro war er in sich gekehrt und grübelte darüber nach, was er heute erfahren hatte. Er wusste, dass Gork ihm nur geholfen hatte, das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Der wirkliche Ärger würde erst noch kommen.

Unbewusst griff er nach Snapes schwarzer Robe und hielt sich daran fest. Der Mann war für ihn zu einer Art Fels in der Brandung geworden. Und wer könnte es ihm verdenken? Nicht nur, dass er am Anfang des Schuljahres wahrscheinlich sein Leben gerettet hatte, nein, er erledigte auch noch alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge, die Harry eigentlich selbst hätte erledigen sollen. Wie er Snape danken sollte, wusste Harry nicht, aber er hoffte, dass ihm dazu etwas einfallen würde.

Die Fahrt war trotz ihrer Länge viel zu kurz. Harry fürchtete sich nicht nur vor Snapes Blick, sondern vor allem davor, wieder ans Tageslicht zu gehen und sich der Welt zu stellen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sein Schuldirektor ihn all die Jahre betrogen hatte, sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Gork führte die zwei Zauberer in sein Büro zurück und schob Harry einen dicken Stapel Unterlagen zu, die in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht waren.

„Sie müssen das hier unterschreiben, und dann sind wir für heute wirklich fertig", erklärte der Kobold.

Harry nahm die Blutfeder und hielt sie tapfer an seine Fingerkuppe. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, und nach dem Blutschutzzauber vorhin bezweifelte er ohnehin, dass ihn heute noch viel erschrecken könnte. Seufzend unterschrieb er das erste Dokument. Snape assistierte ihm, indem er die unterschriebenen Pergamente wegnahm und ihm zeigte, wenn er eine Unterschrift vergessen hatte. Wenn Harry gar nicht verstand, was er da eigentlich unterschrieb, erklärte Gork ihm geduldig, was er wissen wollte.

„Da Ihre Familie seit Generationen ein treuer Kunde unserer Bank ist, schenkt Gringotts Ihnen ein sich selbst aktualisierendes Buch über alle Bankbestimmungen. Gringotts gibt sich große Mühe, für seine Kunden offen und verständlich zu handeln." Gorks schob ein mittelgroßes Buch über den Tisch. „Im letzten Kapitel können Sie immer Ihre aktuellen Verliesdaten einsehen. Nicht autorisierte Zugriffsversuche werden ebenfalls für Sie vermerkt."

„Wow, danke!" Harry nahm das Buch an sich und blätterte darin. „Sieht gut verständlich aus, das kapiere sogar ich." Er steckte das Buch ebenfalls ein. Für Lesestoff in einer ruhigen Minute war damit wirklich gesorgt.

„Ich möchte ja nicht drängeln, aber es wird allmählich spät", merkte Snape an. „Bist du soweit zufrieden?"

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Fürs erste schon, ja. Wenn ich kann, komme ich nach den Feiertagen wieder und lasse mir den ganzen Rest erklären."

Gork nickte wohlwollend. „Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Potter. Ich werde die Empfangskobolde anweisen, auf Ihren Besuch vorbereitet zu sein." Er kam von seinem Stuhl herunter und watschelte um den Tisch herum. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie Gringotts Ihr Vertrauen schenken, obwohl Ihnen viele Unannehmlichkeiten entstanden sind. Wir bemühen uns, das so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung zu bringen."

Er streckte seine Klauenhand aus. Harry nahm sie und schüttelte vorsichtig, obwohl er wusste, dass Kobolde viel zäher waren, als sie aussahen.

„Danke. Darauf zähle ich."

„Sie haben einen ordentlichen, festen Händedruck", entgegnete Gork. „Es ist Gringotts eine Freude, Ihr Vermögen zu betreuen."

Leicht amüsiert und um einiges mehr verwirrt sah Harry zu, wie auch Snape sich höflich verabschiedete. Auf dem Weg nach draußen lauschte er dem gleichmäßigen Atem des Tränkemeisters und fragte sich, um wie viel bizarrer dieser Tag noch werden konnte.

Sein Familienring glänzte golden im Lampenlicht. Er kam Harry ein wenig wie Last und Verheißung zugleich vor.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott, Harry, wo warst du denn so lange?" rief Hermine, als besagter Zauberer am Nachmittag seinen Fuß ins Stadthaus der Malfoys setzte. „Du warst so lange weg, und jetzt guck dir bitte an, was diese Hauselfen mir zum Anziehen gegeben haben!"

Harry lachte schallend, als er seine tobende Freundin genauer anschaute. Die Hauselfen, die es ohne Zweifel gewohnt waren, dass man anzog, was sie bereitlegten, hatten Hermine in ein weißes Hauskleid gesteckt, dass adrett mit Rüschen und dezenten Schleifen verziert war. Sie trug sogar weiße Seidenstrumpfhosen. Die einzigen Farbtupfer an ihr waren ein rosafarbenes Schleifchen am Kragen, rosa Haarbänder und rosafarbene Stiefelchen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" schimpfte sie aufgebracht. „Das hat Malfoy mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Sicher?" gluckste Harry. Sogar Snape konnte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht hat Blaise sie auch bestochen."

„Weißt du was, es ist mir egal, wer es war! Ich werde euch einfach _allen_ den Abend zur Hölle machen!" Sprachs und stampfte mit klackenden Absätzen davon.

„Hey, warum _mir_?" fragte Harry empört.

„Du hast gelacht, Potter", sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der besagte, dass ihm das von Anfang an hätte klar sein müssen. Seine Stimme bebte leicht, so als wolle er verzweifelt das Gelächter nicht herauslassen, das in seiner Brust vibrierte. „Aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass es das wert war."

Mit den Augen rollend entgegnete Harry: „Für Sie vielleicht. Aber _Sie_ haben ja auch nicht gelacht. Sie ahnen nicht, was es bedeutet, wenn Hermine richtig sauer ist."

Snape lächelte nur herablassend. „Ich werde es herausfinden, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben echt die Ruhe weg", stellte Harry halb unwillig und halb bewundernd fest.

„Noch nicht, aber gleich." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch was sagen, aber letztendlich murmelte er nur: „Entschuldige mich, ich muss zu Lucius."

Solchermaßen allein gelassen ging Harry in den zweiten Stock hinauf und versuchte zu erraten, welches Gästezimmer seins war. Er fand es nach einem falschen Versuch, bei dem er Neville und Luna überraschte, die gerade knutschten.

Endlich für sich ließ er sich seufzend bäuchlings auf das große Bett fallen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig. Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte die Auflösung der Blockaden eine Änderung in ihm bewirkt, die so profund war, dass er es noch gar nicht begreifen konnte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er jemals so kindlich und naiv hatte sein können, wie unwissend und hilflos. Aber nun nicht mehr! Das würde sich ändern, und zwar sofort.

Beinahe wie von selbst fand die Chronik der Potters ihren Weg in seine Hände. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte an, dass er nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, bis es fünf Uhr war. Das genügte immerhin, um wenigstens die ersten paar Seiten zu lesen.

Ehrfürchtig strich Harry über den Buchdeckel. Auch auf ihm war ein Bild von einem Tontopf, aus dem ein Phönix aufstieg zu sehen. Obwohl das Buch nur eine Kopie war, und dazu noch eine relativ schlecht gemachte, jagte es Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste, dass der Inhalt Geheimnisse barg, die ihn für den Rest seines Lebens verändern würden, egal, um was es sich handelte.

„Na dann mal los", murmelte er. Mit zittrigen Fingern klappte er das Buch auf und blätterte zur ersten Seite.

**Ende Teil 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Guten Abend, da bin ich wieder, und zwar mit einem niegalnagelneuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt, da allmählich die Dinge ins Rollen kommen *g* Lasst mich wissen, welche Spekulationen oder Gedanken euch so durch den Kopf gehen – diese Reviews machen wirklich am meisten Spaß ;-)_

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt. _

_

* * *

_

Es war ein erschütterter Harry, der kurz nach fünf seinen Weg ins Speisezimmer der Malfoys fand. Es waren noch nicht alle anwesend, deshalb ließ er sich tief seufzend und kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. Luna und Neville saßen ihm gegenüber und musterten ihn besorgt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Neville.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry dumpf zurück. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich erzähl es euch nachher."

Neville wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine stolzierte nur Augenblicke später durch die Tür, darum ließ er es. Ihre Absätze klangen hart in der bedrückten Stille, die im Zimmer herrschte, so dass Harry unwillkürlich aufsah. Seine Hände ließ er unter den Tisch auf seinen Schoß sinken. Sie trug immer noch das weiße Kleid, was ihn einigermaßen verwunderte.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so angucken, Harry James Potter", sagte sie schnippisch. „Ich werde den Rest des Abends nicht mehr mit dir sprechen, nur damit du es weißt."

„Das hältst du doch eh nicht durch, Granger. Irgendwann musst du den Mund aufmachen und deine neunmalklugen Gedanken in die Welt hinausposaunen", kommentierte Draco gelangweilt, der nach ihr ins Zimmer gekommen war. „Du kriegst wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen, wenn du es nicht tust."

„Ach, Malfoy, _du_ wirst dir noch wünschen, dass ich dich nur mit Schweigen gestraft hätte", verkündete sie lieblich. „Danke übrigens für das Kleid, es ist wirklich außergewöhnlich … nett." Sie zupfte an einem Ärmel und ihre flüchtig angeekelte Miene zeigte deutlich, was sie von seinem Geschmack hielt.

Pansy schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern zu ersticken, aber natürlich bekam es trotzdem jeder mit. „Oh, Draco, du tust mir jetzt schon leid …"

„Was steht ihr hier denn noch herum?" Lucius betrat das Speisezimmer und tadelte Draco mit einem strengen Blick. „Setzt euch bitte."

Hermine ließ sich neben Harry nieder, zweifellos um ihn später ärgern zu können. Ihr gegenüber setzten sich Draco und Blaise neben Neville und Luna. Ihre wachsamen Gesichtsausdrücke machten deutlich, dass sie sie im Auge behalten wollten. Pansy nahm klaglos neben Hermine Platz, während Snape und Lucius jeweils die Plätze an den Kopfenden des Tisches belegten.

Nur Augenblicke später erschien der erste Gang auf ihren Tellern, ein leichter Salat.

„Also, was hast du noch so lange mit Professor Snape gemacht?" fragte Draco betont beiläufig, als alle die ersten paar Happen genossen hatten. Das boshafte Glitzern in seinen silbergrauen Augen sprach jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache. Er nahm es Harry offensichtlich übel, dass er Bill Weasley gegenüber schwach geworden war, obwohl Harry natürlich nichts dafür konnte. „So ganz allein?"

„Wir haben uns in ein paar dunklen Ecken herumgedrückt", entgegnete Harry schlagfertig. „Solltest du auch mal tun, ich kenne da jemanden, der sehr gerne mitmachen würde. Du hast ihn heute erst kennen gelernt. Du weißt schon, groß, sexy, rote Haare …"

Draco schnappte empört nach Luft, aber ihm wollte so schnell keine passende Antwort einfallen. In Ermangelung von Beleidigungen funkelten sie sich über den Esstisch hinweg giftig an. Pansy kicherte in ihre Serviette, während Neville und Luna verzweifelt bemüht waren, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Na, na, Harry, ärgere meinen armen Sohn nicht so", unterbrach Lucius das Gekabbel schließlich. „Er kann doch nichts dafür."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, Vater!" Beleidigt verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also wirklich, Draco, du solltest es besser wissen", mischte sich nun auch Snape ein. „Potter kann genauso wenig für deine Situation wie Bill." Ein kleines, süffisantes Lächeln flog über seine düsteren Züge. „Wenn überhaupt, dann hast _du_ die Wahl getroffen, nicht wahr?"

Draco wurde kurz rot, dann erbleichte er dramatisch.

Harry seufzte genervt in die Stille. „Kann mir bitte mal _endlich_ jemand erklären, was das soll? Allmählich geht mir Malfoy mit seinen Anwandlungen auf die Nerven."

Lucius' erheitertes Gesicht und Snapes kurzes Husten bewirkten, dass Draco sich aus seiner entsetzten Starre löste.

„Ach, sag bloß, du hast es bis jetzt nicht begriffen, Potter", gurrte er lauernd. Sein spöttisches Grinsen war anzüglich. „Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange du brauchst, bis du alles kapierst." Sein scharfer, silberner Blick landete erst auf Hermine und dann auf Neville und Luna. „Und ihr helft ihm nicht, klar? Wo wäre da der Spaß?"

„Malfoy …", warnend lehnte Harry sich vor, die Gabel mit einem Stück Paprika im Anschlag.

„Potter", äffte Draco ihn nach.

„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee", sagte Snape. Er sah nicht einmal hin, als Harry Draco das Stück Paprika zielgenau gegen die Stirn schoss. „Potter hat sich viel zu lange ausgeruht, es wird Zeit, dass er lernt, sich selbst die Informationen zu holen, die er haben will."

„Sie sind ein kalter Hund", sagte Harry beleidigt, was Blaise in sein Glas prusten ließ.

„Vater!" keifte Draco aufgebracht. Er schnippte etwas Mais zurück, doch der Angriff prallte harmlos an einem kleinen Schild ab, den Harry zauberstablos errichtete. Stattdessen traf er Hermines Hand, was diese sofort aufbrausen ließ.

„Du brauchst dich nicht beschweren", sagte Lucius milde. „Wenn du Harry unbedingt ärgern musst, dann tu das auf eigene Verantwortung."

Just in diesem Moment schoss Hermine einen kleinen, wortlosen Zauber ab, der bewirkte, dass sich Dracos gesamte Paprika von der Schüssel auf sein Gesicht stürzte.

Pansys unterdrücktes Kichern wurde zu einem Lachen, das nur noch lauter wurde, als Draco sich wütend das Gemüse aus dem Gesicht wischte. Er hielt den Zauberstab schon in der Hand, doch Lucius nahm ihn kommentarlos mit einem weiteren Zauber an sich und steckte ihn resolut weg.

„Sag mal Potter, was ist das eigentlich für ein Ring?" fragte Blaise unvermittelt, um die aufgeladene Stimmung zu entschärfen. „Sag bloß, das ist dein Familienring?" Er beugte sich neugierig vor und musterte das goldene Stück eingehend.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ist er. Professor Snape und ich haben mein Gringottsverlies besucht. Dort war der Ring hinterlegt, und da ich der letzte lebende Abkömmling der Familie bin, fand ich es passend, ihn zu nehmen."

„Da hast du einiges an Verantwortung auf dich geladen", sagte Neville. Seine Augen klebten an dem Ring und er sah aus, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er froh oder besorgt sein sollte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sich dadurch großartig was ändern", erwiderte Harry. „Noch gehe ich zur Schule, und außerdem geht es keinen was an, was ich geerbt habe."

„So würde ich das nicht sehen", bemerkte Lucius. „Du bist der Erbe einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens. Es wird nicht lange geheim bleiben, dass du dein Erbe angetreten hast, vor allem, wenn du den Ring trägst. Jetzt werden die Leute bestimmte Dinge von dir erwarten."

„Ach ja?" Harry schob herausfordernd sein Kinn vor. „Und welche wären das?"

„Zum einen natürlich, dass du dich angemessen kleidest, Harry." Lucius' Blick wanderte über Harrys altes T-Shirt und ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Was heißt _angemessen_?" Harrys Augen blitzten. „Man sollte denken, dass jeder selbst darüber entscheiden kann, wie er sich kleidet."

Lucius' Lächeln wurde breiter. „Die Gesellschaft wird dich bald eines Besseren belehren."

„Die Gesellschaft kann mich mal", war Harrys kühle Antwort. Die Köpfe seiner Freunde folgten dem Wortgefecht wie einem Pingpong-Match.

Snape räusperte sich, während Lucius Harry mit seinem Silberblick aufspießte. „Ich würde sagen, dass Potter selbst sehen muss, worauf er sich einlässt."

„Ganz genau. Abgesehen davon werden die meisten was von mir wollen, nicht umgekehrt." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Brauen düster zusammengezogen. Sein unversöhnlicher Blick lieferte sich ein Duell mit Lucius, der nicht einzusehen schien, dass Harry in den Augen der Zaubererwelt ein mündiger Erwachsener war und eigene Entscheidungen treffen konnte.

„Viele werden was von dir wollen", stimmte Lucius mit samtiger Stimme zu. Er atmete tief ein, der Blick silbern leuchtend und entrückt. „Und ich hoffe, du jagst sie alle zum Gehörnten."

Draco stöhnte. „Vater! Hör _endlich_ auf, mit Potter zu spielen!"

Ein Stück Gurke klatschte mit einem feuchten _Smack!_ in Dracos Gesicht. Hermine hüstelte und sagte mit unschuldiger Miene: „_Ups_ … war keine Absicht."

Angezogen von Lucius' schönem Gesicht und dem geradezu unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, ignorierte Harry alles andere und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Sie saßen ohnehin schon über Eck nebeneinander, es war nicht schwer, den Arm so zu positionieren, dass sich ihre Auren berührten. Ein wohliges, leises Seufzen entwich ihm.

„Es hat echt keinen Zweck", stöhnte Draco angewidert. „Die ziehen sich an wie-" Er stoppte abrupt und sah Hermine scharf an. Diese starrte ebenso hart zurück.

Snape seufzte. „Ich wäre ebenfalls dankbar, wenn wir zur Suppe kommen könnten. Lucius?"

Snapes Stimme bewirkte, was Draco nicht geschafft hatte. Lucius löste sich aus seiner Versunkenheit, doch er wirkte keineswegs unangenehm berührt. Harry hingegen lief rot an und zog hastig seinen Arm zurück.

„Die Suppe, natürlich." Er klopfte kurz auf den Tisch. Sofort verschwanden die zerpflückten Salate und wurden durch große, flache Suppenteller ersetzt. Wieder war die Portion nicht sehr groß, obwohl sie so aussah.

Harry nahm seinen Löffel und kostete. Er wusste nicht, was für eine Suppe es war, aber sie war heiß und cremig und sehr lecker. Ehe er sich versah, war sein Teller leergeputzt.

Gegenüber am Tisch ditschten Draco und Blaise plötzlich ohne jeden Grund je einen Ellbogen in ihre Suppe, was Draco zu lauten Flüchen verleitete.

„Granger, du stupide Kuh! Was sollte das denn?" fauchte er. Seine Wangen waren zorngerötet. Die Suppe tropfte gemächlich von seinem Arm und das weiße Hemd war komplett ruiniert.

„Wieso ich? Was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht anständig essen kannst?" flötete Hermine. „Und du auch nicht, Blaise. Schockierend! Ich dachte, Reinblüter hätten so eine gute Kinderstube genossen. Naja, hab mich wohl geirrt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und löffelte dann selbstzufrieden grinsend ihre Suppe.

Blaise starrte sie an, fand aber keine Worte, um ihr Paroli zu bieten. Harry hoffte, dass es so blieb, denn er hatte keine Lust auf einen Guerillakrieg zwischen Hermine und den Slytherins. Egal wie clever sie war, das konnte nur böse enden.

Er sah sich um, aber Snape, Lucius und sogar Pansy überraschten ihn mit schnaubendem Gelächter. Sie versuchten heldenhaft, sich zurückzuhalten, doch Dracos angepisster Gesichtsausdruck war wohl zu viel für sie, so dass sie den Kampf nach nur wenigen Sekunden verloren.

Snapes tiefe Stimme klang wundervoll, fand Harry. Und ihm ging auf, dass er Snape noch nie so richtig hatte lachen hören. Zwar ging es ihm bei Lucius genauso, aber den kannte er auch noch nicht so lange wie seinen Tränkeprofessor.

„Bitte reinigt eure Sachen", forderte Lucius die Jungen schließlich mit belegter Stimme auf, als er sich gefangen hatte. „Danach gibt es dann das Hauptgericht."

Grollend und grummelnd taten sie es, doch ab da behielten sie Hermine scharf im Auge. Pansy, die von Natur aus albern war, brach immer wieder in Gelächter aus und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Aber auch Neville und Luna waren kaum besser dran.

Das Hauptgericht bestand aus Fisch und leichten Beilagen. Alles war vorzüglich und Harry hatte noch ordentlich Appetit, als er aufgegessen hatte. Glücklicherweise füllte sich sein Teller sofort wieder, was ihn glücklich grinsen ließ.

„Du isst wie ein Hippogreif", bemerkte Pansy gutgelaunt, als sie es bemerkte. „Wo steckst du das bloß hin? Ich bin jetzt schon voll."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es schmeckt eben."

„Du kannst es auch vertragen, Potter", meinte Snape. Er klang kurz angebunden, beinahe schon frostig. „Ich würde mir mehr Gedanken machen, wenn du _keinen_ Hunger hättest."

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Zufrieden inhalierte er sein Essen, was ihm mehr als einen ungläubigen Blick einbrachte.

„Harry hat sicher Appetit auf _viele_ Dinge", sagte Luna mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Lucius' Arm, der immer noch neben Harry's Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ruhte. „Und jetzt, wo er es kann, möchte er bestimmt auch _Neues_ ausprobieren."

„Halt doch die Klappe, Lovegood." Draco tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab und warf sie dann gereizt auf den Teller. „Ich will davon nichts hören, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?"

„Sag bloß, du gönnst Harry sein Glück nicht?" stichelte das normalerweise ruhige Mädchen. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie gut du es hast. Andere suchen ewig, ehe sie fündig werden."

„Miss Lovegood, vielleicht sollten Sie ihre Erkenntnisse bis nach dem Dessert für sich behalten", schlug Lucius vor. Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und die benutzten Teller verschwanden. Nur eine Sekunde später erschienen kleine Tellerchen mit saftigen Erdbeerküchlein und Sahne. „Ansonsten könnte es Draco auf den Magen schlagen, und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Pansy, Luna und Hermine kicherten, als Draco vor Scham rot anlief. Neville und Blaise sahen ihn absichtlich nicht an und retteten so vermutlich den Frieden am Tisch.

Wenige Minuten später wurde das Abendessen für beendet erklärt und die Gesellschaft löste sich auf. Lucius und Snape zogen sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Snape hatte es deutlich gemacht, dass er auf Gesellschaft wenig Wert legte, es aber ertragen würde, sollte sich einer der Jugendlichen sinnvoll beschäftigen wollen.

Und Harry wollte. Er holte die Familienchronik aus seinem Zimmer und gesellte sich dann zu den beiden Männern, die ihm, so absurd es schien, in den letzten Wochen regelrecht ans Herz gewachsen waren. Er fühlte sich wohl mit ihnen, zumal sie auf jede seiner Fragen eine Antwort zu kennen schienen.

„Ah, dachte ich es mir doch, dass du Miss Grangers Trotzphase nicht lange aushalten würdest", sagte Snape zur Begrüßung. Er hatte es sich in einem alt aussehenden Ledersessel gemütlich gemacht. Seine Robe hing lässig über der Lehne, er selbst hatte die Hemdsärmel hochgerollt und las in irgendeiner Zeitschrift.

„Setz dich, Harry. Hier ist überall Platz." Lucius, der auf einem weiteren Sessel saß, wies auf eine bequem aussehende Ledercouch.

Harry nahm das Angebot an und machte es sich darauf bequem. Eine dicke Kuscheldecke verführte regelrecht dazu, sich in ihr einzuwickeln, und das weiche Licht der Lampen und des flackernden Kaminfeuers lullten ihn angenehm ein.

Für eine Weile saßen sie so beisammen. Die einzigen Geräusche stammten von gelegentlich umgeblätterten Seiten und dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Dobby brachte irgendwann Tee, an dem sich alle zufrieden bedienten. Der kleine Berg Plätzchen wurde jedoch ignoriert, schließlich hatten sie erst kurz vorher gut gegessen.

Während er in der Chronik der Potters las, stellten sich Harry mehrfach die Nackenhaare auf, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen – Lucius und Snape hielten ihn bestimmt sowieso schon für unselbstständig und schwach, da musste er sie nicht auch noch mit seiner Familiengeschichte langweilen. Sie waren ohnehin beide sehr umgänglich gewesen, ein Zustand, den Harry bald enden sah. Immerhin war er jetzt wohl aus dem Gröbsten raus, was seine Gesundheit und Finanzen anging.

Knappe zwei Stunden später war es mit der Ruhe, und somit auch seiner Konzentration, vorbei. Jemand klopfte an die Tür und Lucius rief die Besucher hinein.

„Hier habt ihr euch versteckt", bemerkte Draco mit einem genervten Seufzen. „Wieso seid ihr nicht ins große Wohnzimmer gegangen?"

„Hier ist es viel gemütlicher", entgegnete sein Vater mit einem vieldeutigen Lächeln. „Setzt euch, es ist Platz genug. Falls jemand ein Buch haben möchte, steht euch Rocky zur Verfügung."

„Das ist unser Bibliothekself", erklärte Draco, als Hermine den Mund aufmachte, um zu fragen. „Und wir wären dir verbunden, wenn du ihn nicht befreien würdest."

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy. Zu schade, dass ich _dich_ nicht freilassen kann, was?" schoss sie zurück. „Mit einer Socke würdest _du_ dich jedenfalls nicht zufrieden geben."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht." Überlegen grinsend setzte sich Draco auf die Couch, wo auch Harry saß. „Merlin, liest du etwa freiwillig in den Ferien, Potter?"

„Wenigstens tut er was, im Gegensatz zu dir", sagte Hermine schnippisch. Sie hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und war nun in Jeans und einem weiten Kapuzenpulli unterwegs – bewusst unangemessen für einen reinblütigen Haushalt, aber um des lieben Frieden willen sagte niemand etwas. „Was genau liest du denn überhaupt, Harry?"

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Sie hat natürlich nicht durchgehalten!" rief Draco triumphierend. Hermines vernichtenden Blick quittierte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Seine Familienchronik." Snape legte seine Zeitschrift beiseite und setzte sich auf. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten rot im Feuerschein des Kamins. „Dass du Recht haben würdest, stand doch nie außer Frage."

„Du hast eine _Chronik_?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt. Sie ignorierte Snapes kleinen Seitenhieb, worüber alle froh waren. „Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt? Kann ich sie lesen? Was steht drin?"

„Es ist _seine_ Familie, Granger, also reiß dich zusammen!" fauchte Draco verärgert. „Es gibt Dinge, die dich einfach nichts angehen, und das ist definitiv eins davon!"

„Draco hat Recht, Miss Granger. In der Zaubererwelt, und ich gehe davon aus, dass es auch in der Muggelwelt so ist, sind Familienangelegenheiten eine sehr private Sache. Die Abstammungslinien sind kein Geheimnis, aber alles, was über geschichtliche Ereignisse hinausgeht, geht einen Außenstehenden nichts an. Geheimnisse, die seit Hunderten von Generationen geschützt wurden, sollten auch geheim bleiben." Lucius sah die junge Hexe streng an. „Daher möchte ich Sie darum bitten, Harry nicht mit ihrer Neugier zu belasten."

Hermine sah aus, als hätte man ihr das größte und beste Weihnachtsgeschenk der Welt vor der Nase weggeschnappt. „Das verstehe ich … aber ich bin so neugierig", jammerte sie. „Harry hatte nie eine richtige Familie, und jetzt bin ich eben genauso aufgeregt wie er."

Neville lächelte. „Luna und mir geht es ähnlich. Aber wenn Harry nichts erzählen will, dann respektieren wir das natürlich."

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Du-bist-mir-keine-Hilfe!-Blick zu.

„Trotzdem ist das ganz schön langweilig", meinte Pansy. Sie ging zum Couchtisch und sah sich die Zeitschriften an, die darauf lagen. „Was könnten wir denn heute Abend noch machen? Es ist gerade mal acht Uhr."

„Wir könnten mal wieder was spielen", schlug Draco überraschend vor. „Vater, wir haben schon lange nicht mehr Zaubermonopoly gespielt, wie wär's?"

„Warum nicht?" Lucius erhob sich und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Couchtisch. „Aber stell dich drauf ein, mal wieder pleite zu-"

Lucius fror mitten im Satz ein, und auch seinen Zauber führte er nicht aus. Mit kalkweißem Gesicht griff er sich stattdessen an den linken Unterarm.

_Voldemort_, dachte Harry erschrocken. Den hatte er doch glatt vergessen, so viel war in letzter Zeit passiert. Zeitgleich brannte ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Stirn – der dunkle Lord war wütend.

„Wir müssen", sagte Snape mit heiserer Stimme, als Lucius keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren. „Du _weißt_, dass wir müssen. Komm." Auch er umklammerte seinen Arm, als könnte das den Schmerz betäuben.

„Draco, du bist für sie verantwortlich." Lucius starrte seinen Sohn fest an, bis der eingeschüchtert und besorgt nickte. „Lass niemanden ins Haus und lass niemanden allein zurück. Hol Hilfe, wenn es sein muss. Du weißt, an wen du dich wenden kannst."

„Ja, Vater."

„Lucius, er wartet nicht", murmelte Snape eindringlich. Er hatte sich bereits seine Robe übergezogen und hielt Lucius' bereit. „Komm!"

„Harry …"

„Er wird auf sich aufpassen", Snape half Lucius in den Umhang und zog ihn dann zur Tür. „Und wenn nicht, gibt es Ärger!"

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte Harry. Erschrocken und mit einem eiskalten Gefühl im Magen konnte Harry nur zusehen, wie Voldemort die zwei Männer zu sich rief. Lucius und Snape mochten ihm ihre Unterstützung geschworen haben, doch in diesem Moment waren sie Voldemorts Lakaien.

Totenstille legte sich über die Schüler, als die Tür hinter Snape und Lucius ins Schloss gefallen war. Mit weiten Augen sahen sie sich an.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", sagte Hermine schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. „Selbst Voldemort würde doch nicht zu Weihnachten eine Versammlung einberufen, oder?"

„Wach auf, Granger", schnaubte Draco. „Der dunkle Lord tut, was ihm beliebt. Das heute war ganz sicher nicht das erste Mal."

Blaise legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Da hat er leider Recht. Familie und Liebe bedeuten ihm nichts, es sei denn, er kann beides zu seinem Vorteil nutzen."

Das glaubte Harry unbesehen. Der üble Kopfschmerz klang nur langsam ab, zu langsam für seinen Geschmack.

„Was ist denn nun mit dem Spiel?" fragte Luna milde. „Es ist noch früh, lasst uns anfangen!"

„Muss das denn sein?" Draco rieb sich über die Stirn, ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass er gestresst war. „Warum können wir nicht was anderes machen?"

„Später. Du hast zuerst mit dem Spiel angefangen." Luna sah Draco unverwandt aus ihren blauen, verträumten Augen an. „Komm schon, tu es für uns. Es macht bestimmt Spaß."

Erneut schnaubend schwang Draco seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte so den Couchtisch in einen großen Spieltisch, auf dem schon alles aufgebaut war. „Bitte sehr, die Dame."

„Wie lange ist das schon her?" fragte Pansy begeistert. Obwohl sie im ersten Moment genauso erschrocken war, wie alle anderen, schränkte das offenbar nicht ihre gute Laune ein. Sie setzte sich und wählte als Spielstein eine kurvige Hexe aus. „Kommt, lasst uns anfangen!"

Trotz der angespannten Stimmung folgten die anderen ihrer Aufforderung. Blaise zog für Hermine einen Stuhl vor und half ihr, sich zu setzen. Neville tat dasselbe für Luna. Ein wenig wehmütig setzte sich Harry neben Pansy. Draco saß am Kopfende des Tisches und besah sich kritisch die Auswahl an Figuren.

„Ich nehme die Schlange", verkündete er gebieterisch.

„Ich nehme, was übrig bleibt", konterte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Wie sich herausstellte, war das ausgerechnet eine Ratte, was ihn doch etwas ärgerte. Hermine bemerkte sein Dilemma und tauschte wortlos mit ihm. Jetzt hatte er ein Kniesel, das sich faul die Pfote putzte.

Die ersten paar Runden verliefen noch relativ ruhig und zurückhaltend, aber je mehr geschummelt und gelinkt wurde, desto lauter wurden alle, bis es eine sehr ausgelassene Runde war, die sich um Spielgeld und Hotels stritt. Harry zum Beispiel hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass er mit Dracos Schlange Parsel sprechen konnte, und das bot natürlich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Dummerweise konnte Hermine gut mit seinem Kniesel (Harry vermutete, dass sie es mit ihrer Ratte köderte), und Blaise hatte offenbar eine Art, mit Frauen umzugehen, die sogar die silberne Hexenfigur von Pansy beeinflusste.

Luna und Neville hingegen waren so clever, sich aus allen Streitigkeiten rauszuhalten. Mit dieser Masche lagen sie schnell vorn und häuften heimlich ihre Besitztümer und ihren Reichtum an.

„He, woher hat Potter plötzlich das Hotel auf Hausnummer 115?" rief Blaise aufgebracht. „Der schummelt doch!"

„Tu ich nicht", zeterte Harry zurück. „Nur, weil du zu doof bist, um aufzupassen, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich!"

Natürlich mischten sich die anderen ebenfalls ein, so dass niemand das Läuten an der Tür hörte. Erst, als Dobby mitten auf dem Spielbrett auftauchte, beruhigten sie sich.

„Dobby!" rief Harry verwundert. „Was ist denn?"

„Er steht in meinem Pub", nörgelte Pansy beleidigt. „Das finde ich nicht gut. Sag ihm, er soll wieder rausgehen."

„Harry Potter Sir hat Besuch", verkündete Dobby. Er zog nervös an seinen Ohren. „Es ist Direktor Dumbledore."

Das brachte ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller ein. Vergessen waren das Spiel und der spaßige Streit.

„_Dumbledore_?" fragte Harry entgeistert. „Was will _der_ denn hier? An _Weihnachten_?"

„Ich dachte auch, dass er sich mehr Zeit lassen würde", sagte Draco trocken. „Aber wahrscheinlich hat er mitgekriegt, dass du in Gringotts warst und endlich Blacks Erbe angetreten hast."

„Bestimmt haben ihn die Kobolde erst jetzt darüber informiert", vermutete Blaise. „Immerhin warst du ja im Krankenhaus und hättest dich nicht gut wehren können. Sie passen schon auf ihre Kunden auf, das muss man ihnen lassen."

„Wir haben unsere Spuren auch nicht gerade verwischt", sagte Hermine düster. „Das war dumm, er musste ja irgendwas merken."

„Andererseits hätten wir nicht viel anders handeln können", tröstete Pansy sie. „Ich meine, er hat am Freitag versucht, dein Gedächtnis zu verändern, da musste was getan werden. Alles andere war erst mal nebensächlich."

„Ganz genau." Blaise sah Hermine aufmunternd an. „Man fragt sich, wie dreist er eigentlich noch sein kann. Dachte er, er kommt damit durch?"

„Anscheinend schon", murmelte Harry wütend. „Dass er es überhaupt wagt, uns nachzusteigen, und das auch noch in den Ferien. Seine Ausrede möchte ich zu gerne hören!"

„Findet ihr es nicht auch ein bisschen verdächtig, dass er gerade jetzt kommt, wo mein Vater und Professor Snape das Haus verlassen haben?" fragte Draco in die bestürzte Stille. „Das _kann_ einfach kein Zufall sein!"

„Woher weiß er überhaupt, wo wir sind?" warf Neville ein. „Das Haus ist doch sicherlich nicht für jeden sichtbar, oder?"

„Mm-mmmh, er hat uns _gesehen. _Fremde Augen haben ihm geholfen", murmelte Luna mit gerunzelter Stirn, nachdem Draco dies bestätigt hatte. „Die Frage ist nun, wie wir vorgehen sollen." Ihr Blick klärte sich und heftete sich auf Dracos angespanntes Gesicht. „Du bist jetzt der Herr im Haus. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Mein Vater hat ein spezielles Zimmer für ungebetenen Besuch eingerichtet, aber wir müssen die Protokoll- und Warnzauber selber verhängen. Immerhin wird er keinen Zugang zum Rest des Hauses haben, dafür sorgt die Hauselfenmagie." Draco erhob sich und strich seine Robe glatt. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn empfangen. Ihr bereitet mit Dobbys Hilfe die Zauber vor. Blaise, du informierst die Auroren Hillard und Barnwood. Sie wissen Bescheid."

„Okay." Blaise hastete aus dem Zimmer, zum nächsten Kamin.

Draco war noch nicht fertig. „Granger, du meldest dich bei den Heilern Grant und Worms. Sag ihnen, dass Dumbledore unangekündigt aufgetaucht ist. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist."

Hermine nickte und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.

„Ihr anderen wartet unbedingt auf meine Elfe, ehe ihr zu mir und Dumbledore kommt", sagte Draco mit scharfer Stimme. „Und in Merlins Namen, legt jeden erdenklichen Zauber über euch alle, ehe ihr ihm gegenüber tretet. Mein Vater tötet mich, wenn euch was passiert." Sein eisiger Blick lag etwas zu lange auf Harry.

„Was ist mit dir? Du hast noch gar keinen Schutz auf dir liegen", sagte Harry nicht weniger scharf. „Was glaubst du, was dein Vater oder Snape _uns_ antun wird, falls dir was passiert?"

„Der alte Sack darf nicht zu früh Verdacht schöpfen", entgegnete Draco mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Und ganz hilflos bin ich nicht."

Nach dieser überraschend strategischen Ansage rauschte Draco aus dem Zimmer, um Dumbledore zu begrüßen und ins Besucherzimmer zu führen. Hektik brach aus, als Harry jedem einen anderen Zauber auftrug, mit dem er sich und die anderen zu belegen hatte. So vergaß niemand einen Zauber und jeder hatte den gleichen Schutz gegen feindliche Magie.

„Hier ist Protokollpergament", keuchte Hermine, die nach wenigen Minuten zurück ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. „Heilerin Worms hat es mir gegeben. Wir sollen die Rolle ins Zimmer schmuggeln und einfach alles mitzeichnen lassen. Durch das Veritaserum und diverse Zauber wird die Unterhaltung als beglaubigte Kopie simultan bei ihr zu Hause übertragen, so dass sie quasi live mitlesen kann, was besprochen wird. Das ist immerhin etwas."

Blaise schlidderte in diesem Moment ins Zimmer. „Die Auroren haben mir gesagt, dass wir nicht zögern sollen, den Standard-Hilferuf zu schicken, wenn der Alte aufdringlich werden sollte. Sie kommen dann hierher, um im Zweifel als Zeugen aussagen zu können. Sie haben sowas schon geahnt und sich freiwillig für die Feiertagsschicht gemeldet."

„Sehr gut. Die haben alle was gut bei mir." Harry belegte sowohl Hermine als auch Blaise mit den nötigen Zaubern und steckte dann seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Holster. „Und jetzt sollten wir das Besucherzimmer von außen sichern. Kommt."

Von Dobby geführt erreichten sie schnell das abgelegene Zimmer. Durch einen Türspalt fiel Licht in den relativ düsteren Flur, und sie konnten deutlich zwei Stimmen hören. Dieses Besucherzimmer war ganz offensichtlich nicht für Privatsphäre ausgelegt.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", flüsterte Harry, als er sich der Tür auf zwei Meter genähert hatte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Dazu gesellten sich Schwindel und Übelkeit. „Geht ihr vor, ich zaubere von hier aus."

„Der Alte kann uns bestimmt fühlen", murmelte Blaise nervös.

„Und wenn schon! Er befindet sich in einem fremden Haus und hat sich gefälligst den Regeln anzupassen", zischte Pansy. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn entschlossen auf den Türspalt. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit murmelte sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen.

„Sie hat Recht", flüsterte Neville. „Als Gast verpflichtet man sich, den Regeln des Hauses Folge zu leisten. Wenn der Hausherr nun auf solche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen besteht, dann muss der Gast dem entweder zustimmen, oder fernbleiben."

„Zu dumm, dass Dumbledore so mächtig ist", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie ihm auf keinen Fall wieder zu nahe kommen wollte. „Liegen denn überhaupt irgendwelche Zauber auf dem Raum?"

„Wir haben zu Hause auch so ein Empfangszimmer", erklärte Blaise. „Normalerweise werden nur Stillezauber nach innen ins Gemäuer gewebt, damit der Besuch nicht hört, wenn sich vor der Tür jemand herumtreibt und lauscht. Ansonsten nur Standard-Schutzzauber und die familieneigenen Barrieren. Was Spion- und Protokollzauber angeht, ist das bei jedem anders geregelt." Er deutete auf einige kleine Nischen neben und über der Tür. „Siehst du diese Nischen dort? Die sind für Zauber, Runen und andere Sachen vorgesehen."

Luna betrachtete die Nische über der Tür eine Weile, dann nahm sie plötzlich einen Stuhl, kletterte hinauf und betastete die Nische eingehend.

„Neville, würdest du mir kurz das Pergament und die Feder geben?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Was machst du denn da?" Pansy sah kritisch zu, wie Luna die Pergamentrolle und die Feder in der Nische platzierte, die automatisch breiter und höher wurde, um sich den Gegenständen anzupassen. „Ich dachte, wir sollen das mit reinnehmen?"

„Das ist eine Abhörnische", erklärte Luna. Mit einem lässigen Stupser ihres Zauberstabes begann die Feder zu schreiben. Interessiert las sie für einige Momente mit. „Der Direktor hält sich noch mit Höflichkeiten auf, wie es scheint."

Hermine knabberte besorgt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass Malfoy alleine mit ihm da drin ist."

Neville half Luna vom Stuhl und räumte ihn wieder ordentlich weg. „Das ist leider etwas, das der Herr des Hauses tun muss."

„Er hätte Dumbledore wegschicken können, aber ich denke, wir wissen alle, dass es besser ist, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen." Blaise hob die Schultern. „Er wäre nur immer wieder angekommen, oder schlimmer noch, hätte gleich irgendwas Offizielles in die Wege geleitet."

„Ich hoffe, Mr. Malfoy kommt bald zurück", sagte Pansy leise. „Mir graut davor, dass die Ferien zu einer Schlammschlacht werden."

In diesem Moment erschien eine kleine, weibliche Hauselfe vor ihnen und sah sie aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

„Silvy wird von Master Draco geschickt. Master Draco sagt, dass Mr. Longbottom und Miss Lovegood hineinkommen sollen." Sie knickste tief und verschwand dann mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

„Er ist schlauer als ich dachte", murmelte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln, das sein bleiches, verschwitztes Gesicht nicht besser aussehen ließ. „Wahrscheinlich will Malfoy nicht, dass ich ihm auf den Teppich kotze."

Pansy grinste. „Ja, er ist ein kluger Junge, wenn er will."

Neville und Luna strafften sich, Neville griff sogar schon nach der Klinke, als Hermine laut „Stopp!" rief.

Sie lief rot an, als alle sie verwundert ansahen. „Entschuldigung. Mir fiel nur gerade ein, was Moody uns mal über offensichtliche Hinterhältigkeit gesagt hat." Sie kramte in ihrem Allesträger und fischte einen weiteren Bogen Pergament und eine Feder heraus. „Hier, das ist noch ein Bogen von Heilerin Worms' speziellem Pergament. Nehmt es mit rein und sagt Dumbledore gerade raus, dass ihr eine Mitschrift von eurem Gespräch wollt. Dumbledore hält uns vielleicht für dumm, wenn ihr es so offensichtlich macht, und wird nicht nach anderen Fallen suchen."

„Gute Idee, Granger", meinte Pansy anerkennend.

Neville nickte, nahm das Pergament und die Feder an sich, dann öffnete er die Tür gerade so weit, dass er und Luna eintreten konnten, und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

„Ich halt's nicht mehr aus. Gibt es hier ein Klo, Zabini?" würgte Harry. Auf Blaise' Fingerzeig hin machte er, dass er von dem Zimmer wegkam.

Das Bad lag am Ende des Flurs. Je weiter Harry sich von Dumbledore entfernte, desto weniger elend fühlte er sich, aber er brauchte trotzdem ein paar Minuten, ehe er sich gefangen hatte. Kaltes Wasser im Gesicht half, und als sein revoltierender Magen endlich Ruhe gab, rief er Dobby zu sich.

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter Sir tun?" fragte der Hauself besorgt, sobald er aufgetaucht war. „Harry Potter Sir sieht nicht gut aus, wenn Dobby das sagen darf."

Harry lachte schwach. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Hast du was gegen Übelkeit?"

„Dobby kann Harry Potter Sir einen Beruhigungstrank geben, aber Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass Harry Potter Sir keine Zaubertränke gegen Direktor-Übelkeit nehmen kann. Er hat keine."

„Na super." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dobby holt den Trank für Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby verschwand und tauchte nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf. „Harry Potter Sir soll das trinken, hat Professor Snape gesagt. Harry Potter Sir soll sich auch vom Direktor fernhalten."

Mit einer Grimasse würgte Harry den Beruhigungstrank hinunter. Typisch Snape – er schmeckte furchtbar. Immerhin half das Zeug sofort, darauf konnte man sich verlassen. Erleichtert sank Harry an der Wand zurück und streckte die Beine aus.

„Und was mache ich jetzt? Wenn ich zurückgehe, wird mir nur wieder schlecht", seufzte er. „Aber ich kann die anderen auch nicht alleine lassen."

„Dobby weiß, dass Direktor Dumbledore Harry Potter Sir nichts tun darf", quiekte der Hauself mitfühlend. „Harry Potter Sir ist erwachsen. Wenn Direktor Dumbledore Böses tun will, wird Dobby ihn rauswerfen."

„Das würdest du tun?" lächelte Harry. „Du bist ein guter Elf, mein Freund."

Dobby warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Dobby würde alles für Harry Potter Sir tun, Sir." Mit einem leisen PLOP verschwand er.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf rein.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte sie mit kläglicher Stimme, als sie ihn auf dem Boden neben der Toilette sitzen sah. „Musstest du … ?"

„Glücklicherweise nicht, aber es war haarscharf", seufzte Harry. „Es wurde sofort besser, als ich von ihm weggegangen bin. Dobby hat mir einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben, aber es wird wohl besser sein, wenn ich ihn nicht persönlich spreche. Wobei …" Ein amüsiertes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Es wäre doch ein toller Ausdruck meiner Gefühle, wenn ich ihm auf seine hässliche Robe kotzen würde, oder?"

„Harry!" rief Hermine empört, kicherte aber gleich darauf. Sie kam ins Bad, schloss die Tür und quetschte sich dann zwischen Harry und die Wand des Zimmers. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ist es nicht furchtbar, dass es soweit gekommen ist?"

Harry küsste sachte ihr Haar. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was das alles überhaupt soll. Wieso spielt er jahrelang den netten Onkel, und wieso benimmt er sich jetzt so komisch? Ich würde mich ja fragen, was er vorhat, aber ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, das er erreichen wollen würde. Er hat doch schon alles erreicht, was man erreichen kann, finde ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch viel schlimmer als seine Maskerade und seine Verbrechen ist, was er dir persönlich angetan hat", sagte Hermine aufgebracht. „Dich zu den Dursleys zurückzuschicken war echt eine Frechheit! Er ist zum Teil schuld daran, dass Sirius im Gefängnis schmoren musste, obwohl er unschuldig war und für dich hätte sorgen können. Wozu ist Dumbledore ein großer Mugwump, wenn er seine Macht nicht nutzen und Sirius ein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren verschaffen kann?"

„Hätte er das können?" fragte Harry tonlos.

„Natürlich! Jeder Mugwump und jedes Mitglied des Zaubergamots kann ein Verfahren anleiern, sofern das nicht automatisch geschehen ist wie es eigentlich sollte." Hermines Wangen röteten sich vor Zorn. „Ich habe in den letzten Nächten lange darüber nachgedacht, weißt du, und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass Sirius jemals wieder freikommt. Nach Voldemorts erstem Fall nicht, und vor zwei Jahren auch nicht."

Harry rieb sich über die Stirn, hinter der ein ätzender Schmerz glühte. „Er wollte, dass ich klein gehalten werde." Es war keine Frage.

„Sieht so aus. Und für eine Weile ist ihm das auch gelungen", schniefte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. „Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du bist kein wehrloses Kind mehr, und du hast uns."

„Ja …" Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

Für eine kleine Weile genossen sie die Stille des Badezimmers. Harry fragte sich, wie wohl das Gespräch mit Dumbledore lief, und ob er nicht vielleicht doch gehen und nachsehen sollte. Er machte sich Sorgen, aber er wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Snape hatte Recht, der Mann konnte ihm alles, was mit der Schule zu tun hatte, auch per Eule oder über Professor McGonagall mitteilen lassen. Harry war nicht verpflichtet, ihn persönlich zu treffen.

Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür. Umständlich befreite Harry sich aus Hermines Umarmung und öffnete sie.

„Hier habt ihr euch versteckt", stellte Blaise fest. Sein kühler Blick ruhte auf Harry. „Alles klar, Hermine?"

„Uns geht's gut", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich hab Harry etwas Gesellschaft geleistet. Ist Dumbledore weg?"

„Ja, fürs erste. Mann, der hatte am Ende eine miese Laune. Draco geht es gar nicht gut, wir müssen umgehend die Heiler herholen."

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und spannte sich an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das können dir Longbottom und Lovegood besser erklären. Kommt." Blaise drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte zu einem nahegelegenen Wohnzimmer. Die Gryffindors folgten ihm besorgt auf dem Fuße.

**Ende Teil 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Uaaah, entschuldigt bitte vielmals die lange Verspätung! Es war nicht so, dass die Kapitel nicht fertig waren, ich habe einfach diese Seite hier vergessen ;_; Ich poste Schattenphönix in so einigen Archiven, da ist mir dieses hier einfach durch die Lappen gegangen. Um meinen faux pas wieder gut zu machen, gibt es jetzt jeden Tag ein Kapitel, bis ich wieder auf dem neuesten Stand bin. _

_

* * *

_

„Wir haben die Heiler informiert", sagte Neville, sobald die drei an das Sofa getreten waren, auf dem ein sehr blasser Draco lag. „Malfoy sagt, dass er so viel von Dumbledores Magie absorbiert hat, wie er konnte. Als der Alte dann gegangen ist, hat es ihn umgehauen."

„Magievergiftung", sagte Pansy ruhig. Sie betrachtete ihre Fingernägel und hob dann eine Augenbraue. „Er ist wohl doch nicht so klug, wie wir vorhin vermutet haben, Potter."

Hermine lächelte schwach über ihren pragmatischen Humor. „Wie konnte er denn die Magie absor- … Oh!" Ihr Gesicht nahm erst einen erstaunten und dann einen schockierten Ausdruck an. „Oh nein. Nein, nein, _nein_! Das ist zu viel des Guten, das geht nicht! Das wird niemals funktionieren!"

„Beruhige dich." Pansy kam auf Draco zu und versuchte, leicht über sein verschwitztes Haar zu streicheln, doch er drehte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weg. „Er wird nicht dran sterben, aber eine gewisse Person könnte helfen und den Reinigungsprozess beschleunigen. Bis dahin kann ihn niemand außer Familienmitgliedern anfassen."

„Wieso laden wir nicht gleich alle ein?" fragte Luna fröhlich. Sie hielt beide Pergamentrollen in den Händen und wog sie gegeneinander ab. „Sie könnten über Nacht bleiben und morgen mit uns feiern."

Harry war überfordert und wusste nicht, worum es ging. Dass Hermine es offensichtlich begriffen hatte, wurmte ihn. „Wer soll kommen? Was ist los?"

„Bill Weasley, Potter. Wir müssen ihn herholen", schnaubte Blaise. „Wenn Draco keine Höllennacht durchmachen soll, dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl. Mr. Malfoy wird uns schon verzeihen, dass ein paar Weasleys hier eingefallen sind."

„Und warum guckt ihr _mich_ alle so an? Es ist nicht mein Haus. Soll Malfoy die Entscheidung treffen." Gereizt ballte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Dazu ist er gerade nicht in der Lage, Potter. Jetzt bist du der Herr im Haus. Tu was, irgendwas", forderte Pansy mit fester Stimme.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Er verstand nicht, was die Slytherins, Neville und Luna von ihm erwarteten, und mittlerweile schien sogar Hermine ihrer Meinung zu sein. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Dennoch hielt er es für besser zu tun, was sie wollten.

„Dobby!" rief er in die geladene Stille, die nur von Dracos gequältem Seufzen durchbrochen wurde. Dobby erschien prompt vor ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich. Bitte lade Bill, Fred und George Weasley hierher ein. Du darfst sie gleich in dieses Zimmer bringen. Lass ihnen Zeit, alles einzupacken, was sie für eine Nacht brauchen."

Dobby verneigte sich tief. „Sehr wohl, Harry Potter Sir!" Er verschwand mit einem Knall.

Mit einem müden, tiefen Seufzer trat Harry an das Sofa heran und betrachtete Draco. Besorgt stellte er fest, dass der Junge sehr bleich war, schwitzte und zur gleichen Zeit zitterte. Außerdem waren seine Fingerspitzen und Lippen gräulich, als wäre er von einem garstigen Fluch getroffen worden.

„Streichle ihn ein bisschen, das sollte helfen", murmelte Pansy neben ihm.

„_Streicheln_?" Harry starrte sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Er ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!"

„Natürlich nicht", fauchte sie, „aber es hilft mit der Vergiftung. Mach schon, du Idiot!"

Hermine kniff sie für die Beleidigung in die Seite, was einen leisen, aber heftigen Zank zur Folge hatte. Harry blendete die Mädchen mit einem Augenrollen aus und hockte sich hin.

„Damit sind wir aber quitt, Malfoy", grummelte er. Vorsichtig hob er die linke Hand und legte sie ganz sachte auf Dracos Haar. Er zuckte nicht zurück, obwohl er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Fast wie von selbst begann Harry mit dem Streicheln. Es war überraschend einfach, denn Draco tat ihm nicht nur leid, er war auch beeindruckt von seiner Bereitschaft, die anderen zu schützen und das Übel auf sich zu nehmen. Der Slytherin schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen, das war immerhin etwas, auch, wenn Harry nicht begriff, wieso er helfen konnte, obwohl er kein Familienmitglied war.

Fast eine halbe Stunde später kündigte Sparkle Besuch an, und dann führte auch schon Dobby die Weasleys ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Bill, kaum dass er durch die Tür gekommen war. Er ließ seinen Seesack fallen und eilte zu Harry, der die ganze Zeit über pflichtbewusst Dracos Haar gestreichelt hatte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die anderen sagen, er hat eine Magievergiftung", antwortete Harry. Er lächelte kurz. „Streicheln scheint zu helfen."

Bill musterte ihn kurz seltsam, dann bedeutete er Harry, ihm Platz zu machen. „Ich übernehme, ruh dich aus."

Harry stand widerspruchslos auf und trollte sich zu Neville und Luna, die ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln begrüßten.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Harry", sagte Luna sanft. „Du bist schon sowas wie Familie für ihn, das hat geholfen."

Gequält sah Harry ihr fest in die Augen. „Luna, bitte, es ist viel passiert, mir ist immer noch schlecht, und ich habe einfach keinen Bock mehr auf eure kryptischen Aussagen. Sag mir endlich, was los ist, oder ich schreie."

Neville lachte. „Es ist eigentlich gar nicht lustig, aber dein Gesicht gerade eben … Entschuldigung."

„Ha, ha." Harry zog eine Grimasse. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Luna immer noch die beiden Pergamentrollen in den Händen hielt und sie gedankenverloren hob und senkte, als würde sie das Gewicht schätzen wollen. „Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Hm? Oh, das." Sie hob die linke Rolle und drückte sie Harry in die Hand. „Ich habe eine interessante Feststellung gemacht."

„So?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue, als Luna ihm die zweite Rolle in die andere Hand gab.

„Ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass die Wahrheit schwerer wiegt als die Lüge?"

„Wa …" Verblüfft starrte Harry sie an.

„Wiege die Rollen, Harry. Du wirst den Unterschied spüren." Luna nahm Nevilles Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Harry tat, was sie verlangte, und die Verblüffung wich ehrlichem Staunen. Er hielt die Rolle in seiner linken Hand hoch. „Die hier ist eindeutig schwerer. Aber wie kann das sein? Ich denke, sie haben dasselbe aufgezeichnet?"

„Öffne sie, Harry", sagte Neville ruhig. Er winkte Hermine heran, die endlich aufgehört hatte, sich mit Pansy zu kabbeln. „Du wirst staunen."

Hermine gesellte sich dazu und sah Harry über die Schulter, als der erst die eine und dann die andere, leichtere Rolle ausbreitete.

„Ist das die Rolle aus der Nische?" fragte sie. „Sieht gut aus, scheinbar wurde alles mitgezeichnet. Aber hier drüben … guckt euch das an! Trotz Veritaserum ist einiges ganz anders! Wie kann das sein?" Ihre Augen flogen über das Pergament. Mit jedem Augenblick wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck: Von vorsichtiger Freude über den Erfolg, Dumbledore getäuscht zu haben, zu herablassend, von herablassend zu wütend, dann zu besorgt und von dort zu verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht sein Ernst, oder?"

Harrys wild rasende Gedanken gingen in dieselbe Richtung. „Wie kann er es wagen? Müsste er mir sowas nicht persönlich sagen? Kann er das überhaupt? Ich meine, ich bin doch volljährig!"

„Ich fürchte doch", sagte Luna. „Draco hat sich nicht umsonst so aufgeregt, weißt du?"

„Was hat denn der damit zu tun?" grollte Harry. „Der ist doch hinter Bill her, nicht hinter mir."

„Ach Harry", stöhnte Hermine. „Mach doch einfach die Augen auf!"

„Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun", warf Neville mit fester Stimme ein, die jegliche Diskussion schon im Keim erstickte. „Dumbledore will dich mit Ginny Weasley verloben, und wir müssen etwas dagegen tun."

„Er will _was_?" brüllte Fred zornig von seinem Platz neben Bill quer durch den Raum, als er das hörte. „Nur über meine Leiche!" Mit langen Schritten eilten er und George zu ihrer Gruppe und lasen den Text auf dem Pergament.

„Ich denke, mir kann mit der Volljährigkeit nichts mehr passieren?" Harry fuhr sich durch das Haar und zerraufte es komplett. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

„Wieso konnte er Harry nicht schon früher verloben?" fragte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme. „Die Gelegenheit hätte er doch immer gehabt. Und ihr zwei", sie sah Fred und George durchdringend an, „habt es uns auch so erzählt."

„Das ist nicht so einfach", mischte sich Pansy ein. „Der gesetzliche Vormund ist zwar berechtigt, den Schützling zu verloben, aber das darf nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen geschehen. Erstens muss der Schützling aus derselben Familie sein. Das ist hier nicht gegeben. Ein fremdes Mündel muss erst erwachsen sein, so dass der Vormund keine direkten finanziellen Vorteile aus der Ehe ziehen kann. Verlobt werden darf das Mündel auch nur bis zum zwanzigsten Geburtstag."

„Verlobungen mit den eigenen Kindern sind zwar nicht gern gesehen, aber auch nicht verboten. Immerhin kann der Brautvater so nicht die Hände auf dem Gold des Schützlings halten", erklärte Blaise. „Es gehört allein dem rechtmäßigen Erben."

Fred räusperte sich. „Da haben wir wohl ein bisschen voreilig den Mund aufgemacht, was, George?"

„Wir sind aber auch davon ausgegangen, dass der Minister die Vormundschaft hat", erinnerte George ihn, „und der hat mehr Rechte."

„Das ist Potters Glück", bemerkte Pansy trocken.

Neville fuhr fort, nachdem niemand dem etwas hinzuzufügen hatte: „Außerdem darf die Verlobung nur dann stattfinden, wenn der Vormund immer in untadeliger Weise im Sinne des Kindes gehandelt hat." Sein ernstes Gesicht wandte sich Harry zu. „Du warst in Gringotts und hast einiges erfahren, oder?" Als Harry nickte, huschte Erleichterung über seine angespannten Züge. „Hat Dumbledore sich irgendwas zuschulden kommen lassen?"

„Drei Mal darfst du raten, und die ersten beiden Male zählen nicht", sagte Harry düster.

„Du hast doch Anzeige erstattet, oder?" fragte Pansy.

„Natürlich habe ich das", fauchte Harry genervt. „So viel, wie er gestohlen hat, blieb mir ja gar keine andere Wahl."

„Das ist gut, Potter", beruhigte Blaise ihn. „Dumbledore ist damit in den Augen der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr berechtigt, über dein Wohl zu entscheiden. Der Antrag auf deine Verlobung müsste formgemäß abgelehnt werden, da eine Anzeige gegen ihn vorliegt. Außerdem glaube ich eh nicht, dass sein Bindungszauber gewirkt hätte."

„Und wenn er einen Weg findet, Harry trotzdem bindend zu verloben? Was dann?" fragte George.

„Moment, langsam", forderte Hermine. „Noch mal zurück. Ihr habt eben gesagt, dass das Mündel volljährig sein muss, ehe der Vormund es verloben kann. Harry ist schon seit August volljährig. Wieso hat Dumbledore nicht eher gehandelt? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste noch niemand, dass er Dreck am Stecken hat."

„Außer mir", murmelte Harry rebellisch. „Aber mir hätte man wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geglaubt, wie immer." Seine grünen Augen waren zu zornigen Schlitzen verengt.

„Gute Frage, Hermine", lobte Blaise, „auf die es auch eine gute Antwort gibt. Potter hat wieder mal unverschämtes Glück gehabt. Sirius Black hat ihn als Erben eingesetzt, was bedeutet, dass Harry so lange nicht verlobt werden kann, wie er das Erbe nicht angenommen hat. Bedenke", mahnte er, als sie den Mund aufmachte, „dass es ein sehr wertvolles Erbe ist und somit eindeutig zum Vermögen des Kindes gehört."

„Dumbledore wollte wahrscheinlich, dass das Erbe verfällt, damit Harry nicht seinen Platz als Oberhaupt der Familie Black einnehmen kann." Pansy sah Harry kalkulierend an. „Du bist jetzt sowohl Lord Potter als auch Lord Black. Das bedeutet, du hast zwei Sitze im Zaubergamot und ein Mitspracherecht in parlamentarischen und gerichtlichen Angelegenheiten. Ich wette, Dumbledore hat sich vor genau diesem Moment gefürchtet und versucht jetzt, dich doch noch unter seine Knute zu bringen. In diesem Moment hast du mehr zu melden als er. Interessant, was?"

„Sie hat Recht", sagte Neville ruhig. „Du bist heute früh erst mündig geworden, als du Sirius' Erbe annehmen konntest. Und eben stand er auf der Matte. Der Alte hat wirklich keine Zeit verloren, um seinen Plan umzusetzen."

„Das wird ihm nicht gelingen", sagte Harry mit harter Stimme. „Egal, was ich dafür tun muss, ich werde ganz sicher nicht Ginny Weasley heiraten."

„Gut so, Potter", rief Draco matt vom Sofa. „Mein Vater und Professor Snape wären nämlich überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden."

„Ruhig", brummte Bill tadelnd. Er half Draco, sich aufzusetzen und strich beinahe zärtlich über seine Arme. „Wir passen schon auf, dass Harry nichts passiert. Und jetzt zeig mal her, das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen."

Draco sträubte sich ein bisschen, hatte aber Bills sanften, lockenden Worten nichts entgegenzusetzen. Blaise nutzte die Zeit, um seine Kamera mit einem leise geflüsterten „Accio!" zu rufen. Nun schoss er ein Bild nach dem anderen, während Draco und Bill die Köpfe zusammen steckten und leise miteinander sprachen.

„Oh, er tut es, er tut es!" wisperte Pansy aufgeregt. „Das wird ein Anblick!"

„Was tut er?" fragte Harry verständnislos, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich sogleich von selbst.

Mit einem Geräusch wie Wind und Silberglöckchen brachen große Schwingen aus Dracos Rücken, breiteten sich stolz aus … und welkten vor den Augen der zugleich entsetzten und faszinierten Zuschauer gleich wieder zusammen. Die langen Federn waren grau, an einigen Stellen sogar schwarz angelaufen und hingen wie zu lange Hundeohren schlapp herunter.

„Das ist alles die dunkle Magie des Alten", zischte Blaise hasserfüllt. „Seine Flügel sind normalerweise weiß, und jetzt guck sie dir an. Widerlich!"

„Das kriegen wir wieder hin", sagte Bill tröstend, als Draco bei dem Anblick seiner schmutzigen, zentnerschwer scheinenden Flügel noch eine Spur blasser wurde. „Neville, wann wollten die Heiler hier sein?"

„Das konnten sie nicht genau sagen, sie müssen erst ihren Spezialisten aus dem Urlaub holen", antwortete der bedauernd, „aber ich bin sicher, dass sie sich beeilen werden. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, wir warten ja schon eine Weile."

„Malfoy ist eine verdammte _Veela_!" entfuhr es Harry entgeistert. Sein Kopf konnte sich nicht um diesen Fakt wickeln, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Mit feuchten Augen und schamgeröteten Wangen funkelte Draco ihn an. „Ja, ich bin eine _verdammte_ Veela, Potter! Und? Willst du es jetzt von den Dächern schreien?"

„Harry, das hilft uns gerade echt nicht weiter", seufzte Bill. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir stattdessen mal hilfst? Immerhin hat Draco die Vergiftung in Kauf genommen, um _dich_ zu schützen."

„Ich hab ihn nicht darum gebeten", murmelte Harry wütend. Er wusste, dass er unfair war, aber an diesem Abend war alles zu viel: Der Kopfschmerz war zu viel, Dumbledores Anwesenheit und die daraus resultierende Übelkeit waren zu viel, diese Verlobungsgeschichte ging gar nicht, die Geheimniskrämerei seiner Freunde regte ihn auf, und Malfoys unerwartet gelüftetes Geheimnis war wirklich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

Trotzdem schlurfte er zurück zur Couch und musterte den Jungen mit scharfen Augen. Elend sah er aus, und traurig. Die schmutziggrauen Federn wirkten stumpf und langweilig, ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sie aus dem Unterricht kannte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Veelas Magie absorbieren können", sagte er knurrig. Er sah Draco dabei nicht an.

„Du weißt eine Menge nicht", konterte Draco mit belegter und doch hochmütiger Stimme.

„Idiot."

„Blödmann."

Bill rollte mit den Augen. „Seid ihr fertig? Harry, dann nimm du dir bitte den rechten Flügel vor, ich nehme den linken."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry seine Freunde näher kommen, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Er rollte mit den Augen, als Blaise wieder anfing, Bilder zu machen. Anschließend versuchte er, Bills Anweisungen zu befolgen.

„Siehst du, es ist ganz einfach. Du massierst die Federn von oben nach unten. Dabei entweicht die Magie des Alten in den Raum. Ihr anderen werdet diese Energie sammeln und dann einer Hauselfe übergeben. Kennt ihr alle einen Bannzauber?" Alle nickten, und man einigte sich auf den wirkungsvollsten. „Okay, dann los, Harry."

Beinahe gegen seinen Willen war Harry fasziniert von den hübschen, strahlenden Federn. Dumbledores bösartige Magie beschmutzte sie, und das war in seinen Augen nicht hinnehmbar. Bill hatte schon Recht, Draco hatte versucht, ihn zu beschützen. Das Mindeste, was Harry nun tun konnte war, ihm ein wenig zu helfen.

„Iieeh, das fühlt sich total schleimig an", beschwerte er sich, als er die erste Feder massierte. „Ist das nicht schädlich für uns?"

„Nicht mehr", erwiderte Bill mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Einmal gebunden ist frei gestreute Magie wirkungslos. Im Haus will man sowas ja trotzdem nicht haben, deshalb verbannen wir sie. Veelaflügel können Magie aus der Luft filtern, was unser Hübscher hier offenbar auch getan hat. Sehr clever."

Draco saß ein wenig aufrechter und sonnte sich in dem Lob.

Nun, da Dracos seltsames Verhalten einen Sinn ergab, musste Harry sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Irgendwie war es ja süß, wie der große, böse Slytherinprinz versuchte, einem Weasley zu gefallen. Und noch erstaunlicher war es, dass Bill ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt schien.

_Andererseits_, dachte Harry, _ist das vielleicht sogar logisch. Immerhin ist er mit Fleur zusammen, und die hat auch Veelavorfahren_.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn kurz innehalten. _War_ Bill denn nun noch mit Fleur zusammen? Falls Blaise' Andeutungen stimmten, dann war Bill Dracos Gefährte. Würde er einfach so seine Beziehung zu Fleur beenden? Was, wenn er keine Männer mochte? Oder er auch _ihr_ Gefährte war? Nicht nur ihr Freund? Würden sie und Malfoy um Bill kämpfen müssen?

All diese Fragen brachten Harrys Kopf zum Schwirren. Zeit verging, und er bekam nicht mit, wie die anderen um ihn herum miteinander redeten und ab und zu die entweichende, schlechte Magie einsammelten.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist denn _hier_ los?" donnerte plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme in das Gemurmel.

Harry schrak auf und ließ schuldbewusst Dracos Flügel los, den er gedankenverloren bearbeitet hatte. Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Lucius und Snape standen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, und sahen mit glühenden Augen auf Draco, der immer noch matt auf der Couch saß. In ihren schwarzen Umhängen und Gewittermienen sahen sie zum Fürchten aus.

„Mir geht es gut, Vater", sagte Draco klar und deutlich. „Granger erklärt dir, was passiert ist."

Lucius glaubte ihm natürlich nicht, aber war offensichtlich zu wütend, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Erklären Sie", befahl Snape daher, ohne seine Augen von Harry zu nehmen.

Ängstlich begann Hermine zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Neville und Luna sprangen ein, als es darum ging, was im Besucherraum besprochen worden war, da sie ja dort nicht dabei gewesen war. Als sie fünf Minuten später fertig waren, schien die Temperatur im Haus um mindestens 20 Grad gefallen zu sein.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom, wieso ist noch kein Heiler hier? Mr. Zabini, wo bleiben die Auroren?" Snapes Stimme klang, als könnte er mit ihr Glas schneiden. Herausfinden wollte das niemand, nicht einmal Fred und George. „Und was machen die Herren Weasley hier?"

„Ich habe sie eingeladen", sagte Harry in die unangenehme Stille. „Malfoy ging es nicht gut, und Pansy meinte, dass Bill helfen könnte. Außerdem haben wir noch was mit Fred und George zu besprechen, deshalb sind sie gleich mitgekommen. Ich hoffe, das war kein kolossaler Bruch der Etikette oder so, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nahm sich sichtlich zusammen; er schloss sogar die Augen und zählte bis mindestens zehn, ehe er sich von der Tür und in den Raum hinein bewegte. Unwillkürlich wichen alle vor ihm zurück.

„Bill Weasley", schnarrte er kalt, „ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun. Wenn nicht, rate ich Ihnen, umgehend mein Haus zu verlassen. Mein Sohn hat Besseres verdient, als die zweite Geige nach Ihrem Flittchen zu spielen."

„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig", gab Bill mit einem kleinen, kalten Lächeln zurück. „Hatten Sie eine harte Nacht, Mr. Malfoy?"

Alle hielten gebannt die Luft an. Selbst Harry hätte es wohl nicht gewagt, Lucius jetzt zu provozieren. Sein Blick huschte zwischen ihm und Bill hin und her, aber noch machten sie keine Anstalten, sich an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Könnte man so sagen." Gereizt und ohne den Blick abzuwenden zog Lucius seine Handschuhe aus und knallte sie auf den Boden. Eine Hauselfe erschien, sammelte sie auf und hastete genauso schnell wieder davon. „Eins ist sicher: Wenn ich auch nur eine Klage über Sie höre, werden Sie Ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden."

Ungerührt zuckte Bill mit den Schultern. „Mir stehen drei Monate zu. Die werde ich auch in Anspruch nehmen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen." Er wandte sich Draco zu, der ihn betroffen ansah. „So hübsch wie du bist, es gibt auch noch andere Dinge im Leben."

Harry wusste nicht genau, was Lucius durch den Kopf ging, aber er sah nicht gänzlich unzufrieden aus. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Bill ihm ohne Scheu begegnet war, oder dass er nicht versucht hatte, die Situation auszunutzen, wie er es zweifellos gekonnt hätte.

„So sei es, Bill Weasley." Lucius entledigte sich auch seines Umhang und ließ ihn achtlos fallen.

Atemlos sah Harry zu, wie Bill aufstand und Lucius den Platz an Dracos Seite überließ. Der Mann streichelte sanft das Gesicht seines Sohnes und nahm jede Einzelheit der traurig herabhängenden Flügel in sich auf.

„Gleich ist alles wieder gut", murmelte er tröstend. Seine Stimme war so weich und zärtlich, dass Harry beinahe mit Draco zusammen dahin schmolz. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Draco lehnte sich in die Berührung seines Vaters. Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Stunden sah er wieder entspannt aus, beinahe glücklich. Wie es schien, bestand ein starkes Band zwischen den beiden, obwohl Lucius seinen Sohn eher öfter als nicht maßregelte und in seine Schranken verwies.

„Wie aufregend, jetzt wird er bestimmt die Heilung übernehmen", flüsterte Hermine an Harrys Seite. „Ich habe alles darüber gelesen, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen ist etwas ganz anderes …"

Lucius ignorierte sie alle. Er schloss die Augen und nur Sekunden später rauschten mächtige weiße Schwingen empor. Die funkelnden Federn raschelten und klingelten, ehe sie sich perfekt anordneten und Lucius und Draco beinahe komplett vor den Zuschauern abschirmten.

„Mr. Malfoy … ist auch eine Veela?" wisperte Harry entgeistert.

„Sieht so aus", erwiderte Hermine leise und beinahe etwas hysterisch. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass Draco die Gene von seiner Mutter hat, aber jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn." Sie warf Harry einen langen, undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Und einen verdammt guten noch dazu."

Unbehaglich sah Harry weg, zurück zu Vater und Sohn. Dracos Flügel flatterten leicht, als wollten sie die schleimige Magie loswerden, die so hartnäckig in ihnen festsaß. Lucius' Flügel schlugen ebenfalls, und mit jedem Schlag schienen sie heller und heller zu strahlen, bis sie regelrecht im schummrigen Licht des Wohnzimmers glitzerten.

„Oh, oh, gleich!" flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt. „Mach dich bereit, jetzt wird's eklig."

Und dann geschah es auch schon: Lucius presste die angestaute Energie in Dracos Körper, wo diese dann über die Schwingen wieder abgestrahlt wurde und den dunklen Magieschleim mit sich riss.

Erschrocken sog Harry die Luft ein, als Millionen kleiner Partikel mit einem Mal in den Raum gestoßen wurden. Es war ein bizarres, irgendwie schönes Schauspiel. Komischerweise fand er die Magie plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr eklig, als hätte Lucius' Kraft sie gereinigt. Sie roch sogar beinahe angenehm …

Verwundert hatte Harry gleich darauf einen seltsamen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Weder gut noch schlecht, aber dafür potent schmeckend breitete er sich in seinem Mund aus, so dass Harry instinktiv schluckte und nach mehr fischte, um dieses merkwürdige Geheimnis zu lüften. Er tat das so lange, bis nichts mehr nachkam und er enttäuscht innehielt.

„Seltsam", murmelte er leise. Er fühlte sich komisch, sehr komisch, aber ganz und gar nicht schlecht.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen", gab George entgeistert von sich.

„Harry … was hast du gerade _gemacht_?" fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. „Und was ist mit deinen Augen passiert?"

Snape und Lucius waren die einzigen, die scheinbar die Ruhe weg hatten. Sie musterten Harry zwar aus kalkulierenden Augen, aber sie schienen nicht besorgt zu sein, und deshalb machte der junge Zauberer sich ebenfalls keine Sorgen.

Pansy und Blaise ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken, aber Neville hielt seinen noch in Bereitschaft – und zwar auf Harry gerichtet.

„Was sollte das? Wer bist du?" fragte er mit harter Stimme.

„Neville, es ist alles gut", summte Luna mit einem sonnigen Lächeln. „Harry hatte Lust auf etwas Neues, und wie es scheint, hat es ihm geschmeckt."

Harry blinzelte sie an und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sie solche Dinge wissen konnte.

„Geschmeckt?" fragte Fred vorsichtig. „Harry, hast du diese magische Pampe etwa _gegessen_?"

„I-ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry verwirrt. „Vielleicht?"

„Du hast das Zeug echt eingesaugt wie ein Saubstauger", erklärte George. „Cool irgendwie." Sein blasses Gesicht gewann zusehends an Farbe, und er grinste sogar schon wieder. „Und die Luft ist auch super hier drin."

„Staubsauger, Fred", korrigierte Hermine ihn abwesend.

„Hey, _ich_ bin Fred", nölte der echte Fred beleidigt, zwinkerte Harry aber hinter ihrem Rücken zu.

„Uhm, freut mich?" Verwirrt blinzelte Harry seine Freunde an.

„Jedenfalls danke ich dir, Potter", murmelte Draco widerwillig.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen war er an Lucius' Augen gefesselt, die ihn so durchdringend musterten.

_Veela_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Er ist eine Veela, und Draco auch!_

Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich zu seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, und das Grübchen auf seiner Wange machte es noch verheerender.

„Potter", rief Snape mit seiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme. Als Harry nicht reagierte, rief er etwas lauter: „Potter!"

„Huh?" Erschrocken riss sich Harry los und wandte sich Snape zu.

„Wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen. Würdest du bitte mit Lucius und mir mitkommen?" Snape warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde. „Und ihr anderen benehmt euch solange."

Bill, der sich wieder zu Draco setzte und sachte die nun wieder strahlend weißen Federn streichelte, lächelte provozierend. „Gehen Sie ruhig. Ich passe auch gut auf Ihr Küken auf, Mr. Malfoy."

„Tun Sie das, Mr. Weasley", sagte Lucius kühl. „Und falls die Heiler und Auroren in der Zwischenzeit auftauchen sollten, machen Sie schon mal Ihre Aussagen. Harry, Severus und ich haben unaufschiebbare Dinge zu besprechen."

„Das heißt, dass wir später aussagen werden", erklärte Snape mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln, als Hermine den Mund aufmachte. „Sicherlich haben Sie Verständnis dafür, Miss Granger?"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen herausfordernd, was Hermines Proteste im Keim erstickte. Es passierte ihr auffallend oft, dass jemand ihre Fragen kommen sah und beantwortete oder eben abwehrte, ehe sie sie überhaupt stellen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen führte Snape Harry aus dem Zimmer. Lucius folgte dicht auf; er schien komplett vergessen zu haben, worüber er sich gerade noch so aufgeregt hatte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Harry, sobald die Tür des Salons hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Der Flur war dunkel, aber er sah so gut, als wenn überall die Lampen brennen würden.

„Zurück in Lucius' Studierzimmer", sagte Snape. „Dort sind wir ungestört."

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er Lucius' Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Er blinzelte und sah kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm. Silberne Augen sahen ihn aus nächster Nähe offen an, und das schöne Gesicht wirkte völlig auf ihn fixiert. Schnell sah Harry wieder weg und versuchte, sich stattdessen auf Snape zu konzentrieren. Für den Moment war Lucius zu … gefährlich. Zu nah. Er wusste, dass diese Gedanken kaum einen Sinn ergaben, aber sie waren da und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Unterwegs gingen sie an einem Spiegel vorbei. Unwillkürlich wanderte Harrys Blick zu seinem blassen Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Hermine über seine Augen gesagt hatte.

„Das ist ganz normal, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Snape. Erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er wohl wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben sein und sich angestarrt haben musste. „Dieser Effekt verschwindet auch wieder."

„Sir", krächzte er, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld. Wir werden gleich alles besprechen, und dann kannst du uns deine Fragen stellen. Einverstanden?"

Harry nickte zögerlich, bevor er sich vom Anblick seiner pechschwarzen Augen löste. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schloss sich die Tür zum Studierzimmer hinter ihm. Noch immer brannte das Feuer im Kamin, und ihre Teetassen und Gläser standen ebenfalls noch auf dem Couchtisch, den Draco in einen Spieltisch verwandelt hatte. Dumbledores Besuch war gerade einmal zwei Stunden her, doch Harry kam es eher wie zwei Jahre vor.

Snape musterte das abgebrochene Spiel mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, ehe er es mit einem seichten Wink seiner Hand aufräumte und verschwinden ließ. Der Couchtisch schrumpfte auf seine ursprüngliche Größe zurück, und auch das benutzte Geschirr wurde nicht länger gebraucht.

„Bitte setz dich, Harry", sagte Lucius. Er entledigte sich seiner Krawatte und schlüpfte aus den teuer aussehenden Lederschuhen. Eine Hauselfe erschien und brachte zwei Paar Hausschuhe. „Danke, Dipsy. Könntest du bitte auch noch frischen Tee und etwas Wasser bringen?"

„Sehr wohl, Master Lucius", quiekte Dipsy. Sie verneigte sich tief und verschwand.

Als sie fort war, setzte sich Lucius in seinen Sessel. Er hielt seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet, als wollte er ihn so lange studieren, bis er jedes Molekül an ihm auswendig kannte. Snape entledigte sich seiner Robe, wechselte seine Winterschuhe ebenfalls gegen die Pantoffeln, die die Hauselfe gebracht hatte und setzte sich dann in den anderen Sessel. Mit einem auffordernden Nicken hieß er Harry, endlich Platz zu nehmen.

Harry war kein Idiot. Er wusste, dass man ihm gleich etwas Wichtiges sagen würde. Grundsätzlich war er auch dankbar dafür, denn er hatte es wirklich satt, immer im Dunkeln zu tappen. Dumbledore hatte ihn mit seiner Heimlichtuerei wahrscheinlich für sein restliches Leben geschädigt.

Trotzdem wollte sich keine Erleichterung einstellen, keine Freude darüber, dass man ihn endlich ernst nahm. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht wie jetzt, dass er wieder ein Kind sein könnte - unwissend, unbedarft, frei von Erwartungen und Ansprüchen.

Steif kam er daher der Aufforderung nach. Unstet und nervös huschte sein Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Sie konnten wirklich kaum unterschiedlicher sein, das wurde Harry erst jetzt wirklich bewusst. Lucius war hell und charmant, wohingegen Snape dunkel und ernst war. Die Frage drängte sich förmlich auf: Was konnten zwei so attraktive Männer von einem Unglücksraben wie ihm wollen?

„Hmm, du hast immer noch nicht gelernt, deine Gedanken vollständig abzuschirmen", lächelte Snape. „Du triffst es immerhin schon ziemlich gut."

Harry sah ihn verschreckt an. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Snape ein Legilimens war, und dazu noch ein verdammt guter.

„Hab keine Angst, Harry. Wir wollen dir nichts Böses", gurrte Lucius in die unangenehme Stille. „Wir hätten dir gern mehr Zeit gelassen – alle Zeit der Welt – aber Dumbledore lässt uns leider keine andere Wahl."

„Es war keine Überraschung, dass der Alte herkommen würde, sobald du volljährig bist", fuhr Snape mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme fort. „Womit Lucius und ich nicht gerechnet haben war, dass der dunkle Lord uns heute zu sich rufen würde."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, Draco erwähnte etwas davon, dass es kein Zufall sein könnte", bemerkte Harry zögernd. „Sie beide waren kaum aus dem Haus, da stand er schon vor der Tür."

Snapes dunkle Augen blieben fest auf Harry geheftet. „Interessante Theorie, wir werden darüber nachdenken."

„Sir, können Sie mir jetzt sagen, warum meine Augen … schwarz geworden sind?"

Lucius lehnte sich etwas vor und krempelte seine Hemdsärmel hoch. „Nun, du hast die freie Magie im Zimmer tatsächlich gegessen", sagte er, als sei das keine große Sache. „Wenn es dunkle Magie ist, kommt es schon mal vor, dass sich die Augenfarbe, manchmal sogar die Haarfarbe, ändert."

„Sie meinten, dass das nicht so bleibt", murmelte Harry beklommen. „Aber wie lange muss ich warten?"

„Nur ein paar Stunden, keine Sorge." Snape lehnte sich ebenfalls vor. Er spielte mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes, ehe er beide bis zum Ellenbogen aufrollte. „Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Problem. Der Alte hat versucht, Draco, Longbottom und Lovegood mit gestreuter Magie zu beeinflussen. Wie du jetzt weißt, war es Draco möglich, das Meiste dieser Magie in seinen Flügeln aufzufangen. Dummerweise flog immer noch genug davon herum, um Schaden anzurichten."

„Ich weiß. Hermine hatte einen klugen Einfall", Snape schnaubte, als er das hörte, „und hat einen Pergamentbogen von Heilerin Worms in die Nische über der Tür platziert. Neville hat einen zweiten Bogen mit reingenommen, um Dumbledore abzulenken. Es hat funktioniert. Die Mitschrift aus dem Zimmer wurde verfälscht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat, aber es gibt zwei Versionen, und eine davon lügt wie gedruckt."

Snapes milde Belustigung wich neuem Ärger. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Er rieb sich über das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm. „Er hat Talismane und Amulette von unschätzbarem Wert, die ihm solche perfiden Spielchen erlauben."

Unwillkürlich wanderte Harrys Blick zu Snapes Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal war hässlich und sah beinahe aus wie ein schlecht gestochenes Muggeltattoo. Wäre da nicht die Magie, die ihm innewohnte, hätte er Voldemort für einen schlechten Künstler gehalten. Einen _sehr_ schlechten Künstler – ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass auf der linken Seite des Schädels ein großes Loch prangte.

Verwirrt wanderte Harrys Blick zu Lucius' Mal.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. _Dort_ war kein Loch im Schädel. Wie seltsam!

„Selbst, wenn die zweite Mitschrift angefordert wird, könnte sie nie vor Gericht bestehen", sagte Lucius mit ruhiger Stimme. „Die Wahrheit wiegt viel schwerer als die Lüge. Außerdem sind die Unaussprechlichen sehr gut in dem, was sie tun."

„Sind sie das? Bei Hermines Fall haben sie kläglich versagt", konterte Harry müde.

„Ich habe … Maßnahmen ergriffen." Lucius lächelte ein bedrohliches Lächeln, das zwei spitze, im Licht schimmernde Eckzähne enthüllte.

Harry wurde kurz schwindelig. Das waren keine Menschenzähne. Es waren nicht einmal Veelazähne! Zu viel, es war zu viel!

„Sie sind eine Veela", keuchte er unvermittelt, um den rasenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf Luft zu machen.

Lucius neigte zustimmend den Kopf, ohne den Blick zu senken.

„Wieso haben Sie dann diese Zähne? Keine Veela der Welt hat _solche_ Zähne", fuhr Harry fort. Er fühlte sich fiebrig. Seine Augen folgten der Zungenspitze, als Lucius sich über die Fänge leckte. Er sah ein wenig ertappt aus, aber ganz sicher nicht reumütig.

„Nun, wie du weißt, haben Veelas vorbestimmte Gefährten." Lucius lehnte sich etwas vor, Harry aus flüssigen Silberaugen anstarrend. „Wenn dieser Gefährte kein Mensch ist, passt sich die Veela ihm an, um optimale Bedingungen für die Gründung einer Familie zu schaffen."

„Ist Ihr Gefährte etwa … ein Vampir?" fragte Harry beklommen. „Haben Sie sich deshalb von ihrer Frau getrennt?"

Lucius atmete tief ein. Seine Stimme vibrierte mit einem seltsamen Klang, beinahe einer Melodie, als er sagte: „Ganz genau. _Er_ ist ein Vampir, und meine Frau hatte mich niemals wirklich. Ich habe ihn erst gefunden, als die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen schon in vollem Gange waren. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, es geschehen zu lassen. Die Zeiten waren zu unsicher, und wir wollten kein gemeinsames Kind, solange uns noch etwas fehlt."

Seine große, elegante Hand tastete nach Snapes und ergriff sie. Harry starrte zu gleichen Teilen fasziniert und schockiert auf diese Hände. Er hätte es wissen müssen, es war so offensichtlich gewesen! Und dennoch hatte er es nicht gesehen. Niemand hatte das.

„Das Versteckspiel langweilt uns inzwischen", gab Snape zu. „Wir haben keine Lust mehr, uns das vorzuenthalten, was uns gehört."

„Wir haben eingesehen, dass es nicht besser werden wird, sondern nur noch schlimmer." Lucius hob Snapes Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wanderte sein bohrender Blick zu Snape, der ihn mit derselben Intensität erwiderte, ehe er wieder auf Harry ruhte. „Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dir zu helfen."

„Der Plan des Alten, dich zu verloben, ist es nicht wert, sich darum Sorgen zu machen", fuhr Snape beinahe amüsiert fort. „Sogar Albus muss das einsehen. Um die Trottel im Ministerium mache ich mir auch keine Gedanken, aber ich weiß zufällig, dass er ein Paar sehr dunkle, sehr illegale Bindungsarmreifen besitzt."

„Damit kann er dich in jedem Moment sofort und unwiederbringlich an eine Person seiner Wahl binden", erklärte Lucius, als Harry Snape nur verständnislos ansah. „Diese Reifen brauchen keine Zeremonie, keine Zaubersprüche, ja nicht einmal dich bei vollem Bewusstsein. Einmal umgelegt gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„I-Ich will das nicht", flüsterte Harry. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinem Körper aus, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was er jemals gefühlt hatte. Ekel überkam ihn, als er sich ausmalte, wie es wäre, lebenslang an Ginny Weasley gefesselt zu sein.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", seufzte Snape. „Es gibt leider nur eine Möglichkeit, und die wird dir auch nicht gefallen."

„Wenn Dumbledore mich nur einmal allein erwischen muss, um … _das_ zu tun, wäre mir glaub ich alles recht", erwiderte Harry. Der Ekel wandelte sich allmählich in eine ausgewachsene Übelkeit und ihm wurde kalt.

Snape lächelte und zeigte dabei seine Zähne. „Wunderbar."

Lucius gluckste leicht. „Das wird nicht so romantisch, wie wir uns das gedacht haben, Harry, aber bitte glaube uns, dass wir es ernst meinen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", krächzte Harry. Beinahe taub vor Schreck sah er beide Männer aufstehen und auf sich zukommen, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, obwohl er zu gerne abgehauen wäre und sich in einem dunklen Schrank versteckt hätte.

Und dann war es zu spät. Mit jeweils einer Hand um seine Handgelenke hatten sie ihn auf die Füße gezogen und sich vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Harry James Potter, hiermit bitte ich um die Erlaubnis, dich zu umwerben", schnurrte Snape. Seine Stimme schien zu zerfließen und Harry regelrecht einzuhüllen. „Ich werde dich beschützen und unterstützen und dir bis ans Ende unserer Tage treu zur Seite stehen."

Verstört stellte Harry fest, dass Snapes Augen rot leuchteten, und diesmal war es nicht der Schein des Kaminfeuers. Gleich darauf forderte Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry James Potter, hiermit bitte ich um die Erlaubnis, dich zu umwerben. Ich werde dich beschützen und unterstützen und dir bis ans Ende unserer Tage treu zur Seite stehen."

Erwartungsvoll sahen sie Harry an, doch sein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass man ihm gerade einen Verlobungsantrag gemacht hatte. Zwei Männer wollten sich mit ihm verloben! Zwei _attraktive_ Männer! Zwei Männer, von denen einer ein Vampir und der andere eine Veela war.

Harry hoffte, dass niemand ihm einen Strick daraus drehen würde, wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde. Denn das wollte er gerade. Dringend.

Und bevor er sich versah, entglitt ihm auch schon sein Halt an der Realität und er fiel sanft in eine schöne, schwarze Tiefe.

**Ende Teil 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _So, und hier kommt schon der nächste Teil. Ich hoffe, ihr habt ähnlich viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. _

_

* * *

_

„Na, geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte Snape ruhig, als Harry langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry. Snape war direkt über ihm und sah aus unergründlichen Augen auf ihn herab. Etwas krabbelte in seinem Haar. Bis er begriff, dass er tatsächlich auf Snapes Schoß geschlafen haben musste, und dass besagter Mann sein Haar streichelte, vergingen allerdings noch einige Augenblicke.

„Was ist passiert?" stöhnte er. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen Monat lang gepennt."

„Ganz so lange war es nicht, Harry", erwiderte Snape belustigt, „aber lange genug. Inzwischen waren die Heiler hier. Mit Draco ist alles in Ordnung, Lucius hat ihn vorhin komplett heilen können. Miss Lovegood und Mr. Longbottom brauchten allerdings ein bisschen Hilfe. Der Alte hat sie offensichtlich stärker erwischt, als angenommen, aber das konnte schnell behoben werden."

Nun kam auch Lucius in Harrys Sichtfeld. „Die Auroren waren verhindert, weil sie zu einem dringenden Fall gerufen werden mussten, aber sie werden gleich hier sein. Sie brauchen deine Aussage, damit Dumbledores Plan abgewehrt werden kann."

Für lange Momente starrte Harry die beiden Männer an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann rappelte er sich hoch und strich sich träge durch das strubbelige Haar.

„Sie … Sie haben mich gefragt, ob Sie um mich werben können", sagte er tonlos und ohne auf das vorher Gesagte einzugehen. Die Erinnerung war glasklar in seinen Gedanken und ließ sich auch nicht verdrängen.

„In der Tat." Snape sah Harry aufmerksam an.

„Aber … warum?"

„Nun", Snape ließ seine Fänge blitzen, als er spöttisch lächelte, „zum einen würde das dem Alten einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Wenn du unser Gesuch annimmst, gehen wir einen magischen Pakt ein, den so schnell nichts anderes brechen kann. Eine formelle Verlobung kann dann nicht mehr stattfinden."

„Mit den Bindungsreifen kann Dumbledore zwar immer noch sehr viel Schaden anrichten, aber dafür muss er erst einmal eine günstige Gelegenheit abwarten. Hier kommt er nicht an dich ran", fügte Lucius hinzu. Er streichelte über Snapes Schultern, was diesen leise brummen ließ. „Und die Anzeige wird ihn noch weiter in den Augen der Leute diskreditieren."

Enttäuscht ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Hatte er es sich doch gedacht, es ging ihnen zuerst darum, Dumbledore eins auszuwischen. Dass sie ihm auch helfen wollten, wusste er, aber darüber hinaus wollten sie … nichts.

„Und wie permanent ist dieses _Arrangement_?" fragte er daher bemüht gleichgültig, obwohl diese Erkenntnis ziemlich wehtat.

Lucius musterte Harry eindringlich. „Nun, wir wären magisch verlobt. Das bedeutet, dass man vorhat, sich später fest zu binden."

„Ah. Aber es gibt doch bestimmt einen Weg, um das wieder aufzulösen, sobald alles geklärt ist, oder?" Unbehaglich verknotete Harry seine Finger ineinander. Er starrte auf seine Füße, damit er nichts anderes ansehen musste.

„Ich weiß, dass unser Antrag ziemlich plötzlich kam, aber warum willst du ihn denn annehmen, wenn du ihn später wieder auflösen willst?" fragte Lucius. Er klang ehrlich überrascht.

Snape schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick. „Du bist immer noch so romantisch und denkst, dass niemand der Liebe widerstehen kann, Lucius … aber ich fürchte, dass Harry in der Annahme geht, dass eine Verlobung nur zeitweilig wäre, bis die Lage wieder sicher ist." Snapes Augen glommen leuchtend rot und seine bis jetzt recht entspannte Miene wandelte sich zu einer düsteren, ernsten Maske. „Vielleicht möchte er nicht mit zwei Männern verlobt sein … oder aber er glaubt, dass wir das nur tun, um ihn zu schützen, und nicht, weil wir es _wollen_." Er lehnte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht ganz nah an Harrys dran war, und hob es an, damit der junge Mann ihn ansehen musste. „Im ersten Fall schlage ich vor, dass du gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machst, denn es gibt nichts Fürchterlicheres, als an jemanden gefesselt zu sein, der einen in den Ruin treiben will. Mit uns kannst du immerhin sicher sein, dass wir nur dein Bestes wollen."

Harry schluckte, doch er wagte nicht, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Sollte allerdings letzteres der Fall sein, erkläre ich dich hiermit zum dümmsten Zauberer Englands", schnurrte Snape gefährlich. Seine Hände strichen vorsätzlich über die Aura an Harrys Oberschenkeln, was ihn sich prompt verschlucken ließ. „Abgesehen davon, dass wir nicht mit solchen Dingen _spielen_, finden Lucius und ich es nicht besonders nett, dass du uns Hoffnungen gemacht hast, die du nicht zu erfüllen gedenkst."

„Hoffnungen?" krächzte Harry. Er erinnerte sich an all die Gelegenheiten, in denen er Snape und Malfoy nahe gekommen war, aber er hatte es zu der Zeit für seltsame, wenn auch aufregende, Verfehlungen gehalten. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Snape und Lucius ihn tatsächlich _mögen_ könnten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihm jemals einen Antrag machen würden! „A-aber Sie sind doch-" Maßlos verwirrt wanderte Harrys Blick von Snape zu Lucius.

„Wir sind _was_, Harry?" grollte Snape. Seine langen Finger strichen an der Aura an Harrys Oberschenkeln hoch und verursachten ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen in dem Gryffindor.

„_Zusammen_ … miteinander, meine ich." Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als sich seine Wangen unfreiwillig röteten, was Lucius wiederum leise stöhnen ließ.

„Das ist mir bewusst", Snape strich noch einmal langsam über Harrys Aura, ohne ihn direkt zu berühren. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als Harry sich prompt versteifte und seine Wangen noch röter wurden. „Die Frage ist nur, was du uns damit sagen willst."

„S-sind drei … oooh … nicht e-einer z-zu viel?" Harry schnappte nach Luft, als sich brennende Lust in ihm ausbreitete. Bei Merlin, was stellte Snape nur mit ihm an?

„Ich vergesse immer, wie jung du noch bist", schnurrte Snape. Seine Hände wurden forscher und senkten sich nun auf Harrys Oberschenkel, wo sie stetig vom Knie zur Hüfte und wieder zurück wanderten. Sie waren groß und warm, beinahe heiß. „So jung und …"

Harry erfuhr nicht mehr, was Snape eigentlich sagen wollte, denn der Mann beugte sich plötzlich vor und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Er hatte kaum Zeit, überrascht oder gar erschrocken zu sein; Snape öffnete Harrys Lippen mit einem Geschick für sich, das von sehr viel Übung und Können zeugte, und dann spürte Harry auch schon seine feuchte, warme Zunge, die ihn leidenschaftlich zum Mitmachen aufforderte.

Nur ganz am Rande bekam er mit, dass sich Lucius hinter ihn schob und gegen seine breite Brust zog, und dann berührten ihn vier Hände geschickt überall dort, wo es gerade noch vertretbar war.

In diesen paar Sekunden wirbelten Harrys Gedanken wie ein Sturm herum, doch dann verließ ihn jeglicher gesunde Menschenverstand. Zu viele Gefühle strömten auf ihn ein, zu viel Lust brannte in seinem Körper. Snapes Küsse waren heiß, so unendlich heiß, und wer auch immer seine Brustwarzen massierte, war ein echter Könner. Eine Hand hielt seine Hüfte, und die vierte streichelte gierig seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

„Severus", keuchte Lucius.

Er musste nicht mehr sagen, Snape entließ Harry widerspruchslos aus seinem Kuss, so dass Lucius nun seine Chance bekam.

„Mmmmh!" Harry versank in diesem Kuss wie in einem Schleier aus sinnlichem Feuer. Lucius küsste ganz anders als Snape aber genauso aufregend und er spürte, wie der letzte Rest an Widerstand – falls überhaupt jemals welcher existiert hatte – schlicht hinweggefegt wurde.

Nun knabberten Zähne an seinem Hals, lange, _spitze_ Zähne, und es fühlte sich so wundervoll an, so erregend. Harry wand sich und versuchte, irgendetwas von der Lust zurückzugeben, die Snape und Lucius ihm schenkten. Seine zitternde Hand strich fahrig über Snapes Aura. Sie explodierte überall in scharlachroten Blüten, wo er sie streichelte, und auch seine eigene Aura schien sich in einen Regenbogen zu verwandeln.

„Stopp", grollte Snape, als Harry seine Brust erforschte. „Hör auf, oder ich kann für nichts garantieren."

„Aah, er ist exquisit", murmelte Lucius gegen Harrys Lippen. Seine Hände ließen von Harrys Körper ab und legten sich stattdessen um die Handgelenke.

Harry war viel zu benebelt, um wirklich zu begreifen, was er tat. Erst, als seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken festgehalten wurden, lichtete sich die Erregung etwas. Als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen, sah er mit einem Mal erschreckend klar, in welcher Lage er sich gerade befand.

„Professor", flüsterte er, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Schockiert von seiner eigenen Schwäche konnte er nur zusehen, wie Snape sich immer noch voll bekleidet zwischen seine gespreizten Knie schob und in aller Ruhe das T-Shirt hochschob, das Lucius beim Abendessen angeprangert hatte.

Lucius arrangierte Harrys Handgelenke in seiner linken, kräftigen Hand, so dass er die rechte Hand frei hatte. Ungeniert begann er, Harrys nackte Brust zu erforschen und mit sanften Streicheleinheiten zu reizen.

„Du bist so schön", schnurrte er gegen Harrys Halsbeuge. „So _begehrenswert_."

Harrys Atem stockte. Er fühlte sich wie Faust – zwei Seelen schlugen in seiner Brust. Die eine wollte ganz klar raus aus dieser unmöglichen Situation und weg von den zwei Kreaturen, die sich an ihn heranmachten. Die andere hingegen wollte mehr, wollte die Verunsicherung und die Lust voll auskosten und sehen, wo das alles hinführen mochte.

Und dann senkte Snape seine Lippen auf Harrys Haut und das alles war, wenn auch nicht vergessen, so doch im Moment verdammt egal. Seine Brustwarzen kribbelten, als Snape sie leckte und daran saugte, seine Oberschenkel und Knie spannten sich um Snapes Hüfte, als er sich erregt wand, und dann war da Lucius, dessen Hand sein Kinn bestimmt anhob, damit er ihn mit einem neuen Kuss verschlingen konnte.

Stöhnend versank Harry in all den neuen, unglaublichen Gefühlen. Es war so gut, so heiß! Lucius' Lippen waren trotz ihrer Leidenschaft sehr zärtlich, und seine leisen Lustbekundungen waren wahrer Balsam auf Harrys verwirrten Gedanken.  
Sogar die starke Hand, die ihn festhielt, erregte Harry. Er war Snape und Lucius ausgeliefert, und es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus.

Zitternd und bebend fieberte er jeder neuen Berührung entgegen. Er wusste nicht, wie es die beiden anstellten, aber er war so geladen wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Merlin, Harry", hauchte Lucius rau, „du bringst mich um den Verstand!" Er fing Harrys Lippen wieder ein und drückte den jungen Mann fest gegen sich.

Snape unterdessen trieb Harry mit seiner Zungenfertigkeit und seinen geschickten Fingern in den Wahnsinn. Sein Beißen, Knabbern und Lecken ließ Harry zappeln und keuchen. Es bedurfte dann auch nur einer kleinen, unbedachten Berührung seines Schritts, um Harry wenig später regelrecht explodieren zu lassen.

Sein Aufschrei wurde von Lucius' Kuss mehr oder weniger erstickt, doch es bereitete Snape scheinbar Vergnügen, seine Hüfte genau so gegen Harrys zu pressen, dass sich der Höhepunkt noch ewig in die Länge zu ziehen schien.

„Ich glaube, du hast ihn kaputt gemacht", gluckste Lucius, als Harry sich endlich, endlich beruhigt hatte. Zärtlich streichelte er das schwarze Haar und musterte den schlappen, halbnackten Körper vor sich. „Aber die Aussicht ist grandios."

Snape grinste wölfisch. „Wir kriegen ihn schon wieder repariert, keine Sorge." Er schob sich noch näher an Harry heran und küsste ihn verlangend. „Du kannst dich bestimmt noch daran erinnern, wie schön es war, ein Teenager zu sein." Er vertiefte den Kuss und drang hungrig mit der Zunge in Harrys Mund ein. „Mmmh, so süß …"

„Severus, hab noch ein bisschen Geduld", mahnte Lucius mit freundlicher, aber strenger Stimme. „Wir sollten ihm erst einmal alles erklären, bevor du ihn auffrisst."

Bedauernd zog Snape sich zurück, jedoch nicht, ohne Harry über das Haar und die Wangen zu streichen. „Du hast Recht, es wäre nicht fair."

„Komm, ich helfe dir." Lucius schob Harry vorsichtig in eine aufrechte Position und zupfte sein T-Shirt wieder zurecht. Ein kleiner Zauber ließ jegliche Spuren verschwinden.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme. Nun, da der Höhenflug vorbei war, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, was er zugelassen hatte. „Ich bin Ihr Schüler, Professor, und Sie haben einen Sohn in meinem Alter, Mr. Malfoy. Das ist nicht okay."

„Oh doch", knurrte Snape.

Lucius hob beschwichtigend seine Hand, an der sich die Schwurmale ominös entlangrankten. „Wir fangen am Besten ganz von vorne an, Harry. Einverstanden? Dann erklären sich vielleicht einige deiner Fragen ganz von selbst."

Harry nickte, richtete aber seinen Blick beschämt und auch irgendwie traurig auf seine Füße.

„Beruhige dich, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", versicherte Snape mit dunkler Stimme. „Vielleicht waren Lucius und ich etwas forsch, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass keiner von uns Konsequenzen zu befürchten hat."

„Du bist erwachsen, in jeder Hinsicht", stimmte Lucius zu. Er lächelte schwach. „Und glaub mir, ich als Schulsenator muss es wissen. In meiner Zeit auf diesem Posten habe ich schon so einiges erlebt, das wirklich _nicht_ in Ordnung war."

„Wir schweifen schon wieder ab." Snape nahm Harrys Hand und streichelte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen. Allein diese Geste war so ungewohnt, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. „Du hast doch bestimmt in deiner Chronik gelesen, oder?" Als Harry bejahend nickte, seufzte er leise. „Ausgezeichnet. Ich nehme an, dass du nicht besonders weit gekommen bist, aber die wichtigsten Ereignisse stehen sowieso ganz am Anfang."

Harry erbleichte. „Sir, was auch immer in diesem Buch steht, es kann nicht stimmen, oder? Das ist über tausend Jahre her!"

Snape lächelte leicht. „Nun ja, bei einer so ungewöhnlichen … Verbindung konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es immer wieder mal zum Vorschein kommt."

„Aber warum ich?" fragte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. „Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich Voldemort als kleines Kind geschlagen habe?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht?" fragte Lucius sanft. Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, nahm er die andere Hand und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf. „Was glaubst du, wie viele liebende Mütter der dunkle Lord in seinem Leben schon ermordet hat? Ich möchte nicht respektlos sein, aber was macht deine Mutter so besonders? Du wärst heute so tot wie all die anderen Kinder der ermordeten Mütter vor ihr." Seine Stimme versagte und der Griff um Harrys Hand wurde fester. „Nein, Harry, was dich gerettet hat, war nicht nur ihre Liebe. Es war auch dein Erbe."

Harry schluckte. Natürlich hatte Lucius Recht mit seinen Worten. Es war nicht so, als hätte er sie nicht selbst auch schon oft genug gedacht und in seinem Kopf gedreht und gewendet, bis sein Überleben einen Sinn ergab. Nur hatte es ihm bis jetzt nicht gelingen wollen. Selbst am Nachmittag, als er in der Potter-Chronik gelesen hatte, war es ihm nicht aufgefallen.

Aber wie konnte es auch? Er hatte so viele Dinge im Kopf, so viel war passiert! Neben all den anderen konfusen und erschreckenden Dingen hatte er sich gerade erst damit abgefunden, dass er Männer anziehend fand, und nun machten ihm die zwei Männer, die ihm am liebsten waren, sogar einen Antrag und fielen regelrecht über ihn her. Wenn das nicht irre war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter!

„Ich bin sicher, dass keiner deiner Freunde deswegen einen Aufstand machen wird", sagte Snape. „Miss Granger wird neugierig wie immer sein, aber ich denke, dass Miss Lovegood schon viel früher wusste, dass du etwas Besonderes bist."

„Und Sie?" fragte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Sie wussten die ganze Zeit über Bescheid, oder?"

Snape seufzte. „Ja, ich wusste Bescheid." Er nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihm in die feuchten Augen. „Bei Merlin, Junge, wenn du _gewusst_ hättest, wie ich seit deinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts auf dich reagiert habe, dann wärst du schreiend weggelaufen!"

Harry löste sich bestimmt aus seinem Griff. „Und mit Ihrem Benehmen haben Sie natürlich genau das Gegenteil erreicht, was?" murmelte er sarkastisch.

Lucius lachte über Harrys störrische, anklagende Miene. „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht, Severus." Als Snape ihn anfunkelte, versuchte er, sich zusammen zu nehmen. „Wobei ich auch nicht besser war, Harry, und das tut mir aufrichtig leid."

„Der dunkle Lord war immer, und ist es natürlich heute noch, eine große Bedrohung für dich … für uns. Wir mussten vortäuschen, dass wir für dich keine besonderen Gefühle außer Hass hegen", sagte Snape. Seine tiefe, leicht raue Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Unterarmen. „Als wir uns damals seiner Bewegung angeschlossen haben, war er noch nicht so verrückt, wie er es einige Jahre später wurde. Damals hätte er deine Familie nie angegriffen. Belästigt, ja, aber nicht umgebracht. Dieser Wahnsinn kam erst viel später."

„Severus und ich haben uns zu dieser Zeit wiedergesehen." Lucius küsste Harrys Hand erneut, diesmal etwas mutiger. „Es war eine sehr intensive Zeit für uns beide."

Harry zog sie nicht zurück. „Aber wenn Sie beide magische Kreaturen sind, wieso haben Sie sich nicht während der Schulzeit gefunden?" fragte er. „Soweit ich weiß, waren Sie beide für mindestens ein Jahr lang gemeinsam in Hogwarts."

„Du lernst ja doch noch, kluge Fragen zu stellen", bemerkte Snape, aber seine Stimme klang nicht herablassend. Im Gegenteil, ein kleines Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen. „Um deine Neugier zu befriedigen: Lucius war damals in seinem sechsten Jahr, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Veela wachsen erst ungefähr in diesem Alter in alle ihre Fähigkeiten hinein, und außerdem war ich sehr jung. Keine Veela, die ich kenne, suchte in diesem Alter schon nach ihrem Gefährten, schon gar nicht, wenn sie _und_ die Gefährten noch zu jung für eine Bindung sind." Er warf Lucius einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Außerdem kann man getrost sagen, dass ich damals in keiner Hinsicht für ihn genug gewesen wäre."

Snapes Tonfall ließ Harry augenblick rot anlaufen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Seiten im Schulbuch, in denen beschrieben wurde, dass die meisten Veela beim Erreichen ihres vollen Potenzials in eine Art sexuelle Raserei verfielen, während der sie so viel über Sex lernten, wie sie konnten, um ihre Partner später zufrieden stellen zu können.

„Ja, auch deswegen", gluckste Lucius, der Harrys Gedanken erriet. „Aber wie gesagt, Severus war erst zwölf, als ich in diese Phase kam, deshalb habe ich ihn nicht als potenziellen Partner wahrgenommen. Befreundet waren wir aber schon seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts." Er lächelte vielsagend. „Das Biest wusste schon früh, was es wollte, selbst, wenn es ihn nicht haben konnte."

„Das Warten hat sich jedenfalls gelohnt", raunte Snape verführerisch.

Harry bekam bei dem Geflirte heiße Ohren. „W-waren Sie eigentlich schon immer ein Vampir, Sir?" rief er verzweifelt. Er wollte auf keinen Fall schon wieder auf andere Gedanken kommen, aber man machte es ihm nicht gerade einfach! Ein Themenwechsel war genau das Richtige … hoffte er.

Snape richtete seinen rotglühenden Blick auf Harry. „Sag bloß, das interessiert dich wirklich?" hauchte er. Seine Hand fuhr sinnlich über Harrys Aura und ließ ihn prompt schaudern. „Mir scheint, dass du noch nicht genug _gespielt_ hast, Harry …"

Doch dieses Mal war Harry willensstärker und packte die Hand, die ihn so verführerisch streichelte. „Sir, die Frage?"

Lucius lächelte über Snapes saures Gesicht. „Komm schon, Severus, denkst du nicht, dass er eine Antwort verdient hat?"

„Hmpf, na schön." Snape zog sich gerade soweit zurück, dass er Harry nicht mit seinem Körper berührte. „Nein, ich war nicht immer ein Vampir. Allerdings traf ich einige Jahre nach meinem Abschluss auf einen Vampir, der der Meinung war, dass ich sein Gefährte sei."

„Hat er Sie-"

„Natürlich." Snapes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber Harry meinte, kalte Wut und Resignation aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Vampire sind im Allgemeinen nicht besonders feinfühlig, wenn es um Herzensangelegenheiten geht."

Ein kalter Schauer rann Harrys Rückgrat hinab. „Hat er Ihnen wehgetan?"

„Oh, es war kein Mann", entgegnete Snape mit belustigt erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Es war eine Frau, die mich verwandelt hat. Der Prozess war nicht angenehm, so viel kann ich verraten. Trotzdem, für eine Weile hielt ich es für klug, bei ihr zu bleiben, bis ich genau wusste, was aus mir geworden war. Lehrbücher sind ein ganz guter Anfang, aber sie decken niemals ab, wie unterschiedlich jede einzelne Kreatur ist. Dass ich Blut brauche, ist nur die eine Wahrheit. Je potenter es ist, umso besser für mich. Andere Vampire würden zum Beispiel beim Genuss von Hippogreifblut zu Staub zerfallen." Er hob die Schultern. „Es gibt dafür keine rationale Erklärung, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ein starker Magier auch zu einem starken Vampir wird, der starkes Blut braucht."

„Wie lange sind Sie denn bei ihr geblieben?" Harry sah Snape forschend an, doch sein Gesicht gab nichts preis.

„Ein knappes Jahr. Ich habe es in dieser Zeit nicht geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen uns nichts ist", erzählte Snape im Plauderton. „Nicht, dass ihre Vernarrtheit mich von einer Flucht abgebracht hätte."

„Hat sie Sie denn gefangen gehalten?" fragte Harry entsetzt. „_Konnte_ sie das denn?"

Snape seufzte. „Ja, das konnte sie. Als ihr Geschöpf war ich an sie gebunden, sie war auf eine Art meine Mutter, doch darüber hinaus hatte sie keinen Anspruch auf meine Treue. Ich war nicht ihr Gefährte, und sie wusste es. Die Magie zwischen uns war nicht so stark, wie sie hätte sein müssen."

„Vampire haben, ähnlich wie Veelas, die Fähigkeit, andere mit sexueller Magie zu beeinflussen", warf Lucius ein. „Sie hat es versucht, sie hatte als seine Schöpferin sogar einen Heimvorteil, aber Severus hat einen Dickkopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihrer Kontrolle entwachsen war. Wäre er tatsächlich ihr Gefährte gewesen, hätte er sich nie gewünscht, sie zu verlassen, aber so wie die Dinge standen ..."

„Als Okklumens ist man oft im Vorteil", stimmte Snape selbstzufrieden zu. „Der Vampirismus hat diese Gabe noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Ich kann Gedanken lesen und meine eigenen komplett abschirmen. Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord kann sie lesen, es sei denn, ich gestatte es."

„Aber das ist ja schrecklich!" rief Harry. „Sie mussten mit einer Frau zusammen sein, die Sie zu … zu … _dazu_ gezwungen hat! Ich dachte, das kann bei magischen Kreaturen nicht passieren?"

„Normalerweise nicht, nein. Aber nicht jeder ist normal, nicht wahr? Auch unter magischen Kreaturen gibt es Verrückte, deren Instinkte nicht normal funktionieren. Sie verrennen sich in irgendwelche abstrusen Gedanken und bauen Luftschlösser. Das Schlimme ist, dass ihnen oft genug Kräfte zur Verfügung stehen, um diese Einbildungen wahr werden zu lassen." Snape lächelte leicht und küsste sanft Harrys Stirn. „Wie dem auch sei, diese Zeit ist lange vorbei. Danke für dein Mitgefühl."

„Was heißt hier Mitgefühl? Ich hätte sie _umgebracht_", sagte Harry zornig. „Niemand hat das Recht, so etwas einem anderen anzutun!"

„Hm, dann findest du es also nicht schlimm, dass ich das schon vor Jahren getan habe?" fragte Lucius betont unschuldig. Er betrachtete seine Fingernägel, ein Bild der Lässigkeit.

Das riss Harry effektiv aus seiner Rage. „Was? Sie haben … sie umgebracht?"

Lucius' Augen verwandelten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in silberne Spiegel. Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie der alte, lang begraben geglaubte Hass wieder aufkochte.

„Und ob ich das habe", zischte er. „Ich hatte Severus gerade gefunden und er war in keiner guten Verfassung, wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Dann, kaum zwei Monate später, kam sie an und besaß die _Frechheit_, ihn zurückzufordern!"

Er krümmte die Schultern, und nur Sekunden später schossen seine Schwingen hervor und breiteten sich drohend aus.

„Weißt du, Harry, wenn eine Veela ihren Gefährten findet, fühlt es sich an, als würde man vor Glück innerlich verbrennen. Man _weiß _einfach, dass man zueinander gehört", grollte Lucius. „Ich wusste auch, dass er nicht frei war. Magie kann garstig und ungerecht sein. Diese … Person mit ihrer erzwungenen magischen Bindung zu Severus stand uns im Weg, und deshalb musste sie weg."

„Und wenn sie einfach aufgegeben hätte?" fragte Harry. Sein Hals war ganz trocken, so sehr schüchterte Lucius ihn ein. „Was hätten Sie dann gemacht?"

Lucius lächelte bösartig und zeigte dabei seine langen, spitzen Fänge. „Oh, ich hätte sie trotzdem für das bestraft, was sie Severus angetan hat, aber _vielleicht_ hätte ich sie am Leben gelassen. Immerhin hat sie Severus seine neue Existenz geschenkt." Er reckte seine Flügel, und eine unglaubliche Welle der Anziehungskraft ging von ihm aus. Harry schwindelte, als er versuchte, Lucius' Silberaugen standzuhalten. „Glücklicherweise war sie nicht so clever. Sie hat sich um Kopf und Kragen geredet und sogar die Dreistigkeit besessen, mich anzugreifen … glaub mir, es war mir ein _Vergnügen_, sie ganz langsam in Stücke zu reißen."

„Aber wie … Vampire sind doch so stark!" stotterte Harry.

„Ein einfacher Vampir ist kein Gegner für mich", sagte Lucius selbstgefällig. „Männliche Veela sind viel stärker als die Weibchen, um die Familie beschützen zu können. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance."

Snape erhob sich und nahm Lucius in die Arme. Die stolzen Flügel falteten sich etwas zusammen, aber Lucius war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit, sie wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Harry hingegen war schockiert und fühlte sich regelrecht gelähmt. Nicht unbedingt weil Lucius in der Lage war, jemanden umzubringen (das hatte er ihm schon immer zugetraut, wenn er ehrlich war), sondern weil Snape selbst das widerfahren war, vor dem er ihn nun schützen wollte. Außerdem verblüffte ihn einfach die Tatsache, dass der Tränkemeister ein Vampir war. Sie alle hatten ihn irgendwann einmal als Blutsauger und Fledermaus beschimpft, so dass es ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl war, herauszufinden, dass er tatsächlich einer war.

„Verstehst du jetzt, weshalb wir deine Einwilligung wollen?" fragte Snape nach ein paar Minuten, als Lucius sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Allein der Gedanke, dich an jemanden zu verlieren, der dir nur wehtun wird, macht uns rasend." Er lächelte schief. „Wir könnten es nicht ertragen, dich auf diese Weise zu verlieren, bevor wir überhaupt die Chance hatten, eine Beziehung mit dir einzugehen."

„Aber wollen Sie das denn auch?" fragte Harry leise. „Würde ich Ihnen denn nicht nur ein Klotz am Bein sein?" Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn mit ihm und er wusste gar nicht wirklich, was er eigentlich dachte. Er holte tief Luft, ehe er mit dem letzten bisschen Mut, dass er nach diesem Abend noch hatte, sagte: „Ich hätte liebend gerne eine Beziehung, aber nicht, wenn sich jemand meinetwegen in Gefahr bringt, oder das nur macht, um mir zu helfen." Trotzig funkelte er die zwei Männer an. „Falls Sie also nur den Helden spielen wollen, vergessen Sie es besser gleich wieder!"

Snapes Augen glommen rot auf. Mit einem _Swish!_, anders konnte Harry es nicht beschreiben, verschwand er plötzlich aus Lucius' Armen und tauchte in einem schwarzen Strudel direkt vor Harry wieder auf. Doch noch bevor er mit einer ebenso schnellen Bewegung einen Kuss stehlen konnte, hatte Harry ihn schon an den Schultern gepackt und hielt ihn fest.

Harry war froh, dass seine Reflexe so gut funktionierten wie eh und je; Snapes Küssen hatte er einfach nichts entgegen zu setzen. „Sind Sie hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich Ihr Gefährte bin? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das … _mich_ … wirklich wollen?"

Snape grollte unwillig. „Was brauchst du denn noch als Beweis? Reicht es dir nicht, dass Lucius und ich dir alles zu Füßen legen würden, was du dir jemals wünschen könntest?"

„Severus, das ist nicht fair", knurrte Lucius. Seine rechte Schwinge legte sich vor Snapes Brust und schob ihn nach hinten, von Harry weg. „Du weißt selbst, wie jung er ist. Außerdem ist er noch nicht völlig erwacht. Du erwartest zuviel."

Snapes brennende Augen bohrten sich in Harrys. „Sieben lange Jahre haben wir darauf gewartet, dass du endlich aufwachst. Wir wollen dich, und zwar mit Haut und Haar. Ich bitte dich, _ich flehe dich an_, lass uns dich umwerben, dann wirst du verstehen, dass wir Gefährten sind." Er atmete flach und angestrengt, und seine Augen leuchteten wie die rotglühenden Enden eines Kamineisens.

Harry verfluchte sich für seinen Hunger nach Wärme, Freundschaft und – verflixt noch mal – Liebe. Snapes inbrünstige Worte griffen die Mauern an, die er nach Ginnys und Chos unglückseligen Annäherungsversuchen um sein Inneres erbaut hatte. Ginny hatte er immer nur als Rons kleine Schwester gesehen, aber nach ihrem Benehmen in diesem Jahr war sie vollkommen für ihn gestorben. Und Cho … es reichte ihm zu wissen, dass sie einen Charakter hatte, mit dem er überhaupt nicht zurecht kam. Ihr hübsches Gesicht konnte daran auch nichts ändern. Im Gegenteil, dass sie ihr gutes Aussehen für ihre Zwecke eingesetzt hatte, hatte es bloß noch schlimmer gemacht. In einem Leben voller Gefahren und wenig Freude wollte er sich wenigstens auf seinen Partner verlassen können, und Cho hatte ihm nie dieses Gefühl gegeben, selbst, als sie ihm nachgelaufen war.

Snape und Lucius hingegen … er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen, oder, Merlin hilf, in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Vorstellung, mit zwei so großartigen Männern zusammen zu sein, war jenseits allem, was er sich jemals erhofft hatte. In seiner Vorstellung war da immer irgendeine junge Hexe gewesen, ein Haus und ein Garten, vielleicht ein Kind und ein Hund. Weil das normal war. Weil es von ihm erwartet wurde. Und weil er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, mal sich selbst wirklich kennen zu lernen. Wären nicht Snape und Lucius auf ihn zugegangen, wüsste er heute noch nicht, was für Menschen sie wirklich waren.

Seine Nerven lagen blank, aber wenigstens schien es den anderen nicht besser zu gehen als ihm selbst. Snape zitterte leicht, und Lucius war bleich, trotz des warmen Feuerscheins.

_Sie sind genauso arm dran wie ich_, dachte Harry beklommen und gleichzeitig bewundernd. _Sie wussten auch nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, aber sie wollen das anscheinend wirklich. Sie haben sich solche Mühe gegeben … _das_ meinte Luna also damit, dass Snape und Mr. Malfoy sich als würdig erweisen wollen. Gott, was hätten wir ohne sie gemacht? _

Er atmete schaudernd ein, leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen – und dann nickte er. Harry fühlte sich nicht fremdgesteuert, nicht wirklich, aber in diesem ewig langen, winzigen Augenblick wusste er genau, dass sein Herz seinen Verstand übertrumpft hatte und handelte, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Okay … ich gebe Ihnen die Erlaubnis", wisperte er heiser. Es kam einfach so über seine Lippen, aber obwohl es ein ziemlicher Schock war, war er doch froh darüber. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete, so dass ihm die folgenden Sekunden, in denen niemand etwas sagte oder sich rührte, wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

Schließlich aber hatten sowohl die Veela als auch der Vampir begriffen, was er gesagt hatte und schlossen ihn fest in ihre Arme. Ihre Auren leckten hungrig gegen Harrys, so dass alles an ihm kribbelte und kitzelte. Küsse regneten auf sein Gesicht und sein Haar, und dann stieg plötzlich Magie um sie auf, formte sich zu golden leuchtenden Ranken, welche sie umschlang und zusammenband. Harry zitterte, obwohl ihm warm war.

„Sssh, nicht weinen", flüsterte Lucius zärtlich. Er küsste Harrys feuchte Wangen, die Wimpern und seine Augenbrauen, ehe er ihn Snape überließ, der ihn ebenso liebevoll tröstete.

Harry hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie sich all der Stress der letzten Stunden in Tränen niederschlug. Es war ihm auch egal. Er war verlobt … _verlobt_! Und er war so glücklich, obwohl er auch genauso viel Angst vor dem hatte, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Sicherlich würden Snape und Lucius Sex wollen, und dann waren da Dumbledore und seine undurchsichtigen Pläne und an die Schule musste er auch denken, ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort! Ihm rauchte regelrecht der Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sein Leben soeben nicht gerade einfacher gemacht hatte.

„Merlin, denk langsamer!" gluckste Snape. Er stahl sich den Kuss, den Harry ihm eben noch verwehrt hatte. „Du denkst zu viel, wirklich. Verlass dich für den Augenblick auf uns, wir kümmern uns um alles."

Lucius nahm Harrys Lippen ein, sobald sie frei wurden. Sein strahlendes Lächeln machte Harry ganz verrückt und trug nicht dazu bei, dass er seine Emotionen in den Griff bekam.

„Auch um deine … besonderen Bedürfnisse", stellte Snape amüsiert klar, während er Harry und Lucius beim Knutschen zusah.

„I-ich will nicht nur das von Ihnen", protestierte Harry mit glühendem Gesicht, als er sich für eine Sekunde lösen konnte.

„Das ehrt dich, aber ich hoffe, du hast auch nichts dagegen", schnurrte Lucius anzüglich.

Harry wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich einer Tomate glich, als er tapfer den Kopf schüttelte. Alles andere wäre auch gelogen gewesen, immerhin war er siebzehn und ein Mann.

„Ausgezeichnet", hauchte Lucius, dann küsste er Harry wieder, bis seine Lippen sich ganz geschwollen anfühlten.

Snape beschloss, dass er nicht länger nur Zuschauer sein wollte und machte sich von hinten an Harrys Hals heran. Seine Fänge streiften ganz zart die Haut, doch seine Zunge und Lippen waren nicht so sanft. Zu seiner Bestürzung stellte Harry fest, dass er schon wieder mehr wollte, obwohl er gerade erst seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.

Keuchend drückte er sich näher an Lucius, fühlte seine harte, muskulöse Brust und konnte kaum genug bekommen. Wie eine Schlingpflanze wand er sich um den kräftigen Körper, spürte aber auch gleichzeitig, wie er von hinten umarmt wurde. Was da gegen seinen Hintern drückte spottete jedem seiner erotischen Träume und trieb ihn in kürzester Zeit in den Wahnsinn.

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass er ein ziemlich unwürdiges Wimmern ausstieß, als es mittendrin an der Tür klopfte und Lucius von ihm abließ.

„Was ist?" rief der blonde Zauberer gereizt.

„Die Auroren sind da, Mr. Malfoy", rief Pansy. „Sie haben gesagt, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben."

„Verdammt", knurrte Snape. Er drückte einen letzten Kuss auf Harrys brennenden Hals, dann ließ er ihn los.

„Wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würde ich sie alle rauswerfen!" Lucius ordnete sein zerwühltes Haar und band sich seine Krawatte neu. Danach sprach er einen kurzen Zauber aus, der sie alle wieder halbwegs präsentabel machte.

Harry schluckte seinen Protest herunter, auch, wenn es ihm trotz der ernsten Lage nicht leicht fiel. Viel schlimmer war, dass er sich immer noch wie unter Strom gesetzt fühlte, ganz zittrig und fahrig.

„Wir klären das, und dann machen wir weiter", versprach Snape. Dann zog er sich seine Robe wieder an und glitt einem Schatten gleich zur Tür.

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich ohnehin keine bessere kalte Dusche vorstellen, als so mit der Realität konfrontiert zu werden.

Sie folgten Pansy, die viel zu wissend grinste, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich die Auroren Hillard und Barnwood eingefunden hatten und die versammelten Jugendlichen mit grimmigen Gesichtern musterten. Die angespannte Stille machte deutlich, dass noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt worden war.

Kaum war er eingetreten, fühlte Harry alle Blicke auf sich ruhen. Verlegen versuchte er, sein wildes Haar plattzustreichen, aber er vermutete, dass ihn seine wundgeküssten Lippen sowieso verrieten. Er lief rot an und entschied, die nächsten Minuten hinter Snape und Lucius zu bleiben und so Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ah, Lucius, da bist du ja endlich", sagte Hillard erleichtert. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Chaos war, nachdem _er_ euch gerufen hat."

„Doch, das kann ich", erwiderte Lucius trocken. „Ich war schließlich dabei."

Aurorin Barnwood sah ein wenig grau um die Augen aus, als hätte sie Schreckliches miterlebt. „Wie viele habt ihr rausschleusen können?"

„Fast alle. Dummerweise war McNair diesmal auf der Hut", antwortete Snape mit gefasster Stimme. „Ein zweites Mal hätte er die Ausrede mit dem Querschläger nicht geglaubt, deshalb mussten wir seine Flanke in Ruhe lassen."

„Es gab drei Opfer. Das ist schlimm, aber nicht so schlimm wie letztes Mal", murmelte Hillard. Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, dann wandte er sich an die versammelten Jugendlichen, die ihn fragend und argwöhnisch anstarrten. „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat heute Nacht den Angriff auf ein Altenheim der Muggel befohlen. Wir kommen gerade von dort, deshalb konnten wir nicht eher hier sein."

„Waren Sie etwa dort, Professor?" rief Hermine entsetzt. „Hat Voldemort Sie dorthin geschickt? Wie kann er nur, und das zu Weihnachten!"

Harry widerstand der Versuchung, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Er konnte Hermines Bestürzung verstehen, aber die Lautstärke gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht. Nicht nach allem, was er heute schon erfahren hatte.

„Natürlich waren wir dort", erwiderte Snape mit kalter Stimme. „Man hat auch kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn der dunkle Lord ruft. Allzu schnell wollen wir unsere Tarnung schließlich nicht aufgeben."

Draco meldete sich zu Wort. Er saß immer noch auf der Couch, sah aber tatsächlich viel besser aus als vorher. „Dir und Professor Snape geht es aber gut, oder, Vater?"

Lucius nickte. „Uns ist nichts passiert. Wir konnten rechtzeitig verschwinden, bevor uns jemand erkannt hat. Außerdem können alte Muggel nicht besonders gut kämpfen. Wir waren nicht in Gefahr."

Harry betrachtete Snape und Lucius eindringlich. Die Nachricht von dem Angriff war schrecklich, aber es änderte nichts an seinem Entschluss, Lucius und Snape eine Chance zu geben. Sie hatten eben selbst gesagt, dass sie die Attacke mit allen Mitteln sabotiert hatten, so sehr es ihnen möglich gewesen war, ohne selbst aufzufliegen. Es gab sicher Mittel und Wege, das zu überprüfen, aber die brauchte er eigentlich gar er nicht. Ihre Auren waren klar und veränderten sich nicht, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten.

„Daran war irgendwas faul", sagte die Aurorin mit heiserer Stimme. „Er greift selten alte Leute an, und schon gar nicht Muggel – er sucht sich meistens Opfer mit größerem Schockpotenzial. Wieso dann heute Nacht? Und wieso am anderen Ende von London?"

„Nun, Dumbledore ist hier aufgetaucht, als Lucius und ich gerade weg waren", meinte Snape. „Draco kam das ebenfalls merkwürdig vor. Als hätte der Alte gewusst, dass wir weggerufen werden würden."

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass er zu Mr. Potter wollte?" fragte Hillard. Er schien allmählich seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, denn seine Stimme klang schon besser. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, was er genau wollte?"

Luna trat vor und reichte ihm die beiden Pergamentrollen. „Hier sind unsere Aufzeichnungen von dem Treffen, Sir. Eine Pergamentrolle befand sich imZimmer, die andere in einer Abhörnische."

Hillard wog sie automatisch gegeneinander auf, dann reichte er eine der Rollen an Aurorin Barnwood weiter. „Du hast die Fälschung, Louisa", bemerkte er kurz angebunden. „Zähl mal bitte auf, was besprochen wurde."

Aurorin Barnwood tat, was er verlangte. „Begrüßung, höfliche Floskeln, Frage nach Mr. Potters Befinden, wie es Mr. Potter bei den Malfoys geht, ob Mr. Malfoy gewusst habe, dass Mr. Potter die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts zu verbringen gedachte. Scheinbar hat Dumbledore sich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit gemacht. Er stellte die selbe Frage an Mr. Longbottom und Miss Lovegood. Außerdem wollte er Mr. Potter wegen einer familiären Angelegenheit persönlich sprechen. Mr. Malfoy lehnte ab, mit der Begründung, dass Mr. Potter seine Ferien nicht mit offiziellen Angelegenheiten verbringen möchte." Sie sah auf. „Stimmt das soweit?"

„Nein, tut es nicht. Die Teile vor Nevilles und Lunas Anwesenheit sind eindeutig gefälscht", sagte Hermine. „Erst da kam nämlich der Pergamentbogen, den Sie haben, ins Spiel."

Auror Hillard stöhnte. „Ich habe wirklich _keine_ Ahnung, wie der Alte es angestellt hat, aber deine Version lügt offensichtlich wirklich wie gedruckt. Ich fasse dann mal zusammen, was wirklich gesagt wurde: Nach den Begrüßungen und Floskeln wirft Dumbledore dem jungen Malfoy vor, Mr. Potter mit seinen dunklen Idealen vergiftet zu haben. Nur so sei es ihm gelungen, Mr. Potter zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Dumbledore sei gekommen, um Mr. Potter umgehend in die Schule zurück zu holen, wo er vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern in Sicherheit wäre."

Draco schnappte empört nach Luft. „_Meine_ dunklen Ideale? Das klingt ja so noch viel schlimmer als beim ersten Mal, wo Dumbledore diesen Mist erzählt hat!"

„Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht das Einzige. Ich habe kurz Heilerin DuPonds Protokoll überflogen", Harry nahm an, dass es sich hierbei um die Veela-Spezialistin handelte, die extra aus dem Urlaub geholt worden war, „und sie ist der Meinung, dass eine derartige Magievergiftung mit Sicherheit Ihre Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt hat." Auror Hillard straffte sich. „Wie dem auch sei, so geht es weiter: Nachdem Mr. Malfoy bestritt, Mr. Potter beeinflusst zu haben, bestand er darauf, Mr. Longbottom und Miss Lovegood dazu zu holen, die seine Aussage unterstützen. Daraufhin warf Dumbledore ihnen Verrat am Kampf gegen Voldemort vor und drohte damit, sie unschädlich zu machen, wenn sie nicht kooperieren."

„Boah, das geht echt gar nicht", sagte Fred in die geschockte Stille.

„Der Alte hat noch schlimmer einen an der Waffel, als wir dachten", stimmte George empört zu.

Auror Hillard überflog das Pergament und stockte. „Oh-oh, hier steht, was ihr schon länger befürchtet habt: Scheinbar hat Dumbledore mit seinem Vorhaben angegeben, Mr. Potter mit Miss Weasley zu verloben." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er kann das, solange ihr nicht gegensteuert. Wollt ihr gleich etwas unternehmen?"

Snape und Lucius traten beiseite, so dass Harry den Leuten im Raum gegenüberstand. Der junge Mann schluckte seine aufkeimende Furcht herunter und sammelte sich.

„Das wollen wir." Er sah seinen Freunden fest in die Augen, ehe sein Blick zu Draco und Bill wanderte. Die beiden saßen nebeneinander und wirkten schon recht vertraut miteinander. Sie gaben in der Tat ein hübsches Paar ab, doch daran wollte Harry jetzt nicht denken. Er straffte sich, nahm jeweils eine Hand der beiden Männer und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich bereits mehr als genug verlobt und lege keinen Wert darauf, von Dumbledore verkauft zu werden."

Neville ließ das Glas fallen, das er hielt, und auch Hermines Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Pansy stieß einen spitzen, entzückten Schrei aus.

„Nein, wirklich?" rief sie händeklatschend. „Wie romantisch!"

„Ich fasse es nicht", lamentierte Draco, „erst rafft er ewig nichts, und dann kommt sowas!" Er beäugte seinen Vater und Snape mit neu gewonnenem Respekt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr ihn so schnell rumkriegt."

„Draco, deine Manieren", rüffelte Lucius ihn sanft, während Harry tomatenrot anlief. Das zufriedene Grinsen in seinem Gesicht machte jedoch deutlich, dass er sich regelrecht in Dracos Erstaunen sonnte, anstatt ihm böse zu sein.

„Harry, ist das wirklich das, was du willst?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich erholt hatte. „I-ich meine, nichts gegen Sie, Professor, Mr. Malfoy, aber … _warum_?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst unseren Schlachtplan ausarbeiten und anschließend in Ruhe über alles reden." Snapes tiefe Stimme trug sich mühelos durch das große Zimmer, obwohl er nicht laut sprach. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ins Konferenzzimmer gehen? Gegen eine Tasse Tee hätte ich wirklich nichts einzuwenden."

Damit waren alle einverstanden, sogar die Auroren, die eigentlich keine Zeit hatten.

Auf dem Weg ins Konferenzzimmer ging Harry stumm neben Luna her, die ihn mit einem süßen Lächeln bedachte.

„Alles wird gut, Harry", flüsterte sie.

**Ende Teil 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Hallo, hier ist das neueste Kapitel, leider mit einiger Verspätung. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr Spaß daran haben werdet. _

_

* * *

_

„So, und nun fangt noch mal von vorne an", sagte Auror Hillard ernst. „Lucius und Severus haben uns zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit nicht viel erzählt, aber inzwischen schlagen diese seltsamen Vorkommnisse erste Wellen im Ministerium. Es werden unangenehme Fragen gestellt und wir wollen wissen, was genau eigentlich los ist, damit wir noch genauer aufpassen können."

Sie saßen im Konferenzzimmer an einem großen, ovalen Tisch. Jeder hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen, und in der Mitte des Tisches türmten sich Sandwiches, Muffins und Schokolade. Die Jugendlichen, die alle nervös waren, griffen zu, obwohl das Abendessen noch gar nicht allzu lange her war.

„Mr. Potter, vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Sie aus Ihrer Sicht berichten würden", schlug Aurorin Barnwood vor. Sie rieb sich einmal erschöpft über das Gesicht, straffte sich dann aber und holte einen Bogen Protokollpergament aus ihrem Umhang.

Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, zumal er zwischen Lucius und Snape saß. Die beiden Männer ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen, was ein sehr seltsames Gefühl war. Schön irgendwie, aber auch extrem verstörend. Dadurch, dass er in seiner Kindheit oft vernachlässigt worden war, erschien ihm so viel ernstgemeinte Aufmerksamkeit beinahe wie ein Traum – oder wie ein Zauber, den man auf ihn angewendet hatte.

„Ähm, okay. Also, als ich nach den Ferien am Bahnhof in London ankam, haben sich meine Jahrgangskollegen plötzlich seltsam benommen", fing er mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Wir haben sonst immer zusammen gesessen, aber diesmal hat Ron Weasley-"

„Das ist unser Bruder", warf Fred hilfreich ein. Sein breites Grinsen war entwaffnend, so dass Auror Hillard, der offensichtlich genervt war, trotzdem zurücklächelte.

„-genau, jedenfalls hat er mich von da an geschnitten und die anderen Jungs haben mitgemacht. Ich bin dann zu Neville und Luna gegangen." Harry lächelte den beiden zu.

„Und Sie sagen, dass es keine Erklärung dafür gibt?" fragte Aurorin Barnwood sanft.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst, aber irgendwas muss ja der Auslöser sein, nicht?"

„Es ist ziemlich kompliziert." Lucius schaute kurz auf seine Taschenuhr. „Es wird wohl länger dauern, aber wir sollten trotzdem _ganz_ am Anfang anfangen, Harry." Er sah Harry mit stetem Blick an, als erwarte er etwas Bestimmtes von ihm. „Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas Seltsames passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

„Wo soll ich denn anfangen?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Wenn es danach ginge, müsste ich meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen."

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", murmelte Draco in die Stille.

Snape setzte sich auf. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, fing das alles schon vor Harrys Geburt an. Sogar schon vor der Geburt seiner Eltern." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, und auch seine Aura veränderte sich drastisch. Sie wurde dick wie Teer und ganz träge, als quälte er sich mit Erinnerungen.

„Dann schieß mal los, Severus." Aurorin Barnwood spitzte ihre Feder und setzte sie auf das Pergament. „Ich bin gespannt, wie viel Wahrheit wir vertragen werden."

Also begann Snape. Er erzählte davon, wie Dumbledore ihm einmal in einem Moment der Selbstherrlichkeit anvertraut hatte, dass der junge Tom Riddle immer wieder ins Waisenhaus zurückkehren musste, obwohl ihm bekannt war, dass er dort misshandelt wurde. Er hatte sogar Schutzschilde aufgestellt, damit keine unbeabsichtigte Magie nach außen dringen und das Ministerium alarmieren konnte. War Tom in Schwierigkeiten, musste er sich selbst helfen.

Dummerweise hatte Dumbledore nicht gewusst, dass Snape ein Vampir war, und dass Vampire gegen Vergessenszauber beinahe immer immun war, es sei denn, sie waren sehr schwach. Snape war es nicht gewesen. Das ließ er bei seiner Erzählung jedoch aus, was Harry ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Auf die Reaktionen hatte er auch keine Lust, zumindest nicht im Moment.

„Nach der Schulausbildung konnte Tom endlich ein eigenes Leben beginnen, doch das, was er bereits durchleiden musste, war Dumbledore nicht genug", fuhr Snape mit emotionsloser Stimme fort. „Er prahlte damit, ihm einige bedeutende Lehrstellen versagt zu haben, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich den dunklen Künsten zuzuwenden. Kein angesehener Zauberer wollte ihn ausbilden, obwohl Tom als Jahrgangsbester in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte."

„Soll das heißen, dass Dumbledore Tom Riddle damals … ruiniert hat?" hauchte Hermine bestürzt.

„Genau das heißt es. Für sich allein und von Gelegenheit zu Gelegenheit hat der Alte vielleicht nicht viel angerichtet, aber in der Summe betrachtet ist es kein Wunder, dass Tom niemals seine besseren Charakterzüge hat entwickeln können. Eine Ablehnung bei Ollivander hier, eine Schmähung im Ministerium da … man mag sich nicht vorstellen, was ihm damals durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Er musste am Ende mit dem vorlieb nehmen, was Dumbledore ihm gelassen hat, wenn er ein unabhängiges Leben aufbauen wollte. Selbst im Ausland hat Dumbledore ihn verfolgt, so dass sogar auswandern keinen Sinn hatte."

Lucius nickte. „Tom Riddle konnte nur mit Hinterlistigkeit, Gewalt und Bosheit das erreichen, was er sich wünschte. Er beschloss, in England zu bleiben und lernte die untersten Schichten der Gesellschaft kennen. Er erkannte, wie er es anpacken musste, damit ihm die Leute vertrauten. Er lernte, sich ihre Sorgen anzuhören und Allianzen zu bilden. Allmählich formte sich ein Plan in seinem brillianten Kopf."

„Es klingt seltsam, aber anfangs hatte Tom Riddle noch vor, die magische Welt Englands zu einem gerechteren Ort zu machen." Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er war schon als junger Mann verbittert und wütend, aber als wir uns ihm anschlossen, wussten wir, welches Unrecht ihm widerfahren war. Das allein war verständlicherweise kein Grund, ihm nicht zu folgen. Seine Ziele waren auf ihre Art ehrenhaft und gerecht und durchaus würdig, unterstützt zu werden."

„Haben Sie seine Aussagen denn überprüft?" fragte Hermine, präzise wie immer. „Ich will Ihnen keine Unachtsamkeit unterstellen, aber Sie und Mr. Malfoy waren doch noch ziemlich jung, als Sie sich ihm anschlossen."

„Natürlich haben wir das. Wir waren jung, aber keine Idioten. Slytherins haben von jeher einen sehr ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Es wird Sie überraschen, dass nur etwa ein Viertel seines Gefolges tatsächlich aus ehemaligen Slytherins besteht." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich sind einige aus seinem Gefolge nie richtig zur Schule gegangen, sondern haben nur die Flüche gelernt, aber ein Großteil stammt tatsächlich aus Hogwarts Schülern."

„Das klingt unglaublich", murmelte Aurorin Barnwood. Ihr Gesicht war wachsweiß und starr.

„Wenn dich das schon schockiert, solltest du dich besser warm anziehen", sagte Lucius in die Stille. „Wir sind nämlich noch nicht fertig mit unserer Geschichte."

Die Protokollfeder huschte fleißig über das Pergament, als Snape und Lucius alles offenlegten, was ihnen über Dumbledores Machenschaften bekannt war. Jeder Zauberer wusste, dass Dumbledore der einzige war, den Voldemort wirklich fürchtete, aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte niemand den wahren Grund dafür gewusst. Es taten sich Abgründe auf, welche die Schüler und Auroren an ihrem Weltbild zweifeln ließen. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore sogar noch während Toms anfänglicher Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Unheil gestiftet, ihn mit falschen Anschuldigungen auflaufen lassen und sogar einige Morde auf sein Konto gehen lassen, die er nicht begangen hatte.

„Also ist Voldemort auch nur eins von Dumbledores Opfern", stellte Neville am Ende der Erzählung mit gefasster Stimme fest.

Niemand, nicht einmal die Auroren, stellte die Aussagen der beiden Männer in Frage, da alles auf erschreckende Art einen Sinn ergab. Außerdem hätte die Protokollfeder sie sofort alarmiert, wenn sie gelogen hätten.

„Leider ist er einer von denen, die ihre Schwäche damit verarbeiten, jetzt andere zu unterdrücken", sagte Hermine müde. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade so schockiert, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich Mitleid mit Voldemort haben soll, oder nicht."

„Der dunkle Lord hätte für Ihr Mitleid nichts übrig, Miss Granger", sagte Lucius sanft, „aber ich persönlich danke Ihnen dafür."

Auch Snape wirkte auf seine Art gerührt. „Tom Riddle hätte ein großer Mann werden können. Er hätte unsere Gemeinschaft zu neuer Blüte verhelfen können, wäre er nicht so abscheulich behandelt worden. Jetzt ist es zu spät, um ihn zu retten, aber es schadet nicht, ihm mit Mitgefühl gegenüberzutreten. Das macht Sie alle zu guten Menschen und bewahrt ihn vor dem Vergessenwerden."

Alle schwiegen für einige Momente, um die kleine Rede sacken zu lassen. Es war selten, dass Snape so offen sprach, aber es zeigte gerade Harry einmal mehr, dass er ein guter Mann war. Ein Mann, der trotz seines harschen Charakters sehr genau differenzieren konnte und das, woran er glaubte, in höchster Achtung vertrat. Es war irgendwie tragisch, dass er sich so schwer damit tat, sich von seinem alten Traum verabschieden zu müssen. Denn das Snape hinter Tom Riddles Kampagne gestanden hatte, war unbestritten. Er hatte nur deshalb die Seiten gewechselt, weil Voldemort wahnsinnig geworden war.

„Lasst uns weitermachen", schlug Lucius vor. „Ihr zwei werdet schon genug Ärger bekommen, weil ihr noch hier seid, anstatt eure Berichte zu schreiben."

Die Auroren nickten beklommen.

„Nach dem ersten Fall des dunklen Lordes, den sich niemand so genau erklären konnte, wurde Harry zu seinen Muggelverwandten gegeben", begann Snape. „Es war seltsam, dass der Alte Harry zu Lilys Schwester gab, obwohl Minerva McGonagall ihm noch sagte, dass sie die schlimmste Art von Muggeln wären, die sie jemals gesehen hätte. Sie selbst sagte mir, dass sie nicht verstanden hat, wie Dumbledore so handeln konnte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten Lily und James Potter Sirius Black in ihrem Testament als Vormund festgelegt, aber da der in Untersuchungshaft saß, war es Dumbledore in der Verwirrung offensichtlich möglich, die Vormundschaft über Harry zu übernehmen und ihn hinzugeben, wo es ihm beliebte."

„Das dürfte _nicht_ möglich gewesen sein", rief Aurorin Barnwood empört. „Eine Vormundschaft ist eine ernste Sache in unserer Welt. Das wird nicht einfach mal eben so entschieden!"

Snape räusperte sich; er sah beinahe ein wenig unbehaglich aus. „Ich weiß leider nicht, ob Potter und Lily Dumbledore wirklich vertraut haben, aber wir müssen erst einmal davon ausgehen, dass die Vormundschaft rechtmäßig an den Alten übertragen wurde."

„Das können wir leicht herausfinden", bemerkte Hillard. Er machte sich einige Notizen. „Bitte fahre fort, Severus."

„Erst durch den Okklumentikunterricht, den ich Harry in seinem fünften Jahr geben sollte, fand ich heraus, dass auch er keine ideale Kindheit hatte. Die Heiler in St. Mungos wissen bescheid, falls ihr Fragen dazu habt, wendet euch bitte an sie." Unter dem Tisch drückte Snape Harrys Hand. „Dumbledore hat damals darauf bestanden, dass ich Harry unterrichte, obwohl er wusste, dass er mir nicht vertraute."

„Sie haben trotzdem eingewilligt", bemerkte Hermine. „Und ich kann mir jetzt auch denken, wieso."

Snape nickte. „Bevor der Alte in Harrys Gedanken rumpfuscht, habe ich das lieber selbst getan. Auf diese Art waren seine Gedanken wenigstens sicher. Es ist schlimm genug, dass er euch allen seine Banne auferlegen konnte."

Harry drückte Snapes Finger schmerzhaft zusammen. „Sie haben … Sie haben-"

„Ich weiß." Snape richtete seine dunklen Augen auf Harry. Seine Stimme wurde sehr leise, beinahe zu einem Flüstern. „Ich habe dir sehr wehgetan. Das war unverzeihlich und wird mich ewig verfolgen."

„Sie mussten es tun", erwiderte Harry tapfer, auch, wenn er sich ganz elend fühlte.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, um mich dafür büßen zu lassen. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dir die Zeit auch nimmst. Lauf nur nicht weg, bitte."

Harry sah ihm lange in die Augen. „Nein, das werde ich nicht."

„Die Muggel haben Mr. Potter also schlecht behandelt." Auror Hillards Stimme riss alle aus ihrer Versunkenheit. „Denkt ihr, dass Dumbledore sie dazu angestiftet hat?"

Harry schnaubte. „Woher sonst hätte die Schule wissen sollen, dass ich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe lebe?"

„In einem _Schrank_?" fragte Aurorin Barnwood entgeistert. „Dumbledore hat damals allen versprochen, dass es Harry Potter gut gehen würde, und dass man sich liebevoll um ihn kümmern wird. Es stand sogar in der Zeitung!"

„Man soll nicht alles glauben, was in der Zeitung steht, Louisa", meinte Lucius spöttisch. „Nein, der Alte hat Harry zu seinen magiehassenden Verwandten verbannt und sich selbst als Helden hingestellt. In dem ganzen Trubel nach Voldemorts Fall ist dem Zaubergamot anscheinend nicht aufgefallen, dass Sirius Black zu Unrecht verurteilt und nach Askaban gebracht wurde."

Sirius' Name ließ Harry zusammenzucken. „Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er mit trockenem Hals. „Niemand weiß das außer dem Orden des Phönix."

„Ich habe fast überall im Ministerium Freunde", erklärte Lucius, „und diese Freunde haben mir schon damals erzählt, dass für Black keine Vernehmung mit Veritaserum stattgefunden hatte. Man hat ihn lediglich mit Muggelmethoden befragt, ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt und dann im Schnellverfahren über sein Schicksal entschieden. Dass er für dich, sein Patenkind verantwortlich war, hat niemanden interessiert, genausowenig wie die Tatsache, dass überall bekannt war, dass er James Potters bester Freund war und einen magischen Eid darauf geschworen hat, dass er ihn nicht verraten würde."

Snape starrte finster in die Runde. „Ich mag ihn nicht gemocht haben, aber es hätte Black zugestanden, Harry großzuziehen, und allein deshalb möchte ich, dass dieses Verbrechen aufgedeckt wird. Dumbledore muss das halbe Zaubergamot geschmiert haben, damit diese Sauerei abgesegnet wird."

Lucius griff Harrys andere Hand und küsste sie vor aller Augen. Hermines Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen, und auch Bill und die Auroren schien sich an der Luft zu verschlucken, die sie gerade eingeatmet hatten. Fred und George hingegen pfiffen anzüglich.

„Sexy, Malfoy!"

„Guter Fang, Harry!" George grinste breit und reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe.

„Meine Herren, etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit bitte", tadelte Lucius mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Nur einen Augenblick später wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. „Apropos geschmiert: Severus und ich haben Harry zu Gringotts begleitet. Es wurde eng, da in den letzten anderthalb Jahren nach Blacks Tod nicht ein einziger Bried Harry erreicht hat. Ihr wisst, was das normalerweise bedeutet."

Die Auroren nickten grimmig.

„Glücklicherweise schafften wir es gerade noch, den Verfall des Black-Erbes zu verhindern, was aber zur Folge hatte, dass Harry ins Krankenhaus musste. Die Banne des Alten waren sehr stark und haben Blacks Erbmagie massiv bekämpft." Lucius holte tief Luft, um seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich Dumbledore seit dem Tod der Potters am Familiengold bedient hat. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er damit die zuständigen Beamten bestochen hat."

Snape sagte düster: „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Kobolde alle Empfänger ausfindig gemacht haben. Sie werden ebenfalls Anzeige in Harrys Namen erstatten. Sobald das passiert ist, werdet ihr Zugang zu allen Daten haben. Vielleicht kriegt ihr es ja hin, Black posthum freisprechen zu lassen. Zumindest das sind diese Dummköpfe ihm schuldig."

„Das ist echt Stoff für einen Krimi", bemerkte Pansy. „Einfach unglaublich!"

„Noch unglaublicher ist, dass der alte Sack damit überhaupt durchgekommen ist", grollte Bill. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich vorhat, dich mit Ginny zu verloben."

Harry schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Der Gedanke war immer noch extrem abstoßend.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Alte ein Paar illegaler Bindungsarmreifen besitzt", fuhr Snape fort. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr alle in den nächsten Tagen sehr aufmerksam seid. Haltet euch von den Weasleys fern, denen ihr nicht vertraut, und kommt dem Mädchen auf keinen Fall zu nahe. Es kann sein, dass sie den Armreifen bei sich trägt."

„Welche Reifen sind es?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Die schlimmsten ihrer Sorte", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Einmal umgelegt ist es zu spät. Harry muss dafür nicht mal wach sein, geschweige denn sein Einverständnis geben."

„Naja, immerhin wurde eure Verlobung schon beim Ministerium angezeigt", sagte Fred schulterzuckend. „Da gucken immer viele Menschen drauf, unter anderem Rita Kimmkorn. Ich wette, die hat morgen eine große Schlagzeile mit den Neuigkeiten. Wenn Dumbledore danach irgendwas Komisches tut, werden es alle wissen."

„Wieso wird das angezeigt?" fragte Harry erschrocken. „Ich dachte, sowas sei privat …"

„Jede magische Verlobung wird dem Ministerium angezeigt, damit in Fällen wie deinem genau nachvollzogen werden kann, wer wann mit wem zusammen gekommen ist, und unter welchen Umständen", erklärte Lucius geduldig. „In der magischen Welt ist es zwar so, dass der Vormund unter gewissen Umständen sein Mündel verloben kann, aber diese Verbindung hat niemals den gleichen Stellenwert wie eine freiwillige Verlobung."

„Und du _hast_ dich freiwillig mit uns verlobt", erinnerte Snape ihn. Seine Stimme klang wie ein Schnurren. „Selbst, wenn Dumbledore keinen Dreck am Stecken hätte, könnte er auf legalem Weg nichts mehr tun, da du erwachsen bist."

„Was wäre denn passiert, wenn Dumbledore es geschafft hätte, Harry mit Ginny zu verloben?" fragte Hermine. Sie war blass und machte sich offentlich Sorgen um ihren Freund.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass er versucht hätte, ihn so schnell wie möglich mit ihr zu verheiraten." Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Danach wäre es viel, viel schwerer gewesen, die Verbindung aufzulösen, zumal das kleine Wiesel mit Sicherheit ihre Zaubertränke beherrscht, genau wie ihre Mutter."

„Falls Harry unseren Antrag angenommen hätte, während er schon mit der kleinen Weasley verlobt ist, hätte die Magie entschieden, und zwar für uns. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen lässt sich die Magie eines Lebewesens nicht von schwächlichen Zaubern und Tränken beeindrucken. Sie weiß immer, zu wem sie gehört." Snapes Finger drückten beruhigend Harrys klamme Hand.

„Glücklicherweise wird es dazu nicht kommen", meldete sich Blaise zu Wort. „Wir werden gut auf Potter und seine Freunde aufpassen."

„Noch mal wird der alte Sack nicht in unser Haus kommen", stimmte Draco zu. Er fixierte Harry mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Und du untersteh dich, irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen."

„Haha, sehr witzig, Malfoy", fauchte Harry sarkastisch. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir das alles ausgesucht!"

„_Du_ hast dir _meinen_ Vater ausgesucht, also tu gefälligst dein Bestes, damit das kleine Wiesel dich nicht in ihre Krallen bekommt", giftete Draco zurück.

Bill seufzte. „Könntet ihr bitte aufhören, euch zu streiten?" Er wandte sich an Lucius. „Was meinten Sie damit, dass Ginny ihre Zaubertränke genau wie unsere Mutter beherrscht?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist Ginny unter den Mädchen bekannt dafür, Liebestränke zu verkaufen", gab Hermine zu. „Ich habe ihr regelmäßig gesagt, dass das erstens nicht gern gesehen wird und zweitens keine echte Liebe auslöst. Aber das hat sie nicht interessiert."

Blaise's Blick hängte sich an Harry. „Ich kann mir auch denken, für wen sie so fleißig trainiert hat."

„Unser Schwesterchen hat wirklich-"

„-eine durchtriebene Seite!" Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn man bedenkt-"

„-dass unsere Mom sie immer ermutigt hat-"

„-ist das aber auch kein Wunder."

Snape klang ernst, als er sagte: „Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle Arthur ein Gegengift geben … nur für alle Fälle. Wer weiß, ob Ihre Mutter ihrem Ruf nicht alle Ehre macht."

„Falls Sie eins haben, erlassen wir Ihnen eine Stunde Ihrer Zeit, Professor", bot George an.

„Zwei", konterte Snape. „Und Sie bekommen das derzeit beste Universalgegenmittel gleich auf die Hand."

„Gegen den Mann sind wir machtlos", grinste Fred, als sie einschlugen.

George nahm die Phiole an sich, die Snape ihm reichte. „Das reicht, um Dad einige Mal zu versorgen. Ich bin gespannt, was dabei rauskommt. Wieso schleppen sie das Zeug eigentlich mit sich herum?"

Snapes vernichtender Blick sprach Bände. Er musste nicht einmal auf Harry deuten, damit allen klar wurde, wieso er so gut vorbereitet war.

Harry konnte kaum fassen, wie leicht es die Zwillinge zu nehmen schienen, dass ihre Mutter und Schwester so hinterhältig waren. „Macht euch das gar nichts aus?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ach weißt du", meinte George schulterzuckend, „bei uns Weasleys sind immer die Frauen die Bösen. Das war so und wird auch immer so sein. Für uns ist das kalter Kaffee."

Draco sah Bill bestürzt an, was dem ein Lachen entlockte.

„Sag bloß, du willst tatsächlich schon Kinder von mir?" Er grinste. „Keine Sorge, wir Weasleys sind bekannt dafür, nur Söhne zu zeugen."

Draco errötete bis an die Haarspitzen, was allen ein ehrliches Lachen entlockte.

Fred nickte. „Mom wollte unbedingt ein Mädchen, aber das ging nur mit einem Zaubertrank. Vielleicht ist Ginny deshalb so … merkwürdig. Magie kann eben nicht alles richten."

„So viel dazu. Wenn wir jetzt wieder über unser größtes Problem reden könnten, wäre ich allen sehr verbunden", brachte Snape alle zurück zum Thema. „Was ihr jetzt wisst, ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, aber es wird reichen, um Dumbledore das Leben schwer zu machen."

„Und wie genau wollt ihr ihn auflaufen lassen?" fragte Hillard müde. „Eure Entschlossenheit ist lobenswert, aber ohne Hilfe werdet ihr gegen ihn nicht ankommen."

„Wir haben Hilfe", erwiderte Lucius mit einem fiesen Lächeln. „Wir haben sogar die beste Unterstützung, die man sich wünschen kann."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „In der Tat. Rita Kimmkorn sowie einige ausländige Zeitschriften sind schon ganz wild darauf, unsere Story exklusiv rauszubringen. Nachdem Rita euren Brief bekommen hat, hat sie sich gleich an Lucius und mich gewandt, da auch wir sie schon eingeweiht hatten."

„Harry, bevor wir uns überlegen, was wir denen erzählen, möchten Severus und ich dich fragen, wie viel du von deiner Geschichte öffentlich machen willst", sagte Lucius. „Deine Freunde haben unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass du allein darüber entscheidest."

„Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich die ganze Geschichte aufrollen will", entgegnete Harry. Er fühlte sich mutig. Mit der Unterstützung seiner verbliebenen Freunde konnte und würde er das durchziehen. Sollten sich die Leute doch das Maul über ihn zerreißen. Sie kannten ihn nicht persönlich, und der ganze Rummel würde sich auch irgendwann wieder legen. „Dumbledore hat es nicht anders gewollt."

„Das ist sehr großzügig, Harry, aber bedenke, welche Informationen wir rausgeben wollen. Um ein komplettes Bild zu zeichnen, bräuchten wir deine Krankenakte und alles über deinen Auftritt im Ministerium, vermutlich auch Erinnerungen aus deiner Kindheit." Lucius streichelte sanft über Harrys Hand. „Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, lassen wir es. Severus und mir ist nichts wichtiger, als dein Wohlbefinden."

„Muss ich das sofort entscheiden?" fragte Harry. Er fühlte sich ein wenig überfordert und in die Ecke gedrängt, obwohl er sich seiner Sache eigentlich sicher war.

„Natürlich nicht", beruhigte Hermine ihn.

Neville räusperte sich verlegen. „Harry, vielleicht solltest du bedenken, dass es durch deine Aussagen anderen Kindern besser gehen würde. Man könnte dagegen vorgehen, dass Menschen so viel Macht über ein Kind haben, das nicht ihr eigenes ist."

„Wir reden gleich darüber, in Ordnung?" fragte Lucius. „Lasst uns zuerst einmal weiter planen, damit unsere Gäste gehen können."

Harry nickte dankbar.

„Wir hatten vor, eine kleine Pressekonferenz einzuberufen, in der alle Pressevertreter anwesend sind und ihre Fragen stellen können", erklärte Snape. „Natürlich würden sie nicht nur eine große Sonderausgabe veröffentlichen, sondern regelmäßig mit neuen Themen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Damit verhindern wir, dass die Leute die Meldungen ignorieren."

„Hm, das hätte den Vorteil, dass ich nur einmal Fragen beantworten müsste", überlegte Harry laut. „Wenigstens das klingt schon mal gut."

Seine Freunde kicherten verhalten.

„Wann das Treffen stattfinden wird, bleibt besser geheim", meinte Lucius. „Der Alte hat leider auch seine Spitzel überall."

„Von uns erfährt er jedenfalls nichts", versprach Aurorin Barnwood. Sie zog ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte dem versammelten Raum eine gut verheilte Bissstelle. „Severus hat uns, also diejenigen, die ihn und Lucius unterstützen, gezeichnet. So haben wir einen gewissen vampirischen Schutz gegen Gedankenmagie."

„Sie haben Sie zu einer Sklavin gemacht?" fragte Harry empört. „Wie konnten Sie, Professor!"

„Niemand wurde versklavt", gluckste Snape. Er war offensichtlich amüsiert, und auch Aurorin Barnwood lächelte. „Das Zeichen macht sie zu meinem Gefolge, das ist wahr, aber sie nehmen keine Befehle an. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, dass dies ein reines Informationsnetzwerk ist, es sei denn, jemand möchte von sich aus mehr tun."

„Wir glauben an diese Sache, Harry", versicherte Aurorin Barnwood ihm. „Und wir glauben an dich. Severus und Lucius wissen, was sie tun, und ehrenwerte Männer sind sie auch. Andernfalls wären wir nicht hier."

„Wenn die Sache mit Dumbledore und Voldemort ausgestanden ist, werden Sie sie aber entlassen, oder?" beharrte Harry störrisch.

„Ich werde jeden entlassen, der das möchte", sagte Snape diplomatisch.

Harry entging nicht, dass er sich um das Versprechen herumwand, _alle_ Leute freizugeben, die er an sich gebunden hatte, aber vermutlich durfte er nichts anderes erwarten. Schon im Unterricht hatten sie gelernt, dass Vampire notorisch besitzergreifend waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar noch Glück, dass Snape die Leute mit Respekt und Anstand behandelte, anstatt sie wirklich zu Sklaven zu machen.

„Sie sind ein _Vampir_?" kreischte Hermine entsetzt, nachdem sie das kurze Geplänkel zwischen Harry und Snape verdaut hatte. „Und das erfahren wir erst _jetzt_?" Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass schon das Geheimnis der Malfoys schwer auf ihr lastete. Dass nun auch die zweite erwachsene Person in ihrem kleinen Verschwörerkreis nicht mehr völlig menschlich war, war offensichtlich ein bisschen viel für einen einzigen Abend.

„Machen Sie sich keinen Vorwurf. Ich bin gut im Versteckspielen", meinte Snape mit einem kleinen Grinsen, das eben so einen spitzen Reißzahn freigab.

Auch die anderen Jugendlichen waren mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht. Vor allem Bill schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber auch Fred und George wirkten ehrlich erstaunt.

„Bemerkt denn niemand, dass so viele Leute gezeichnet sind?" fragte Neville, als er sich nach einigen unangenehmen Momenten wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Personal regelmäßig gefilzt wird, besonders, wenn es Widerstand in den eigenen Reihen gibt. Und Vampirmale sind leider ziemlich auffällig."

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht … Professor Snape ist ein _Vampir_!"

„Hermine!" rief Harry ungeduldig. „Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas. Du kannst dich später darüber aufregen, okay?"

„Sehr witzig, Harry!" schimpfte sie. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich es ist, einen erwachsenen Vampir in einer Schule voller junger, dummer Menschen zu haben?"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht", mischte Snape sich ein, ehe der Zank eskalieren konnte. „Ich bin gebunden und trinke nur von meinem Gefährten oder das Blut magischer Kreaturen. Alles andere schmeckt mir sowieso nicht mehr."

„Sie sind … aber Sie sind doch noch gar nicht an Harry gebunden. Was spielen Sie für ein Spiel?" verlangte sie entrüstet zu erfahren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry vorhat, zweite Geige nach irgendwem anders zu spielen! Lieber soll er sich nur für Mr. Malfoy entscheiden, wenn es _noch_ jemanden gibt! Alles andere wäre ihm gegenüber unfair."

Lucius seufzte. „Allmählich wird es lächerlich, Severus. Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass es besser ist, reinen Tisch zu machen." Snapes genervtes Brummen reichte ihm als Zustimmung. „Miss Granger, es gibt keinen vierten im Bunde. Eigentlich hatte ich darauf gehofft, dass gerade Sie es als Erste begreifen."

„Ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht gerade besonders gut aus", schmollte Hermine. „Außerdem kann kein Mensch alles wissen."

Lucius lächelte leicht. „Da haben Sie allerdings Recht. Aber das hier sollten Sie unbedingt wissen, damit Harry in Ruhe seine Verlobungszeit genießen kann. Ihr alle, Severus und ich sind seit neunzehn Jahren Gefährten. Es ist selten, aber es kommt vor – Harry gehört zu uns."

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihn an. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Es ist mein … _unser_ voller Ernst", widersprach Lucius. „Harry ist jweils unser Gefährte, so, wie Severus und ich Gefährten füreinander sind. Von nun an werden wir uns um alles kümmern, auch darum, Dumbledore fertig zu machen."

„Ha, das will ich sehen! Spätestens jetzt müsste irgendjemand im Ministerium aufmerksam geworden sein", argumentierte Hermine. Sie runzelte die Stirn und spielte mit einer ihrer vielen Locken herum. „Ich meine, Dumbledore wurde gerade von seiner vermutlich größten Geldquelle abgeschnitten, und so wie ich die Kobolde kenne, muss er jeden einzelnen Knut zurückzahlen. Er wird extem sauer sein. Und misstrauisch."

„Nun ja, aber wenn Dumbledore nicht weiß, dass Professor Snape ein Vampir ist, dann wird ihm auch nicht sofort einfallen, nach solchen Malen Ausschau zu halten", hielt Blaise dagegen. „Und glaub mir, hätte er es gewusst, wäre Professor Snape schon längst kein Lehrer mehr in Hogwarts."

„Oder er hätte gleich drastischere Methoden angewendet", ergänzte Snape belustigt. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Ich kann so ziemlich alle Gedanken auf dieser Welt lesen wenn ich will, und Dumbledore ist keine Ausnahme. Vampirische Fähigkeiten bedürfen keiner Magie, deshalb merkt er auch nicht, wenn ich es tue. Legilimentik ist dagegen kaum mehr als eine barbarische, mentalmagische Verletzung."

„Trotzdem weiß Dumbledore spätestens jetzt, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy Harry geholfen haben", beharrte Hermine. „Und das wird garantiert noch Probleme geben."

Auror Hillard warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Miss Granger. Das gibt mit Sicherheit noch Ärger. Dummerweise können wir im Augenblick nicht viel tun, außer abzuwarten, was Dumbledore als nächstes vorhat."

„Vielleicht sollte Potter Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy noch heute Nacht heiraten. Dann kann der Alte gar nichts mehr tun", schlug Pansy mit glänzenden Augen vor. „Wäre das nicht _romantisch_?"

„Oh bitte, nein", seufzte Hermine.

„Louisa, wir müssen leider wirklich los", sagte Auror Hillard in die brütende Stille, die darauf folgte. „Lucius, Severus, wenn es irgendetwas Neues gibt, lasst es uns wissen. Kingsley wartet nur auf ein Signal, allerdings sind ihm ziemlich die Hände gebunden. Dumbledore beobachtet ihn und lässt es ihn auch wissen. Wir müssen präzise sein."

Lucius nickte. „Das werden wir. Ihr wisst jetzt über alles Bescheid, also macht das Beste draus und versucht eventuell, schon mal Gerüchte über Dumbledore in Umlauf zu bringen. Die Geschichten über Tom Riddle sollten fürs Erste genügen. Sobald Harry sich wegen des Interviews entschieden hat, melde ich mich wieder."

„Einverstanden." Hillard nickte und erhob sich dann. „Danke, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt. Sobald wir können, werden wir Sally und Grantsie kontaktieren und uns Mr. Potters Krankenakte ansehen. Vielleicht können wir einige Gesetze auftun und dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Potter auf legalem Weg eine Wiedergutmachung erhält. Das wäre ein erster Schritt, um die Leute aufzuwecken."

„Wir sind euch sehr verbunden", erwiderte Lucius formell.

Nun erhob sich auch Aurorin Barnwood. „Ihr habt wahrscheinlich eine kurze Nacht, aber ich wünsche euch, dass sie trotzdem gut wird." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen übrigens zur Verlobung, Mr. Potter. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie keine besseren Männer in England hätten finden können."

Harry errötete. „Vielen Dank, Ma'am."

„Und ihr beiden lasst ihn auch mal zu Atem kommen. Der junge Mann erlebt sonst seine eigene Hochzeit nicht, wenn ihr es übertreibt!" stichelte sie gut gelaunt.

Der ganze Raum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Harry sein knallrotes Gesicht in Snapes Umhang versteckte.

„Merlin weiß, dass wir eine gute Nachricht gebrauchen konnten", kicherte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter, ich bin nur so froh, dass wir jetzt zusammen gegen den Alten vorgehen können."

„Komm, Louisa. Wenn du ihn so weiterärgerst, werden Severus und Lucius überhaupt keinen Spaß an ihm haben, weil er vorher schon spontan Feuer fängt und sich selbst einäschert", neckte Auror Hillard seine Kollegin. „Und das können wir ihnen nicht antun, nicht wahr?"

Aurorin Barnwood brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus und bekam gar nicht mit, wie Harrys Beschämung augenblicklich einer ungesunden Blässe wich. Seinen Freunden fiel das jedoch sehr wohl auf, allen voran Hermine.

Lucius war es schließlich, der die beiden verabschiedete und aus dem Haus scheuchte. Danach rief er eine Hauselfe und trug ihr auf, die Sandwiches und anderen Leckereien in sein Studierzimmer zu bringen.

„Dort ist es wesentlich gemütlicher als hier, und ich denke, ihr werdet alle endlich wissen wollen, was mit uns und Harry wirklich los ist." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Besuch durchgehen. Dass alle ihm so widerspruchslos gehorchten, bewies deutlich, dass er Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte.

Snape übernahm die Führung durch das stille Haus und nur fünf Minuten später hatten es sich alle auf den verschiedenen Sofas, Sesseln und großen Kuschelkissen bequem gemacht.

Belustigt sah Harry zu, wie Draco geradezu an Bill klebte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Interessanterweise schien das älteste der Weasleygeschwister gar kein Problem damit zu haben, und Fred und George beobachteten das Treiben aufmerksam.

„Komm Harry, setz dich zu uns", raunte Snape Harry ins Ohr. Er zog den jungen Mann mit sich auf das Sofa, bevor er protestieren konnte. „Ich wüsste gerade einige Dinge, die ich viel lieber mit dir tun würde, als deine Freunde mit alten Geschichten zu unterhalten …"

Harry fühlte schon wieder die Hitze in seinen Kopf schießen. Das Dumme war, dass er Snape durchaus zustimmte, aber verdammt sollte er sein, wenn er das auch noch offen zugab!

„Willst du Hillards Theorie wirklich austesten, Severus?" neckte Lucius von Harrys anderer Seite. „Der Arme weiß doch sowieso schon nicht wohin mit seinen Hormonen." Allerdings war er es, der den Worten entgegengesetzte Taten folgen ließ – er küsste Harry nämlich innig und ohne auf ihr Publikum zu achten.

„Dafür kriege ich dich noch", grollte Snape. Seine Augen glühten hitzig, was Pansy ein weiteres, aufgeregtes Kieksen entlockte.

Harry löste sich aus Lucius' Griff und zog nun Snape zu einem kurzen Kuss heran. Es war ihm peinlich, aber andererseits hatte er sich noch nie so gut mit jemandem gefühlt, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass die Küsse nicht nass und verheult waren.

„Geben Sie wenigstens Ruhe, bis Sie beide alleine sind", murmelte er vorwurfsvoll. „Sie sind doch keine Teenager mehr."

„Wieso nur wir beide?" schnurrte Lucius. „Du wärst natürlich mit von der Partie."

„Jetzt, wo wir dich haben, wollen wir nicht mehr alleine sein", hauchte Snape in Harrys glühendes Ohr.

„Ich kann da gar nicht hingucken", stöhnte Fred theatralisch.

„Unser kleiner Harry – völlig der dunklen Seite verfallen!" lamentierte George. „Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen."

„Ich schon", nuschelte Pansy um ihr Sandwich herum. Sie hatte die küssenden und flirtenden Männer nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn Luna und ich am Anfang nicht genauso schlimm gewesen wären, würde ich das irgendwie unangebracht finden."

Luna und Blaise lachten schallend über seine trockene Feststellung, während Hermine hin- und hergerissen war.

„Findet ihr das wirklich okay? Sind sie nicht ein wenig zu alt für ihn? Außerdem sind doch drei einer zu viel, oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da jeder gleichberechtigt sein soll."

„Beruhig dich mal, Granger", sagte Pansy, „das hier ist die magische Welt! Wenn etwas so Seltenes wie eine Triade auftritt, wird die Magie sich schon was dabei gedacht haben. Veela und Vampire finden ihre Gefährten nicht umsonst. Irgendwas an Potter spricht zu beiden, warum sollten sie ihn dann nicht beide haben, wenn sie auch untereinander Gefährten sind?"

„Schimpft mich altmodisch, aber ich fände, dass bei drei Leuten in einer Partnerschaft einer zu viel wäre", seufzte Hermine. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Harry nicht glücklich sehen möchte, im Gegenteil. Aber er hat schon so viel Mist mitgemacht, er braucht nicht auch noch so eine Enttäuschung."

„Du bist süß, Hermine", sagte Blaise mit einem Lächeln. „Wir verstehen dich ja, ehrlich. Du solltest dich allerdings von den Vorstellungen der Muggel lösen, wenn du in unserer Welt leben möchtest. Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy würden Potter nie wehtun, das verspreche ich dir. Ihm wird es gutgehen. Abgesehen davon scheint er sich sehr gut damit abzufinden, dass er gleich zwei Partner abbekommen hat." Er nickte in Harrys Richtung und grinste. „Er kriegt den Schnabel gar nicht voll, siehst du?"

Hermine lief rot an, als sie Harry abwechselnd mit Lucius und Snape knutschen sah. „Solange er glücklich ist, sag ich nichts mehr", murmelte sie. „Aber komisch ist es trotzdem. Macht das Harry nicht irgendwie zu Malfoys Stiefmutter?"

Blaise und Pansy brachen gemeinsam mit Luna, Neville, den Zwillingen und Bill in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, aber sagen konnte er gegen Hermines Feststellung nichts, da sie im Grunde Recht hatte.

Immerhin ein Gutes hatte der plötzliche Ausbruch von Fröhlichkeit: Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er mit seinen Freunden noch etwas besprechen wollte. Bestimmt schob er erst Lucius, der beinahe noch anhänglicher als Snape war, und dann den Tränkeprofessor von sich.

„Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen", keuchte er. Snapes Finger auf seiner Aura machten es ihm wirklich nicht einfach, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Verdammte Hormone! „Hände weg, Professor!"

Snape und Lucius waren merklich unzufrieden, zogen sich aber wie gewünscht zurück.

Harry seufzte, strich sich noch etwas unkoordiniert durch das zerwuschelte Haar und nahm dann seine Familienchronik in die Hand, die noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Das Gelächter ebbte beinahe so schnell ab, wie es gekommen war. Eine erwartungsvolle Ruhe legte sich über den Raum.

„Uhm, also ich denke, dass wir das hier gemeinsam lesen sollten, damit ihr wisst, was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht beantwortet meine Familie ja auch Fragen, von denen wir gar nicht wussten, dass wir sie haben." Harry lächelte halbherzig in die Runde.

Hermine lächelte gerührt zurück. „Danke, dass du uns das erlaubst. Ich denke ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass wir immer für dich da sind, egal, was in deiner Familie passiert ist. Okay?" Die anderen Jugendlichen nickten zustimmend, sogar die Slytherins.

Harry nickte und kämpfte mit dem Kloß, der es sich in seinem Hals gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Danke … Okay, dann wollen wir mal."

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry seine Familienchronik. Das Pergament war schon sehr, sehr alt, doch die Tinte, mit der seine Ahnen geschrieben hatten, war immer noch gut lesbar. Harry fand es absurd, dass ihm solche kleinen Details immer dann auffielen, wenn er sich eigentlich auf andere, viel wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren sollte.

Seine Stimme bebte kaum, als er zu lesen begann: „Siebzehnter November achthundertvierzehn im Jahre des Herrn, im Dorfe Roddwyn bei Avalon: Mein lieber Nachfahre, mögest du Mann oder Weib sein, mit dem heutigen Tage fühle ich, Ian Potter, mich berechtigt, die Chronik meiner ehrwürdigen Familie zu schreiben …"

**Ende Teil 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Hallo, und vielen Dank, dass ihr dieses Kapitel lest, obwohl das letzte schon so elend lange her ist. Ich hoffe, dass die Lektüre dafür entschädigt, denn dieses Kapitel hat sein Rating (M) auf jeden Fall verdient. _

_Falls sich jemand fragt, was ich in all der Zeit gemacht habe, lade ich ihn sehr gerne ein, mir auf Facebook und twitter zu folgen. Bei beiden findet ihr mich unter „Romana Grimm". Dort gibt es Infos über die Bücher, die ich veröffentlicht habe, kleine Infos und ab und an auch Bilder zu entdecken. Ich freue mich auf euren Besuch! _

* * *

**Teil 16**_  
_

„Bis zum gestrigen Tage war ich nichts weiter als ein Töpfersohn, der gelegentlich im Wald von Avalon nach Getier suchte, um die Familie zu ernähren. Was sich gestern jedoch zutrug ist so herrlich, so jenseits aller meiner Träume und Wünsche, dass ich mich immer noch nicht völlig wieder im Besitz meiner geisten Kräfte fühle. Dennoch, es ist das Vorrecht der Nachfahren zu wissen, was ihre Ahnen erlebt haben, und so werde ich in der Hoffnung berichten, dass die Familie Potter noch viele Generationen nach mir haben wird."

„Hat ja offensichtlich geklappt", äußerte Bill sich mit einem Zwinkern.

Harry lächelte leicht zurück. Es tat gut, eine andere Stimme als seine eigene zu hören. Alle waren bis eben so still gewesen, hatten regelrecht an seinen Lippen gehangen. Was für ein seltsames Gefühl!

Etwas ermutigt setzte er erneut an: „Gestern trieb mich meine Suche nach Wild bis an den See, der die Insel der Königin des Waldes umschließt. Es war sehr kalt und meine Familie litt schlimmen Hunger. Es ist nicht recht, im Wald der Königin zu wildern, das war mir immer bewusst. Ich war bereit, ihre Strafe zu akzeptieren, sollte sie mich jemals gefangen nehmen. Meine einzige Hoffnung in diesen harten Zeiten war, dass sie Verständnis für die Not meiner Familie haben würde und nur mich richtete, nicht die Kinder meines Bruders oder meine arme, alte Mutter. Doch auch am See hatte ich kein Glück. Ich wartete vergeblich viele Stunden bis zum Einbruch der Nacht, dann machte ich mich auf den Rückweg.

Kaum war ich jedoch in die Schatten getreten, hielt mich eine Stimme auf. Sie hatte den süßesten Klang, den ich jemals hörte. Sie bat mich um Brot und Wein, oder, wenn ich selbst ein hungriger Wanderer wäre, um etwas Wärme.

Wie verwirrt war ich, als mir aus den Schatten eine wunderschöne, junge Dame entgegen kam. Sie war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, in reiche Seidengewänder und Pelze. Auch ihr Haar und ihre wunderbaren Augen waren ganz schwarz.

„Mylady, ich habe kein Brot und auch keinen Wein", sagte ich ihr, „aber Ihr könnt euch wärmen, wenn Ihr wünscht." Ich nahm meinen Umhang ab und bot ihn dar, doch die Lady wies ihn sanft zurück.

„Ihr habt etwas viel Besseres als die Wärme Eures Mantels, mein Herr", flüsterte sie. „Ihr habt die Wärme Eures Herzens. Das wird reichen, das wird mich retten."

Sie nahm meine Hand und ich schwöre beim Herrn, sie ging in diesem Moment in lodernde Flammen auf! Als das Inferno vorbei war, war nichts als ein Häufchen Asche von der Lady geblieben. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich plötzlich weinen musste – ich kannte sie nicht, hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Dennoch, ich hatte das Gefühl, an ihrer Asche wachen zu müssen, und so blieb ich an jenem Ort sitzen, um Totenwache zu halten."

„Eine Frau, die in Flammen aufging?", fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Das ist ja schon unter Zauberern selten genug. Ich bin gespannt, was dahinter steckt."

„Es wird noch besser", meinte Harry humorlos und las weiter: „Ich merkte kaum, wie Minute um Minute verging. Mit einem Mal rührte sich etwas in der Asche – es war ein kleines Vogelküken. So hässlich und nackt wie es war, rührte es mich doch an. Ich nahm es und wärmte es unter meinem Umhang an meiner Brust, so dass es nicht erfror. Anfangs dachte ich, ich bildete mir ein, dass es größer und schwerer wurde, aber als es nach einer Weile sogar zu singen anfing, musste ich es doch aus meinem Mantel holen und betrachten. Aus dem unansehnlichen Küken war in nur ein, zwei Stunden ein wunderschöner schwarzer Vogel geworden."

Hermine und Bill stießen ein leises, entsetztes Stöhnen aus.

Unbeirrt fuhr Harry fort: „Bist du die Lady des Sees?", fragte ich respektvoll.

Doch das Geschöpf schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien ganz zufrieden mit mir als Wärmstatt zu sein, denn es schwieg wieder und schlief. Wieder eine Stunden später flatterte es plötzlich und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Erneut wurde es von einer riesigen Flamme verschlungen, aber statt eines neuen Aschehäufchens stand mir die Lady plötzlich wieder gegenüber. Sie sah so jung und schön aus.

„Mylady, Ihr lebt!", rief ich erstaunt. „Ich dachte, das Feuer hätte Euch dahingerafft!"

„Ich bin keine Lady", sagte sie lächelnd, „doch Ihr habt mir größten Respekt erwiesen und meine Prüfung bestanden. Ian aus der Familie Potter, ich habe Euch schon eine Weile beobachtet. Ihr seid ohne Weib und Kind, deshalb hoffe ich, ich verärgere Euch nicht, wenn ich Euch bitte, mich zum Weib zu nehmen."

„_Was_?", rief Neville. „Sie hat ihn gefragt? Und er hat zugestimmt?"

Harry musste über das Unglauben seiner Freunde lächeln, obwohl ihm eigentlich schon wieder übel wurde. Die Geschichte war bis jetzt noch gar nichts gewesen. Er war gespannt, wie sie reagierten, wenn er zu den wirklich interessanten Stellen kam!

„Ich wusste nicht, wie wir Hochzeit halten sollten", las er weiter, „und meine Lady wollte nicht warten. Ein Ring aus schwarzem Feuer wärmte uns, als wir unsere Ehe in diesem Winterwald vollzogen. Ich fror nicht, obwohl es schneite, und ich fühlte keine Reue oder Scham, als wir zusammen das höchste eheliche Glück erlebten. Meine Mutter mochte mich verfluchen, der Klerus mich verdammen – ich gehörte nur ihr, mit Haut und Haar.

Ich liebe sie, mein Nachfahre, mit jeder Faser meines erbärmlichen Seins. Sie sagte, sie heißt Schwarzer Phönix, aber so mag ich sie nicht nennen. Ihr Name ist fortan für mich Pandora, was so viel wie „Geschenk" bedeutet. Denn das ist mein liebes Weib für mich … ein Geschenk Gottes, wie es kein Schöneres geben kann.

Pandora ist einverstanden, mit mir in die Stadt zu kommen und mich vor Gott und dem Klerus zu heiraten, doch sie muss regelmäßig in ihren Wald zurückkehren, um Kraft zu schöpfen. Sie sagte, sie sei kein Dämon, doch auch das hätte mich nicht gekümmert. Ich liebe sie gerade so, wie sie ist, sogar in ihrem schwarzen Federkleid."

„Dein Vorfahr hat einen schwarzen Phönix geheiratet?", fragte Blaise entgeistert. „Einen _Schattenphönix_?"

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich, Harry", stimmte Neville mit belegter Stimme zu. „Es heißt, dass Schattenphönixe so stark verfolgt wurden, dass sie sich seit einigen hundert Jahren schon keinem Menschen mehr gezeigt haben. Viele haben sie für Dämonenvögel gehalten und gejagt, obwohl das natürlich Quatsch ist."

Luna seufzte. „Wie romantisch muss es gewesen sein, sich so Hals über Kopf zu verlieben? Dein Vorvater war ein glücklicher Mann. Schwarze Phönixe binden sich nur an ihren Seelengefährten, weißt du? Er hätte es gar nicht besser treffen können."

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gleich vor angestautem Wissen platzen. „Harry, ein Schattenphönix!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Diese Geschöpfe haben unglaubliche Kräfte, wusstest du das? Sie sind nicht wie die Feuerphönixe, die wir kennen. Schattenphönixe können zwar auch große Lasten ohne Probleme tragen, und auch sie verbrennen und verjüngen sich im Feuer, aber darüber hinaus können sie in den Schatten reisen und an jedem Ort der Welt wieder auftauchen. In den Büchern heißt es, dass es die bequemste und schnellste Art des Reisens sein soll, die es überhaupt gibt."

„Federn eines schwarzen Phönix' sind außerdem ein Vermögen wert", sagte Bill in die bleierne Stille. „Ich schätze, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wie die Potters einen Teil ihres Vermögens aufgebaut haben."

Snape lächelte anerkennend. „Davon ist auszugehen. Wie es scheint, war der alte Potter ein kluger Mann, oder wenigstens klug genug, um sich von seiner Gefährtin helfen zu lassen."

„Woher wissen Sie überhaupt so viel darüber?", fragte Harry mürrisch. „Wie es scheint, wissen Sie bereits alles über meine Familie."

„Ich befürchte, dass das auf meine Kappe geht, Harry", sagte Lucius. Seine Finger streichelten immer noch sachte Harrys Hand. „Die Malfoys führen seit Jahrhunderten Buch über die anderen mächtigen Familien Großbritanniens, quasi als Mahnung, uns immer nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu benehmen und nicht die Fehler der anderen zu machen."

„Waren denn die Potters so auffällig, dass jeder gleich wusste, dass Ian einen Phönix geheiratet hat?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil", erwiderte Lucius. „Sehen Sie, es ist nicht einmal bekannt, ob Ian Potter ein Zauberer war. Sie haben sich anfangs sehr bedeckt gehalten. Aber Sie haben selbst gehört, dass er einer Töpferfamilie angehörte und offenbar im Winter Hunger litt. Das spricht nicht gerade für eine magische Familie, oder sehen Sie das anders?" Als Hermine zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort: „Über die magischen Fähigkeiten der Potters zu dieser Zeit war mir nichts bekannt. Die Geschichtsschreibung der Malfoys befasste sich erst mit ihnen, als es schon eine große, weit verzweigte Familie gab. Sie fiel durch scheinbar unerschöpflichen Reichtum und sehr gute magische Fähigkeiten auf."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass mit Pandora die Potter-Linie magisch wurde", ergänzte Snape. „Phönix-Magie ist etwas sehr Spezielles, selbst in Phönixen. In welchem Umfang und nach welchen Regeln sie vererbt wird, ist bis heute ein Mysterium. Wie man sieht, hat sie sich bis heute im Potterblut gehalten, aber es ist seltsam, dass so viele Generationen keine Kreaturen waren, sondern lediglich die Magie erbten."

Harry seufzte. „Diese Spekulationen beantworten unsere Fragen auch nicht. Soll ich weiterlesen, oder wollt ihr weiter raten?"

„Lies gefälligst weiter, Potter", verlangte Draco. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich jetzt davonkommen lasse?"

„Ich möchte es auch wissen, Harry", erklärte Fred.

„Und ich auch. Das ist alles so spannend", fügte George gut gelaunt hinzu. „Dabei dachte ich schon, dass die Weasleys eine der interessantesten Familiengeschichten überhaupt haben. Aber deine ist definitiv besser."

Er und Fred stopften sich jeweils ein Gurkensandwich in den Mund und sahen Harry aus großen, runden Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Entgegen seiner düsteren Stimmung musste Harry ehrlich grinsen. „Na schön, wie ihr wollt. Es sind eh bloß noch zwei Seiten, dann wisst ihr alles, was ich auch weiß. Alles danach ist für mich dann genauso neu wir für euch."

Lucius drückte ermutigend seine Hand. „Wenn du möchtest, können Severus und ich danach weiterlesen."

„Oh, ja gerne", sagte Harry überrascht und erleichtert. Es tat wirklich gut, dass jemand seine Bürden auf sich nehmen wollte, selbst, wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war. „Okay, weiter geht's. Erster Januar im Jahre des Herrn 815, im Dorfe Roddwyn bei Avalon: Meine Mutter war nicht begeistert davon, dass ich eine so elegante Lady wie Pandora heiraten möchte. Sie sagt, dass keine so vornehme Dame sich auf einen Mann meines Standes einließe, ohne Böses dabei zu planen. Ich soll aufwachen und das Müllermädchen Elizabeth heiraten. Mein Nachfahr, nie könnte ich das meiner Pandora antun. Wir sind bereits vor Gott vereint, alles, was nun noch fehlt ist der Segen der Kirche. Wir könnten ohne ihn leben, bestimmt, aber es würde meiner Familie das Herz brechen. Pandora, liebes Weib das sie ist, weiß um meinen Schmerz und tröstet mich. Alles, was sie tut, tut sie für mich, dabei kennen wir uns kaum. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Liebe uns über diese Schwierigkeiten hinwegtragen wird."

„Ian war ein ganz schöner Süßholzraspler", stellte Blaise fest, als Harry kurz absetzte, um einen Schluck Tee zu trinken.

„Als ob du besser wärst", bemerkte Pansy mit einem deutlichen Blick auf Hermine. „Außerdem ist das seine Chronik. Das ist fast sowas wie ein Tagebuch, du Idiot. Er hat bestimmt gemeint, was er geschrieben hat."

Luna und Neville lachten verhalten über Blaise's pikierten Gesichtsausdruck und Hermines rote Wangen.

„Ahem … könnt ihr bitte aufhören, mich zu unterbrechen?", fragte Harry. Allmählich nervte es ihn doch, dass seine Freunde immer wieder Kommentare anbringen mussten.

„Sorry, Harry", sagte Neville. Er sah wirklich zerknirscht aus, obwohl er den Rüffler noch am wenigsten verdient hatte.

„Es geht weiter mit dem zwölften Februar 815." Harry blätterte eine Seite weiter. „Endlich sind Pandora und ich verheiratet. Meine Mutter hat sich nach Kräften gewehrt, aber als sie sah, welche Mitgift meine Liebste in die Familie bringt, hat sie es sich anders überlegt. Außerdem ist meine Frau mit Kind, und nicht einmal meine arme Mutter würde einem ihrer Enkel die Schande antun, als Bastard durch das Leben gehen zu müssen.

Ich weiß nicht, woher Pandora das viele Gold hat. Sie schwor mir, dass es nicht gestohlen ist und ich glaube ihr. Ich hoffe sie versteht, dass ich sie geheiratet habe, weil ich sie liebe, nicht, weil sie ein edles, reiches Fräulein ist. Sei es wie es sei, wir können uns nun ein neues, schönes Haus kaufen, in dem wir hoffentlich bald ein paar wunderbare Kinder aufziehen können. Ich möchte meine eigene Töpferei aufmachen, so dass Pandora ihr Gold behalten kann. Als Kopf der Familie ist es meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass es uns an nichts mangelt.

Zwanzigster Juni im Jahre des Herrn 815: Ich hörte Kunde von einem neu gegründeten Dorf namens Godric's Hollow. Dort sollen grüne Wiesen und dichte Wälder sein, sowie ein Fluss ganz in der Nähe. Pandora sagt, dass es für uns der ideale Platz wäre.

„Wenn du mich liebst", sagte sie, „dann wirst du dieses Dorf und alle seine kuriosen Menschen ebenso lieben. Unser Kind wird unter seinesgleichen aufwachsen, behütet und beschützt."

Mein Nachfahr, du verstehst sicher, wieso ich einwilligte, oder? Ich liebe mein Weib über alles in der Welt, und nun, da ihr Bauch schon so rund ist, will ich alles dafür tun, damit es ihr gut geht. Ihr Gold hat meine ganze Familie vor dem Hunger gerettet, da erscheint es mir nur gerecht, auf ihren guten Rat zu hören. Es wird nur noch wenige Monate dauern, dann kommt unser Nachwuchs. Bis dahin will ich in Godric's Hollow Fuß gefasst haben.

22. Juni im Jahre des Herrn 815: Mein Nachfahre, etwas Unglaubliches ist geschehen! Meine Pandora hatte gestern Nacht den seltsamsten Drang, in ihren Wald zurückzukehren. Um ihr Schutz zu bieten, kam ich mit ihr. Am Rande des Waldes nahm sie meine Hand – und nur einen Wimpernschlag später standen wir unter einer riesigen ausgehölten Eiche, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Auch die Sterne standen anders als daheim. Mir war, als hätten wir einige Tagesmärsche hinter uns gebracht, aber ich war nicht müde und nicht hungrig.

„Sind wir weit von zu Hause fort?", fragte ich. Mir brach das Herz, als ich sah, dass sie weinte.

„Sehr weit", sagte sie. ‚Es musste sein. Niemand würde es verstehen. Liebster, wirst du bei mir bleiben?"

Ich versprach es ihr. Meine Pandora verwandelte sich in den wunderschönen Vogel, den ich seit unserem Kennenlernen erst einige wenige Male gesehen habe. Sie war groß und kugelrund und nie schöner. Mein Nachkomme, ich kann dir kaum beschreiben, wie edel ihre Gestalt, wie vollkommen ihr elegantes Federkleid ist. In menschlicher Gestalt kann ich sie manchmal kaum ansehen, so sehr gleicht sie einem Engel, aber in ihrer wahren Gestalt ist sie noch tausend Mal schöner. Sicher wirst du denken, wie seltsam es ist, einen Vogel so sehr zu lieben, doch ich tue es. Unsere Liebe hat etwas Magisches, als ob wir durch ein unsichtbares Band miteinander verflochten wären.

Das Seltsamste jedoch geschah erst etwa eine Stunde später. Pandora hatte ein Nest am Fuße dieser Eiche erbaut. Darin saß sie und döste. Die Schwangerschaft erschöpfte sie sehr, das wusste ich, aber allmählich glaube ich, dass es ihr nur in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt nicht so gut geht. Jetzt als Phönix scheint sie zufrieden zu sein. Ich sang für sie, als Dankeschön für all die Male, die sie mich in den Schlaf gesungen hat."

„Ich sag doch, ein Süßholzraspler!", brach es aus Blaise heraus. „Allmählich haben wir ja begriffen, wie sehr er seine Frau geliebt hat. Merlin!"

„Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?", stichelte Bill. Er verzog keine Miene, als Draco ihn unsanft gegen die Schulter boxte.

„Du kannst ganz schön unsensibel sein", tadelte Neville ihn.

„Wieso? Zabini ist einfach nur zu langweilig." Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er es nicht wäre, hätte er schon längst den nächsten Schritt gemacht."

Blaise's gutaussehendes Gesicht nahm einen unheilvollen Ausdruck an. Belustigt musste Harry feststellen, dass seine italienische Herkunft sehr offensichtlich war, besonders, wenn die ausdrucksstarken, hübsch geschwungenen Augenbrauen sich so zusammenzogen.

„Und welcher Schritt sollte das sein, Weasley?", knurrte er.

Alle Augen ruhten nun gebannt auf den zwei Streithähnen, doch das schien Bill nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Na was schon. Dass du Mann genug bist, um dir zu nehmen was du willst." Und damit packte er Dracos Nacken und zog ihn in einen hungrigen, nicht gerade jugendfreien Kuss.

Lucius stöhnte leise. „Merlin hilf mir. Ich habe es befürchtet."

„Ja, wie es aussieht, hat es schon angefangen", bemerkte Snape mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Seinem Gefährten kann man einfach nicht widerstehen, egal, ob man nun eine Veela oder ein tumber Mensch ist."

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn er Draco auch nur einmal falsch anfasst-"

Harry blendete Lucius' wütendes Murmeln aus und beobachtete staunend, wie Draco förmlich auf Bills Schoß kletterte und ihn aufressen zu wollen schien. Das Spiel ihrer Zungen war ziemlich anregend, wenn er ehrlich war. Zu dumm, dass Pansy vorhin gestört hatte, er hätte wirklich gerne herausgefunden, wie weit Lucius und Snape gegangen wären …

„Harry, ich schlage vor, dass du _ganz schnell_ an etwas anderes denkst, ansonsten hast du ein Problem", schnurrte Snape in sein Ohr. „Und nein, es würde mich und Lucius nicht im Geringsten stören, dass deine Freunde zusehen."

„Oh Gott", stammelte Harry. Sein Ohr kribbelte und er spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen schießen.

„Sobald wir hier raus sind, gehörst du uns", flüsterte Lucius. Seine Augen leuchteten förmlich vor unterdrückter Magie.

Seine Anziehungskraft brachte Harry beinahe um den Verstand. Die prickelnde Hitze, die von Lucius' Aura auf ihn überging, machte es nur noch schwieriger, sich zu konzentrieren. Er schnappte nach Luft, als Snapes Finger die Aura an seinem Arm streichelte.

„Wie ging es weiter, Harry?"

Lunas Frage drang nur langsam zu Harry durch. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt. Wie schwelendes Feuer wand sich seine Erregung in ihm; sie war nie wirklich abgeebbt und es bedurfte offensichtlich nur eines kleinen Stupsers, um sie erneut zu entzünden.

„Hmm?", fragte er uninteressiert.

„Die Chronik, Harry. Erzähl uns, wie es weitergeht!", forderte Hermine schon etwas barscher. „Und hör um Gottes Willen auf, Mr. Malfoys Hintern zu betatschen!"

„Ich betatsche ihn nicht!", behauptete Harry, noch während er seine Hände zurück auf das Buch legte.

„Hör nicht auf sie, Harry!", feuerte ihn George an. „Wir finden's gut!"

Gequält seufzend gab Harry auf. „Jaja, ist ja schon gut", murmelte er. Er warf noch einen letzten, ärgerlichen Blick auf Bill und Draco, die sich offenbar aneinander festgesaugt hatten, und wandte sich wieder seiner Chronik zu.

„Ich saß die ganze Nacht an Pandoras Seite und wachte über sie. Sie kann als Phönix nicht in Worten zu mir sprechen, aber ich verstand sie auch so. Ihre Unruhe machte deutlich, dass gleich etwas sehr Wichtiges passieren würde.

Mit einem Phönix verheiratet zu sein, lieber Nachfahr, ist eine außergewöhnliche Erfahrung. Das liegt nicht allein an ihren Federn und Krallen, sondern auch an der Tatsache, dass sie unser Kind tatsächlich als Ei zur Welt brachte. Ich war bass vor Staunen, als sie es am Morgen legte. Es ist schiefergrau und übersäht mit goldenen Sprenkeln. Glaube mir, ich habe nie etwas Kostbareres gesehen. Für kein Gold der Welt würde ich es eintauschen.

Pandora ist jetzt müde. Die Geburt hat sie ziemlich erschöpft. Glücklicherweise habe ich meine Flöte und ein paar Vorräte mitgenommen. Um nichts in der Welt will ich sie verlassen, nicht einmal, um zu jagen. Wenn Pandora wochenlang bei mir im Dorf aushalten kann, dann halte ich es auch einmal ein paar Tage im Wald aus.

28. Juni im Jahre des Herrn 815: Es ist soweit! Nach einer Woche Brutzeit rührt sich etwas im Ei. Pandora ist endlich aufgestanden und hat sich zurückverwandelt. Sie sagt, dass unser Kind sie als Menschenfrau kennen lernen soll, weil wir unter Menschen leben werden. Mir war alles recht. Ich sehnte mich danach, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu versichern, wie sehr ich sie und das Kind liebte.

Lieber Nachfahr, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie aufregend die letzten Stunden für meine Frau und mich waren. Das Ei zittert und knackt, gleich sehen wir unseren Nachwuchs zum allerersten Mal. Es ist Pandoras erstes Küken, deshalb weiß sie nicht so recht, was auf uns zukommt. Sie sagt, dass jeder Schwarze Phönix anders ist, und dass sie noch nie zuvor einen Menschenphönix gesehen hat. Es freut mich, dass ich sie trösten kann, denn mir geht es nicht anders."

„Ist das normal?", fragte Pansy in die erstaunte Stille. „Geht das? Dass Zauberer aus Eiern geboren werden?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie muss das mit der Magie doch angefangen haben, oder?"

„Wie geht es weiter?" Hermine lehnte sich vor und sah Harry mit großen Augen an. „Hör doch nicht beim spannendsten Teil auf zu lesen!"

„Wer unterbricht mich denn ständig?", konterte Harry schnippisch.

Er schoss ein Plätzchen in Hermines Richtung, welches sich promt in ihrer Mähne verfing. Pansy kicherte schadenfroh, allerdings nur so lange, bis sie selbst einen Keks abbekam. Solchermaßen gerügt gaben sich beide Mädchen große Mühe, aufmerksam und still zu sein.

„Mein lieber Nachfahr, etwas Wunderbares ist geschehen! Die Schale ist vor wenigen Minuten aufgebrochen und hat unser Kind freigegeben. Es ist der prächtigste kleine Bursche, den ich je gesehen habe. Sein Haar ist rabenschwarz und er hat genauso weiße Haut wie seine Mutter. „Kleiner Menschenphönix", sagt Pandora immer wieder, als könnte sie es nicht glauben. Sie wiegt ihn in den Armen, als hätte sie das schon tausend Mal gemacht. Ich kann die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die ich empfinde, wenn ich sie und unseren Erben betrachte, doch vielleicht reicht es, wenn ich sage: Dieses Ereignis ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

15. September 815: Lieber Nachfahr, es sind einige Monde ins Land gegangen und ich habe viel zu berichten. Unser kleiner Junge gedeiht prächtig, ist fröhlich und neugierig. Es mangelt uns an nichts, doch allmählich ist es an der Zeit, nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen. Pandorah ist schon ganz aufgeregt, aber meiner alten Mutter will das gar nicht gefallen. Sie liebt ihren Enkel, auch wenn manchmal merkwürdige Dinge um ihn herum geschehen. Mitkommen möchte sie aber auch nicht, weil ihr mehr von ‚seiner Sorte' unheimlich seien. Ich am Ende meiner Weisheit, denn ich will sie versorgt wissen, wenn der Winter hereinbricht. Die Gegend ist nicht mehr so sicher, wie sie es mal war. Manchmal hat gepflegte Armut ihre Vorteile, so traurig es auch ist.

21. Oktober 815: Lieber Nachfahr, es ist soweit. Wir haben alles eingepackt, was uns lieb und teuer ist und beginnen nun unser neues Leben. Ich habe Godric's Hollow nie gesehen, aber Pandora versichert mir, dass es der schönste Ort der Welt für unseresgleichen ist. Robert, unser Sohn, ist ein lieber kleiner Kerl, aber es gefällt ihm leider ausgesprochen gut, meine Töpferwaren schweben und wieder fallen zu lassen. Noch gelingt es Pandora und mir nicht, ihm zu erklären, warum er das lassen soll, aber wir arbeiten daran. Unser Wegzug ist deshalb ein Segen. Allmählich werden die Leute misstrauisch, weil wir unser Kind nur selten mit nach draußen nehmen. Es war schlimm genug, dass mein liebes Weib von den alten Vetteln angefeindet wurde, weil unser Sohn so bald nach der Hochzeit zur Welt kam. Sie wissen es nicht besser, aber es tat uns beiden sehr weh.

31. Oktober 815: Mein lieber, geschätzter Nachfahr, nun sind wir angekommen und haben unser neues Heim in Godric's Hollow eingerichtet. Pandora hat sich um das Haus und die Einrichtung gekümmert, da sie es sehr leicht hat, von Ort zu Ort zu reisen. Es fühlt sich bereits wie ein richtiges Heim an, und wir fühlen uns alle sehr wohl.

Oh, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, aber Magie gibt es wirklich! Wie blind kann ein Mensch sein und nicht sehen, dass sie alles umgibt und alles durchdringt, sogar den langweiligsten Muggel (so einer bin ich, so ganz ohne eigene Kräfte). Sogar ich kann die Kräfte in der Natur spüren. Es ist wunderbar hier, vieles ist so einfach geworden. Pandora kann ihr abgelegtes Federkleid teuer gegen Gold und andere Reichtümer eintauschen, da es Menschen gibt, die sie für ihre Zaubertränke brauchen. Nur wenige Tage nach unserem Einzug im Dorf sind wir schon reich – sehr reich. Aber es besteht auch Bedarf an gutem Tongeschirr, so dass ich meine Arbeit weiter ausführen kann.

Die Zauberer und Hexen sind freundliche Leute, die meinen Sohn mit Komplimenten überschütten und sich oft Zeit nehmen, um mit ihm zu spielen. Solche Offenheit ist mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht begegnet und ich gestehe, dass ich es genieße, so frei zu sein. Hier kümmert es auch niemanden, wenn Robert mal etwas kaputt macht. Sie schwenken einfach ihre Zauberstäbe und reparieren den Schaden. Es gibt sogar eine kleine Schule, die von ein paar Gelehrten geführt wird. Dort wird Robert später alles lernen, was er wissen muss, um ein guter Zauberer zu werden.

Es sind spannende Zeiten, lieber Nachfahr, sehr spannende Zeiten. Und ich verrate dir ein süßes Geheimnis: Meine liebe, hinreißende Pandora ist schon wieder mit Kind. Es wird nur wenige Monate dauern, dann ist ein weiterer Menschenphönix bei uns und wir könnten uns nicht mehr freuen. Alles, was wir nun noch brauchen, ist einer dieser cleveren kleinen Helfer."

„Er meint einen Hauselfen", lachte Blaise. „Kein Wunder, bei bald zwei Kindern, die jede Menge magische Ausbrüche haben, kann man die auch gut gebrauchen!"

Hermine schnaubte, widersprach aber nicht.

„Die Geschichte ist unglaublich, Harry. Ian war fleißig, wie es aussah. Weißt du, wie viele Kinder er letztendlich gezeugt hat?" Neville drückte Luna einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Scheinbar fiel es den beiden nicht schwer, Kinder zu bekommen, und so wie es aussah, waren sie auch sehr willkommen."

„Keine Ahnung, so weit war ich noch nicht", meinte Harry. Er blätterte bis zur Mitte des Buches, überflog den Text und stöhnte dann leise. „Uhm, reicht es, wenn ich sage, dass es eine _Menge_ Kinder waren?"

Die versammelte Gruppe lachte auf. Allmählich löste sich die Anspannung, die Dumbledores Besuch und Harrys plötzliche Verlobung ausgelöst hatten, in Wohlgefallen auf. Harry klappte die Chronik zu und legte sie beiseite; für heute hatte er genug von alten Geschichten und düsteren Legenden.

Die Uhr schlug und zeigte zwei Uhr in der Früh an. Die tiefen, melodischen Glockenschläge geisterten durch das Haus und ließen Harry frösteln.

„Ah, ist es schon so spät?", fragte Lucius. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir es erst einmal dabei belassen. Bill, Sie können hier bleiben, wenn Sie das wünschen, und die Herren Fred und George Weasley ebenfalls. Dobby wird Ihnen Gästezimmer zuweisen."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Malfoy, da sagen wir nicht nein", erwiderte Fred mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Allerdings müssen wir noch vor dem Frühstück aufbrechen, damit unsere Mädels nicht in der Kälte warten müssen."

„Die holde Weiblichkeit mag es nämlich nicht-"

„-wenn man Ihnen ein Weihnachtsfrühstück verspricht und dann-"

„-nicht zu Hause ist. Wir melden uns nach den Feiertagen bei dir, Harry, dann können wir endlich Pläne schmieden." George rieb sich begeistert die Hände. „Das wird ein Riesenspaß!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so viel Zeit haben", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Dumbledore hat keine Mühen gescheut, um an uns ranzukommen und ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn wir ihm nicht so viel Zeit zum Planen geben würden." Hoffnungsvoll sah er Lucius aus großen, bittenden Augen an. „Wäre es nicht viel praktischer, wenn wir alle hier feiern würden?"

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht …" Lucius beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die immer noch leicht geschwollenen Lippen. „Kommt drauf an, womit du mich überzeugen kannst."

Snape grinste anzüglich. „Es sollte dir nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, ihn zu bestechen, Harry. Männer sind ziemlich simpel gestrickt, wenn es darauf ankommt."

„Professor Snape!" Schockiert starrte Hermine ihn an. Pansy war mit ihrem albernen Gekicher keine große Hilfe, und sogar Luna konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Die Männer lächelten alle leicht verlegen, aber keiner von ihnen bestritt Snapes Aussage.

„Ich wäre einverstanden, wenn du heute Nacht bei mir und Severus bleibst", raunte Lucius.

Harry fühlte die Hitze in seinen Kopf steigen. „In Ihrem B-bett?"

„Mmh, in _unserem_ Bett, wo du hingehörst." Lucius knabberte leicht an Harrys Ohr und atmete genießerisch seinen Geruch ein. „Ich muss dich in Sicherheit wissen, mein Schatz."

„Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter!", protestierte Draco. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht, und ich wiederhole: _nicht_ über meinen Vater wissen muss!"

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry versuchte erfolglos, sich aus der Umarmung zu winden. „Wir haben uns doch heute erst … uh, ausgesprochen. Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?"

Dracos entnervtes Stöhnen ließ die anderen im Raum erneut lachen. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Potter! Sag schon ja und erspar uns allen die Peinlichkeit, deinem jungfräulichen Gejammer lauschen zu müssen."

Harry lief knallrot an. „Malfoy!"

„Wo er Recht hat …" Snape rückte näher heran, aber anstatt Harry aus Lucius' Umarmung zu befreien, betrachtete er die beiden amüsiert.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte Bill. Er stand auf und zog Draco mit sich. „Wo schläfst du? Ist daneben noch ein Zimmer frei?"

„Zwei Türen weiter", erwiderte Draco. Er wandte sich an Fred und George. „Ihr könnt gleich mitkommen, ich gebe euch Schreibzeug und eine Eule."

„Perfekt!"

„Angelina und Katie wollten schon immer wissen-"

„-wie eine Malfoy-Residenz von innen aussieht."

„Wir sollten auch besser schlafen gehen", seufzte Neville. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin total erledigt."

Blaise half Hermine aus ihrem Sitz. „Gute Idee. Pansy, hör auf, Potter anzugaffen. Eine Galleone, dass da heute nicht mehr viel passiert."

„Die Wette gilt!" Pansy sprang auf und schloss sich den anderen an. „Aber wehe, du windest dich aus der Nummer raus."

Die Tür fiel hinter der Gruppe ins Schloss. Harry hatte kaum Zeit, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine Verehrer abwehren sollte, als sein Hals auch schon von zwei Seiten attackiert wurde.

„Wollten Sie nicht schlafen gehen?", keuchte er kläglich. Sein Körper, der elende Verräter, reckte sich den streichelnden Händen entgegen und auch sein kleiner Freund entschied, dass er noch nicht genug Aufregung für einen Abend gehabt hatte.

Snapes glühende Augen musterten ihn belustigt. „Frag das noch mal, wenn du es auch ernst meinst." Seine spitzen Zähne zwickten in Harrys Halsbeuge und verursachten ein heftiges Schaudern.

Lucius kümmerte sich währenddessen hingebungsvoll um Harrys Brustwarzen, die seit dem letzten Mal noch etwas empfindlicher geworden zu sein schienen.

Die Lust war fast zu viel, doch irgendwie schaffte Harry es, Lucius' Kopf wegzuschieben und sein T-Shirt wieder an Ort und Stelle zu bringen. „Bett", wiederholte er, „und zwar zum Schlafen."

„Spielverderber." Lucius machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Missmutigkeit, als er Harry auf die Füße half.

„Zu Lucius' Schlafzimmer geht es hier entlang. Du solltest dir von Dobby Schlafsachen bringen lassen", empfahl Snape mit seidiger Stimme. „Ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass die Versuchung zu groß wird."

Blut schoss in Harrys Wangen. „Ich wäre froh, wenn Sie sich beherrschen könnten. Ich dachte, _ich_ wäre der Teenager hier."

„Es wäre schön, wenn du dich so benehmen würdest", erwiderte Lucius wehmütig. „Wie kann man nur so erwachsen sein, wenn es darum geht, sich verwöhnen zu lassen?"

„Jetzt hör auf, so melodramatisch zu sein", sagte Snape augenrollend. „Lasst uns lieber schlafen gehen, bevor es sich nicht mehr lohnt."

Er führte sie durch einige dunkle Gänge und ließ Harry schließlich zuerst durch eine große, reich verzierte Tür gehen.

„Oh, wow! Das ist Ihr Bett?", fragte Harry beeindruckt, kaum dass er es entdeckt hatte. „Das ist ja riesig!"

„Genau richtig für drei Leute", schnurrte Lucius. Er zog die Tür ins Schloss und murmelte einen Zauber. Gemächlich schlenderte er auf Harry zu und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Hände über die weiche Baumwolle der Bettwäsche gleiten ließ.

„Dort drüben ist das Badezimmer. Geh dich schon mal fertig machen", sagte Snape.

Harry nickte, stockte aber, als Snape begann, sich vor seinen Augen seiner Robe zu entledigen. Er hängte sie sorgfältig über einen Stuhl und machte dann mit den Knöpfen seines blütenweißen Hemdes weiter. Lucius' belustigtes Schnauben ließ ihn schuldbewusst herumfahren.

„Sorry, Sir. Bin schon weg."

„Oh, wegen mir musst du dich nicht beeilen, Harry." Lucius zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger und lächelte anzüglich. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf Snapes blassen Oberkörper gerichtet. „Ich hoffe nur, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich ein bisschen an Severus knabbere."

Snape wandte sich ihm zu und glitt in Lucius' Umarmung. „Nun hau schon ab, bevor du etwas siehst, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist."

Harry war beleidigt, verstand aber, was er meinte. Widerstrebend verzog er sich ins Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür doppelt, um niemanden in Versuchung zu führen, einschließlich sich selbst.

So ganz konnte er sich allerdings nicht beherrschen. Er beeilte sich mit dem Waschen und Zähneputzen, um vielleicht doch noch einen Blick auf das Schauspiel zu werfen, ehe es zu spät war.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Snape und Lucius hatten sich in den wenigen Minuten von ihrer stehenden in eine liegende Position begeben und tauschten hitzige Küsse. Lucius' muskulöser Körper drückte Snape auf das Bett und seine Hände streichelten ihn nicht gerade zärtlich überall, wo sie hinlangen konnten. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er nach einem Tag wie heute noch die Kraft für eine handfeste Erregung aufbringen konnte, oder warum er es aufregend fand, dass Lucius so grob war, aber wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn das auch nicht wirklich.

Langsam kam er näher ans Bett. Snape drückte Lucius mit einiger Mühe von sich fort und lud Harry mit einem Winken dazu ein, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

„Keine Angst, wir beißen nicht", spottete er, als Harry sichtlich zögerte. „Zumindest nicht doll, und nicht, wenn du es nicht willst."

Zur Erregung gesellte sich eine Aufregung, die Harry seit der Vorfreude auf sein Date mit Cho Chang nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er mit den Knöpfen des Hemdes kämpfte und er bekam Gänsehaut, als er es von den Schultern auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Die Hose ließ er an; diese Blöße konnte er sich einfach nicht geben. Es war peinlich genug, dass er vor Lust fast zerbarst.

„Mmh, du bist so _raawwwrr_." Lucius' Worte gingen in ein dumpfes, grollendes Schnurren über, das erstaunlich gut ausdrückte, was er zu denken schien. Er hielt den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet. Seine silberfarbenen Augen glitten schamlos vom Gesicht seinen gesamten Körper entlang und wieder hinauf. „Komm ins Bett, bevor ich dich holen muss."

Dieser Aufforderung hatte Harry nichts entgegenzusetzen. Mit fliegendem Atem und Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper schob er sich auf das Bett, entlang an Lucius' unglaublich warmen Körper, direkt in Snapes wartend ausgebreiteten Arm.

„Sag uns, was du willst, Harry", murmelte der Tränkemeister mit seiner beruhigenden, tiefen Stimme. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir … Dinge mit dir tun wollen-"

„-viele, _viele_ Dinge", stimmte Lucius mit heiserer Stimme zu.

„-aber wir wissen, dass du noch Zeit brauchst." Snape zog Harry fest gegen seine Brust, was es Lucius ermöglichte, seine Hand auf Harrys Hintern zu legen und ihn sinnlich zu kneten. Das erschrockene Quieken, welches prompt folgte, ließ ihn leise lachen. „Also was willst du von uns? Was dürfen wir für dich tun?"

„I-ich weiß nicht … _Oooh_!"

Snapes Finger fanden seine Brustwarze und spielten geschickt mit ihr. Kleine Blitze schossen von Harrys Brust in seine Lenden und ließen ihn sich gegen Snapes Hüfte drängen.

„Dürfen wir dich nackt sehen?", fragte Lucius, noch während seine Hand auf Harrys Oberschenkel hinabglitt und sich so näher an seinen Schritt heranarbeitete.

„Hmmm", stöhnte Harry. Er war wie benebelt, sein Hirn konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Noch nie war er so furchtbar von der Rolle gewesen, dabei hatten sie noch gar nicht wirklich etwas angestellt.

„Ich will dich überall berühren", hauchte Lucius. Geschäftig öffnete er die Knöpfe von Harrys Hose und gab sich große Mühe, dabei seine Erektion zu streicheln. „Ich will dich überall küssen und dich besinnungslos-"

Harry hörte das Ende des Satzes nicht mehr, da Snape ihm den Rest seiner Kleidung mit einem ungeduldig gemurmelten Zauber abnahm. Das Gefühl, komplett nackt an den Mann gepresst zu sein, raubte ihm fast den Verstand, und als dann auch noch Lucius' Hände begannen, ihn von hinten überall zu streicheln, war es um ihn geschehen. Der letzte Rest Verstand, der eventuell noch hätte protestieren können, verabschiedete sich und überließ der hitzigen Erregung das Feld.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass Lucius von Snape runterstieg, so dass Harry komplett auf ihn klettern konnte. Einen gewisperten Zauberspruch später war auch Snape völlig nackt und bewegte sich sinnlich gegen Harry.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte er. Seine Hände strichen über Harrys Schulterblätter, seinen Rücken hinab und über seinen Hintern, ehe sie wieder nach oben wanderten und von dort die Reise erneut antraten.

Harry küsste ihn nur und keuchte. Was sollte er auch auf diese Frage antworten? Die Gefühle und Empfindungen waren unglaublich, und da er wusste, dass das kaum mehr als Gefummel für seine beiden Verlobten war, wurde ihm schwindelig beim Gedanken daran, wieviel mehr da noch kommen mochte.

Snape gluckste über seine Sprachlosigkeit. „Sehr gut, so sollte es auch sein." Er stöhnte leise, als Harry nun selbst begann, seine Brust zu erforschen. Und als Lucius mit ölfeuchten Fingern zwischen sie griff, stieß er scharf die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte.

„Ah, oh, w-was tun Sie da?", japste Harry. Lucius' kräftige, große Hand umschloss sowohl seine als auch Snapes Erektion und massierte sie träge.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", war die neckende Antwort. Harry wand sich, doch Lucius ließ sich nicht abschütteln und knabberte lustvoll an Harrys Nacken. „Soll ich lieber aufhören?"

„Untersteh dich", grollte Snape. Er keuchte wieder, diesmal, weil Lucius sich von hinten an Harry presste und ihn so gegen ihn drückte.

„Sir! Oooh Merlin …" Harry kam beinahe, als er Lucius' ebenfalls feuchte Erregung zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten fühlte. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr ihn das anmachte, zumal er auch von vorne so unsagbar gut angefasst wurde.

„Entspann dich", gurrte Snape. „Wir tun nichts, was du nicht willst." Er zog Harry zu einem innigen Kuss herunter und brachte ihn dazu, seine Oberschenkel um seine Hüfte zu schlingen, so dass Lucius noch mehr Platz hatte, um sich zu bewegen. Das tat er auch – und bewegte Harry auf diese Art aufreizend langsam auch gegen Snape. „Oh ja, das ist perfekt …"

Stöhnend ergab Harry sich den Händen und Mündern, versank in dem Gefühl von Haut an Haut und der irren Lust, die seine Gedanken so wunderbar in Schach hielt. Alles, was er wusste war, dass diese zwei Männer ihn wollten, wirklich und wahrhaftig begehrten. Anders ließ sich das hier nicht erklären. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber er hatte sich mit ihnen verlobt und fühlte nun ihr Verlangen, mit ihm eins zu werden. Wenn er ehrlich war, ging es ihm ähnlich – das drängende Gefühl, endlich sicher sein zu wollen und sich gut zu fühlen war beinahe übermächtig. Weshalb sollte er also widerstehen, fragte er sich. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es irgendwann soweit kommen würde. Warum warten, wenn es sich so richtig und so gut anfühlte?

Er seufzte und presste sich gegen Lucius. Für einen Augenblick fühlte es sich so an, als fordere etwas Einlass in seinen Körper, doch Lucius entzog sich mit einem scharfen Zischen.

„Verflucht, Harry, du hast ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich dich will", fluchte er. Heißer Atem streifte Harrys Ohr, clevere Finger trieben ihn an den Brustwarzen fast in den Wahnsinn und die raue, besitzergreifende Stimme ließen die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch noch wilder tanzen. „Es wäre so einfach, dich jetzt zu nehmen, weißt du das?"

Wieder glitt die Spitze seiner Erektion über Harrys Anus und übte ein wenig Druck aus. Harry spürte sein Fleisch kampflos nachgeben. Er verstand es nicht, er hatte gedacht, dass es wehtun würde. Doch alles, was er fühlte, war brennende Lust. Ihm wurde schwindelig und so schrecklich heiß. Instinktiv drängte er sich in Lucius' Hand, doch der folgte ihm, presste sich tiefer in ihn, brachte ihn zum wimmern und stöhnen.

Snapes Hände begannen fahrig, seinen Hintern zu massieren und ebneten den Weg so noch mehr. Lucius atmete heftig und ließ sich noch schwerer gegen Harry sinken. Der spürte es; es würde nur noch Millimeter brauchen und seine Jungfräulichkeit war einmal.

„Bitte, Harry", flehte er, „lass uns hinein, lass uns zu dir, ergieb dich uns, ich brauche dich so sehr …"

„Ja", krächzte Harry in Snapes Kuss. Und weil er über das Keuchen kaum zu hören gewesen war, sagte er es noch einmal. „Ja, tun Sie es."

„Siez mich nicht", forderte Lucius. „Nie wieder, unter keinen Umständen."

„Ja, oh ja …", stöhnte Harry. Wie im Rausch fühlte er Snapes Finger an seinem Hintern und Lucius' Glied, als wolle er dabei sein, wenn der in ihn drang.

Und das tat er. Ohne noch länger Zeit zu verlieren schob Lucius sich vor und durchbrach triumphierend die Barriere. Glühend heiß drang er in Harrys Innerstes vor, füllte ihn völlig aus und ließ ihn auf der Stelle zum Höhepunkt kommen.

Alles zog sich zusammen und explodierte dann in einem Sternenfeuerwerk. Welle um Welle um Welle schoss der Orgasmus durch Harrys Körper. Er schrie wohl seine Lust ziemlich laut hinaus, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Nicht, wenn Lucius ihn mit kräftigen Stößen nahm und nur wenig später ebenfalls kam.

In ihm.

So tief in ihm.

Magie brodelte in seinen Adern, schoss aus jeder Pore und klammerte sich an Lucius, als er ihn aus seinem Griff entließ. Snapes intensiver Blick ließ ihn schaudern. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und doch unzufrieden. Rastlos, irgendwie. Das Höhegefühl schwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, daher gab er willig den fordernden Händen nach, die ihm aufhalfen. Als Snape mit einem kehligen Stöhnen in ihn drang und ihn auf sich herabgleiten ließ, sah er Sterne, und es fiel ihm nicht schwer, den drängenden Bewegungen zu folgen. Schockiert bemerkte er, wie er schon wieder hart wurde.

„Du siehst so heiß aus, wie du Severus reitest", raunte Lucius. „Ich kann sehen, wie er dich nimmt … Und bei Merlins Bart, das ist unglaublich sexy, Liebling." In dieser Position kam er überall heran, und das nutzte er auch aus. Lüstern massierte er Harrys Oberschenkel, dann den Bauch, dann die Brust.

Wimmernd stützte Harry sich auf Snapes Oberkörper ab. Dessen Hände lagen wie Schraubstöcke um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn immer wieder auf sich herab. Es war ein irres Gefühl, weil er irgendetwas tief in ihm berührte, reizte, ihn damit fast wahnsinnig machte.

Die Erregung baute sich viel zu schnell wieder auf. Atemlos bettelte Harry um Erlösung. Seine Magie spielte verrückt und griff nach allem, was sich um ihn herum bewegte. Snapes Erektion drückte bei ihrem Ritt auf Stellen, von deren Existenz Harry nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte und als dann auch noch Lucius sein bestes Stück in die Hand nahm und massierte, war es um ihn geschehen.

Irgendetwas in ihm zerbarst regelrecht. Magieströme schossen aus ihm heraus, packten Snape und Lucius und suchten deren magische Energien. Unsägliche Lust verschlang Harry. Sie war nicht nur körperlich, sondern reichte tief in seine Seele. Alles zerschmolz, floss zusammen, durchströmte ihn und brach erneut aus ihm heraus.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er endlich zur Ruhe. Schweiß lief ihm über die Haut und er war schrecklich müde. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der ihn genauso müde anschaute. Seine Augen waren komplett schwarz, keine Pupille, keine Iris und kein Weiß, einfach schwarz. Und er war noch in ihm. Snape war gut bestückt, das hatte Harry vorher gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Sein Hintern spannte sich um ihn und ließ den Tränkemeister stöhnen.

Sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schulter veranlassten Harry, seinen Kopf zu wenden. Lucius starrte ihn aus ebenso schwarzen Augen an, dann küsste er ihn zärtlich und sehr sachte auf die Lippen.

„Danke, Harry", sagte er leise.

Ein wahrer Regen an Küssen folgte, während Snape wieder begann, sich in Harry zu bewegen. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis der Gryffindor erneut hart war und dem nächsten Höhepunkt entgegenfieberte. Lucius half nach Kräften mit, indem er Harrys Erektion mit Zunge und Lippen bearbeitete.

_Ich träume_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. _Niemand kann sich so gut fühlen und wach sein. Merlin, ich will nie wieder aufwachen …_

**Ende Kapitel 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Imperium gehört _nicht _mir. Wenn es so wäre, wäre dies keine Fanfiction_. ;-)

**Warnung**: _In dieser Geschichte wird Harrys Welt gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. Freunde werden zu Feinden, Feinde zu Verbündeten. Dumbledore ist nicht der gute Direktor, sondern hat seine eigenen, perfiden Pläne. Außerdem wird es Harry eine ganze Weile lang ziemlich schlecht gehen. Wer solche Geschichten nicht mag, sollte daher lieber Abstand nehmen. _

**Anmerkungen**: _Hallo, und vielen Dank, dass ihr dieses Kapitel lest, obwohl das letzte schon so elend lange her ist. Ich hoffe, dass die Lektüre dafür entschädigt, denn dieses Kapitel hat sein Rating (M) auf jeden Fall verdient. _

_Hey, ich bin wieder da und habe ein brandneues Kapitel von "Schattenphönix" im Gepäck. Ich hoffe, ihr habt immer noch Spaß beim Lesen, trotz der leider langen Wartezeit. Aber ihr seht, es geht weiter, komme was da wolle! :-)_

* * *

**Teil 17**

Harry lag seit mindestens einer halben Stunde auf dem Rücken und starrte ohne zu blinzeln den Baldachin des Bettes an. Sein Körper war bleischwer und unglaublich träge, doch in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit im Kreis herum. An Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Er war doch erst siebzehn, um Himmels Willen! Jetzt, wo sich die Erregung entladen hatte, fühlte er nur noch die Last der Verantwortung, die er sich aufgeladen hatte. Und er _hatte_ sie sich selbst aufgeladen. Er hätte widerstehen können, das wusste er. Es wäre ihm selbst mittendrin nicht schwer gefallen und Snape und Lucius wären nie soweit gegangen, wenn er es wirklich nicht gewollt hätte.

Aber da lag ja das Problem. Er _hatte_ es gewollt – und wie. Das Verlangen nach Sicherheit, nach Bestätigung und nach Zuneigung hatte ihn beinahe aufgefressen. Nichts war schöner gewesen, als diesem Ruf nachzugeben und sich mit Leib und Seele vereinnahmen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen schlappen Arm und betrachtete die immerfort neu wachsenden und verschwindenden schwarzen Zeichen, die über seine Haut tanzten. Sie schienen seiner Brust zu entspringen und sich überallhin zu schlängeln. Auch über die Körper seiner – nun, es gab wohl kein Zurück mehr, also konnte er es auch beim Namen nennen – Partner krochen die Zeichen auf Harry zu, um sich mit den seinen zu verbinden, ehe sie verblassten.

Ja, jetzt hatte er den Salat, und zwar richtig. Er hatte sich nicht einfach nur hingegeben, er hatte sich auch das genommen, was er gewollt hatte. Und es hatte sich verdammt noch mal gut angefühlt. Ob es richtig gewesen war … nun, das galt es herauszufinden.

„Merlin, Harry, hör auf zu denken und schlaf", murmelte Snape mit rauer Stimme. Er schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Bauch und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. „Die Sonne geht in nicht mal drei Stunden auf, hab Mitleid."

Lucius lachte verschlafen. „Ich glaube, wir alle haben für die nächste Zeit erst einmal genug, oder?" Er gab Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf, Küken. Es lohnt sich nicht, jetzt zu grübeln. Das können wir morgen in aller Ruhe tun."

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen. Er bezweifelte, dass er Ruhe finden würde, und an morgen wollte er auch nicht denken. Aber was konnte er schon tun? Was geschehen war, war geschehen.

+ o + o +

Entgegen aller Befürchtungen zum Trotz war Harry doch noch eingeschlafen. Ihm war herrlich warm und die bleierne Müdigkeit hatte sich in eine angenehme Schlaffheit gewandelt. Magie summte durch seinen ganzen Körper und ein angenehmes Streicheln zog ihn neckend aus seinen Träumen.

„Aufstehen", flüsterte Lucius, als er seine Augen öffnete. „Das Frühstück ist schon angerichtet, Schlafmütze."

Harry hatte kaum Zeit, erleichtert über Lucius' normale Augenfarbe zu sein. Er kicherte überrascht, als sich mit einem Mal etwas Feuchtes, Warmes um seine Zehen schloss und leicht saugte. Das Kichern wurde schnell zu einem leisen Stöhnen, als nach den Zehen seine Waden und Knie verwöhnt wurden. Eigentlich war er viel zu müde für Sex, aber Snape hatte schlagende Argumente, denen er einfach nichts entgegen setzen konnte. Und während er den Höhepunkt wenig später willkommen hieß, fragte er sich, warum zum Henker er letzte Nacht so viel nachgedacht hatte. Es war fantastisch, zwei so begabte Liebhaber zu haben!

„Du weißt, dass alle im Haus es mitbekommen haben", meinte Lucius, der sich anschließend von Harry verwöhnen ließ. Der alarmierte Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors ließ ihn glucksen. „Nicht, weil sie es gehört haben, keine Sorge. Aber wir haben letzte Nacht jede Menge Magie freigesetzt. Das kann unmöglich jemand verschlafen haben."

„Und abgesehen davon sieht man es uns an", fügte Snape hinzu, die Zeichnungen auf Lucius' Brust nachfahrend. Seine Augen und Male waren immer noch komplett schwarz, im Gegensatz zu Lucius'. „Aber ich finde, es kleidet uns."

Die schwarzen Male von Lucius waren zwar blasser als in der Nacht, rankten sich aber immer noch schnörkelig um seine Arme und Beine und verloren sich, ehe sie seinen Hals, die Hände oder Füße erreichten.

„Geht das irgendwann wieder weg?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Und wenn nicht, was machen wir dann?"

„Keine Angst. Als Lucius und ich uns damals gebunden haben, hatten wir auch diese Bindungsmale. Je nach Stärke der Bindung bleiben sie ein paar Minuten bis zu ein paar Tagen auf der Haut sichtbar."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry Snapes Finger, die spielerisch den sich windenden Ranken folgten. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass ihre Bindung stark war, immerhin hatten sie diese Male schon seit einigen Stunden, aber noch seltsamer war es zu wissen, _dass_ sie nun gebunden waren.

„Wir gehören zueinander", versicherte Snape ihm mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme. „Falls es nicht so wäre, hätte unsere Magie nicht so reagiert. Fühl dich nicht schlecht, Harry. Das hatte nichts mit Schwäche zu tun."

„Ich weiß … denke ich." Harry lächelte schwach. „Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass das alles sehr schnell passiert ist."

„Alles hat seinen Grund. Wer weiß, was uns beeinflusst hat und was auf uns zukommen wird?" Lucius setzte sich auf und streckte sich. „Wir können davon ausgehen, dass es wichtig war, ansonsten hätte ich uns allen mehr Zeit gelassen, um unsere private Bindungszeremonie zu etwas Besonderem zu machen."

„Sie _war_ etwas Besonderes", sagte Harry. „Jedenfalls für mich. Und wer braucht schon Kerzen und Rosenblüten?"

Snape lachte herzlich, als Lucius beleidigt schniefte. „Jetzt hast du seine Gefühle verletzt. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du um eine Hochzeit herumkommst? Ach, und Harry … für mich gilt das Gleiche wie für Lucius. Ich möchte von dir unter keinen Umständen wieder gesiezt werden. Wir sind alle gleichberechtigt in dieser Verbindung. Vergiss das nicht."

„Ja, Sir." Harry grinste, als Snape – Severus – ihn im Nacken packte und fordernd küsste.

„Komm mir so im Klassenzimmer und ich lasse dich nachsitzen, bis du nicht mehr geradeaus gehen kannst."

„Ist das eine Drohung?"

Lucius umarmte Harry von hinten und presste sich anzüglich gegen ihn. „Eher ein Versprechen." Er küsste Harrys Nacken und reizte seinen Körper, bis der Gryffondor seinen ohnehin nur halbherzigen Widerstand aufgab und Lucius' drängendem Verlangen nachgab. „Ich verspreche dir auch etwas, mein Liebling." Lucius seufzte zufrieden, als er komplett in Harry eingedrungen war. „Wir werden eine wunderschöne Zeremonie haben und aller Welt zeigen, dass wir zusammengehören. Severus und ich werden dich so verwöhnen, wie du es verdienst."

Er bewegte sich und streifte dabei diesen Punkt in Harry, der ihn vor Lust wimmern ließ. Noch erschöpft von der Nacht ließ Harry ihn tun, was er wollte. Snape vor ihm starrte ihn mit rotglühenden Augen an und Harry wusste, dass er mit einem Mal nicht davonkommen würde.

Der Gedanke sowie Lucius' starke Hände um seine Hüfte erregten ihn nur noch mehr. Und Snape befand ich in quasi greifbarer Nähe … Harrys Hand schloss sich um die wartende Erektion und fuhr vorsichtig auf und ab. Dazu war er gestern gar nicht gekommen, und Snape hatte ihm heute früh mit seinem Mund schon so viel Freude bereitet …

Lucius' Bewegungen wurden langsam fester. Harry nahm es als Ansporn und vergrub mutig sein Gesicht in Snapes Schoß. Dessen dunkle Aura glühte dort ebenso, wie es seine Augen taten, und sein tiefes Grollen gesellte sich zu Lucius' und Harrys Keuchen.

Beim nächsten Stoß ließ Harry Snapes Glied in seinen Mund gleiten. Er hätte gedacht, dass er es irgendwie komisch finden würde, doch dem war nicht so. Er mochte das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen, das Snapes Essenz verursachte, er mochte das Gefühl, vereinnahmt, fast schon benutzt zu werden, und er liebte die Lust, die infolge dessen durch ihn brannte. Merlin, es schien, als könnte er einfach nicht genug bekommen!

Ungeübt wie er war, konnte er Snape nicht tief in seinen Mund lassen ohne zu würgen, aber das musste er auch gar nicht. Der Tränkemeister schien sehr zufrieden mit dem zu sein, was Harry geben konnte, zumindest ließen seine gemurmelten Worte darauf schließen. Es war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung für Harry, die ihn nur wenig später beinahe schmerzhaft kommen ließ. Lucius und Snape folgten auf dem Fuße und ergossen sich heiß in ihm.

Snape lachte atemlos, als er Harry beim Ablecken seiner Hand beobachtete. „Ich fürchte, jetzt wird es wirklich jeder mitbekommen."

Lucius zog sich vorsichtig zurück, um Harry Zeit zu geben sich zu entspannen. „Mmmh, aber das war es wert." Seine Hände fuhren die tintenschwarzen Male auf Harrys Haut nach und massierten die allmählich doch protestierenden Muskeln. „Soll ich dich heilen, Küken? Ich fürchte, ich war ein bisschen grob."

„Mmmh, warum nicht?" Harry leckte den letzten Tropfen Snape-Geschmack von seinen Lippen und seufzte tief. So schmeckte also pure Magie. Wahnsinn! Sie kribbelte auf seiner Haut und in ihm und ließ ein blasses Echo der vergangenen Erregung durch ihn pulsieren.

Lucius' Zauber kümmerte sich nur Augenblicke später um seinen schmerzenden Körper. Dankbar wagte es Harry hinterher, sich zu strecken und zu dehnen. Die Schlaffheit war immer noch da, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er bald wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh sein würde. Ein kurzer Reinigungszauber später machte aus den dreien anschließend vorzeigbare Zauberer. Gegen die schwarzen, gruseligen Augen und die tiefschwarzen Tattoos konnten sie jedoch nichts machen, so peinlich es Harry auch war.

Schließlich wagte er sich aus dem Zimmer und schlich die Treppen herab, die zum Frühstücksraum der Malfoys führten. Schon durch die offene Tür konnte er es lärmen und lachen hören; offenbar waren Angelina und Katie bereits da und genossen die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde.

„Geh schon rein", sagte Snape sanft. „Sie werden dich nicht verstoßen, wenn du das fürchtest."

„Aber angaffen werden sie mich", gab Harry seufzend zurück. „Gibt es keinen Glamour für so etwas?"

Lucius strich durch sein Haar. „Willst du so etwas Wunderbares wirklich verstecken?"

„Setz ihn nicht unter Druck, Lucius", mahnte Snape. „Er ist jung, ich kann ihn verstehen."

Harry straffte seine Schultern. „Nein, ist schon gut. Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht und sie wissen es ohnehin schon. Und ihr seid ja auch noch da." Der Druck in seinem Inneren ließ sofort nach, als Lucius ihn schon fast strahlend anlächelte.

„Und wir gehen auch nicht mehr weg." Lucius küsste Harry innig, aber keusch auf den Mund. „Danke, das hilft mir sehr." Selbstbewusst wie eh und je stieß er die Tür zum Zimmer auf und ging hindurch.

„Was meint er?" Harry zuckte zusammen, als Draco sofort seinen Horror ob der Bindungsmale herausposaunte.

„Veela sind sehr stolz auf ihre Gefährten und wollen im Normalfall der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass sie gebunden sind. Und sie wollen mit ihrem Partner angeben."

„Oh."

„Bei Vampiren ist es ähnlich", erklärte Snape, „aber wir haben unseren Überschwang etwas besser im Griff." Er gab Harry ebenfalls einen Kuss. „Allerdings muss ich dich warnen: Wir sind beide sehr, _sehr_ eifersüchtig. Wir haben so lange auf dich gewartet, dass es uns schwerfällt, dich zu teilen. Sieh es uns nach, wenn wir ab und zu etwas … ungehalten zu deinen Freunden sind."

„Okay." Harry küsste Snape zurück, plötzlich wieder so unsicher als würde er im Klassenzimmer stehen und mündlich geprüft werden. „Danke für's Erklären. Severus."

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich über Snapes Lippen. „Dafür nicht, Küken. Und nun rein mit dir, du verhungerst ja stehenden Fußes."

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Harrys Magen bedrohlich und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in der Nacht und am Morgen mehr Sport gemacht hatte, als gut für ihn war.

Snape hielt ihm die Tür auf und stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung hinter ihm, als sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von einem selbstzufrieden lächelnden Lucius auf ihn lenkte.

„Oh Harry, was hast du _getan_?", rief Hermine außer sich. „Deine Augen! Guckt euch die Augen an!"

Noch während sie lamentierte, umarmten Angelina und Katie Harry jeweils herzlich, aber kurz und gratulierten zu seiner Verlobung. Auch Pansy und Luna strahlten um die Wette und wünschten den drei Männern alles Gute zur vollzogenen Bindung.

„Ich fasse es nicht, Potter!" Draco funkelte den Gryffindor wütend an. „Wie konntest du nur? Hättest du nicht warten können, bis ich aus dem Haus bin? Merlin, ich bin für's Leben gezeichnet … traumatisiert … ich werde nie wieder an Sex denken können, ohne _dich_ dabei vor Augen zu haben! Der Horror!"

Lucius fauchte seinen Sohn mit gebleckten Fängen an. „Du denkst besser _niemals_ zeitgleich an Harry und Sex, haben wir uns verstanden? Sonst bist du die längste Zeit mein Sohn gewesen. Oder ein Mann." Ein bedeutungsvoller Blick auf Dracos Schoß ließ den Slytherin empört „Vater!" rufen.

Pansy prustete in ihre Serviette, während Nevilles und Lunas Gesichter milde Besorgnis ausdrückten. Lediglich die Weasleys amüsierten sich köstlich und folgten dem Spektakel aufmerksam. Es fiel Bill sichtlich schwer, Draco nicht auszulachen, aber er gab sich trotz seiner Erheiterung alle Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

„Wäre es zuviel verlangt, uns einzuweihen?", fragte Angelina in die Runde. „Was ist denn jetzt alles passiert? Fred und George konnten uns nur das Allerwichtigste erzählen, bevor ihr kamt."

Fred nahm ihre Hand und half ihr zurück auf den Stuhl. Sein Bruder tat das gleiche für Katie.

„Dafür solltet ihr-"

„-besser sitzen, denn es ist-"

„-eine lange Geschichte."

Die Mädchen nickten verstehend und sahen Harry dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Vergesst es. Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger. Hermine und Neville können euch alles erzählen."

Die versammelte Mannschaft wechselte vielsagende Blicke. Harry ignorierte sie mannhaft und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Teller mit so vielen Leckereien wie möglich zu füllen und sie dann in Rekordgeschwindigkeit zu vernichten. Das Loch in seinem Magen schien genauso bodenlos zu sein wie sein Allesträger. Er verschlang ein pochiertes, in Sauce Hollandaise ertränktes Ei nach dem anderen, knusperte etliche Scheiben Frühstücksspeck, stopfte sich mit Obstsalat voll und spülte seine fünf gebutterten Weißbrotscheiben mit dunklem Kakao herunter.

Während er aß, erzählte Neville die ganze traurige Geschichte. Er begann bei Rons merkwürdigem Verhalten zu Beginn des Schuljahres und dem darauf folgenden Mobbing, machte weiter mit Hermines Besuch in Dumbledores Büro sowie Professor McGonagalls anschließendem Verschwinden, berichtete danach von Snapes und Lucius' Hilfe beim Brechen der magischen Banne, und wie Harry schlussendlich im Krankenhaus gelandet war.

„Wir müssen nach den Ferien noch mal nach St Mungos, die letzten Blockaden brechen lassen", seufzte Hermine. „Die Heiler dort haben fast einen Anfall bekommen, als sie unsere Protokolle gelesen haben. Aber Harry hat es am schlimmsten getroffen, diese letzte Blockade hätte ihn fast umgebracht."

„Außerdem stehen uns noch Gerichtstermine bevor. Naja, und gestern hat sich Harry dann mit Professor Snape und Mr Malfoy verlobt." Neville lächelte schief. „Es war eine sehr kurze Verlobung, wie man sieht."

„Das kann man wohl sagen!", rief Katie. „Merlin, was für ein Schlamassel! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Professor Dumbledore so etwas tun könnte!"

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Angelina zu. „Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, was er euch angetan hat. Und dann die Sache mit Professor McGonagall … habt ihr irgendeine Idee, wo sie sein könnte?"

„Nein", seufzte Hermine. „Wir waren so damit beschäftigt, diese Banne loszuwerden, dass wir sie ganz vergessen haben. Ich meine, Harry ging es wirklich schlecht, aber das entschuldigt es trotzdem nicht."

„Was, wenn sie tot ist?" Blaises Stimme klang unnatürlich laut im plötzlich stillen Zimmer. „Was, wenn Dumbledore sie beseitigt hat?"

„Das kann ich mir zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit, die wir in Betracht ziehen müssen." Snape betrachtete die jungen Leute aus unergründlichen Augen. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore für das _Wohl aller_ Opfer bringt."

Hermine sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sie hat versucht mich zu beschützen, wir können sie nicht einfach zurücklassen."

„Wieso schicken wir nicht Dobby und Winky nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry. Er schob seinen blankgeputzten Teller von sich. „Dobby kennt sich dort inzwischen sehr gut aus und er hat Kontakte. Falls Professor McGonagall noch dort ist, wird er sie sicher finden."

„Es ist ein Anfang", stimmte Lucius zu. „Und falls diese Suche erfolglos ist, werde ich ein paar Tracker auf die Sache ansetzen."

„Tracker?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Lucius neigte leicht den Kopf, den Blick zu Harry wandern lassend. „Ich meine natürlich Veela-Tracker, keine zwielichtigen Gestalten aus der Nokturngasse. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger, meine dunklen Kollegen werde ich ganz sicher nicht auf diese Sache ansetzen."

„Veela sind wie Bluthunde, die verlieren so gut wie nie eine Spur, wenn sie erst einmal die Witterung aufgenommen haben." Snape lächelte finster. „Und Minerva kann froh sein, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht in ihr Beuteschema fällt. Tracker sind fast immer ungebundene Veela, die schon seit Ewigkeiten ihren Gefährten suchen. Die Jagd motiviert sie und verhindert, dass sie der Raserei verfallen."

„Nicht das auch noch", stöhnte Hermine.

„Wir werden sie finden, Liebes", beruhigte Luna sie. „Unser Plan ist gut, du wirst sehen."

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Ihr esst jetzt erst einmal und ich werde mit Dobby sprechen." Harry erhob sich. „Und danach schmücken wir das Haus. Dieses Jahr hatten wir noch überhaupt keinen Spaß, das müssen wir dringend ändern. Einverstanden?"

Für eine Sekunde starrten ihn seine Freunde sprachlos an. Vor allem Draco schien kaum fassen zu können, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Einverstanden", sagte Neville. Er grinste. „Gute Idee übrigens. Ich nehme den Baum, wenn niemand was dagegen hat."

„Oh, vergiss es, Longbottom! Das ist _mein_ Haus! _Ich_ kriege den Baum!"

„Du hast noch nie in deinem ganzen Leben einen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt, schon gar nicht freiwillig." Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Bist du sicher, dass du der Herausforderung gewachsen sein wirst?"

„Wie wär's, wenn wir den Baum bis zum Schluss aufheben und jeder mithilft?" fragte Bill beschwichtigend in die Runde. „Und vorher werden meine Brüder schwören, keine Scherzartikel unter die Ornamente zu mischen."

„Aww, du bist so ein Langweiler!", protestierte Fred.

George nickte heftig. „Da verbringen wir schon mal Weihnachten hier und dann müssen wir uns benehmen! Diese Schmach-"

„-wird uns unser Leben lang begleiten!"

Harry lächelte und schlüpfte aus dem Raum. Das Gezänk seiner Freunde wurde abrupt von Stille abgelöst, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Dobby?" rief er in den dunklen Korridor.

Der Hauself erschien mit einem Krachen und verneigte sich tief vor Harry. „Dobby ist Harry Potter Sir zu Diensten. Darf Dobby Harry Potter Sir seine Glückwünsche aussprechen? Harry Potter Sir ist nun erwachsen und Dobby ist geehrt Harry Potter Sir dienen zu dürfen. Was darf Dobby tun?"

Harry kniete sich hin und packte Dobby sanft an den schmächtigen Schultern. „Erst einmal danke ich dir für deine Unterstützung. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

„Oh nein, Harry Potter Sir darf sich nicht bedanken. Dobby dankt Harry Potter Sir dafür, dass er ihm erlaubt, bei ihm zu bleiben und sogar Winky mitzunehmen!" Er wrang die Hände und trippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Keine Widerrede, Dobby." Harrys strenger Ton passte nicht zu seinen lachenden Augen, das merkte auch der Hauself und entspannte sich. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, der gefährlich sein könnte und ich möchte, dass du ihn ablehnst, wenn du denkst, dass du es nicht schaffst."

„Dobby schafft alles für Harry Potter Sir!"

„Okay, dann hör gut zu." Harry wiederholte seinen Plan, Professor McGonagall in Hogwarts zu suchen und so viele Elfen wie möglich zu beteiligen. „Ich denke, dass du vor allem in geheimen Räumen nachsehen solltest. Dumbledore wird sie ja nicht in irgendeinem leeren Klassenzimmer versteckt haben. Wenigstens nicht, wenn er nicht völlig durchgedreht ist."

Dobby nickte so heftig, dass seine langen Ohren schlackerten. „Dobby wird sein Bestes geben! Dobby wird Winky hier lassen. Winky hat Angst vor Hogwarts. Falls Dobby etwas passiert …" Seine erbsengrünen Augen quollen noch etwas weiter hervor und er sah aus, als würde ihn gleich der Schlag treffen. Er setzte einige Male zum Sprechen an, doch die Stimme versagte ihm. Schließlich presste er sein Anliegen in einem hastig gequiekten Satz hervor. „Dobby bittet Harry Potter Sir untertänigst darum, Winky als Hauselfe an sich zu binden, sollte Dobby etwas zustoßen."

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt", rief Harry entsetzt. „Ich möchte, dass du die Suche abbrichst, wenn es gefährlich wird. Du hast Winky, um die musst du dich kümmern."

Doch Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Dobby tut alles für Harry Potter Sir weil Harry Potter Sir Dobby gerettet hat und immer gut zu ihm war. Professor McGonagall ist wichtig für Harry Potter Sir, deshalb sucht Dobby in Hogwarts." Sein flehender Blick brach Harry fast das Herz. „Aber Winky hat niemanden auf der ganzen Welt. Ein guter Herr ist wichtiger als ein Gefährte für uns Hauselfen."

Da war Harry anderer Meinung, aber er sah, wie wichtig Dobby seine Bitte war und schluckte seinen Widerspruch herunter. „Okay. Sollte dir etwas zustoßen, kümmere ich mich um sie. Du hast mein Wort." Er stand auf und sah finster auf den Elf herab. „Aber wehe du bringst dich absichtlich in Gefahr!"

„Oh, danke, danke, Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby warf sich auf den Boden und betete Harrys Füße regelrecht an. „Dobby ist vorsichtig! Dobby wird sich beeilen!" Er sprang auf und verschwand mit einem lauten _POP_.

Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Hauselfen!

Im Frühstückszimmer wurde noch immer heftig diskutiert, als er zurückkam. Er setzte sich nach einer stummen Einladung auf Lucius' Schoß und genoss die Wärme. Snapes Hand umschloss seine unter dem Tisch. Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an; es war trotz aller Beweise zum Gegenteil immer noch unglaublich, dass er gewollt wurde. Sogar geliebt. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich nie daran gewöhnen zu können, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wollte er auf dieses Gefühl des Staunens und des Glücks auch nicht verzichten. Er wollte sich immer daran erinnern, wie dankbar er dafür war. Und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch waren auch nicht zu verachten.

„Mmmh, du bist so süß", flüsterte Lucius.

Harry spürte Hitze an den schwarzen Zeichnungen entlanghuschen. Es war, als zöge Lucius' Magie sie gegen sich, und somit Harrys ganzen Körper. Er schloss die Augen und atmete flach ein und aus. Er war so müde, wie konnte es bloß sein, dass seine Magie immer noch nicht genug hatte?

Snapes Finger drückten seine Hand tröstend. Auch von ihr ging mehr Wärme als üblich aus. Sie tanzte über seine Handgelenke, den Arm hinauf bis hin zu seiner Brust.

„Uh, wollt ihr vielleicht alleine sein?" fragte Bill.

„Was? Warum?" Harry räusperte sich verlegen. „Uns geht's gut, oder?"

Draco schnaubte ungeduldig. „Nein, geht es nicht. Mach dich vom Acker, Potter, ehe du noch das Haus in Brand steckst!"

„Wa-oh!" Erschrocken klopfte Harry ein paar schwarze Flämmchen aus, die über sein Shirt flackerten.

Fred und George lachten.

„Ja, Harry, geh zurück ins Bett-"

„-das ist spannender als Briefe ins Ausland zu schicken."

„Außerdem lenkst du mich ab", seufzte Hermine. „Tut mir leid, aber man kann nicht anders als dich und deine … deine … Gott, ich kann es nicht mal sagen!"

„Männer? Oder vielleicht Gefährten?", warf Angelina ein und zwinkerte. „Also ich habe kein Problem damit, ihnen beim Schmusen zuzugucken."

„Ja, sie sind niedlich, oder?", lachte Katie.

„Ich muss hier raus", schnarrte Draco. „Das ist echt nicht zum Aushalten."

Schallendes Gelächter folgte ihm, doch Harry fand das nicht so witzig wie die anderen. Inzwischen konnte er Dracos Gefühle nachvollziehen und es tat ihm leid, dass er sich so ausgeschlossen fühlte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er leise.

Lucius nickte und ließ ihn gehen. Snapes dunkle Augen musterten ihn, doch auch er hinderte ihn nicht daran, dem Slytherin zu folgen.

Harry ging Draco nach und fand sich ein paar Minuten später im Wintergarten wieder. Der blonde junge Mann lümmelte in einem weiß gepolsterten Rattanstuhl und betrachtete finster die Blumenpracht um sich herum.

„Was willst du, Potter? Reicht es nicht, dass du in mein Zuhause eingefallen und meinen Vater bezirzt hast? Musst du mich jetzt auch noch hinter verschlossener Tür auslachen?"

Harry setzte sich in respektvollem Abstand neben ihn. „Ich will dich doch nicht auslachen, du Idiot. Aber ich entschuldige mich dafür, hier so eingefallen zu sein."

Draco grunzte leise. „Pah. Als ob du was dafür könntest. Ich bin nicht so unfair, dir das vorzuhalten."

„Trotzdem nimmst du es mir übel, dass dein Dad und ich jetzt irgendwie zusammen sind, oder?" Harry seufzte. „Ich habe mir das alles auch nicht ausgesucht, Malfoy. Aber ich glaube, dass es richtig ist. Es fühlt sich gut an. Wirklich gut."

„Verschon mich mit den Details, ja?" Übertrieben würgend hielt Draco sich den Hals.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!" Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar und brachte es komplett durcheinander. „Aber mal im Ernst, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater dich weniger liebt, nur weil ich jetzt da bin. Und unsere Freunde ärgern dich, weil sie dich mögen."

„Merlin, willst du ernsthaft darüber reden? Was bist du, ein Mädchen?"

„Fast. Rein technisch betrachtet bist du jetzt mein Stiefsohn und es ist meine Aufgabe, mich um dich zu kümmern." Harry grinste herausfordernd. „Ich wollte immer schon Kinder haben."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten widerwillig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich dabei im Sinn hattest."

„Nicht wirklich, aber Patchwork-Familien sind doch inzwischen in Mode, oder? Außerdem glaube ich, dass du ein anständiger Kerl bist. Ein bisschen vaterfixiert, aber ansonsten okay."

„Gaah, Potter!" Draco vergrub sein schamgerötetes Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Halt bitte die Klappe!"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Ich glaube, Lucius macht sich Sorgen um dich." Harry wurde allein beim Gedanken an den Mann warm, aber er ignorierte das kribbelnde Gefühl tanzender Flammen auf seinen Armen. „Ich meine, es sieht so aus, als würde er dich ständig kritisieren, aber ich glaube, er will einfach, dass du auf eigenen Füßen stehst."

„Seit ich ein kleines Kind bin, wie?" murmelte Draco verbittert.

„Er hatte Angst um dich." Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit der Behauptung Recht hatte; zumindest würde es ihm an Lucius' Stelle so gehen. „Aber jetzt bist du erwachsen und hast Bill, du brauchst ihn nicht mehr. Nicht wie vorher meine ich."

Feuchte, silbergraue Augen sahen Harry anklagend an. „Ich habe Bill nicht. Wie auch? Er ist ein Weasley! Merlin, was für eine Schande! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle? Alles, wofür meine Familie steht, wird durch meine bescheuerte _Vernarrtheit_ in den Dreck gezogen! Sicher, du und deine bezaubernde Entourage findet es lustig, aber was dahintersteckt, das kapiert ihr nicht!"

„Verachtest du ihn so sehr?" Besorgt rutschte Harry etwas näher, gerade weit genug, um Dracos Schulter berühren zu können, wenn er wollte. „Er ist ein netter Kerl und nach Dumbledores Besuch hatte ich wirklich den Eindruck, dass er dich mag. Und du ihn."

„Ich war krank und anfällig für sein Gesäusel. Und vielleicht wusste er, wie er mir helfen kann, na schön, aber ich brauche keine Almosen!" fauchte Draco. „Und ich will keinen Gefährten, der auf mich herabsieht! Lieber gehe ich ein!"

„Wenn er das täte, wäre er nicht hier. Er hat schon eine Veela zu Hause, er müsste das nicht für dich tun." Harry streichelte vorsichtig über Dracos angespannten Arm. „Ich bin sicher er mag dich. Und wenn dein Vater etwas dagegen hätte, hätte er schon längst was gesagt, oder nicht?"

Draco schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht, weil er weiß, wie es für unsere Art ist. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er begeistert davon ist. Und dann Bills _Frau_! Ich hasse es, nicht der einzige für ihn zu sein."

„Fleur war eben früher da, damit musst du dich abfinden. Versuch einfach, Bill von dir zu überzeugen. Entweder er entscheidet sich am Ende für dich, oder eben nicht."

„Ist das dein Rat?", fragte Draco verächtlich. „Ihn von mir _überzeugen_?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles, was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass du ihn kennen lernen solltest, solange du die Chance dazu hast. Ewig wird er nicht in London bleiben, er muss schließlich wieder arbeiten gehen. Und mir war so, als hätte er etwas von einer Frist gesagt. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn Severus, dein Vater und ich es geschafft haben, unsere, ähm, Differenzen beizulegen, dann schaffst du das sicher auch."

„Tse, ich muss ja nur gegen eine Jahrhunderte alte Familienfehde ankommen." Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und verkrampfte seine halb verwandelten Klauen ineinander. „Wenn man sein Leben lang so erzogen wurde, kann man das nicht einfach über den Haufen werfen."

„Und ob du kannst. Was ist dir wichtiger, dein Familienstolz oder eine Zukunft mit Bill?" Harry stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Überleg's dir. Du hast nur diese zwei Optionen."

„Wenn du das sagst, klingt es so einfach", flüsterte Draco erstickt.

„Ist es nicht", erwiderte Harry, „aber es lohnt sich. Ehrlich." Die kaum verhohlene Hoffnung in Dracos Augen ließ ihn leicht lächeln. „Und nur damit du es weißt, Bill und Fleur sind nur verlobt. Die Hochzeit war für den letzten Sommer geplant, aber wegen Voldemorts schlimmer werdenden Angriffen wurde sie um ein Jahr verschoben."

Damit schlenderte er davon und überließ Draco seinen turbulenten Gedanken.

+ o + o +

„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, die anderen das Haus alleine schmücken zu lassen?", fragte Harry träge. Lucius' Finger strichen durch sein Haar und ließen ihn wohlig schaudern.

„Ich habe Sparkle gesagt, dass sie uns holen soll, wenn es an den Baum geht", brummte Snape. „Bis dahin gehörst du uns, Harry."

„Mmmh, es gibt Schlimmeres." Lächelnd kuschelte sich der Gryffindor noch näher an Snapes Brust und küsste eine schwarze Feuerspur. Seine Lippen kitzelten vom Kontakt.

Die kleinen Flämmchen, die schon den ganzen Tag auf ihm züngelten, flackerten nun auch über die Haut seiner Gefährten, immer den Bindungsmalen hinterher. Der Sex hatte die allmählich blasser werdenden Zeichnungen wieder tiefschwarz werden lassen und es sah nicht so aus, als ob diese Verjüngungskur bald an Wirksamkeit verlieren würde.

„Das will ich auch hoffen." Lucius rückte auf und klemmte Harry so sehr effektiv zwischen seinem und Snapes Körper ein. „Denn es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte ich so bald genug von dir, Liebling."

Harry stöhnte, als sein Körper den immer noch gleitfreudigen Eindringling willkommen hieß. „Uuuh … wo nimmst du bloß diese Ausdauer her?"

„Das Gleiche könnten wir dich fragen, Harry", grollte Snape. „Du bist es, der uns immer noch einlädt. Dein Geruch, deine Aura, deine Gedanken … alles dreht sich um Sex." Seine Hand packte Harrys Knie und zog ihn so etwas mehr auf sich. Lucius keuchte und küsste ihn zur Belohnung. „Dafür bekommst du ein Ohnegleichen von mir."

Der neue Winkel ließ Harrys Sicht verschwimmen. Lucius' Stöße waren fest, aber nicht grob und streiften alle empfindlichen Stellen in ihm. Harry wurde heiß und kalt zugleich doch er widerstand der Versuchung, auf der Stelle zu kommen und kümmerte sich so gut es ging um Snapes Brustwarzen. Keuchend knabberte und leckte er über die angespannten Muskeln seiner Brust und hinterließ schwarz brennende Spuren.

„Harry, ah, oh Merlin, Harry!" Snape wand sich wie elektrisiert, seine Hüfte drängte verlangend gegen Harrys verschwitzten Körper und er stieß atemlose Flüche aus.

„Beiß ihn", forderte Lucius. Er vergrub sich mit einem ungeduldigen Stoß tief in Harry, füllte ihn vollständig aus. „Jetzt!"

Schwarzes Feuer loderte vor Harrys Augen, als er der Aufforderung nachkam. Seine Zähne durchschlugen Snapes Haut mit alarmierender Leichtigkeit. Im selben Moment bäumte der Tränkemeister sich auch schon auf und kam mit einer Gewalt, die Harry überrascht hätte, wenn es ihn nicht ebenso hinfortgerissen hätte. Unglaubliche Lust explodierte in ihm und raubte ihm die Sinne und dann war da …

… der Weihnachtsbaum.

* * *

**Ende Teil 17**


End file.
